Nunca Olvidado
by Nikky.Piggley
Summary: Ni todos los kilometros del mundo harían que pudiera olvidar a Harry Potter y todo lo que él implicaba. Aún menos el trabajo que él tanto mantenía en secreto. AU y OoC
1. Capitulo 1

-Cada día más preciosa cariño- Su voz salió ronca y áspera. Parada frente al espejo con ojeras y con el cabello alborotado y muy opaco. Tenía clarísimo que el humo del cigarro le mataba el hermoso brillo de su precioso cabello.

_¡Vanidosa! _La voz interna de la conciencia. Sonrió de lado y giró un poco el cuello, calculando el daño de sus músculos. Al girar su cuello vio una marca morada justo entre el hombro derecho y el borde de su cara.

Un montón de recuerdos se arremolinaron en su cerebro y fugaces imágenes se posaron en sus recuerdos.

Ni siquiera alcanzaba a ordenar sus pensamientos y el celular ya estaba sonando.

Se giró buscando el lugar de donde provenía el sonido. Camino lentamente hasta acercarse a la cama, que en ese momento estaba deshecha, se agachó junto a esta y tomó el celular que apenas sobresalía de abajo. Suspiró al ver la pantalla.

-¿Si?-Un sonido ronco y poco claro.

-¿Ginny?-Preguntó la voz de una mujer.

-Si… estoy ronca-Explicó girando los ojos

-¿Otra vez?-

-Si Hermione, otra vez…-Caminó hasta pararse frente al espejo donde antes estaba y comenzó de nuevo el análisis.

-¿Qué pasa?-Preguntó la chica de voz ronca, medio enojada al notar la inseguridad de su interlocutora.

-Necesito que vuelvas antes de 24 horas…-

-No entiendo el chiste…-Contestó la chica mirando con inquietud el cardenal de su cuello.

-No es un chiste, necesito que vuelvas para que me ayudes a organizar el aniversario…-Explicó Hermione con voz dudosa.

-Dijiste que era en cinco días Herm…- Se pasó el dedo por el cardenal, presionándolo, su cara dibujo una mueca de dolor.

-Lo se, pero lo adelantaremos, por que por acá no estamos de vacaciones…-

La chica se miró por largos segundos al espejo observando su pelo liso rojizo hasta media espalda.

-¿Por qué no me avisaron antes?-Preguntó. Su voz sonaba demasiado pasiva, para la tranquilidad de la otra joven mujer.

-Prefiero los gritos-Comento la interlocutora- Y solo ayer a media noche lo decidimos acá…-

-Y claro no contaron con mi opinión, muchas gracias-Contestó secamente- No regreso hasta 2 días. Adiós…-Se quitó el celular del oído y lo apagó rápidamente.

En sus ojos se veía claramente lo enojada que estaba por ese cambio de decisión.

Tomó la toalla que tenía junto al espejo y camino en dirección a la puerta que comunicaba con el baño.

Después de media hora y de mucho meditar salió y se vistió. Tomó el teléfono de la habitación y marcó el número que tenía grabado en el número dos.

-Buenas tardes. Compañía Aérea…-

-Buenas tardes. Quisiera reservar un pasaje para Londres, cualquier clase para la hora que tenga en el día de hoy…-

* * * * *

La castaña colgó el teléfono y 6 pelirrojos más un azabache, la miraron atentos.

-Me colgó-Suspiro…

Todos los presentes bajaron la cabeza.

-Volvera si aún tiene conciencia…-Un intento de sonrisa por parte de la joven.

* * * * *

Luego de colgarle a la señorita de la aerolínea, se levantó de la orilla de la cama y miró su habitación, comenzando a ordenarla.

Ginebra Weasley era una pelirroja de 23 años, con una carrera de modelo bastante corta y con estudios de medicina a medio terminar. Con 6 hermanos hombres y cuatro cuñadas.

Ahora estaba en París y debía volver en tres horas a Londres para organizar la fiesta de aniversario de sus padres. Y su adorada cuñada solo le avisaba ahora. Cuando no tenía voz, le dolía la cabeza y tenía un "recuerdo" de su enamorado de una noche. Que mejor día para cambiarle los planes que ese. Al menos el "recuerdo" se podía modificar con maquillaje pero su jaqueca no se resolvía ni siquiera con pastillas…

Luego de haber ordenado decentemente el departamento, comenzó a sacar maletas para llenarlas con ropas, accesorios y zapatos. Se suponía que estaba de vacaciones hasta agosto. Luego de 4 años de extenuante trabajo había tomado vacaciones, pero se las interrumpían para planificar la dichosa fiesta que ella misma había propuesto.

Al menos volvería a ver a toda su familia junta, después de todo hace 4 años que no los veía. Al menos no a todos juntos.

Se sentó en la cama de golpe para analizar la situación. El dichoso aniversario implicaba volver a ver a mucha gente indeseable y a otros deseables pero comprometidos…

El dolor punzante en la sien no se iba. Se levantó, debía estar en media hora en el aeropuerto. Tomo el teléfono y llamó a un radiotaxi, luego encendió el dichoso celular y termino con sus maletas.

Media hora mas tarde estaba sentada en la fila de la ventana en el avión de primera clase.

Se masajeó la sien y cerró sus ojos intentando descansar.

*****

-¿Contestó?- Una voz profunda y bastante enojada salió de unos labios firmes y varoniles.

-No Harry… Supongo que le dará cargo de conciencia y llamará-. La voz de Hermione era mucho más calmada y segura que cuando habló con su cuñada.

-No puedo creer que sea tan egoísta-Esta voz era distinta mas seria, mas firme y tan varonil como la primera.

-Tengan en cuenta que le avisamos solo hoy y que se supone que regresaría en 5 días, además ¿no ha tenido vacaciones desde cuando?-Bien, Hermione era la que siempre terminaba defendiéndola.

El silencio era mucho mejor que sacar a relucir temas del pasado. Pensó el moreno dueño de la primera voz.

-Bien, yo me voy y vuelvo a la hora de cenar. Si es que puedo…-Dijo mirando a la mujer mayor que venía en ese momento entrando.

-Por supuesto cariño. Creo que todos vendrán…-Contestó animosa la mujer.

-Por supuesto señora Weasley-Hermione como siempre tan cordial le sonrió contenta-¿Puedo ayudarle?-

-¡NO!-El gritó bastante fuerte, salió de los labios del segundo hombre en esa sala, algo sorprendido de si mismo.

-Ronald no seas mal educado-Lo reprendió la señora Weasley.

Hermione lo miró fulminante, se levantó de la silla y salió del lugar.

-¿Aún no aprende a cocinar?-Susurro la señora Weasley.

El moreno lanzó una risotada y salió por la puerta trasera para rodear la casa y subirse al flamante auto. Como rutina miró por el espejo retrovisor y por los del costado. Nada…

Encendió el motor y la radio, apretó el acelerador y desapareció dejando una nube de polvo bastante densa.

El volumen de la música era alto pero la concentración en el camino no la perdía y menos el constante movimiento de ojos que verificaba si no tenía ningún auto detrás. A pesar de eso no podía evitar el vaivén de pensamientos que se arremolinaban en su cabeza. Pronto se casaría y aún no podía creer que se arriesgara a hacerlo con todos los contra que eso conllevaba a pesar de que su futura esposa supiera todas aquellas cosas...

*****

Se despertó apenas el avión toco tierra, refregó sus ojos y observó a su alrededor todo parecía en su lugar. Sacó sus lentes de sol del bolso de mano y se los puso en su cabeza. Cuando bajó del avión se puso rápidamente las gafas que cubrían sus ojos y parte de su cara, se acomodo el cabello a un lado e ingreso al aeropuerto buscando sus maletas y un taxi.

Al entrar al taxi se dio cuenta que había gente a la distancia con cámaras fotográficas que le enfocaban precisamente a ella.

¿Cómo se enteran tan rápido? Se preguntó impaciente. Subió el vidrió polarizado del automóvil y apresuró al chofer.

El dolor en la cabeza persistía y ahora era más molesto, mucho más molesto.

Al entrar a su departamento en el centro de Londres el dolor se acrecentó, quizá era por el desastre que tenía en ese lugar, por el olor o simplemente era por que odiaba cada día más volver a ese lugar.

¿Por qué se lo compro? Para darse un gusto después de 6 meses de duró trabajo. Pues si, los inicios de cualquier modelo son realmente duros, sobre todo cuando no tienes el cutis perfecto ni la altura perfecta. Pero empezó con poco y pensaba terminar con mucho.

¡Que remedio! Suspiro y se adelantó a ordenar un poco el lugar, podía dormir por la tarde y llegar donde su familia para la cena, total, su madre nunca cocinaba lo justo.

Fue a la cocina que estaba a su izquierda sacó dos grandes bolsas de basura y comenzó a tomar todo aquello que era basura. Media hora mas tarde tenía 2 bolsas aparte de las que sacó en un principio, repletas de basura. Aún no creía que tanta porquería se quedaba debajo de los muebles. Media hora más tarde el living, la cocina y el baño de visitas relucían de limpio. Otra media hora más tarde su pieza y su baño más el cuarto de invitados estaban completamente pulcros y desinfectados.

Tenía hambre y el dolor de cabeza se había acrecentado aún más con los olores de los desinfectantes. Desobedeciendo a su estomago casi corrió para acostarse en su cama y dormir aun que sea media hora.

**Nota de Autora:**

Hola ^^

Ok... SOy neuva en esto y creo que di mucha lata a una amiga para que me ayudara a subir el bendito capitulo xD

Pero en fin... Espero les guste mi historia, se que no digo mucho en este capitulo pero ya lo hará xD.

Em... La criticas constructivas y objetivas sirven mucho. Por eso estoy aquí. Para mejorar. Dejen review Please ^^

Gracias por leer ( :


	2. Capitulo 2

_Hola! Un placer estar acá de nuevo, gracias a las que me leyeron. Una aclaración. Con respecto al cardenal que le dejó el amante de Ginny, me refería a un chupón, pero no podía poner chupón, no estoy segura que en todos los países se diga igual y chupón suena ordinario D:_

_Muchas gracias a los que leyeron el fic he aquí la continuación._

Exactamente bajó a buscar su carro a las seis y treinta. Al llegar al estacionamiento del edificio donde vivía, se aproximó al cuidador.

-¿Qué tal mi auto Frank?-Preguntó cariñosamente. Su voz sonaba áspera, y aún tenía la garganta seca.

-Muy bien señorita Weasley. Esta impecable como siempre-Contestó el cuidador paternalmente.

-Cuídese, nos vemos más tarde-. Con una sonrisa se encaminó hacía su 4x4 Ford Explorer XLT Negra. Cuanto amaba ese tipo de auto, eran espaciosos y calidos. Consideraba "autos fríos" a aquellos pequeños que apenas caían dos personas. Sonrió, le quito la alarma y se subió.

En las carreteras hacia las afueras de Londres le subió el volumen a la música que tan feliz escuchaba, rock… De todo tipo, mientras la guitarra sonara fuerte estaba todo bien. Ignorando completamente el dolor de su cabeza que aún persistía.

Milagro que su celular no hubiera vuelto a sonar y suerte que su agencia no la hubiera llamado preguntando por que había abandonado París.

Giró a la derecha y al fondo divisó su hogar, una casa enorme construida a mitad del siglo XVIII aquella casa aún se mantenía en pie, tenía mucha similitud a un castillo, y esas tierras habían sido por años propiedad de su familia y toda su dinastía. A medida que se acercaba divisó mas de 4 autos "fríos", seguro eran de sus hermanos. Su familia, como muchas, empezó con muy poco incluso esa casa tan antigua no era considerada una propiedad muy valiosa, a pesar de lo mucho que la habían mejorado, pero sus padres jamás abandonarían ese hogar tan dulce, que tenía décadas de recuerdos. Estacionó su 4x4 y miró detalladamente los autos, todos eran familiares, el de Bill, el de Charlie, Ron, Fred y George infaltable el de Percy con su estilo único, clásico y elegante Chrysler 300. Ese auto era precioso y justo para un ejecutivo. Todos o casi todos eran empresarios en la familia, sus 6 hermanos mayores eran socios o dueños de sus propias compañías. Sonrió al recordar lo que le dijeron cuando ella decidió estudiar medicina.

_-Por supuesto que nosotros luego te haremos tu propio consultorio-Dijo Bill y Charlie a la vez._

_-Me niego a creer que mi hermana manipuladora estudie algo tan poco de ella-Contestó Percy._

_-Me alegro que no te metas en estas cosas-Ronald con voz seria._

_-Y nosotros nos alegramos de que no nos quites el puesto de manipuladores-Respondieron Fred y George riendo…_

Sus padres se habían enorgullecido mucho y le desearon lo mejor. Al menos ahora hacía algo que de verdad le gustaba, tanto como sanar enfermos.

Aún escuchaba los gritos de su madre cuando se fue de la casa y más aún cuando abandonó la carrera de medicina en la prestigiosa universidad de Cambridge.

Esas eran cosas mejor no recordar…

Aparco junto a los demás autos y bajo el volumen del radio, tomo su bolso y saco contacto, salió del auto y echo la alarma. En los terrenos de los Weasley comenzaba a obscurecer…

Al llegar a la puerta escuchó risas, debía haber mucha gente para que se escucharan tan fuertes y estridentes. Pero solo veía cuatro autos. Giró la cabeza y volvió a bajar las escaleras, camino hasta el costado derecho de la casa y vio tres autos más. Harry… Hermione y ¿Ron?

¿Por qué rayos Hermione y Ron venían por separado? ¿Nuevamente peleados?

¿Cuando iban a entender que eso no le hacía ningún bien a su hija?

Negando con la cabeza volvió a subir la escalera hasta llegar a la puerta se quedo con la llave en la mano a medio camino. ¿Estaba Harry?

Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza y la garganta se le secó. ¿Pero que le pasaba? A Harry la había vuelto a ver hace dos años… Bueno era bastante tiempo, por que lo evitaba, claro esta. Aquellos años…

Suspiro. _Tranquilidad. _Respiro el aire nocturno de la Madriguera metió la llave e ingreso a la casa.

-¿Quién es?- La voz de su padre, desde el living.

Colgó las llaves detrás de la puerta y dejó su bolso y su chaqueta en el perchero. Su celular aún estaba en su bolsillo, se adentró por el pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta que unía el living, volvió a respirar profundo y se adentró a la sala.

-Soy yo…-Respondió a la pregunta echa hace segundos. Intentando buscar su propia voz natural.

Era como una película, todo el mundo se quedó en silencio al verla entrar.

-¿Ginny?-Miro en dirección a Fred que sonreía brotando felicidad.

-Hola-Saludó sonriendo, dirigió una mirada a toda la sala. Su padre, Ron, Fred, Bill, Percy, George, Harry y su novia. Miró rápidamente hacía atrás donde se aproximaba Hermione.

-Venía a ver quién e…-Se quedó en silencio observando a la joven que tenía enfrente. -¡Ginny!-Grito alegre.

La pelirroja se quedó estancada allí mientras sentía como los brazos de su mejor amiga la apretaban fuertemente. Respondió el abrazó, dándose cuenta la necesidad que tenía por abrazar a alguien con tanto cariño sincero. Aún así se trago sus lágrimas y sonrió contenta.

-Estoy aquí, maldita manipuladora, extorsionista de conciencias-Le dijo a su cuñada mirándola sonriente, su voz sonó ronca y todos la miraron impresionados.

Hermione se echó a reír y sus hermanos se levantaron rápidamente para saludarla.

La saludaron por orden de nacimiento. Bill, Charlie, Percy, George, Fred y luego Ron. Casi ni podía respirar al sentirlos tan encima y menos con los fuertes abrazos que le dieron.

-Hija-Dijo un emocionado Arthur Weasley. Ginny se lanzó literalmente a los brazos de su querido padre. Cuanto extrañaba su vos, su olor, su cariño.

-¡Te echaba tanto de menos papá!-Exclamó. Aún así no lloraría, ella eligió esa vida, con todo lo que conllevaba.

Cuando ya todos se alejaron lo bastante se giró hacia su amiga.

-¿Y mi mamá?-Preguntó

-En la cocina con los chicos… ¿Aún tienes la voz ronca?-Preguntó Su amiga sonriendo.

-Si, eso de las vacaciones-Suspiró satisfecha, sonriente, contenta, alegre.

Media vuelta y fue directo a la cocina. Fue deliberadamente hacia allí para evitar saludar a Harry y su novia. Estaba actuando como niñata pero no podía en ese momento saludarlos, menos enfrente de todos. No como si nada hubiera pasado, no como si lo hubiera olvidado. Solo al verlo en una fracción de segundos, sintió todas esas cosas que se sentían al ver a la persona que amaste, que amas y que amarás. Por que estaba claro que nunca se lo sacaría del corazón y en su lugar, creía, nadie entraría.

Atravesó el pasillo por el cual entro y se dirigió al lado izquierdo donde se ubicaba el comedor junto a la gran cocina. Nadie la siguió y al traspasar la puerta del comedor se dejaron de oír las voces, todo era tal cual lo recordaba, ahora habían aumentado los cuadros familiares, después de ese viaje que hicieron sus padres por Europa, habían tomado muchas fotografías y como Charlie vivía en Rumania aún seguían las fotos familiares de ese lugar.

Caminó hasta llegar al ventanal corredizo que unía la cocina y el comedor, vio a Victorie la hija de Bill junto a Fleur su esposa, a Rose la hija de Ron y Hermione también estaba Teddy el ahijado de Harry, su madre Molly estaba de espaldas revolviendo una inmensa de sopa, suponía, de cebolla.

-Hola-Saludó intentando sonar lo más natural.

Molly Weasley dejó caer la cuchara con la que revolvía y los niños miraron a Ginny intrigados.

-¿Ginny?-Preguntó Molly dándose media vuelta.

Como respuesta Ginny se acercó sonriente hasta alcanzarla y darle un abrazo, Molly respondió a ese abrazo, estrechando muy fuerte, contra si a su hija menor.

-Hija, ¡por dios! cuanto te extrañábamos-

-Lo se, yo también. Pero ya estoy aquí-Susurró. Era increíble lo mucho que se engaño intentando demostrar que no los extrañaba, cuanto daño se hizo a si misma alejándose de ellos para demostrar o intentar que podía olvidarlo a él…

A los minutos de contarle a su madre la perdida de su voz y todo lo que había conocido en esos seis meses sin verlos, llegó Hermione junto a Ron, Harry y su novia.

Ginny respiró y se levantó mirando a la última pareja.

-Disculpen mi mala educación pero extrañaba mucho a mi madre-Les dijo mirando especialmente a Harry, cualquier lugar menos sus ojos.

-Nosotros entendemos Ginny-Comentó Alice, la novia de Harry. Era rubia, de profundos ojos celestes, de piel blanca ligeramente bronceada. Ella era médica cirujana, y la misma Ginny los presentó, obviamente ignorando lo que pasaría entre ellos. La joven era una cabeza más baja que Harry ó sea más pequeña que Ginny, su cabello era ondulado y su nariz recta, de mentón definido y bonita figura. No era el tipo de chica de mirada interesante, pero si de cuerpo. Cualquiera se voltearía a verla.

-Me alegro-Se acercó unos pasos hacia ellos y extendió su mano a modo de saludo. Lo que siguió a continuación la sorprendió abiertamente, inconcientemente opuso resistencia pero luego se dejó llevar por la situación. Harry le había agarrado de la mano y luego tiro de su brazo para estrecharla.

-Estás muy cambiada-Le susurró cerca de su oído.

-Lo mismo pienso de ti-Respondiendo, dejando que sus brazos lo estrecharan a él.

Luego se soltaron.

Las palabras anteriores fueron solo entre ellos, nadie escuchó, porque repentinamente a todos les interesaban lo que los pequeños hacían con las masas que la señora Weasley les había dado. Ginny le sonrió, olvidando por unos segundos el pasado entre ellos. Miró a Alice y sonrió.

-Mucho tiempo sin verte-Luego la abrazó. Se suponía que todo estaba enterrado, olvidado y perdonado. Borrón y cuenta nueva…

-Exacto-Una vez los saludos pertinentes, Ginny preguntó:

-¿Habrá algo para picotear no he comido nada desde ayer?-.

Casi vacío la nevera y la despensa, cuanta hambre tenía. Los demás la escucharon atenta mientras relataba los inconvenientes de su última campaña.

-No puedo creer que seas amiga de chicas tan superficiales-Comentó Hermione que le daba la cena a su hija, mientras Ron le hacía muecas para que comiera.

-No todas son así, las que me tocaron en esta campaña fueron así. Pero no importa, realmente me gusta esto. Además me ofrecieron un contrato para ser la nueva imagen de ¡CHANNEL!-Gritó exageradamente haciendo sobresaltar a todo el mundo, la pequeña Rose saltó en llanto y casi todos sus hermanos llegaron corriendo para ver que sucedía.

-¡OH! Lo siento, lo siento-Decía apenada mirando a Rose que lloraba-Dámela-Pidió. La tomó entre sus brazos y la niña cesó el llanto.

-Es que no pude evitarlo. Es un paso tan importante para mi…-Suspiro, mirando a la bebe que tenía entre sus brazos.

-Ya lo creo que si… Me alegro por ti hija-Le dijo su madre orgullosa

Después de eso, se dispuso la cena y conversaron de temas triviales, Ginny enterándose de las buenas nuevas de sus ex compañeros, aún amigos de Ron, Hermione y Harry. Al parecer nada cambiaba. La pelirroja seguía oliendo la misma fragancia, en su casa nada había cambiado, el mismo color de las paredes, sus padres mantenían el mismo aroma. Extrañaba esa sensación de paz y tranquilidad que solo un hogar verdadero brinda.

-Y en octubre nos casamos-

Esa sola frase, casi hace que se le devolviera la comida. Tan solo esa simple frase que Harry anunciaba sonriente mientras abrazaba por los hombros a su novia le hizo revolver el estomago y casi atragantarse con su vaso de zumo.

Los gritos de felicitaciones se escucharon estruendosos, pues todos lo veían como un hermano más en la familia. Pues como no… Si cuando empezó a formar parte de esta tan solo tenía 10 años de edad, cuando ese terrorista acabó con al vida de sus jóvenes padres.

Sacudió la cabeza alejando esos pensamientos y sonrió hacia Alice, que al parecer se sentía incomoda, en sus ojos había algo que Ginny no alcanzaba a descifrar.

-Felicidades, así todos hacemos espacio en nuestras agendas para aquél día. Porque supongo que estamos invitados-

-¡Claro Ginny!-

Esa alegría no le llegaba a los ojos pensó la pelirroja mirando a Alice.

Una hora más tarde Ginny se encontraba en la carretera camino a su departamento. Habían quedado de juntarse mañana en un restorán del centro londinense, junto a las mujeres que ayudarían en la preparación para el aniversario. Los señores Weasley estaban al tanto de esto pero se les había negado cualquier tipo de participación hasta el día de la celebración. Ginny se alegraba de esto puesto que para sus padres ya era tiempo de descansar, claro que estos se negaban alegando que aún estaban en óptimas condiciones.

La pelirroja sonrió alegre cuando se decidió que el aniversario se celebraría justo el día en que era realmente, dos días antes de su propio cumpleaños.

24 años cumpliría, cuando niña siempre se vio casada a esa edad, quizás con un hijo por venir. Esos hermosos sueños de niña fueron rotos a los 18 años de edad, cuando el desagradable episodio tuvo lugar junto a Harry.

Suspiro alejando recuerdos de aquellos días amargos, al menos a veces, solo a veces, se consolaba pensando en aquellos días que no fueron del todo amargos, esos días dulces que pasó junto a su familia y Harry.

Cuando estacionó el auto no vio a Frank el cuidador, subió al ascensor presionando el botón número doce, el último. Una vez instalada en su departamento se sirvió un vaso de cerveza, poco común en ella, pero necesitaba ahogar en algo lo que estaba sintiendo.

Cuando solo tenía dieciséis casi se juro nunca beber, fumar o drogarse. Todo aquello lo probo después del quiebre de su relación con Harry. Todo por que él nunca fue capaz de jugarse la vida por ella, por que prefirió seguir jugando a cazar malos en vez de estar con ella y buscar una vida estable. ¡Claro! Todo el mundo conocía a Harry, Ron y Hermione. Fueron los adolescentes que evitaron una guerra civil en Inglaterra y el ataque directo a la Reina. Sonaba tan absurdo, Harry peleaba para vengar la muerte de sus padres que ese terrorista causó. Llego al Internado de Hogwarts huérfano, solo había sido criado por sus tíos, a los 11 años. Sus hermanos siempre habían estado en el internado y allí lo conocieron, junto a Ron y Hermione fueron grandes amigos. Pero a los 14 años Harry descubrió que el terrorista que había matado a sus padres aún estaba vivo y tenía planes… Se unieron y buscaron formas de derrocarlo, buscaron pruebas y Harry lo asesinó antes de llegar al palacio donde la reina se encontraba. Fue conmoción nacional y los tres recibieron honores. Cada uno de ellos fue a la mejor universidad. Hermione era periodista, una innata periodista. Ron había sacado el titulo de Ingeniería Administración de Empresas y Harry, él simplemente entro a la academia del ejercito y fue muy bien entrenado, luego de eso estudió Leyes, pero nunca supo realmente que hacía, por que en esos tiempos ya no tenían contacto alguno. Lo que si sabía es que solía desaparecer por unos días, era socio activista de todas las empresas de sus hermanos, y también se le veía muy seguido por la casa real. Eran misterios que tal vez ella jamás se fuera a enterar.

Se llevo la botella de cerveza a la boca y descubrió que ya no quedaba nada, se levantó con ganas de beber tan solo un poco más, pero el celular sonó y tuvo que atender.

-¿Maggie?-Preguntó con el teléfono celular en la oreja

-Cariño-risas estruendosas y mucha música se escucho de fondo-Vente al pub de siempre, tenemos grandes planes. Te esperamos junto a varios chicos-Risitas ebrias y colgó.

Ginny se quedó con el celular en la mano y el vaso en al otra. Que era mejor ¿Ahogar su pena sola? o ¿Ahogarla junto a un guapo, mucha música y mucha más diversión?

Corrió a su cuarto y tan rápido como le habían enseñado se cambió de ropa, bajó el ascensor impaciente y tomó el primer taxi que vio…

**Nota de la Autora: **Que tal??? Espero les haya gustado, a medida que vaya avanzando espero tenga alguna critica buena sobre mi fic. Tengo que revisarlo millones de veces para que este bien redactado, aún así me quedan dudas. Lo que no se entiendan me lo dicen y lo aclaro en el siguiente fic.

Muchas gracias por leer, ya saben dejen review ^^


	3. Capitulo 3

Holi^^ ogh! Siento la tardanza =/ pero con tantos problemas el colegio y el preuniversitario. Ni tiempo para terminar el capitulo D: Lo siento mucho.

Para aquellos que les gustaba Michael Jackson mi sentido pésame. Es una gran perdida para la cultura musical pop y para el mundo en general. Aún pienso que es una broma :(

* * *

-¿Puedes simplemente concentrarte en el camino?-Sugirió irritada Alice.

Harry la miró de reojo y fijó la vista en frente.

-¿Esto es lo que ganaste hace siete años atrás?-Preguntó mirándolo de perfil.

-¿Este es el día en que decides juzgar lo que pasó y aceptaste?-Preguntó el moreno igual de irritado que ella.

-Lo acepte si, pero no pensé que vivirías con un ojo en mí y el otro mirando la puerta, el camino, la ventana…-

-Es lo que tengo que hacer-

-¡Pero pareces paranoico Harry!-reclamó. Harry prefirió seguir mirando al frente y evitar los ojos de su rubia novia, suspiro y puso música. Por qué ahora ella cuestionaba sus motivos si antes entendió y no puso peros.

Cuando anunció la noticia del compromiso en el hogar Weasley, su casi familia, se sintió por fin en muchos años feliz, sentir ese calor familiar era realmente confortable, aún no entendía como Ginny vivía sin eso.

Allí estaba de nuevo recordándola. Casi sonrió… Ese abrazo breve fue lo que más le recordó las cosas que habían vivido, hace años no pensaba en ella tanto como ahora. ¿Por qué ahora le afectaba tanto? ¿Por qué ahora ella decidía volver? _¡Que egoísta Potter!_ Fue egoísta todos estos años, creer que era mejor que ella estuviera lejos, en vez de alejarse él de la familia, permitió que ella se fuera, se consumiera en su trabajo y lo odiase. Estaba seguro de aquello, ella lo odiaba.

Una hora más tarde estaba en su casa. Era amplia y un frente de paredes de piedra, tenía dos pisos y un terreno extenso, la casa era para cualquier hombre soltero, los muebles eran de madera negra y los sillones y sofás de cuero negro, los muebles de la cocina de un mármol gris oscuro y la mesa del comedor era roble oscuro. La casa estaba diseñada especialmente por él. Casi había sido un suplicio permitir que Alice llegara a ella con todas sus cosas, invadiera su cuarto y peor aún cuando se posesionó del closet. Casi, casi lloro, nunca pensó que sentiría toda esa irritación al verse invadido por la presencia femenina. Pero lo superó y pudo perfectamente reponerse y mantener una relación estable con la rubia. Sonrió de lado al verla pasar por su lado directo al cuarto, era rutina hace meses. El por su parte se dirigió a su estudio para avanzar el papeleo de mañana. Se sirvió un vaso de whisky añejado y se sentó en su confortable silla con ruedas, abrió el cajón y descubrió que este estaba semiabierto. Levantó la cabeza y se concentró en mirar cada parte del lugar, la casa tenía alarmas, un perfecto equipo de protección que solo se desactivaban con la contraseña en la puerta. Olfateó y sintió el perfume nuevo desagradablemente dulce de Alice. Se levantó y fue directo al cuarto, entró sin anunciar.

-Harry hoy no…-Fue la respuesta de la rubia que rápidamente se tapaba el cuerpo con las sabanas.

-No vengo por ti-Respondió con tono burlón-¿Por qué entraste al estudio?-

La rubia enojada se levantó y sacó un papel del cajón de la cómoda donde reposaba su ropa interior.

-Toma…-Se lo extendió- ¿Cuándo la vas a olvidar?-

-Sabes que no he tenido tiempo para actualizar el maldito testamento-Escupió enojado. Pues bien, ella tenía ganas de sacar en cara ciertas cosas, lo haría, no le venía mal soltar tensiones.

-¡Cinco putos años Harry!-susurro enojado- ¿Cómo pretendes que nuestra relación sea estable?-

-Cinco putos años que he tenido que trabajar para tener lo que tengo. ¿Crees que salgo a jugar los días que no vengo?-

-Ya no se que creerte. Aún no eres capaz de olvidarla y eso me parece patético-

-¿Patético? ¿Quieres que te diga que me parece patético a mi?-

-Dilo, se feliz y suelta tu tensión-Rugió la rubia, su pecho se levantaba y volvía a bajar con suma rapidez. Tenía los brazos cruzados por el pecho. Y el papel se arrugaba en su puño.

-A mi me parece patético que cada vez que entre al cuarto te hagas la dormida, que evites tan solo mi abrazo cuando estamos a solas. Como si quisiera forzarte-

Harry la miró enojado se acercó y la chica retrocedió, la tomo por la muñeca y le arrancó el papel de las manos.

-¿Tanto interés tienes en que cambie el testamento? ¿Te afecta quedarte sin nada?-preguntó mirándola de hito en hito. Se volvió y salió del cuarto dando un portazo que hizo eco por toda la casa, la rubia se quedó allí parada dos largos minutos, lágrimas afloraron a sus ojos y las dejó ser libres…

Harry se pasó las manos por la cara y se bebió el whiskey de un trago, arrugó un poco la cara y se sentó de sopetón en la silla. Un tic en su pierna se hizo presente, estuvo sentado dos largas horas rellenando informes, revisando contratos y tachando casos para la corte. Intentó por todos los medios no pensar en las palabras de su novia _Aún no la olvidas… _Eso lo tenía claro, pero esos años pasó inadvertido, ahora ella volvía y removía su interior como hace tanto no lo hacía. Su olor a flores, sus labios sonrientes, sus ojos brillantes, su pelo rojizo liso, su cuerpo proporcionado, sus piernas; que los jeans delineaban tan bien… Suspiro con pesadez, esto no iba a funcionar, no podía estar junto a ella y disimular ¿O si?

Hermione vio venir a Ginny por la calle con unos lentes tipo ojos de mosca, con el pelo amarrado en una coleta con jeans y zapatos bajos, con un bolso pequeño al hombro y con el celular a la oreja y con al otra mano haciéndose masaje en la sien. Estaban sentadas hacia el sector de la ventana pero por petición de la pelirroja se sentaron un una mesa del fondo donde no llegara mucha claridad natural.

-Parece que alguien estuvo de fiesta-Comentó Penélope, esposa de Charlie, alta de piel blanca y pelo negro liso. Una mujer elegante y facciones arrogantes, aun que era muy simpática y humilde.

-Ni que lo digas-Forzó una sonrisa la pelirroja.

-¿Ordenamos?-Preguntó Fleur ansiosa, ella estaba embarazada y Ginny ahora lo recordaba. Era la esposa de su hermano Bill, era una rubia de piel delicada y mirada tranquila, tenía un ánimo sorprendente y muy pocas veces, por no decir nunca, se le veía triste.

-Si, así Ginny nos entretiene con sus historias-Comentó Angelina, en un avanzado estado de gestación. Ella era morena, de pelo negro y mirada dura, pero como las demás, era agradable y muy risueña.

Hermione sonrió al ver a la pelirroja asentir con la cabeza, comenzó a quitarse las gafas y la castaña prefirió que no lo hubiera echo. Tenía los ojos chiquitos, por falta de sueño seguramente, y algo rojos e hinchados.

-Chica ¿que te pasó?-Preguntó una sorprendida Angelina.

-¿Cuánto has dormido?- La preocupación de Penélope fue evidente.

-Hay chicas. Acostúmbrense a eso, Ginny siempre es así…-

La oración quedó suspendida en el aire y cuatro miradas se posaron sobre ella. La tensión se sintió en el aire y Ginny sintió las palabras como una opresión en el pecho, se quedó en silencio y prefrió seguir como si no hubiera escuchado. Pero se extrañó completamente que Hermione dijera así las cosas, siempre tenía más tacto o nunca decía ese tipo de opiniones así de pesadas. Se dedicó a observar el local mientras las demás conversaban intentando pasar el momento tenso. El restorán era elegante, pero elegante para almorzar, simplemente uno no se veía sentada allí a la hora de la cena, era amplio con diversas mesas esparcidas para dar privacidad a las de al lado, con un techo alto, parecía esas casas construidas al principio del siglo XIX. De pisos de madera y ventanas largas. Sonrió, le encantaban esas casas, tenían un pequeño parecido con la de la familia. El olor era a madera antigua y cera estos se mezclaban en el aire con el olor de las diferentes comidas que se servían además de la impregnación de los perfumes propios de cada persona, perfume barato, se dijo arrugando la nariz y concentrando su vista en la ventana de cristal de enfrente, apenas fue una mirada de reojo y no necesito centrar la vista para saber que estaban sacando fotos. Giró la cabeza bruscamente, su cuello crujió y en su cara se dibujo una mueca de dolor. Tenía que aguantar, ya había hablado con la agencia y con su representante y sabían por que y cuando había vuelto. Suspiró con resignación y fijó la vista en el camarero que traía sus almuerzos.

Tres horas más tarde salía del restorán junto a las demás. Se despidió y pasó por alto a Hermione. Mientras las otras se iban y ella se quedaba allí parada, miró a su amiga que estaba dando media vuelta para marcharse.

-¿Cuándo decidiste dejarme mal frente a todos?-Le preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

-Simplemente era una acotación… Además las dos sabemos que eres así por un motivo particularmente inmaduro-Iba a volver a comenzar a dar media vuelta para irse y Ginny la agarró del brazo.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Desde cuando juzgas mis actos?- Volvió a interrogarla enojada, ahora si verdaderamente sorprendida.

-¿Te impresiona? Ginny-Suspiro la castaña- simplemente me canse de que le hagas tanto daño a tu cuerpo solo por un capricho. Tienes que madurar. Si no fuera por que aún queda un poco de Ginny antigua, no vuelves a ayudarnos. Te quedas allá disfrutando de tus vacaciones…-

-Que son merecidas-Contestó soltándola y poniéndose completamente seria-No juzgues mis actos y no te metas en la forma que llevo mi vida, volví por que sabía que debía hacerlo y recuerda que hubiera vuelto puntual por que la fecha no era la misma. Te repito, lo aclaro y te lo advierto. No te metas en la forma que llevo mi vida Hermione-El tono fue gélido y seco, media vuelta y comenzó a caminar en dirección a donde había dejado su auto.

Un aluvión de pensamientos la invadió cuando estuvo dentro del auto con al llave a medio camino. ¿Por qué Hermione decía esas cosas ahora? Llevaba una vida que muchos considerarían alocada, otros la considerarían fabulosa. Asistía a fiesta, bebía alcohol, fumaba porros y cigarros de vez en cuando, a veces ingería alucinógenos, pero esos particularmente en fiestas de música electrónica, cuando tenía trabajo salía solo los fines de semana y si lo que tenía al día siguiente era algo realmente importante (como un desfile) tomaba solo agua purificada. Su vida eran las fiestas y el glamour, aun que detestaba que esto conllevara cero vida privada, porque a donde fuera casi siempre habían paparazzi. Como detestaba aquello, una vez en un desfile en Madrid, España, la habían demandado por agredir a un camarógrafo paparazzi, aun que todo eso quedo en nada gracias a su agencia. Fue un castigo lo que recibió pero no importó mucho, al menos no a ella.

El lunes que venía debía ir al estudio a la prueba de vestuario para Channel. Que fabuloso era aquello, después de la semana que venía tenía que grabar el comercial y luego comenzaba la temporada de desfiles así que estaría muy ajetreada.

Recordó que debía ir a donde sus padres para el almuerzo y efectuar la lista de invitados de la cual estaba encargada.

Salió rumbo a las afuera de Londres y siguió el camino tan familiar…

Harry estaba parado escuchando atentamente las declaraciones que su defendido le decía, un caso común y corriente. Un hombre demandaba a una empresa por no pagarle los años de servicio, puesto que la empresa en cuestión era muy prestigiosa y había rumores de tráfico de drogas por supuesto ilícitas, era su interés particular, el cuál por las declaraciones del hombre eran ciertas. Debía encontrar pruebas contundentes y muchas más declaraciones, era tedioso pero interesante.

Estuvo toda la mañana escuchando atento las diferentes declaraciones, necesitaba documentos más concretos, necesitaba usar sus propias redes para aquello, cuando se dirigió a su propia oficina tomó su teléfono celular y marcó los números.

-Habla Potter. Smith necesito un chequeo a la vida de Alex J. Adams-

Miró atento la pared mientras escuchaba a su interlocutor.

-Si, ese tipo de chequeos… Adiós-Colgó y dejó el teléfono en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. Nunca, nunca usaba su teléfono de oficina ni mucho menos guardaba números en una agenda. Tenía buena memoria para todo, muy pocas veces se le pasaba algo, amenos que estuviera distraído con otros pensamientos y eso nunca pasaba.

Aún sentía la tensión de la noche anterior y estaba notablemente crispado. Las palabras de Alice perduraban en su mente como si se las susurrara al oído constantemente. Odiaba que alguien tuviera la razón, era orgulloso y no admitiría jamás que no la había olvidado, ella solo lo decía porque estaba enojada, además ¿Como podría olvidar alguien, a su primer amor? Porque así la recordaba, aunque luego jamás volvieron a hablarse de forma sincera y honesta. El primer año de su ruptura se la pasaron dirigiéndose sarcasmos e ironías, luego ella se fue en definitiva de la vida de él, y al tiempo después a su familia. Entendía de cierta forma la reacción de alejarse, el mismo lo hizo en su propio trabajo aunque siempre mandó noticias a la familia Weasley.

Posó sus codos sobre el escritorio y entrecruzó sus dedos, se apoyó hacia delante y meditó un poco acerca de la misión que llevaría acabo en los próximos días. Necesitaba concentración y no la estaba consiguiendo.

Menos aún recordándola, cuanto extrañó los primeros días su presencia pero todo había sido por su bien, de eso estaba seguro.

Se tapó la cara con sus manos y recordó de donde venía a donde iba y por que.

Harry Potter era casi mundialmente conocido por su labor y servicios al Reino Unido, había hecho caer la banda terrorista que se conocía en Inglaterra y con ella se llevó a varios políticos y empresarios importantes, también anulo el intento de asesinato contra la reina. Esta banda, dirigida por Lord Voldemort, se buscaba desde que el ni siquiera nacía y al descubrir que sus padres habían muerto en ello decidió emprender la búsqueda. Asistió desde los 10 años al internado de Hogwarts y a los 15 se concentro en directamente en la búsqueda, a esa edad ya había perdido a su padrino, padres. Fue su instinto de venganza lo que lo llevó a organizar un plan junto a sus dos mejores amigos, Ron y Hermione, así conoció a su casi familia, los Weasley. A los 17 años abandonó el internado y por que las amenazas eran directas hacia su persona.

Cuando derrotó a esta banda, cuando mostró evidencias concretas contre estos políticos que le doblaban la edad, fue proclamado salvador de la reina y obtuvo una mención por servicios a la nación recibiendo el titulo de Sir que sin duda nadie se atrevió a discutir siendo él tan joven.

Luego decidió ingresar al ejercito y luego estudió leyes para buscar a los fugitivos que quedaban de esa banda llamada Mortifagos.

Se quitó sus gafas y se refregó la cara con sus manos, sacó un pañito de uno de los cajones del escritorio y limpió sus lentes.

Aún quedaba un largo día por delante y debía trabajar, llamó a su secretaria y pidió sus papeles…

Al salir de la tienda donde estaba la imprenta, tomó calle abajó hasta donde encontraba la cuadrada de tiendas de ropa, hoy le apetecía perder un poco de dinero, además al día siguiente sería subastada toda la ropa de modelos para beneficencia y se desharía de mucha ropa.

¿Como no reconocer a ese moreno alto con gafas que caminaba justo hacia ella?

Se paró casi en seco y hasta se pudo decir que dejó de respirar, cuando lo tenía enfrente con su sonrisa, que en ese momento le parecía muy sensual.

-Ginebra Weasley. Que extraño verte por aquí-Comentó mirando enredador con cara de fingida sorpresa.

-Pues realmente no se como vine a parar aquí-Su cara confundida hizo ensanchar la sonrisa del moreno de ojos verdes.

El silencio entre los dos fue incomodo, se escuchaba la bulla de los automóviles que pasaban, el ruido de la gente al chocar, conversar, caminar… Ninguno de los dos hacía nada por decirse una palabra y Ginny cometió el error de mirarlo a los ojos, no pudo decir nada en absoluto. Sus ojos verdes la miraban de cierta manera inquisitiva, con cariño y nostalgia. La pelirroja sintió un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo y la reacción natural fue un temblor que la estremeció.

-¿Tienes frío?-Preguntó inmediatamente Harry.

-No-Miró el cielo y vio como el sol era rápidamente tapado por las nubes. Perfecto, pensó, llovería y no traía paraguas.

-Se que no es tiempo para cafés ni para chocolate ¿Pero te apetece ir a tomar algo?- Hasta el mismo Harry se sorprendió de haber hecho esa pregunta en voz alta. Ginny lo miró y como si hubieran vuelto unos cuantos años antes. Aceptó.

* * *

**Nota de Autora:** Hola de nuevo. ¿Que les pareció? Fome, sin contenido, buenisímo, aburrido perdida de tiempo. Sus comentarios, solo denle click a las letras de verde :) Acepto toda critica que contenga argumentos validos y solidos. Un besito y hasta la proxima^^


	4. Capitulo 4

Holiwi ^^.. Vacaciones. Me pondré completamente al día. Con mi cabeza sin preocupaciones colegiales, surgen demasiadas ideas para este fic. Lean!

* * *

Entraron a un pequeño café donde no llamaron la atención y Ginny rogaba en silencio para que no la siguiera un paparazzi. Se sentaron al fondo de espaldas a la pared. Pidieron café y Ginny como costumbre galletas de avena.

Era una cosa archisabida, si pedía café tenía que ser con galletas de cualquier tipo pero de preferencia avena. Chocolate solo y el té con tostadas o cualquier otro dulce.

Ginny apoyó sus ante brazos en la mesa e intentó por todos los medios no mirar los ojos de Harry. Él por el contrario no tenía angustia alguna en mirarla, observar sus ojos, su boca, sus mejillas, sus pecas, toda su cara y agradecía que estuviera sentada si no seguro le miraba todo el cuerpo. Y se estaba sintiendo de verdad incomoda.

-¿Cómo va tu trabajo? ¿Muchos papeles?-Preguntó a la ligera. Harry agitó su cabeza.

-La verdad si, muchos papeles y cosas que no creo que te sean interesantes…-El tono no fue pesado. Pero le calló como piedras en el estomago.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso? ¿Piensas que me convertí en una chica hueca interesada solo en la fama?-Sugirió con el tono más agradable que pudo encontrar en esas circunstancias.

-Pues creo que ya ni te conozco-.

Ginny se quedó con la palabra en la boca pues en ese momento tan oportuno le trajeron su pedido. Se acomodo en la silla y estiró la mano para tomar el azúcar en el mismo momento que lo hacía Harry. Sus dedos apenas se rozaron y casi se calló de la silla al sentir su contacto, instintivamente sus ojos se encontraron y fue la perdición. Su corazón se aceleró de sobremanera peor que cuando hace unos días atrás lo abrazó a modo de saludo. Pestañó seguidas veces y un escalofrío la recorrió cuando los ojos del moreno se fijaron en sus labios.

-Ha… Harry-Susurró y esto pareció sacar de su ensoñación al moreno.

-Tu primero-Dijo este señalando el azucarero.

Que cosa mas incomoda esto de tomar algo con tu ex. Sobre todo al que más amaste o el único.

-Bueno cuéntame acerca de tu trabajo… Para que veas que si me intere…-La palabra quedó suspendida en el aire. Se supone que estaba intentando llevar una conversación normal, sin ir a términos personales. Ese _interesas _fue grabe para ella. Estaba metiendo la pata hasta el fondo.

-Demandas a empresas conocidas, casos del parlamento… Lo peor de lo peor es escuchar las declaraciones de violaciones…-

La cara de la pelirroja se transformó en una mueca de incomodidad y consternación.

-¿Es necesario que escuches esas cosas?-

-Es necesario saber si tu cliente miente o no. Y si, es necesario-

Harry una vez más se la quedó viendo al verle cambiar su mirada de consternación a comprensión. Suponía que podía entender lo duro que podía resultar ser abogado voluntario del gobierno, esto era lo que le llevaba a resolver casos de violaciones, robos, asesinatos. Pero cuando se desempeñaba como abogado particular eran conspiraciones, redes de tráficos y empresas nacionales con déficit de profesionalismo administrativo.

Estuvieron largos segundos en silencios bebiéndose el café, perdidos en sus pensamientos. Cada uno era demasiado conciente de lo que el otro le estaba afectando emocionalmente. Además se estaba volviendo incomodo estar sentados en frente, cuando hace solo unos días seguían siendo dos ex que no se veían de frente hace años por una relación mal terminada.

Ginny comenzó a tamborilear en la mesa buscando algo para preguntar. Harry al miró divertido con ojos chispeantes.

-Teddy… ¿Cómo está?-

-Bastante bien. Se repone bastante bien de la muerte de Andrómeda aun que el psicólogo ha ayudado bastante-

-El día que llegué no le presté mucha atención. Pero se veía bastante bien, al menos mejor que la forma en que lo describió mi madre.-Contestó Ginny pensativa.

-Molly tiende a exagerar las cosas, pero si mejoró mucho a lo que era-

Harry sonrió casi inconciente del efecto que causaba esa sonrisa de alegría en la mujer que tenía en frente.

Una vez más se quedaron en silencio bebiendo los últimos restos de su café.

Sentía, muy dentro de su ser, que este encuentro no causaría ningún bien, tan solo con esas cortas frases que habían cruzado pudo recordar lo que antes habían sido; una joven pareja con sueños de un futuro juntos, un amor joven pero fuerte. O eso suponía ella hasta que llegó el fatídico día que terminaron su relación. Fueron patéticos los motivos y nunca los había juzgado hasta hace unos pocos días atrás cuando su reencuentro era inminente.

-Un millón de euros por tus pensamientos-Harry la sacó de su sopor.

-No creo que te gusten…-

-Me arriesgo-

-Pensaba en los motivos absurdos que nos dimos para terminar nuestra relación. No es que me arrepienta-Aclaró rápidamente.

Harry tardó algunos segundos en procesar y buscar una respuesta adecuada sin causarse daño a si mismo.

-¿No podríamos simplemente pensar y sentir que fue algo muy lindo entre los dos?-

Ginny se levantó como impulsada por algo y dijo rápidamente.

-Tengo que irme se me hace tarde… Supongo que tu bolsillo puede resistir mi parte de la cuenta-. Dio media vuelta y con las lágrimas agolpándose en sus ojos salió del café. Agradeció en silencio a los dioses por no permitir que ningún paparazzi estuviera cerca. Una bendición seguro…

***

Por la tarde cando Ginny llegó a la casa de su familia donde se tomarían los últimos acuerdos sobre el aniversario, encontró a Teddy sentado frente al televisor y en el sillón reposaban su mochila junto a un cuaderno y lápices de colores.

-Hola Ted-Sonrió Ginny alegre de encontrárselo y poder hablarle por fin.

-Hola Gin-. El tono cariñoso que usó la sorprendió pero más aún la sorprendió el hecho que la saludará con tanta familiaridad ya que en su corta vida de 6 años la hubiera visto tan solo una o dos veces por año.

La pelirroja se quedó viendo al pequeño por unos instantes, de cabello castaño ceniza y ojos color miel, de nariz respingada y mejillas sonrosadas. Su mirada en el televisor era de absoluta concentración, apenas se había girado al saludarla pero era conciente de la mirada evaluadora de Ginny.

-¿Te preocupa algo?-Preguntó el pequeño levantándose y acercándose a la joven parada en el marco de la puerta.

-Nada en absoluto, solo me preguntaba si te gustaría un caramelo-

-Siempre hay tiempo para lo dulce, es lo que dice Harry siempre-Contestó el pequeño sonriéndole-Pero que no me vea que seguro se enoja-La sonrisa se ensanchó.

-Pues bien ¿Sabes cual era mi habitación antes de irme de casa?-

El pequeño asintió mirando las escaleras.

-Espérame allí, en unos segundos subiré-. El pequeño Teddy corrió escaleras arriba y apenas se escuchó una puerta abrir y cerrarse.

Ginny avanzó hasta la cocina para encontrarse con una Molly atareada preparando la cena.

-Hola madre-se acercó y le obsequió un beso en la mejilla.

-Hola hija ¿Cómo vas?-

-Bastante bien. ¿Ayudó en algo?-Preguntó conociendo la respuesta.

-No, no… yo puedo tu quédate y descansa-

-Estaré con Teddy ¿A que hora llega la gente?-

-Deberían llegar en unos minutos según Hermione-Respondió con la mirada atenta en las papas(*) que cortaba. La pelirroja dio media vuelta y salió por donde vino subió las escaleras al llegar al segundo piso dobló a la izquierda e ingresó en la primera puerta que había allí. Teddy permanecía parado frente a la gran ventana que daba al lado izquierdo de la casa, miraba el paisaje pero parecía perdido en sus pensamientos.

-¿La extrañas mucho?-Preguntó la pelirroja caminando en dirección a la cama que estaba en unos de los rincones de la habitación, una vez instalada se sacó el bolso de mano que llevaba y re busco dentro hasta sacar el chupete de caramelo y extendérselo al pequeño que caminaba hacia ella.

-Un poco. Gracias- Teddy recibió el dulce y se sentó junto a la pelirroja. Ésta se sacó los zapatos y la chaqueta y se recostó en su cama. Sabía que su madre la mantenía limpia y con las cosas tal cual como las había dejado ella misma.

-¿Puedo…?-Preguntó Ted.

-Claro-La pelirroja volvió a incorporarse y le ayudó a quitarse los zapatos y le ordenó las almohadas para que pudiera comerse el caramelo tranquilo.

-Sabes que tu abuela sigue entre nosotros ¿verdad? Ella esta velando y cuidando de ti desde los cielos. Pero ella quiere que seas feliz y eso implica que no debes estar triste por que ya no está-

-Lo sé. Harry me lo ha dicho siempre. Por eso ya no la extrañó tanto. Además se que esta más tranquila allí donde este-Contestó sabiamente el pequeño. Ginny se quedó algo asombrada por la respuesta pero se la pasó conversando de otros temas sacándole muchas sonrisas y hasta sonoras carcajadas al pequeño.

-¿En serio Harry era así de distraído?-Preguntó riendo.

-Por supuesto. Ahora se las da de señor inteligente pero antes era un verdadero lío si con decirte que solía ¡chocar contra las paredes!-

La risa de Teddy estalló y resonó por toda la habitación, su alegre y contagiosa risa rápidamente se la pegó a Ginny y los dos reían a carcajada limpia.

Precipitadamente un moreno interrumpió en la habitación con los ojos casi desorbitados del pánico. La escena que encontró fue todo, menos aterradora. Ginny estaba apoyada en la pared y Ted permanecía sentado lamiendo un chupete de caramelo apoyado en el respaldar de la cama, y los dos reían alegremente.

-¿Qué pasa? ¡Me asustaron!-Reclamó Harry malhumorado.

-¡Tu chocabas contra las paredes!-Rugió Teddy levantándose de golpe y estallando otra vez en risas y Ginny le volvió a seguir. Harry arrugó el ceño mirando a Ginny pero luego sonrió rápidamente ante la felicidad del pequeño.

-Eso era por que mis lentes no tenían el suficiente aumento-Se excusó a la defensiva.

Una vez que Teddy estuvo calmado de su ataque de risa Ginny lo volvió a sentar para que terminara su caramelo. Pero este lo escondió bajando la cabeza en señal de arrepentimiento, Ginny vio el gesto y miró enojada al moreno.

-¿No lo dejas comer dulces?-

-No antes de la comida y mucho menos antes de ir a dormir. Él lo sabe perfectamente-

-Pero ya no te enojes. Yo no lo sabía y casi tuve que obligarlo a comer. Si luego no quiere cenar me comeré yo su comida. Así aprenderé la lección-

Teddy sonrió levantando la cabeza y echándose el resto de caramelo a la boca.

-Abajo Teddy. Ya llegaron los tíos-. El aludido hizo caso y salió como un rayo de la habitación. Ginny se calzó las zapatillas y se levantó de la cama conciente de que Harry la miraba a ella y a la habitación. Esa cama traía recuerdos bastante placenteros tanto como dolorosos y los dos lo estaban recordando como si fuera ayer. El corazón de la pelirroja saltó a todo galope y sintió como casi chocaba contra sus costillas.

-Bajemos-Dijo el moreno girando rápidamente y casi corriendo escaleras abajo. Ginny sabía que huía de los recuerdos tanto como ella y darse cuenta de eso le hirió un poco más su corazón. Tomó sus cosas y a paso lento bajó las escaleras. Con toda la fuerza de voluntad evitó cualquier tipo de contacto con Harry, el resto de la noche. No lo miró, no se le acercó ni lo pensó. A propósito se sentó en el extremo opuesto de la mesa y a su lado se sentó Hermione para su desgracia. No le dirigió la palabra en toda la noche y se sintió terriblemente incomoda. La noche se hizo insoportablemente larga. Aburrida de no poder marcharse interrumpió la sobremesa.

-Disculpen-Dijo, haciendo con su cuchara un sonido en el vaso. Recibió la atención de todos.

-Quiero saber los planes exactos para estos próximos días. Todos tenemos trabajo-Aclaró.

-Se supone-Contestó Hermione, sin mirarla-El día sábado estarán todos aquí a las diez de la mañana; prepararemos, con ayuda de la misma banquetera(**), el patio para todos los invitados, tendremos que comer algo ligero pues tendremos mucho trabajo físico-

-Por que sin sacrificio no hay victoria-Sonrió Fred y Ginny lo imitó al recordar que era una frase de película.

-Ok. Clarísimo entonces-Acotó Harry desde el otro lado. Y no obedeció el impulso de mirarlo-Debo decir que tendremos una menos puesto que Alice tuvo que salir del país-No dio ninguna otra explicación y Ginny se atragantó con la pregunta _¿Por qué?_

-Si no hay más que decir me despido-. Se levantó y despidió de todos saltándose por completo a Hermione, a Harry solo le sonrió y besó a un dormido Teddy, Rose y Victorie.

Nadie pasó por alto que la pelirroja se marchara y no se despidiera de la castaña ni muchos menos que no la hablará en toda la noche. Harry arrugó el entrecejo pero decidió no preguntar de momento. Tuvo la oportunidad de preguntar cuando junto a Ron y ella, salían hacia los autos.

-Herm ¿Qué pasa con Ginny?-Preguntó y Ron prestó atención. Era una noche fría como tantas otras del verano en Londres, un cielo semi nublado. Parados, los tres junto al coche de la pareja. La aludida los miró y como costumbre puso los brazos en jarra.

-No quiere que le diga como manejar su vida-Respondió. Dicho eso se subió al coche junto a su dormida hija. Ron se encogió de hombros.

-Ya sabes que no es bueno meterse en sus discusiones-. Harry solo sonrió y le estrecho la mano, subió a su auto.

Una vez en la carretera dejó libres sus pensamientos. Alice se había ido por una semana y ni siquiera se había podido disculpar en persona, por haber gritado así. No estaría para el dichoso aniversario y tendría que cuidar de Teddy solo, no es que fuera un sacrificio puesto que se le hacía mucho mejor solo. Teddy era su ahijado desde que nació y con la muerte de su abuela Andrómeda había pasado a ser su tutor. Cuanto sufrió ver a un pequeño en tan mal estado. Él mismo nunca fue un niño realmente feliz hasta los diez años, pero Teddy tenía 7 años y era muy reservado y verlo reírse de esa manera junto a Ginny fue lo que había deseado desde hace meses. Un niño de esa edad no podía pasársela hablando solo, dibujando y cerrado a todo tipo de contacto con cualquiera. El psicólogo le hizo bien y tal vez Ginny podría hacerle mejor. Teddy era hijo de uno de los mejores amigos de su propio y con solo diecisiete años se había sentido muy orgulloso de ser su padrino. Teddy tenía que ser diferente, tenía que ser feliz. Lo miró dormir por el espejo retrovisor y sonrió. No dejaría que nunca se le acercaran, lo había jurado, un niño era mucho más fácil de vigilar y Teddy tenía un guardaespaldas personal, que siempre estaba cerca si Harry no estaba. Lo había jurado y nunca nadie se le acercaría…

* * *

**Nota de Autora: **(*) Papas: o patatas, esas llenas de hidrato de carbono *.* xD

(**) Banquetera: o cocteleras, esas asosiaciones que se encargan de los eventos. Donde sirven comidas, tragos y demases.

Holiwi de nuevo. ¿les gustó? dice algo bueno??? denle click a las letras de verde *.* Se que leen! quiero criticas D: awww.. si me agregan a sus alertas es, supongo, por que les gusto. Porfis digan que les gusta!! digan algo!! Please *-* xD

Besitos y gracias por leer ^^


	5. Capitulo 5

No saben lo que costó hacerla. Holi^^ Bueno les dejé este enorme capitulo porque la verdad quería poner todo lo de la fiesta en uno solo. No quiero poner capitulos demás, que cada capitulo trate y desarrolle cada parte importante de esta historia. Lean y espero que no se cansen .___.

* * *

El sábado sería un día realmente largo. La pelirroja menor de la familia Weasley se despertó a las ocho y treinta de la mañana. El día anterior decidió no ir de fiesta, necesitaba estar en sus cabales todo el día y no podía permitirse un dolor de cabeza. Se levantó apenas su alarma sonó, se lavo la cara, los dientes y tomó un delicioso desayuno. Gracias a no sabía quién había heredado las artes culinarias de su madre y preparaba muy buena comida, cuando tenía tiempo, claro está. Eran las nueve y quince cuando salió con su auto rumbo a la casa de sus padres. En la segunda sección de asientos, tras ella, descansaba su vestido con un forro para repeler el polvo. No era un vestido nuevo, pero si uno que usó solo una vez y había tenido la suerte de no ser subastado. También llevaba un bolso con sus cremas, perfumes, shampoo, maquillaje, zapatos, toallas y demás. Puesto llevaba un short de mezclilla, zapatillas deportivas, camiseta de tirantes gruesos blanca. Su pelo ahora al viento. Londres prometía un día soleado. Esperaba que siguiera así…

Dieron las diez en punto cuando subió; luego de saludar a sus padres, Bill y Fleur, a dejar sus cosas en su habitación. No pensaba volver a su casa hasta-si no bebía alcohol, cosa imposible en un aniversario donde se brindaba- las dos o tres de la madrugada. Cuando bajó se encontró con la sorpresa de que ya todo el mundo llegaba, como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo, de agotas.

La pelirroja conversando con su hermano mayor llegó a una idea bastante buena. Como sabía eran muy pocos los que llegaban en autos propios, diseñarían un pequeño estacionamiento frente a la gran casa. Y sus propios autos tendrían que caber muy juntos al costado izquierdo de la casa. Al lado derecho fabricarían un camino de baldosas de piedra. Había un montón de piedras lisas que podrían encajar a la perfección sin necesitar ningún tipo de mezcla para pegarlas. También dijo que tendría que desocuparse un cuarto del primer piso para guardar todo tipo de abrigos. Lo cual su madre junto a Fleur pusieron manos a la obra. Cuando todos estuvieron en la gran casa expusieron sus ideas y estuvieron de acuerdo. Harry que tan deportivo como ella se ofreció para encajar todos los autos. Todos, sin ningún tipo de incomodidad dijeron que se quedarían allí todo el día. Molly solo hizo una mueca pues solo había dos baños con duchas en la casa.

-Bueno las parejas se bañarán de a dos-Contestó Ginny sonriendo ante lo rojos que se pudieron todos-No es que sea nada del otro mundo-Explicó conteniendo sus ganas de reírse mas abiertamente.

-Bueno manos a la obra-Declaró Ron. Todos depositaron las llaves de sus autos en las manos de Harry. Todos los hermanos se dedicarían a correr todos los objetos dentro de un cuartucho. Así el patio quedaría despejado. Las mujeres se dedicaron a ordenar y dirigir los objetos que la banquetera iba arribando. Dispusieron las mesas, el escenario, explicaron como poner la carpa. Ginny se encargó de barrer todo el frontis y limpiar cada pedazo del porche, limpió y lustro cada pedazo de madera. Mientras observaba la agilidad de Harry para manejar autos. Ordenó de tal manera que ocho autos que van de los dos metros, metro y medio, cayeron de perfecta manera en casi dieciséis metros cuadrado. Los ordenó de cuatro en cuatro y separados por apenas unos centímetros. Sonrió cuando lo vio sacudir sus manos.

-Que gran destreza para los autos-Acotó la pelirroja con su pelo amarrado en una coleta alta, tenía un paño en sus manos y estaba de rodillas limpiando el último tramo de rejas de madera.

-Aún así prefiero las motos-Respondió el aludido acercándose. Mirando de reojo como Hermione gritaba a un ayudante de la banquetera para que tuviera mas cuidado con las cosas que cargaba.

-Había olvidado esa fascinación tuya-

-Pues creo que quedará como pasado porque no puedo cargar a Teddy en ellas-Sonrió y subió las escaleras hasta situarse junto a ella.

-¿Quieres que te ayude?-

-Pues ya casi termino así que no. Ve mejor donde la esposa de mi hermano que seguro el ayudante ese terminará con un trauma psicológico-. Harry rió e hizo caso conteniendo las ganas de preguntarle por que se habían enojado, deseando escuchar su versión. Ginny lo observó marcharse, que apetecible se veía con esa ropa, zapatillas deportivas, short hasta las rodillas, camiseta sin mangas que marcaban sus anchos hombros y mostraban sus musculosos brazos. Seguro se cuidaba yendo al gimnasio o algo así. Sacudió la cabeza alejando todo tipo de pensamiento…

*****

Harry miró la hora y observó que estaban muy bien de tiempo. Había ayudado a construir el dichoso camino de piedras. Su casa estaba echa de piedras, así que sabía mas menos como hacerlo. También ayudó a poner los toldos de la carpa en su lugar. Pasada las cuatro de la tarde todo estaba donde debía y a las cinco comenzarían a llegar las comidas, refrigerios, alcohol y todo. Junto al escenario había un mini bar y frente a este una gran pista de suelo de madera. Quedó la pelea cuando descubrieron que las mesas se tambaleaban y ya no estaban los ayudantes de la banquetera. No había tiempo para poner madera en todo el piso.

-Podemos poner debajo de cada pata de mesa un trozo de madera. Seguro hay la suficiente- Lo que le contestaron fue un gran no y seguido de más discusiones. Hermione no hacía otra cosa que recriminar que debían haber pensado en eso antes que la banquetera contratada por Ginny, era mala.

-¡Haber paren!-Rugió la pelirroja. Todos la miraron asustados por el grito que dio.-Tengo una idea, esperen un momento-Corrió dentro de la casa volvió con el celular en el oído.

-¿Matt?-La escucharon decir. Antes de que se alejara y quedará fuera de visión y oído. Harry miró a todos los presentes, nadie sabía que cosa realmente hacer y miraban en todas las direcciones buscando la solución en algún lugar del enorme patio. Además de ese problema estaba el hecho que la supuesta carpa solo era un toldo, plástico blanco levantado por enormes postes de madera y fierro, del mismo color. Necesitaban algo para tapar todo el alrededor, para que la carpa tuviera aún más privacidad. Ginny volvió con una enorme sonrisa.

-Solucionado, solo tenemos que sacar la alfombra- A lo que todos contestaron con una mueca pero nadie preguntó y obedecieron. En media hora llegaba un camión del que se bajó un señor mayor pero muy bien vestido para un día como aquel.

Ginny se le acercó y lo saludó con una sonrisa y un beso en la mejilla. Se les acercó y el señor mantenía su mano en la cintura de la pelirroja con demasiada confianza para gusto de todos los hombres presentes.

-Les presentó a Matt nuestro salvador y un viejo amigo mío-. Las mujeres contestaron con una sonrisa y los hombres con la vista fija en la mano que ceñía la cintura de la pelirroja menor. A lo que el señor se dio cuenta y disimuladamente la quitó. El ambiente se hizo menos tenso. El dichoso señor traía una gran pista de madera desarmada, alcanzaba muy bien para todo el patio y hasta sobraba. También traía unas largas tiras de género blanco y plateado, se podían poner verticalmente para rodear todos los toldos y así se asemejaba a una gran carpa de blanco y plateado. Les dieron las cordiales gracias e invitándolo para que viniera al banquete por lo que aceptó sonriente, Ginny lo acompañó hasta el camión bajo la atenta mirada de todos los hombres presentes.

Pasada las cinco de la tarde la banquetera hizo acto de presencia y arribaron con todo lo comestible, la carpa que estaba diseñada cerca de la casa de donde provendría la cena estaba lista. Los globos, luces, mesas, manteles, floreros, todo estaba listo. Molly organizó las duchas y empezaban desde el más grande hasta el más chico por lo que Ginny tuvo que esperar pacientemente que todos sus hermanos se ducharan. No se le hizo incomodo puesto que observó como todo era dispuesto en las mesas, los platos, los servicios (*). Todo, se sentía muy bien. Y se suponía que los invitados llegarían a las siete o sea que ella estaría lista cuando todos estuvieran sentados en sus mesas.

Cruzó los brazos y se apoyó en la pared junto a la puerta de salida al patio. El atardecer se estaba apoderando del cielo y ella unos centímetros por encima de la carpa, veía como el cielo se tornaba anaranjado. El cielo se estaba quemando. Le bajó una sensación de nostalgia horrible se le aguaron los ojos y para colmo Harry decidió aparecer junto a ella.

-Al parecer queda una larga fila…-Comentó ni siquiera notando el estado compungido en el que se encontraba la pelirroja. No contestó de inmediato y el moreno de gafas negras se volteó a verla.

-¿Ginny te encuentras bien?-Preguntó alterado parándose frente a ella y tomándole las manos.

-¿Qué ha nadie le puede entrar una mugre en el ojo?-Preguntó enojada y soltándose bruscamente. Frunció el ceño y subió a su cuarto no sin antes ver cuantos faltaban por ducharse. Puesto que había un baño desocupado, tomó sus cosas y se metió a la mala en el baño. Hizo oídos sordos a los quejidos de Angelina que moría por una ducha. Abrió el grifo y dejó libre el agua y las lágrimas. No sabía que era lo que realmente le había colmado los nervios a tal punto de hacerla llorar. Quizás fue la reacción de Harry cuando Matt llegó, era la misma protección que usaba su familia pero en él lo hacía muy diferente. En él todas las cosas eran diferentes.

No supo cuando tiempo dejó que sus lágrimas se confundieran con la tibia agua, solo supo que salió y se metió a su cuarto para cambiarse. No iba a pensar en ese momento en nada. No quería plantearse la idea y preguntarse por qué había llorado.

Con la toalla alrededor de su cuerpo buscó lo necesario, primero la ropa interior, luego pasó a las cremas, continuó con el secador de pelo y finalmente sacó el vestido del forro. Era negro con corte delantero en V, iba por detrás del cuello y su espalda era tapada desde la mitad hacía abajo. Le llegaba hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas y era completamente ceñido, el vestido en si era muy sencillo, pero se destacaba especialmente en marcar su cuerpo. Sandalias con tacón del mismo color, tenía adornos entre los correas que eran de color plata. Era de colores sencillos pocos llamativos pero por su simpleza deslumbraba o eso le dijeron todos aquella vez que lo usó. Rió ante sus pensamientos. Se miró al espejo. El negro era típico, estaba dudando y eso no era bueno puesto que no había traído ningún otro vestido. Se miró nuevamente. El vestido que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, era ajustado hasta la cintura donde le rodeaba un tipo de cinturón hecho con la misma tela, luego bajaba, no se separaba mucho de su cuerpo. Era perfecto para bailes puesto que le daba la suficiente movilidad a sus piernas. Buscó sus joyas y se las puso. Una delgada cadena de plata en su cuello con un dije redondo y plano que tenía la inscripción 'like a angel' (**), tres pulseras del mismo material en la mano izquierda y en la mano derecha un anillo con un pequeño diamante blanco. Con un poco de mouse (***) se revolvió el cabello y quedo desordenado pero cayendo en cascada por su espalda. No estaba siendo muy a la moda puesto que para usar cadenas se tenía que usar el pelo amarrado, no tenía quién le recogiera el pelo y le gustaba ser ella de vez en cuando, además no era un evento para la prensa.

Sonrió, mucho más conforme, a la chica del espejo y buscó maquillaje. Sombra, no, se dijo. Rimel (****) para oscurecer sus pestañas, un poco de delineador negro. Sus ojos se resaltaban más pero si aplicaba sombra el marrón de sus ojos no se vería bien. Un labial rojo con brillo transparente y listo.

Un golpe en la puerta la sacó de sus pensamientos. No preguntó, solo abrió y allí estaba Harry, algo mojado con Teddy en brazos.

-¿Puedes vestirlo mientras me baño?-Preguntó el moreno incomodo. Teddy con su cabello castaño mojado, envuelto en una toalla le sonreía. Sonrió ante la imagen y abrió la puerta para dejarlo entrar.

-Pónelo en la cama y tráeme la ropa, yo me encargo- Harry solo sonrió y desapareció.

-¿Le das problemas a Harry?-Preguntó sonriéndole, se sacó sus sandalias y comenzó a secarlo.

-Estaba algo apurado-Contestó el pequeño, para nada incomodo que casi una extraña estuviera vistiéndolo. Harry llegó unos instantes más tarde y casi le arrojó el bolso a la cara de lo apurado que estaba.

-Te ves muy bonita-Comentó el pequeño mirándola buscar ropa dentro del bolso.

-Muchas gracias caballero. Ahora manos a la obra que estamos algo retrasados-.

En media hora Ginny y un muy pulcro y oloroso Ted bajaban las escaleras. Marcaban las siete cuando estaba en el living junto a varios de sus hermanos y cuñadas. Sus padres estaban afuera esperando que alguien hiciera acto de presencia y una suave música llenaba el impaciente aire.

-¿Seguro que llegaron a sus destinos las invitaciones?-Preguntó Ron por enésima vez, tenía un traje azul marino, camisa blanca y corbata del color del traje. Cargaba a Rose mientras Hermione se terminaba de preparar en el cuarto.

-Ya te dije que si Ronald-Dijo exasperada. Estaba tan nerviosa como los demás. Percy decidió salir junto a su esposa y sus dos pequeñas hijas. Así le siguieron los demás hasta que solo dentro quedó Teddy, Ginny y su impaciente hermano.

-Dame a Rose-Exigió la pelirroja ya mosqueada por Ron. Pasaron aproximadamente quince minutos hasta que Hermione seguida de Harry, bajó. Harry enfundado en un traje de negro con una camisa plateada y sin corbata, Hermione en un vestido azul marino ceñido completamente al cuerpo, le llegaba hasta las rodillas, su pelo recogido en un moño alto.

-Pero que guapo te ves-Bromeó Ron mirando a Harry. Hermione sonrió y Ginny sufrió un breve momento de incomodidad cuando su cuñada y hermano dedicaron segundos a recordar su amor.

-¿Cierto que Ginny se ve bonita Harry?-Preguntó Ted mirando a su padrino sonriente.

-Muy cierto Teddy-Corroboró el moreno apreciando el vestido y cuerpo de Ginny.

-Muchas gracias caballero-Respondió sonriendo y haciendo caso omiso de sus sonrosadas mejillas.

-Pues entonces afuera, que al parecer ya han llegado bastantes invitados-.

-Ginebra ¿puedo hablar contigo?-. El pasó que Ginny iba a comenzar a dar quedó anulado. Hermione quería hablar y el 'Ginebra' lo dejaba bastante claro.

-Claro-. Unos escépticos Harry y Ron salieron junto a los niños.

Se miraron por largos segundos.

-Siento haberte dicho las cosas así. Solo quería demostrar un punto-Aclaró la castaña comenzando a jugar con sus manos, nerviosa.

-Un punto que tenemos bastante claro. Un punto que es delicado y solo mío-

-Lo sé Ginny. Pero entiéndeme, estás tan metida en tu trabajo y te estás perdiendo una parte esencial de la vida. Harry siguió adelante. Tú deberías hacer lo mismo-

-Y tú deberías no meterte. No me convencen lo placenteros que pueden ser el estado marital. Tampoco tengo ganas de casarme y dudo que lo haga. Esas cosas no son mi prioridad Hermione. Solo quiero que no se metan en mis decisiones, tú bien deberías saberlo. Llevamos esta discusión hace años y es por lo mismo que me alejé. No quiero que me digan lo bien que él salió adelante. Yo si lo hice, a mi manera, pero lo hice. Solo quiero vivir mi vida y cuando llegue el punto de querer tener familia lo haré. Solo tengo veintidós años mujer-Exclamó. Por fin, por fin había dicho todo lo que tenía que decir. Y gracias a no sabía quién, no había soltado una sola lágrima.

-Pero no pareces feliz-Rebatió Hermione angustiada.

-Lo soy, créeme. Este es mi mundo ahora. Harry es pasado y lo que él haya hecho a mi ya no me importa. Es pasado. Yo estoy bien así y por favor no quiero esta discusión otra vez-Hizo un amago de sonrisa que su cuñada y amiga contestó.

-Está bien. Te quiero y hará caso. Lo prometo-Se acercó y la abrazó-Te ves muy bonita-.

-Tú también-Contestó la pelirroja estrechándola más fuerte. Salieron al patio donde ya se comenzaba a vivir el caos de la fiesta. La música era suave y relajada. Sus padres estaban parados cerca de la mesa principal y los invitados se acercaban a dejar sus saludos y tomar un mini refrigerio antes de la cena. Sus hermanos estaban repartidos por todos los sectores conversando con la gente y los niños correteaban por todos lados. Hubo una escena que no le gustó en lo absoluto. Harry estaba parado junto al bar esperando su vaso y al lado y con visible irritación tenía nada más y nada menos que a Draco Malfoy su exnovio y enemigo absoluto del moreno. Le llegaron a temblar las manos al sentir la irritación de ambos a tantos metros. Si bien ella había hecho la lista de invitados, nada más que sus padres y ella estuvieron en la confección de esta, nunca se le ocurrió que rivalidades así aún existieran. Ni siquiera se le vino a la cabeza que Draco se sentiría tentado a ir, solo por fastidiar un poco a Harry sobre el asunto de sus padres. Se supone que Draco había cambiado. Hay tantas cosas que uno supone, pensó. Camino lentamente hasta establecerse en medio de los dos.

-Que gusto que aparezcas por aquí Draco-Comentó, solo, para fastidiar un momento a Harry. Los dos hombres se voltearon a verla.

-Pero que delicia-Respondió el rubio de ojos grises que era Draco. Recibió la mano que Ginny le extendía y le dio un delicado beso en el dorso.

-Supongo que trajiste a tu esposa-Comentó Harry bebiendo un poco de su vaso.

-Por supuesto. Está por allí conversando-

-¿Está Pansy?-Preguntó Ginny sonriendo abiertamente, mucho más alegre.

-Claro, ahora si me permiten. Creo que ustedes y Alice harían un mal trío…-Dijo apuntando sus cuerpos, luego se alejó. Ginny miró el suelo, su cuerpo y luego a Harry. Entendiendo a que se refería Draco.

Ambos se miraron algo sonrojados. Los dos llevaban trajes a juego, negro con plateado. Un escalofrío recorrió a Ginny.

-Si tuviera más cerca mi casa, juro que me iría a cambiar-Señalo Ginny fastidiada. Se alejó a paso firme para saludar a la gente.

Harry la vio marcharse y la pareció gracioso lo enojada que estaba la pelirroja. ¿Coincidencia del destino que justo los dos tuvieran que ponerse la misma ropa? Quizás, pero él, no lo había hecho a propósito. Sonrió al ver lo hermosa que se veía, con ese vestido tan sencillo que le quedaba hermoso. Se supone que un hombre que está por casarse no debería pensar esas cosas. No debería, pero si que se puede. Además estaba bastante claro que Alice y él, no se amaban. Era rutinario el estar juntos, discutían de la nada y comenzaba a ser exasperante el convivir juntos. Eso a Ted no le haría nada bien, menos ahora que necesitaba un hogar estable y lleno de amor para brindarle. Lo impresionante es que Ted no le puso peros cuando le preguntó si quería que Ginny lo vistiera, en tan pocos días habían entablado una relación muy cordial y cariñosa, y se notaba que a él le hacía más que bien. Lo hacía irradiar de felicidad, eso estaba más que claro. De verdad necesitaba hablar con Ginny sobre eso.

Se alejó del bar por el lado opuesto al de Ginny.

*****

-A las ocho en punto se comenzará a servir la cena-Indicó Hermione a Ginny, las dos estaban paradas cerca de la puerta trasera de la casa, observaban como todos comenzaban a tomar asiento entre conversaciones y sonrisas.

-¿A si que tendremos que sentarnos en una mesa distinta?-Preguntó Ginny triste.

-Puesto que no conozco magia para alargar mesas, si-

-¡Pero Hermione! Es injusto. ¿Por qué Bill, Charlie y Percy pueden sentarse con ellos?-

-Por que son los mayores-

-Pero ¡agh!-Rugió enojada-Es injusto, completamente injusto-

-Pues a mi me da lo mismo-Contestó encogiéndose de hombros y marchándose para ubicarse en su mesa. Ginny exhaló y la siguió. Al menos las mesas estaban cercas. Mesas circulares para siete y ocho personas. En la mesa de Ginny estaban: Ron, Fred, George, Angelina, Hermione y Harry. Suerte que Charlie, Fred y ella aún estaban solteros.

-Así que esta es la mesa de los jóvenes-Comentó buscando el puesto donde decía su nombre, para desgracia o no tanta, junto a Harry.

-Así parece- Harry se levantó y le corrió la silla, todo un perfecto caballero.

-Caballero, como dije antes-Reafirmó Ginny sonriendo y sentándose.

-¿Quién se supone es la encargada de decir las primeras palabras?-Preguntó Fred divertido.

-Mierda-Contestó Ginny volviendo a levantarse y yendo hasta el escenario, no muy lejos de su mesa.

Respiró seguidas veces antes de subirse y tomar el micrófono.

-¡Ejem!-Tosió levemente para captar la atención pues era bonita pero no como para que doscientas personas le tomarán atención de inmediato.

-Quisiera dar las gracias por estar aquí y compartir este hermoso momento junto a mi familia, treinta y siete años de un lindo y feliz matrimonio. De verdad gracias-Esto lo dijo mirando especialmente a sus padres. Varios aplausos y se dio paso a los camareros para servir la cena.

Media hora pasó desde que se sirvió la cena y los Weasley estaban más que contentos.

-Hubiera sido mucho menos costoso y tan agradable si solo hubiéramos estado nosotros-Sugirió Fred llevándose su vaso de vino a la boca. Se llevó miradas de odio especialmente de parte de Hermione y Angelina. Ginny solo rió, buscó con su mirada la mesa de los niños y vio como Teddy comía solo, casi ajeno al montón de pequeños que estaban junto a él. La pelirroja le dio un codazo a Harry y señalo con la cabeza, éste miró y se pasó la mano por la cara. Hizo amago de levantarse.

-Deja, voy yo-Le sonrió y se levantó. Ginny se acercó a Teddy y se arrodillo a su lado.

-¿Esta mala la comida?-Preguntó sonriendo, con toda la mejor disposición. El pequeño la miró y sus ojos se inundaban de lágrimas. Ginny lo miró horrorizada y lo tomó en brazos, hizo lo posible por no caerse y lo llevo hasta el frontis de la casa, donde se sentó y a él en sus piernas.

-¿Qué pasó pequeño? No llores… Shhh…-Intentaba consolarlo y se le hacía un nudo en la garganta y a ella misma le estaban entrando ganas de llorar. El estado de Teddy era angustiante y no sabía que más hacer, se le encogía el corazón de pena. Lo dejó llorar en sus brazos susurrándole palabras en silencio y agradeció que Harry no apareciera, si no seguiría llorando, eso era seguro.

-¿Mejor?-Preguntó, tomándole la cara entre sus manos, cuando el pequeño estuvo más calmado. Él solo asintió pero en sus ojos estaba claro que no.

-¿Pasó algo malo ahora?-. Contestó negando con la cabeza.

-¿Quieres contarme?-

-Extraño… a mi… a mi abuela- Hipó soltando unas cuantas lágrimas más.

-¿No has pensado que ella se fue por una razón?-. Volvió a negar con la cabeza.

-Pues puede que sea eso. Todas las cosas pasan por algo. Y tal vez tu abuela aquí solo estaba sufriendo con su enfermedad, quizás la vida quería que su destino fuera cuidarte desde allá arriba. Mirarte y protegerte mucho más de lo que podía hacer acá abajo. Si lloras ella allá arriba también sufre. Por qué no quiere verte triste. Ella siempre va a estar en tu corazón y ahora tienes a Harry. No es gran cosa, pero aun que choque con las paredes, él te quiere mucho y también se pone mal cuando te ve así-. El niño rió ante el chiste de Ginny, más relajado que antes.

-¿Tú crees que ella se ponga mal al verme llorar?-

-¡Claro! Te quiere y pensará que se equivocó al irse. Pero hay que ser conciente de que ella sufría más y esta decisión del destino es sabia, todas lo son. Ahora tienes a Harry y tienes los bonitos recuerdos de tu abuela, que junto a tus padres te cuidan desde allá arriba-. Apuntó el cielo y sonrió, lo paró frente a ella un escalón más arriba, se arrodilló frente a él y lo abrazo.

-Tienes que ser fuerte-Le susurró, le dio un beso en la mejilla y le secó las lágrimas. Lo tomó de la mano y juntos volvieron a la fiesta, pero esta vez Ginny se lo llevó a su mesa. Lo sentó en sus piernas y nadie puso mucha atención en lo que hacía. Harry lo miró sonriendo.

-¿Mejor?-

-Sip… Te quiero aun que choques con las paredes-Le dijo Teddy abalanzándose a abrazarlo. Ginny rió. No quiso tocar su comida pues seguro estaba ya muy helada. Miró como Harry acomodaba a Ted en sus piernas y le daba de su cena. Se llevó el vaso de vino a los labios y conversó con Fred y sus proyectos para la empresa.

Bastante ameno de volvió todo, hasta que una hora más tarde se fueron retirando los platos vacíos, vasos, algunas mesas también fueron sacadas. Quedaron algunas pocas alrededor de la carpa, las sillas lo mismo y la orquesta tocó algo para que sus padres bailaran un vals. La melodía era suave, tranquila. Pasaron los camareros ofreciendo champagne para el brindis. Todos los hermanos dirían algo y luego un salud. Sus padres fueron subidos al escenario y los hijos quedaron abajo. En orden se nacimientos fueron diciendo:

-Por su aguante-

-Por su coraje-

-Por su sacrificio-

-Por tu capacidad de procreación papá-

-Por tu capacidad de fecundar mamá-Risas por todos lados y su madre enrojeció.

-Por tu capacidad culinaria-

-Por su apoyo y amor-

-Salud-Todos brindaron contentos. Sus padres, algo rojos por los comentarios de sus gemelos hijos, elevaron las copas y bebieron champagne.

Luego las conversaciones se expandieron y sus padres bajaron para mezclarse con los invitados y conversar. Ginny pudo observar como varios de sus ex profesores habían ido a la fiesta, varios de ellos habían estudiado con sus padres y luego se dedicaron a la enseñanza. Vio a mucho ex-compañeros que todos los veranos en tiempos de colegio los visitaban. Varios de ellos ya estaban casados. Era grato volver a ver a gente familiar. Que ya no eran su mundo.

Era extraño que su familia la recibiera como si nada hubiera pasado, como si esos dos años de desaparición nunca hubieran existido. Era preocupante que Ron aún no lo reprochara nada, seguro se contenía por que Hermione se lo pedía. Lo más extraño de todo eso era que con Harry se llevaran tan bien, como si su turbulento adiós no hubiera sido así. Seguía negándose el hecho de seguir enamorada de él, no era eso. No, simplemente se sentía atraída por que Harry era guapo y había sido su primer amor. ¿Quién olvida a su primer amor? Era eso, una atracción. Enamorada no estaba. No.

Vio a Pansy Parkinson. Una chica de cabello negro, piel blanca y ojos tan negros como su pelo. Estaba casada con Draco hace casi cuatro años, después de que Ginny fuera novia de este por tres interminables meses. Había sido modelo fracasada, por eso Ginny la conocía. Se retiro y ahora era simplemente la esposa de un gran empresario. Pero era simpática y bastante agradable, Ginny la había llegado a conocer bien. Si no se equivocaba tenía un hijo de la misma edad de Rose, dos años.

-Pansy, que grato verte por aquí-La saludó, las personas con las que estaban rápidamente se alejaron. Habían muchas personas que no conocía, cuando hizo la lista mucho nombres le fueron desconocidos, pero eran viejos amigos de sus padres. Muchos de ellos hasta padres de los mismos excompañeros de todos sus hermanos.

Pansy le sonrió de vuelta.

-Es grato verte, estabas bastante desaparecida de la ciudad-

-Tenía más trabajo en otros países que aquí mismo además cuando estaba en Londres estaba de fiesta y en mi departamento. Nunca salía-Respondió para nada incomoda.

-Si, parece que tu vida va al máximo-

-Así es ¿Y que ha sido de la tuya?-

-Pues después de casarme me dedique a mi vida en el matrimonio y tuve un hijo, Scorpius, y nada… Ahora de nuevo estoy embarazada-Le susurró en tono confidencial acercándose un poco más. Ginny abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-Felicidades ¿Cuánto tienes?-

-Solo tres meses. Son pocas las personas que lo saben-

-Me siento alagada de que me lo contaras-. Ella solo rió, era superficial pero no una mala persona, era dedicada y algo arrogante, sus facciones no eran las más finas, pero en la forma que la educaron estaba el porte y la sonrisa pedante. A Ginny lo costó infinidades acercarse y conocerla, nunca le había gustado la gente arrogante. Cuando terminó con Draco se le dio la oportunidad de volver a reencontrarlo, puesto que antes habían sido compañeros de colegio. Al parecer no se separaron más. Parecía, también, que Ginny tenía fama de juntar a sus mejores amigas con sus exnovios si no, solo había que mirar a Harry y Alice. En esos momentos se acercaba Draco hacia Pansy así que decidió irse rápidamente, deseándole suerte se alejó a paso enérgico. Se paseó entre la gente hasta, saludando recordando amistades, quedando con algunas personas para tomar algo algún días…

Vio a su antigua y estrafalaria amiga Luna, excompañera.

-¡Luna!-Llamó desbordando alegría.

-¡Ginebra! Que gusto verte-

-Lo mismo digo. No pensé que vendrías con tu padre-

-A puesto que mi esposo se fue en un viaje y mi padre estaba solo, decidí acompañarlo-. Luna era rubia platinada pero un rubio opaco gastado, de enormes ojos azules perspicaces, un poco más baja que ella, delgada. Vestía de plata y zapatos cerrados.

-Es grato verte. Ya he vuelto a ver a varios, vi a Harry que guapo y grande que está-Añadió sonriente.

-Pues si. Un gusto volver a verte después de tanto tiempo-Literalmente arrancó de la situación, no quería comentarios acerca de lo guapo que estaba él. Le bastaba con verlo unas cuantas veces.

La pista estaba algo concurrida, mucha gente bailaba la tranquila y buena música. Unas cuantas canciones eran especiales para sus padres, recordaban su juventud. Ginny evitaba por cualquier medio ser arrastrada hasta allí. No era que no le gustara bailar, en lo absoluto, era que ese tipo de música lenta la ponía inquieta. No era su mundo y se estaba sintiendo incomoda entre tanta gente casi desconocida para ella. Ahora para allí un tumulto de sensaciones la invadían y se preguntaba una y otra vez por qué había llorado. Por qué había vencido el bajo y vil impulso de hacerlo. Hace tantos años que no lloraba de esa forma y de ninguna otra. Ginny se había convertido en una roca tan fría como las que habitan en la antártica, poseía un carácter seguro y mucho más duro de lo que una vez fue. Las modelos debían ser así, a veces las agencias podían ser muy duras con uno, exigentes así eran. Y ella tuvo que amoldarse a ese mundo por el cual lucho desesperadamente por permanecer. Porque si, ella quiso entrar y perderse en el mundo de los viajes. A los meses, casi año, del término de su relación decidió que eso ya no era de ella, que debía alejarse y la oportunidad se le presentó caída del cielo. Aquel día en que fue aceptada y volvió a Londres para irse a París fue el día más feliz que pudo imaginar. Su actitud más frívola y superficial, afloró desde lo más hondo de su ser.

Y allí estaba ahora parada entre todas aquellas personas que habían salido de su mundo, hasta su propia familia había salido de su mundo. Apenas había quedado espacio para mandar cartas, llamar por teléfono ni hablar de visitas. Seis años luchando por lo que tenía esperaba que fueran muchos más. Le preocupaba principalmente eso, no poder permanecer. Poseía el porte mínimo para una modelo europea, tenía pecas y su estructura ósea era más ancha de la normal. Tenía un aspecto delicado, pero sus caderas eran más anchas y su pelo era muy poco característico en una modelo. Pero su perfeccionismo y su actitud firme la habían llevado hasta donde estaba y ninguna rubia ni castaña delgadísima le iba a quitar su puesto.

-¿Evaluando la moda de la concurrencia?-Preguntó una voz masculina a sus espaldas haciéndola dar un brinco, demasiado pensativa estaba últimamente.

-En lo absoluto, tengo mejores cosas que hacer-

Harry la miró de perfil mientras ella miraba un punto fijo en el frente, no se había volteado a verlo. Tenía los brazos cruzados por el pecho y sus senos apretados se asomaban por el escote que tenía. ¿Pero en que diablos se estaba fijando? Estás apunto de casarte, se reprendió.

Le tendió la mano.

-¿Aceptas bailar conmigo?-

-¡No!-Soltó bruscamente ahora si mirándolo a la cara. Harry la miró sorprendido.

-Créeme que ya no bailo tan mal-Respondió ofendido

-Lo…-La disculpa murió en sus labios antes de ser terminada de pronunciar -No es eso, no quiero bailar-Volvió a mirar al frente.

-Vamos. No has bailado en toda la noche-Puso sus manos sobre los hombros de la chica y la arrastró hasta la pista. Los hombros de Ginny estaban desnudos y un escalofrío electrizante le recorrió la espina dorsal. Aún así se dejo llevar hasta allí. Puso su mano izquierda en el hombro del moreno y la derecha tomó la izquierda de él, mientras que la mano derecha de él iba a para a su cintura. Comenzó una canción relativamente movida. _[Imaginen la canción de Michael Bubble. Sway]_

Que dulce era el movimiento que hacía su vestido al girar cuando el le daba giros a su cuerpo. Que vertiginoso era la sensación de ser llevada por él. Un paso, luego otro un medio giro y de vuelta de frente. Se estaba divirtiendo, él había mejorado considerablemente, ¿bailar blue? ¿él? Que increíble. Un paso luego otro, un giro completo y otro nuevamente. Rió ante todos los giros, algo mareada Harry la estrecho más firme por la cintura.

-No soy tan malo-

-Ya veo que no-.

Siguió la misma canción, pero esta vez la llevó mas lento, sin tantos giros, paso por paso, para recuperarse de tanto. Su mano sujetaba firmemente su cintura y la otra le apretaba suavemente la mano. Volvió a reírse cuando la hizo girar, hace tanto tiempo que no disfrutaba un baile así.

La canción termino y ella estaba por irse cuando el la agarro de la mano tirándola hacia él.

-Aún no digo que el baile acabó-No fue una orden si no una afirmación compensada con una dulce sonrisa. Ella no se negó. Comenzó, para desgracia y mortificación o no tanto, de ellos una suave canción, lenta y romántica _[Imaginen ahora un cover cantado por Michael Bubble. Put your head on my shoulder]_

Se dejó llevar suavemente por el ritmo lento de la música, necesitaba decir algo para tener una excusa cuando la mirara a los ojos.

-Gracias por lo de Teddy. Hablé con él y esta mejor-

-De nada, es un placer hablar con ese pequeño es bastante maduro-Comentó mirándolo a los ojos, bloqueando cualquier tipo de pensamiento.

-Supongo que es por la complicada infancia que ha tenido-

-Supongo que si…-.

Nuevamente paso a paso se fueron en círculos, era como un dulce vals. Una sensación de calma la recorría, inexplicable, debido al momento y con quién estaba.

Sin pensarlo un momento llevó su mano izquierda hasta el cuello del moreno y apoyo la cabeza en su hombro izquierdo, un perfume varonil la envolvió. Increíble que recordará aún el olor de Harry, su esencia personal. Soltó delicadamente su mano derecha de la de él y la llevó a su cuello, Harry simplemente la abrazo por la cintura, acercándola más.

-¿Dónde está Alice?-Preguntó la pelirroja. Un duro aterrizaje a la realidad para el moreno.

-Se fue a un… a un. No me acuerdo como se llaman-Se pasó una mano por su cabello, como acostumbraba hacer ante un mal momento, un olvido, una preocupación…

-A una convención de médicos. Que genial-

-A eso, siempre se me olvida como se llaman-Comentó arrugando el ceño.

-¿En que se especializó?-. Se veía algo tan normal, apoyarse a si en su hombro y tener una conversación que era acerca de su futura esposa. Cuanta anomalía en esta situación.

-Cirugía-

-Increíble, siempre tuvo ese lado morboso-Rió ante su propia gracia.

-No es gracioso-Saltó en defensa el novio protector.

-No en verdad no-Se calló y lo abrazó más fuerte, llevó sus manos más arriba y acarició el inicio de la nuca, jugando son su cabello.

-¿Por qué abandonaste la universidad Ginny?-Preguntó Harry rompiendo el silencio. Aún escuchaban la misma canción y seguían paso por paso girando en su propio eje.

-No quiero hablar de eso-Respondió la pelirroja sin alterar su letargo. Mantenía cerrados los ojos y Harry juraba que si seguía acariciándole de esa forma no sabría de que, sería capaz.

-¿Y en que pensabas especializarte?-

-Tampoco quiero hablar de eso-Levantando la cabeza y mirándolo a los ojos, permitiéndose perderse un momento en sus ojos. Eso otra vez fue su perdición. Al mirar sus ojos verdes esmeralda brillantes una electricidad la recorrido desde la punta del pelo hasta los pies. ¿Cuántas veces en toda la noche evito esta cerca de él? Ahora todo se iba por el caño. Todo se iba al mismísimo infierno ¡Y ella no estaba haciendo nada por impedirlo! Se estaba adentrando en un terreno demasiado peligroso para su saluda metal. Mientras él estaba olvidando que ya tenía otra dueña, que su cuerpo, alma y amor pertenecía a otra con la cual se ataría de por vida.

La canción se estaba acabando, la melodía bajaba de tono hasta quedar en un silencio que todos rompieron aplaudiendo. Ginny bajó sus brazos y Harry la soltó, se miraron por última vez a los ojos y la pelirroja se alejó lentamente dejando al moreno echando raíces. ¿Cuándo se podría olvidar al primer amor?

Después de ese echo que marcó una vez la vida de ambos. La fiesta pasó con vertiginosa rapidez. Eran las dos de la mañana y solo quedaba una exhausta familia Weasley. Los niños habían sido llevados a sus camas horas atrás y los adultos veían como llegaba un nuevo personal de la banquetera para llevarse y limpiarlo todo. Eran las tres de la mañana cuando el último camión se había llevado todo. Solo quedaba la plataforma y cortinas que el tan amable amigo de Ginny había prestado, el que para felicidad de sus hermanos ni se había aparecido. Los señores Weasley se habían ido a la cama al igual que los matrimonios con niños pequeños. Solo quedaban Fred, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Bill, Fleur, Harry. Ya los demás descansaban placidamente en sus camas. Ginny término de hablar con el encargado, pagando el resto del dinero. Se volteó y alcanzó a ver como ya todos entraban a la casa. Los siguió rápidamente.

Cuando ingreso solo vio a Hermione quien la esperaba.

-¿Todo en orden?-Preguntó la castaña

-Por supuesto. ¿Cansada?-

-Bastante ¿Tú no?-Preguntó desconcertada.

-Por supuesto que no. He estado en tacos y parada por más de doce horas seguidas. No por nada luzco el titulo de modelo con orgullo-Sonrío a su cuñada.

-Bueno me voy a la cama-.

-Hermione mañana le dices a mis padres que me disculpen. Pero me voy temprano a mi casa-

-¿Por qué?-La castaña se detuvo a mitad de las escaleras.

-Porque si-Respondió simplemente girándose para ir a la cocina-Hasta mañana-. Hermione no la quiso seguir y preguntarle más cosas, Ginny se había vuelto una persona muy reservada. Había vuelto desde París sin gritarle a ninguno de ellos por hacerla volver antes de tiempo, sin consultarle a ella. Se había instalado entre la familia como si esos dos años sin verse fueran nada. Ron había intentado por todos los medios acercarse solo para reclamarle a Ginny, pero Hermione no se lo permitió. Por mucho que fueran hermanos no tenía derecho a meterse en su vida y ahora ella lo comprendía, Ginny se alejó de todos por que en todos estaba Harry se alejó buscando olvidarlo, se alejó y trabajó duro para ser quien era ahora. Y sabía y ahora tenía re-contra-archi-sabido que nadie tenía derecho de decirle como llevar su vida. Aun que estaban en el deber de gritar unas cuantas advertencias antes de que se chocara contra su propia perdición.

* * *

**Nota de Autora: **_Servicios: me refiero a los tenedores, cuchillos, cucharas. No se como se les llamará en su país._

_Like A Angel: Ese colgante lo usó Bonnie Wright en un evento de la pelicula, ojala lo hayan visto o quizá no se fijan en esos detalles. xD Pero era bonito y de allí la idea._

_Mouse: Es una crema para el cabello que es para el friss o para el volumen, es más efectivo que la crema para peinar por que no te deja el pelo como si no te lo hubieras lavado en años xD_

_Rimel o máscara de pestañas._

_Las canciones son de Michael Bubble y les recomiendo que las escuchen para que sepan mas menos de que va el cuento del baile ^^_

Espero que les haya gustado, denle click a las letras de verde y pronto verásn que cosas maravillosas trae el fic. Enormes besos y cariños bonitas ^^


	6. Capitulo 6

**Disclamer: Todo pertenece a J ká, algunos personajes son mios. La historia y lugares son sacados del mundo de HP y del Londre muggle real ^^**

* * *

El lunes amaneció como un bonito día de verano aun que algo le decía a Ginny que no duraría todo el día. Era el día de su cumpleaños y como toda mujer soltera había salido la noche anterior a celebrarlo en grande y cuando era en grande. ¡ERA EN GRANDE! Bailo como nunca, gritó, cantó, beso, tocó y muchas otras cosas que aún reía al recordar. Había sido fascinante, uno de sus mejores cumpleaños. Conoció a cierto chico de mirada oscura que le encantó y llegó a varios lados con él, incluido el orgasmo. Cuan libertina se estaba poniendo. Pero le gradaba esa sensación, se sentía libre de hacer y deshacer a su antojo. Era completamente libre de cualquier cosa pero algo molestaba, una sensación en su interior la inquietaba. No sabía que y ahora no tenía tiempo para eso. Necesitaba reponerse, había llegado a su departamento hacía las seis de la mañana y eran las ocho. Debía reponerse del dolor de cabeza porque a las diez de la mañana tenía reunión con los publicistas y encargados de la campaña para Channel. La cual, por cierto, era otoño-invierno, se venía casi encima debía trabajar muy duro, esforzarse al máximo esos meses, tomas de fotografía, conferencia para anunciarla como representante de la campaña, comerciales y quizás unos cuantos desfiles junto a otras modelos en las principales capitales de la moda, y eso incluía al fabuloso Nueva York, París, Milán, Tokio, Roma y hasta Barcelona quizás. Que emocionadísima estaba, pero primero lo primero.

Se levantó de la cama, se puso ropa cómoda y fue directamente a su mini gimnasio en una de las habitaciones de su departamento, se llevó consigo a su celular y subió el volumen a su equipo de música, su rutina de ejercicios comenzó.

Estuvo allí dentro hasta las nueve y quince, nadie tuvo la cara para llamarla y felicitarla por su cumpleaños. Incomoda por eso se metió a la ducha. Una vez completamente vestida con un vestido azul de mangas largas que le quedaba suelto, tenía corte cuadrado y dejaba ver parte de sus hombros, con zapatos de tacones del mismo color y una chaqueta primavera abierta de color crema casi blanco, un bolso con bordados de flores, unos lentes de sol enormes, el cabello ondulado y algo mojado. Suspiro al mirarse al espejo. Miró su reloj de pulsera, corrió a la cocina, tomo un yogurt y salió como un balazo hasta el estacionamiento. Metió el pie al acelerador hasta llegar a las oficinas de Channel en Londres. Apagó su celular y a las diez y quince comenzó la reunión.

*****

A las doce salió junto a su publicista desde las dichosas oficinas, la tripa le crujía y pedía a gruñidos un poco de comida.

-Mi niña hasta aquí escucho tu estomago-Comentó el señor con marcado acento francés y un feminismo en su tono.

-Lo siento. No alcancé a desayunar-

-Ya comprendo. Quizás a que hora volviste a tu departamento con ese guapetón con el que te fuiste-Sonrió tocándole el brazo confidencialmente.

-¡Es que no sabes!-Susurro Ginny.

-Pero me lo imagino, vamos yo invitó un relativamente adelantado almuerzo-. Caminaron calle abajo adentrándose un poco más en el centro de la ciudad, buscando un restorán adecuado. Comentando la pasada fiesta y riéndose de las tonterías dichas en ella.

Entraron a un bonito local moderno y bastante reservado al parecer. Pidieron comida francesa y esperaron.

-No entiendo el punto por qué me piden que no haga ningún escándalo público-Exclamó la pelirroja sacándose sus gafas y poniendo el bolso a un lado.

-Channel es muy reservado, no conviene poner a una chica que tiene problemas con los paparazzi y arma escándalos de la nada. Al menos cuando a ti te siguen siempre es cuando sales o cuando entras, muy pocas veces ha salido a la luz algunos de tus amoríos-Respondió el publicista encogiéndose de hombros.

-Al menos pudimos modificar ese punto. Puede que yo intente ser muy reservada pero los fotógrafos siempre me siguen ¿Quieren que me quede encerrada?-Comentó ofuscada.

La conversación siguió con temas triviales y recordando puntos del contrato que se debían cambiar o simplemente sacar. Era un gran paso para ella y una gran inversión para él. Ginny mantenía su mismo publicista, él fue el que la descubrió y juntos habían logrados los mejores contratos para sus beneficios. Tenían mucha confianza y eso porque el era gay, si no lo fuera Ginny no estaría almorzando con él ahora. Era guapo pero no como a ella le gustaban además eran muy íntimos amigos. Los amigos gays eran como tener una amiga. Realmente le agradaba esa amistad y esperaba nunca perderla. La pelirroja había participado en millones de campañas a lo largo de seis años, viajado por todos los continentes y conocidos ciudades y gente maravillosa, su círculo de amistades era amplio pero verdaderos amigos, en ese medio, eran muy escasos, contaba con dos Pierre y una modelo que por estos tiempos seguía de vacaciones en Paris, echaba de menos la ciudad. Ginny había vivido allí mucho tiempo durante los últimos seis años.

Un sentimiento de de tristeza se hacía presente, era su cumpleaños y el celular solo había sonado para felicitarla gente de su mismo círculo, nadie de su familia se había dignado a llamarla, ni siquiera para saber como le había ido en la primera reunión.

Pasadas las horas, cuando ya se encaminaba hacia el auto y se había despedido de Pierre hace mucho atrás su celular sonó y el número era desconocido.

-¿Alo?

-¿_Ginny?-_

-¿Harry? ¿Eres tú?-

-_Si-_ Casi deja caer el celular de la impresión, se acomodó el celular mientras buscaba las llaves del carro.

-_¿Estás ocupada?-_

-No para nada, solo busco mis llaves-

_-¿Puedes venir a mi oficina?-_

-¡¿Qué?!-Preguntó aturdida ya subida dentro del auto y cómodamente sentada.

-_Eso, necesito hablar contigo-_

-No puedo-Mintió. No quería verlo, de verdad que no.

_-¿Y mañana? De verdad necesito hablar contigo-_Sonaba urgido.

-Esta bien ¿Dónde está tú oficina?-. A los diez minutos iba entrando a un estacionamiento que quedaba relativamente cerca del edificio donde Harry le había indicado. El dichoso edificio estaba muy cerca del Parlamento y ahora sabía porque. Harry resolvía casos del gobierno y muchas veces asistía a la cámara de los comunes (*)

Camino mirando en todas direcciones captando todo a su alrededor. El edificio era casi unos 30 pisos de altura, se adentró y camino recto. Harry le había indicado que los dominios de su buffet estaban en el último piso pero aún así quiso preguntar al de informaciones, se acercó hasta él y se levantó las gafas.

-Disculpe, buenas tardes. Podría decirme en que piso están las oficinas del letrado Harry Potter. Por favor-

-Cla…Claro-Tartamudeo el joven-En el último piso-Señalo hacía arriba y luego hacía el lado izquierdo-Por allá los ascensores-

-Muchas gracias-Sonrió con dulzura mostrando todos sus dientes. Se encaminó hacía donde le indicaron, al menos su ego había crecido un poco más. Ingresó al ascensor y en unos minutos estuvo en el último piso del edificio. El dichoso dominio de Potter consistía en un pasillo de cubículos con varias personas trabajando en computadores, a la izquierda una sala con paredes de cristales que suponía para reuniones y a la izquierda una cerrada que suponía para las interrogaciones privadas. Al final del pasillo esquinada, estaba la que suponía era la secretaria de Harry. Una castaña con lentes de mujer sexy con una escotada blusa. Se acercó.

-Buenas tardes. Quiero ver al señor Potter-Eso era directamente una orden y sin conocer a la tipa ya le caía mal.

-Disculpe el señor Potter está ocupado en estos momentos. No puede atender-Respondió sin mirarla y sin siquiera responder el saludo.

-En el mundo donde yo vivo dicen que es de buena educación mirar a la cara y responder los saludos-Comentó con sarcasmo e ironía.

-Y desde el mundo de donde yo vengo es de buena educación no interrumpir el trabajo de otros-

-¿No eres secretaria? Yo imaginaba que para eso estaban ellas. Su trabajo, si mal no recuerdo, es atender los mandatos de sus jefes y estar a disposición del cliente-. La cara de la mujer cambió bruscamente, una visita era una cosa, pero un cliente muy distinto.

-No te preocupes, soy visita, pero debería aprender-Comentó mordaz la pelirroja. Iba hacia la puerta que tenía el letrero de "Harry Potter" cuando la mujer se le interpuso.

-Le dije que el señor Potter no está recibiendo visitas-

-Y yo le digo que me da lo mismo lo que el señor le diga a usted señora-Le puso el nombre de señora a propósito, la empujó a un lado y dio un paso al frente, abrió la puerta. Harry estaba sentado frente a su escritorio y levantó la vista al sentir la puerta abrirse. Ginny lo vio, vestía de traje, camisa y corbata, su pelo de siempre y sus gafas de marco negro.

-Disculpe señor, pero la señora aquí presente fue imprudente, llegó y abrió-

-Señorita-Aclaró la pelirroja mosqueada, avanzó dentro.

-Descuida Heather, Ginny es de la familia-. Harry se levantó y de su asiento y la castaña secretaria cerró la puerta lazando una mirada de odio a la pelirroja la cual mantenía su ceja izquierda levantada.

-Poco educada la señora esa-Comentó observando a su alrededor. El frente y por lo tanto a espaldas del escritorio, era todo de cristal transparente, con persianas levantadas, con hermosa vista a los edificios de todo el frente, las paredes de los costados con diplomas y menciones honrosas del gobierno. Un escritorio de caoba oscura con un cristal de cubierta, silla negra con ruedas. Un mini living, con sofas de cuero crema que le venía a la perfección con el caoba del lugar.

-Bonita oficina-Comentó Ginny a un silencioso Harry que la observaba.

-Gracias. Heather, mi secretaria, es señorita y es bastante educada, solo que le dije que no recibiría a nadie-.

-A pues… Dime para que soy buena(**)-Le dijo Ginny sentándose frente al escritorio en una cómoda silla. Harry se contuvo de decir muchas cosas relacionas con el cuerpo de la joven, ante ese comentario. Sacó esos pensamientos por respeto a Alice.

-Primero lo primero. ¡Feliz Cumpleaños!-Sonrió, la tomo de los brazos y la levantó para abrazarla. Ginny se dejó hacer. Se sentía tan bien estar así y con ese saludo podría pasar por alto que su familia no la hubiera llamado.

-Muchas gracias-Susurro. Harry la soltó y se fue detrás del escritorio a sentarse.

-¿Se te ofrece algo de tomar?-

-No, gracias-. Un incomodo silencio reino en el lugar por unos minutos. Se miraron y Ginny sonrió.

-Tú dirás-

-¿Cómo te fue en tu reunión?-

-Harry deja de evadir mis preguntas. Vine por algo así que suéltalo-. Éste suspiro y exclamó.

-Necesito que me hagas un favor enorme-. Ginny abrió los ojos sorprendida, pidió que no fuera ningún tipo de los favores que ella revivía en sus sueños mas alocados.

-Prosigue-Le insto a continuar.

-Necesito si tu alguna vez por semana puedes cuidar de Ted-Comentó mirándola de lleno a los ojos.

-¿Disculpa?-Preguntó ella confundida

-Eso, él de verdad te necesita y alguna vez por semana, nada más-

-¿Tú pretendes que abandone mi trabajo?-

-Nunca dije eso, alguna vez por semana dije. Cuando tengas tiempo-

-¿Quieres que deje mi tiempo para cuidar de tus responsabilidades y las de la desparecida Alice?-El tono no era nada bueno y una tormenta se veía venir.

-¡Hey! Para allí. Yo solo te estoy pidiendo un favor. Nunca dije que dejarás tus responsabilidades-

-Pero me estás pidiendo que abandone mi tiempo libre para cuidar de un niño que quizás en unos meses más, deje de verme. Harry ¡aterriza! la que se tiene que encargar de eso no soy yo, es Alice. Y si ella no lo hace yo lo siento mucho, peor no es mi deber. Tengo muchas otras cosas que hacer-. Ginny estaba enojada, por mucho que quisiera a Teddy, Harry simplemente no podía pedirle eso.

-Pensé que reaccionarías mejor, pensé que te habías encariñado con él-

-Y lo hice, pero eso no te permite disponer de mi tiempo, cariño-

-No es para que te pongas pesada ni sarcástica-

-Lo siento así soy. Ya deberías saberlo, deberías conocerme-

-¿Conocerte? Si te fuiste por seis años de todas nuestras vidas-Exclamó enojado. La conversación no estaba tomando un camino seguro y ya, hasta habían elevado la voz.

-De la tuya solo me fui, porque tú quisiste-Exclamó dolida-No puedo creer que tengas el valor de pedirme que cuide de Teddy, argumentando que le tome cariño-

-Solo pensé que sería una buena idea-

-Deberías pensar mejor en hacer que Alice tomé las responsabilidades del compromiso-

-En eso no te permito que te metas. Eso es asunto mío y de mi novia-.

Bien, perfecto, le había restregado en la cara que tenía novia y se iba a casar, que tenía una vida privada y un amor. Ginny se quedó callada, no bajó la cabeza y el no cedió ante los ojos de ella.

-Yo no deseaba que te fueras de mi vida. Pero tuve que hacerlo-. Ginny se quedó de piedra consternada ante tal confesión.

-¿Ahora te arrepientes, ahora que ya han pasado seis putos años, ahora que estás a punto de casarte, ahora que ya los años pasaron y tuve que alejarme de mi familia?-

-¡Nadie te pidió que lo hicieras! ¡Tú te fuiste y los dejaste, no te importó si le partías el corazón a tu familia al dejar la universidad!-

-¿Y que mierda te importaba a ti si yo le partía el corazón o no a ellos?-Gritó levantándose y la vez Harry. Se miraban coléricos, unas ganas de golpear al otro, incomprensibles.

-No te importa a ti lo que yo haya echo o no. Tú dejaste de ser parte de mi mundo en el mismo momento que nos separamos. Preocúpate de llegar al altar sin cuernos y con una novia con responsabilidades asumidas. Suerte en la búsqueda de la niñera de Ted- Se dio media vuelta y con el dolor de su corazón se fue. Ese ya no era el cumpleaños más feliz de su vida, ese día a las cuatro y quince de la tarde se largo una lluvia torrencial en Londres, la más fuerte de todo el verano…

*****

Sentada frente al televisor con un pijama de algodón y bastante infantil, comía chocolate, había dado más de cien vueltas a todos los canales de la televisión y se negaba rotundamente a soltar las lágrimas que sus en sus ojos se agolpaban.

Eran las seis y cinco y nadie de su familia se dignaba a llamarla. Nadie desde el dichoso aniversario la había llamado, ni siquiera Hermione, a la cual le encantaba gritar feliz cumpleaños. Que feliz se sintió cuando cumplió los dieciocho, la mayoría de edad, antes de terminar su noviazgo con Harry, solo días antes había cumplido la mayoría de edad y juntos habían prometido muchas cosas. Él la iría a ver a Cambridge, ella vendría a Londres a verlo, si no a Oxford donde el estudiaría Leyes, pero nunca estudió leyes allí.

Y allí estaba otra vez, pensado en él y recordando. ¡Se iba a casar! Tenía que meter eso en su cabeza. Tenía, tenía, se suponía, se suponía…

Su móvil sonó. Estiro la mano y vio el número _Mione_ decía. Su cara se iluminó, dejó el chocolate.

-¿Hermione?-

_-Ginny-_ Su voz sonaba acongojada.

-¿Te pasa algo?-

-_Discutí con Ron-_Hipidos-_Necesito que vengas a mi casa-_

-Siempre discutes con Ron-Comentó, incomoda por que no hizo mención del día que era.

_-Se fue de la casa-_Llanto depresivo y desesperado

-Hermione ¡cálmate! ¿Estas bien?-

_-¡No! Se fue, no se que hacer, tengo pena. Ven por favor-_Suplicó.

-En tres tiempos estoy allá-Colgó. Voló hacia su habitación se cambió ropa, sencillos jeans, converse, una blusa, chaqueta larga, una bufanda y corrió hacia el ascensor alcanzando a tomar el chocolate que antes comía y el bolso que en la mañana usaba.

Hermione vivía al norte de Londres, en una villa bastante exclusiva. Aceleró por la carretera hacia las afueras.

Ron se había ido de casa, la discusión debió ser muy fuerte o Ron ya se había cansado de aguantar a Hermione, cosa bastante rara, se amaban como nadie. Se aguantaban todo, aun que ocasionalmente tenían discusiones, nunca llegaban a tanto. Aun que si se separaban Rose sufriría bastante, pero si estaban juntos y discutían continuamente Rose no podría ser equilibrada. Que confusión.

Entro a la dichosa villa y al fondo vio la gran casa del matrimonio. Dos pisos, blanca con un porche enorme, con sillas afuera, las luces apagadas, estacionó el auto junto al de la castaña. Al menos la lluvia había cesado, pero hacía un frío horrible. Subió los escalones, la puerta estaba junta. Curiosa llegó y entro, oscuridad total.

-¿Hermione?-Llamó cerrando la puerta.

Todo ocurrió de repente, las luces se prendieron y un ensordecedor grito de feliz cumpleaños retumbo en sus oídos. Toda la familia saliendo de detrás de los sillones, desde el comedor y Ron sosteniendo un enorme pastel con velitas de todos los colores. Teddy corriendo hacia sus piernas. Buscó con la mirada y suspiro de alivio al no ver a Harry. Le cantaron su cumpleaños feliz, recibió besos, abrazos y disculpas de todos. Hermione confesó que sacó toda su vena dramática para sonar de esa forma por celular. Y que todos se sintieron mal al no llamarla. Pero esa era la gracia. Una pequeña broma para que supiera cuanto sufrieron con su ausencia estos años. Se enteró que había vuelto Alice y que Ron se ofreció traer y llevar a Teddy, para que saliera y le diera espacio a la pareja. Por lo cual todos bromearon y Ginny solo calló y bajo la vista simulando que comía de su pastel.

Esa noche acostada en su cama Ginny no permitió un solo pensamiento referente a Harry, recordó los momentos vividos en su fiesta sorpresa y volvió a recordar la pasada noche con el hombre de ojos oscuros, ni su nombre recordaba. Pero que bien la pasó. Sonrió con pereza y se acomodó en su cama. Tomó un libro de su mesita de noche, antes de leer la segunda página ya estaba durmiendo…

* * *

(*) Camara de los comunes: Si alguna de ustedes sabe de politica sabe que me refiero al gobierno de Inglaterra, son dos camaras la de los comunes, gente que representa a los del pueblo y la camara de los lores que son la nobleza los cuales tienen (algunos) titulo nobiliarios.

(**) Es un dicho, bastante usado en mi país y en otro tambén, creo :)

**Nota de Autora: **Buenooo, ¿que tal? nunca había puesto el disclamer xD y me sentí mal asi que lo puse =/

Espero que les haya gustado, denle click a las letras de verde y seré feliz. Una cosa! publicaré todos los viernes, si no es a esta hora será en la noche. Bueno nada, un besito y denme su opinion ^^

_edito: me había equivocado en poner la maldita linea ¬¬' pero no se arregla, espero que de aquí a mañana lo haga... Gracias por leerme (:_


	7. Capitulo 7

**Todos los personajes son creación de J Ká que vendió la historia WB, ahora yo los tomo, sin fines de lucro, y los utilizo en esta historia**

* * *

Los meses pasaron como alma que lleva el diablo, incomprensible era que su campaña había iniciado exitosamente. Septiembre empezó con una rueda de prensa anunciándola como cara de Channel. Ya a la mitad del mes los paparazzi no la dejaban descansar, la seguían ella lo sentía. Se sentía atrapada, antes la seguían pero ¿Así? Nunca. Su mundo había cambiado radicalmente, pero le agradaba esa nueva forma. Las sesiones fotográficas ya estaban listas. Los nuevos diseños eran preciosos y se sentía orgullosa al vestirlos. Invierno comenzaba como una gran temporada y los desfiles en Londres no se hacían esperar. A pesar que la semana de la moda aún no era, los desfiles de muestras se llevaban acabo con gran frecuencia. Si tenía la suficiente repercusión esta campaña, estaría desfilando para Channel en la semana de la moda en Paris, Milán, Nueva York y finalmente el querido Londres. Y quizás hasta le ofrecieran ser la cara del nuevo perfume. Que emoción. Antes ya había desfilado para otras marcas pero nunca ser la cara pública, era como ser reconocida como actriz, esas de las más importantes y vanguardistas a nivel mundial. Una modelo muy pocas veces tenía ese privilegio. Puesto que las actrices siempre estaban frente a las cámaras eran más el ejemplo para las demás mujeres del mundo. Una modelo, mientras tanto, solo salía en cámara unas cuantas veces, si es que no hacía comerciales y ese tipo de cosas, como ella. La alemana Claudia Schiffer era así, en muy poco tiempo término siendo rostro de Channel. Ginny se sentía así, una modelo con una trayectoria corta pero con papeles importantes dentro del modelaje. Que ilusión era todo.

Por otro lado la pelirroja no dejaba de darle vuelta al asunto de Teddy, si bien en esos meses no había visto a Harry y no tenía tiempo, había espacios en los que se preguntaba si no actuó precipitadamente. Era cierto que estaba muy ocupada que a veces apenas y tenía tiempo para ella misma, pero no siempre era así, se hacía el tiempo. Además Teddy era tan dulce y cariñoso, siempre le habían gustado los niños y él tenía ese aire de timidez y humildad que la hacían que su conciencia la remordiera.

Se levantó del sillón donde estaba recostada y fue a la cocina, miró el reloj de allí, las seis y treinta del día sábado. Se acercó al fregadero y comenzó a lavar la torre de loza sucia que había. No pudo evitar pensar en la situación de Teddy, otra vez. Alice nunca había sido fiel amante de lo niños, lo sabía por que la conocía, le gustaban pero no los ajenos. Siempre decía que si tuviera que cuidar niños, solo serían los de ella ¿Habría cambiado? A lo largo de un año la logró conocer muy bien, o quizás no tan bien. Creyó que eran amigas hasta que va y se pone de novia con su ex. Códigos de amigas, eso jamás se hace. Las cosas ya estaban hechas y punto.

Su conciencia la seguía remordiendo. Seis cuarenta y cinco, subida en su auto rumbo a la casa de Harry la cual no tenía idea donde quedaba. Nunca había estado allí ¿A quién preguntar? Tomó su celular y buscó el número de Neville, amigo de ambos, profesor en el internado de Hogwarts. Sabía que Nev aún tenía contacto con él. ¡Perfecto! No tenía el número de Neville. Se había olvidado del pequeño detalle.

¡Luna! No ella no, ella no debería saber. Con resignación llamó a Hermione.

-_¿Ahora te acuerdas de mí?- _Se escuchó la voz de la castaña.

-Lo siento por no poder llamar antes, he tenido mucho trabajo ¿Puedo mañana almorzar en tu casa? Juro contarte todo-Suplicó. Si algún policía la pillaba hablando por móvil en el auto seguro se iba multada.

-_Está bien. ¿Te pasa algo?-_

-Voy manejando, ¿tendrías la amabilidad de facilitarme la dirección de la casa de Harry?-

_-Mañana me contarás supongo. ¿Tiene__s memoria? Regla uno, prohibido escribir cualquier cosa referente a Harry en un papel-_

-¿Qué?-Que estupidez pensó-pero ¿por qué?-

-_De verdad no lo sé-…_

Quince Minutos después Ginny se acercó a una villa un poco más al este de donde vivía Hermione, a unos diez minutos más allá, en realidad.

Se acercó en el auto hacia la gran portón que estaba abierto, era como esas residencias privadas, poseía altos muros de piedra con una reja enorme en el frente, tenía una redondela con una fuente de agua en el medio para que los autos llegaran dieran vuelta a la fuente y salieran. La casa era enorme; de dos pisos, murallas de piedra lisa y la puerta estaba como escondida, más allá había un estacionamiento, avanzó. Si llovía su auto no se mojaría, esos estacionamientos eran cubiertos por un techo, también diviso una entrada, seguro allí estaban los autos de ellos.

No se bajó del auto ¿Qué hacía allí? Venía a hablar con Alice acerca de Teddy ¿Por qué? Porque su conciencia no la dejaba tranquila. Perfecto. Abrió la puerta y se bajó. Para llegar había que recorrer una vereda circular, ahora podía divisar bien la fuente de agua. ¡Eran dragones! En vez de expulsar fuego, expulsaban agua. Dragones entrecruzados. Que bello, cruzó y se acercó al centro de la rotonda, junto a la fuente. Que hermosa, era piedra de mármol, que hermosa de verdad. No lanzaban un chorro exagerado pero el suficiente para darle una magia, además eran iluminados por luces que estaban debajo del agua de la fuente. De verdad hermosa. Cruzó otra vez y subió las escaleras hasta ubicarse en la escondida puerta, llamó sin tocar el timbre. Golpeo con sus manos. Puerta de caoba oscura. Que manía la de Harry de usar caoba. ¿Qué no había otra madera? Las murallas eran de piedra natural gris lisa. Que rustico era todo, pero el diseño era muy bonito.

La puerta se abrió y una agitada y desordenada Alice abrió. Deseo no haber interrumpido nada. Ginny esbozó una tímida sonrisa, estaba dudando.

-¡Ginebra!-Exclamó la rubia bastante sorprendida.

-Perdón por no haber llamado. Quiero hablar contigo. El portón estaba abierto-Se disculpó.

-Pasa, pasa-La invitó Alice mirándola, miró su auto que podía divisarse y un poco más lejos. Parecía nerviosa. Literalmente la agarró del brazo y la llevó adentro.

-¿Interrumpo algo?-Preguntó incomoda.

-No nada, Harry no está. Teddy esta arriba y yo tengo que salir a comprar unas cosas para la cena-Miraba a Ginny y luego a la puerta detrás de ella.

La pelirroja la observó a los ojos, era evidente que estaba nerviosa, como si alguien fuera a entrar por la puerta en cualquier minuto.

-¿Puedes ver a Teddy mientras voy? No me demoro nada-Parecía asustada de que Ginny fuera a negarse.

-No, pero venía a algo muy corto. Si quieres vuelvo otro día-

-¡No! Esta bien, si no me demoro nada ¿Te pido un favor?-

Ginny movió la cabeza afirmando, de verdad ella parecía asustada, nerviosa, sus ojos observaban sin parar la puerta.

-Si llega Harry dile que no se preocupe que no es lo que él piensa. Que lo quiero mucho y que yo también me quiero. Por eso hice lo que hice-.

-¿Qué mierda hablas?-Dijo olvidando su papel de timidez. Se estaba preocupando por la situación.

-Harry va a entender. Tú solo ve- Y otra vez, literalmente la empujó hacia las escaleras de madera que estaban avanzando un poco al frente. Antes de que Ginny dijera cualquier cosa Alice había salido y cerrado la puerta.

Incomoda y preocupada subió las escaleras. Harry y ella entendían sus problemas. Llegó a lo alto y descubrió que la casa tenía su pillería. Las escaleras estaban bien lejos de la puerta puesto que cuando uno llegaba arriba la casa empezaba de atrás hacia delante, entonces había que darse la vuelta y allí había una sala de estar, y una puerta al frente que tenía la luz encendida y estaba semicerrada, al costado de esta había un pasillo y su derecha había una puerta, detrás del sillón que en la sala de estar había. Avanzó hasta la puerta del frente pero cuando llegó allí descubrió que el pasillo era iluminado por un televisor que estaba al final de éste. Al término del pasillo había otra sala de estar, pero más pequeña, seguro era la sala de estar de Teddy, puesto que había muchas estanterías con libros y juguetes, en una esquina junto a una gran ventana había una pila de juguetes dentro de un canasto enorme. Frente al televisor estaba un sillón ligeramente pequeño de colores llamativos, y en él Teddy. A su izquierda una puerta cerrada y a su derecha otra puerta la cual estaba abierta. Pero la de la izquierda estaba de frente a ella y la de la derecha estaba a unos pasos de ella.

Teddy veía dibujos animados y volteó al sentir su presencia.

-¡Ginny!-Exclamó contento, se levantó, apagó el televisor y rodeo el sillón para saludarla. La pelirroja se agachó a besarle las mejillas, lo abrazó. Después de un momento lo soltó, el pequeño se hizo a un lado y encendió otra luz más fuerte.

-¿Cómo estás?-Preguntó ella depositando su bolso mirando un poco más la habitación, tenía una mesa más pequeña que las habituales junto a la ventana, frente a la puerta que estaba abierta. Ese lugar era como otro mundo aparte de todo el resto de la casa, tenía colores fuertes e infantiles.

-Muy bien ¿Qué haces por acá?-Preguntó él, tomándola de la mano invitándola a sentarse.

-Venía a hablar con Alice, pero tuvo que salir, así que la espero. ¿Te dejan solo con frecuencia?-Preguntó preocupada.

-Pocas veces, pero prefiero no decirle a Harry-Se encogió de hombros-¿Me ayudas a hacer la tarea del colegio?-Preguntó. Ginny aceptó. Fue junto a la puerta abierta y encendió la luz, Ginny descubrió que era su habitación. Salió con una mochila y apagó la luz. Se sentaron alrededor de la mesa en las pequeñas sillas y Ginny agradeció tener el peso que tenía, si no seguro la rompía.

Estuvo cerca de una hora ayudándole a colorear las hojas de dibujos de un libro, también le ayudó a seguir unas líneas, más que nada esas tareas eran para que el niño tuviera un buen uso de la muñeca, diferencias de los colores y sentido de responsabilidad. Lo cual seguramente Harry se lo había inculcado muy bien. Cada poco tiempo miraba el reloj, una hora y Alice no llagaba además era hora de la cena y se supone que era día sábado, ella iba a salir esa noche. Se levantó para ir al baño y mientras Teddy guardaba sus cosas y encendía otra vez la televisión, salió por el pasillo pero ¿Cuál era el baño? Abrió la puerta que estaba a un lado de las escaleras. ¡Bingo! Ese era.

Una vez lista seguía sin saber de Alice, por curiosidad avanzó hasta la pieza que estaba semicerrada con la luz prendida. Todo un desorden, se espantó al observarla mejor. La enorme cama matrimonial completamente deshecha, los cajones de la gran cómoda abiertos, las puertas del gran armario abiertas y con algunas prendas masculinas botadas, la luz del baño encendida. Se adentro y fue hasta allí, algunas cosas botadas, perfumes de hombres, nada de mujer. ¡Por eso estaba tan nerviosa! ¡Por eso miraba la puerta tan seguido! El cerebro de Ginny maquinó ideas rápidamente se llevó una mano al pecho para intentar acompasar los latidos de su corazón. ¡Alice había abandonado a Harry! ¡Alice se había ido, más que probable, con otro! Su mente trabajaba y procesaba todo rápidamente. Pero ¿Por qué se había ido? ¿Abandonar a Harry? ¿En que mente cabía dejar a un hombre millonario, quién le podía brindar muchas cosas?

Sacudió la cabeza, eso no le concernía a ella. Reviso por última vez el lugar y salió hecha una flecha. Juntó la puerta para disimularlo. Salió aún con una mano en el pecho. Abajó una puerta se cerró y Teddy al final del pasillo la observó. Bajó corriendo pidiendo que fuera Alice.

Harry se giró y Ginny lo vio de frente, ambos dieron un paso atrás, uno por miedo y el otro por auto reflejo.

-¿Ginny?-Preguntó un bastante asustado Harry-¿Era tu auto?-

-Heee… Si-Apenas un susurro salió de su boca, tenía los nervios de punta y ya sentía como sus manos comenzaban a temblar. ¿Cómo decirle a un hombre que su mujer lo dejó? ¿Con otro?

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Preguntó Harry avanzando hasta ella, pasando hasta el living, dejando su maletín en uno de los sillones de cuero negro.

-Vi… vi….vine…a ve…ver a…Alice-El nombre lo dijo en un susurro. Tartamudeo idiota que le salía. Atrás quedaba la discusión que habían tenido hace un mes, ni recuerdo por parte de ella, al menos, no en ese momento.

-¿Te pasa algo?-

-Ella dijo que vendría… y yo… y yo-Ahora si era evidente su desesperación, las palabras se le trababan, nunca había estado en una situación así. ¿Cómo decirle?

-Ginny cálmate- Harry se apresuró hasta ella y le tomó las manos. Estaba preocupado y hasta asustado de verdad- Dime que pasa-

-A mi… A mi nada. Harry. ¡Alice se fue!-Soltó de sopetón mirándolo a los ojos viendo en ellos alarma y miedo.

-¿Dónde se fue? ¿De que hablas?-. Ginny respiró profundo intentando calmarse.

-Yo necesitaba hablar con ella, vine y ella parecía nerviosa con mi presencia-

-¿Teddy?-El moreno la interrumpió soltándole las manos y mirando en todas direcciones.

-Esta arriba. Alice me pidió que cuidara de él mientras iba a comprar algunas cosas y volvía-

-¿Cuánto hace eso?-

-Una hora más o menos-

-Eso es normal en ella-Harry se relajó visiblemente.

-¡Pero se fue! Se llevó sus cosas- La pelirroja se sonrojó al decir esto.

-¿Viste sus maletas?-Preguntó ahora alarmado nuevamente.

-No pero…-Antes que terminará Harry corría escaleras arriba. Entró precipitadamente en la habitación y observó consternado el desorden. Cuando este se dio vuelta Ginny estaba para en la puerta.

-¿Te dijo algo más?-. Ginny se atrevió a mirarlo a los ojos y en ellos vio miedo más que pena o tristeza, en su voz no se expresaba nada.

-Dijo que no era lo que tú pensabas y algo así como que te quería y se quería. No puedo recordar más-

-Que no era lo que yo pensaba…-Susurro mirando el piso, desordenando su cabello con la mano-¿Estás segura?-

-Si. Harry yo… Lo siento. A lo mejor ella no estaba preparada para casarse-Estaba dicho, Ginny hacía su mejor esfuerzo para reconfortarlo y él solo sonrió.

-¿La llamaste?-Ella negó-¿Me prestas tú celular?-. Ginny sacó su celular del bolsillo trasero de su jeans, se lo tendió, él lo recibió. Ginny salió cerrando la puerta y fue junto a Ted.

-¿Llegó Harry?-Preguntó el pequeño ilusionado.

-Si pero esperemos antes de ir a verlo, tiene un inconveniente-. El pequeño asintió con la cabeza y siguió viendo televisión. Ginny estaba hecha un manojo de nervios, no sabía que hacer ni decir. Que complicado era enfrentar una situación así. Decidió bajar junto a Teddy y preparar algo para comer. No sabía si Harry tenía empleados y la verdad lo dudaba.

*****

Harry estaba total y absolutamente confundido, tenía el móvil de Ginny en la mano. No sabía que hacer ni decir, confundido total. Pero aún así una extraña punzada de felicidad lo invadía. Se sintió culpable. Marcó el número de Alice, sonó algunas veces.

-_¡Ginny perdóname!_- La compungida voz de Alice salió del aparato.

-Ella no es la que te debe perdonar-

_-¡Harry!-_El tono fue de histeria absoluta un hipido y dijo-_Lo siento mucho. Sabes que es lo mejor para ambos-._ Harry se quedó en silencio unos momentos.

-¿Estás conciente del riesgo?-

_-Completamente__, el cual es mínimo si me quedaba. Me voy del país por algún tiempo. Este ya no será mi teléfono, pensaba llamarte en cuanto llegara allí. Espero que esto no hiera tu ego.-_

-En lo absoluto. Ponte en contacto si notas cualquier cosa rara-

_-No te preocupes, estaré lejos de sus alcances. Será mejor que hagas pública nuestra ruptura-_

-Supongo… Cuídate- Su tono fue suave y más tranquilo.

_-Aún la amas. Arriésgate y pídele disculpas de mi parte-_Ella cortó la comunicación y Harry sintió un nudo en la garganta. Por mucho que no la amara habían sido grandes compañeros, la quería y se preocupaba por ella. La rutina y el poco entusiasmo de ambos había gastado la convivencia, sus discusiones surgidas de la nada eran producto de esto. Y quizás le harían un bien a ambos separándose hasta Ted estaría mejor. Si que dolía pero más en su orgullo y en la forma en que ella huyó. Era obvio que había encontrado a alguien a quién amar de verdad, el cual le brindaría otro tipo de seguridad, no un guardaespaldas. Siempre había tenido asumido que su trabajo le impediría tener una relación amorosa estable, pero no podía ir de cama en cama, tenía una responsabilidad, tenía que educar a Ted y darle la mejor vida posible. Un niño era fácil de cuidar, una persona adulta no. Sacudió la cabeza, aún había una vida, una mujer que esperaba su móvil y un niño que esperaba la cena.

Seguro la pelirroja sabría cocinar y esperar. Se desvistió cerró la puerta del baño y se dio una ducha rápida.

*****

Ginny se decidió hacer una pizza luego de preguntar a Ted, el cual estaba muy bien informado sobre las condiciones de la despensa, si había los ingredientes necesarios. La masa estaba siendo preparada por ambos. Ginny sabía que a Harry le encantaba la pizza, también sabía que no era lo más sano para el pequeño pero para animar un poco a Harry, no estaría mal.

-Harry sabe hacer girar la masa en el cielo-Comentó Ted vaciando un poco de harina en el mesón donde Ginny juntaba y amasaba todos los ingredientes.

-¿En serio?-

-Por supuesto- y Ginny casi deja caer la masa al girarse y verlo parado apoyado en el marco de la puerta con jeans, zapatillas, camiseta y su negro cabello mojado. Harry observaba divertido la escena. Ted, con las manos con harina, subido en una silla y Ginny con un delantal de cocina, llena de harina en la ropa y en la cara.

-Pues has el favor que se me cansan los brazos-Comentó ella recuperándose del susto.

Harry avanzó hasta ella se lavo las manos en el fregadero, las secó y amasó, cuando estaba todo bien junto comenzó a darle vuelta en una mano y luego la lanzó en el aire.

-¡Wow!-Exclamó encantada Ginny, nunca había visto eso, al menos no en vivo y en directo.

Harry solo sonrió y siguió haciéndolo hasta que estuvo redonda y lista. El moreno le indicó a Ginny donde sacar la bandeja para ponerla en el horno. Mientras se cocía fueron haciendo los demás ingredientes _[No se como preparan en sus países las pizzas así que omito que ingredientes le ponen y ustedes imaginen una pizza normal xD]_

En una hora Ted ponía los cubiertos en la mesa de la cocina.

-Allí no, en el comedor. Recuerda que tenemos invitada-Le corrigió Harry a lo que el niño sonrió. Cuando estuvo fuera Harry le dijo a Ginny

-Gracias por haberte quedado y no salir corriendo. Hable con Alice y te pide disculpas-

-No te preocupes ¿Tú estas bien?-

-Perfectamente. No me suicidaré-Respondió sonriendo.

-Tonto-Y le pegó en el brazo-¿Se fue verdad?-

-Si-Bajó la cabeza-Supongo que los dos estábamos cansados-

-Intentas auto convencerte para que tu ego no se derrumbe. Siento haberte gritado la otra vez-

-Mi ego esta intacto créeme. Y lo del la otra vez, los dos nos desubicamos-

-Te doy la razón-Se encogió de hombros y se quitó el delantal.

Estuvieron cerca de dos horas riéndose y conversando, y en cada tema participó Ted. A pesar de tener siete años tenía una agilidad mental para reaccionar ante cualquier chiste, sus palabras eran exactas y precisas y Ginny se divirtió viendo como de bien se llevaban esos dos. Volvieron a reír con Harry-choca-paredes. Pasó un buen momento con los dos, pero era hora de irse. Teddy estaba visiblemente cansado, se despidió de Ginny con un beso al igual que con Harry, subió a dormir. Ginny se levantó y comenzó ayudar a recoger la mesa. Dejó los platos en el fregadero y se quedó a solas con Harry.

-¿Puedo preguntar que harás ahora?-

-Ya preguntaste. Y nada, seguir con mi vida y arreglar mis horarios para retirar a Teddy por las tardes-. Ginny lo miró, una vez más bloqueó todo tipo de pensamientos sobre él.

-Yo… pensé lo que me dijiste hace meses, sobre Teddy-Comentó como quién no quiere la cosa. Harry la miró a los ojos.

-Algún fin de semana puedo venir a verlo, quizás venir a buscarlo para salir. Pero después de diciembre no, se complica más el tiempo. Y supongo que tendré que hacer las cosas de tal forma que a Ted no le duela cuando me valla otra vez-

-¿Lo intentarías?- Preguntó Harry esperanzado.

-Si-.

Cuando estuvo en el auto se preguntó por que dijo todo eso. No era que no quería, pero estaba arriesgando muchas cosas, Ted podía salir lastimado. El trabajo de Ginny era complicado, cualquier día podían solicitarla en Nueva York u otra ciudad y tendría que partir. Se acomodó mejor en el auto y metió la llave, encendió el auto, miró al frente y vio a Harry correr hacia ella. Su móvil. Llegó junto a ella.

-Ahora que suena, me acuerdo que lo tenía-Le dijo cuando Ginny había bajado el vidrio.

-Ya se para que me llaman-Recibió el móvil-Gracias-.

Obedeciendo a un impulso Harry se acercó y le dio un suave beso en la frente.

-Gracias por todo- Y se alejó hasta la casa. Ginny suspiro y subió la ventana.

¡Maldito fuera por hacerle eso! Retrocedió y salió de la dichosa villa. El portón se cerró tras ella automáticamente. Tan feliz y sonriente estaba que ni se dio cuenta que un auto la siguió hasta que llegó edificio, el auto negro que la había seguido, siguió de largo por la calle y se perdió en la distancia.

Esa noche Ginny decidió no salir de casa y durmió tan placidamente que ni sintió como su celular sonaba una y otra vez con el nombre de Pierre en la pantalla.

* * *

**Nota de la Autora: **Holuu!!! como dije, he aquí el día viernes con el capitulo.

**MILLONES DE GRACIAS Y CARIÑOS PARA LAS BONITAS QUE ME DEJAN REVIEWS, ES BUENO SABER QUE AÚN SIGUEN ALLÍ. MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEERME.**

¿Que les pareció? Pésimo? bueno? malo? dedicate a otra cosa? Diganme, solo denle click a las letras de verde *.*

Besos y enormes gracias por llegar hasta aquí ^^


	8. Capitulo 8

**Disclamer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J Ká o al menos pertenecían, se los vendió a WR con fines de lucro.**

**Aclaración: Yo tomo estos personajes sin fines de lucro, los cuales son totalmente OoC y es un UNIVERSO ALTERNO. Estos personajes tienen una grado muy distinto a los reales, son humanos con actures complejos y pensamientos enredados. Para aquél que no les gusta el OoC que dejé mi fic ahora para que no se decepsione. Me baso completamente en las raras acciones y desiciones que a veces tomamos y todos se preguntan ¿que hiciste? **

* * *

-Ginny, Ginny, Ginny-. Una castaña con su abundante melena amarrada en una coleta, sostenía a Rose en brazos cuando abrió la puerta.

-¡Hola!-Sonrió besando su mejilla y reclamando a su sobrina. Tiró su cartera encima de uno de los sillones y Rose se acomodó en sus brazos. La niña la abrazó y se quedó allí muy tranquilita.

-Es extraño que se de tanto contigo, siendo que solo estuviste en su nacimiento y luego te fuiste- Comentó Hermione.

-No me lo recrimines-. Rose tenía el cabello castaño cobrizo caoba, una extraña combinación del castaño oscuro de su madre y el pelirrojo de su padre, bastante ondulado.

-Tienes un hermoso cabello, bonita-Le dijo a la niña acariciándole la melena.

-No la halagues, me basta con que Ron le diga lo bonita que es todas las noches-Hermione sonrió y la invitó a la cocina.

-¿Ahora cocinas?-Preguntó Ginny divertida, aun con la niña abrazada a su cuello.

-Ja ja ja… Siempre lo hice, ahora me perfeccioné-Se encogió de hombros y comenzó a revolver la olla.

-¿Y mi hermoso hermano?-

-Fue donde Harry, nos enteramos. Apoyo moral, ya sabes-Hermione la miró.

-Dudo que lo necesite, ayer estuve con él, se veía bastante bien-. La pequeña se soltó y pidió que la bajaran, desapareció de la cocina.

-No es que se pudiera derrumbar frente a su gran amor de adolescencia porque su novia casi esposa lo dejó ¿no?-. Ginny la miró entrecerrando los ojos.

-Un gran amor de adolescencia-Remarcó molesta, se encogió de hombro y se sirvió un vaso de jugo.

-Desembucha, cuéntame todo- Dijo Hermione no pudiendo aguantar más al curiosidad. Ginny sonrió y le hizo un resumen de su vida hasta ayer en que fue testigo del "abandono" de Harry. Hermione la miraba con una extraña mueca en la cara.

-Me caía bien ¿sabes? Pero al menos, para mi nunca se amararon. Después de que tú te fuiste ellos se sintieron mal. Como si te hubieran traicionado-

-¿Traicionarme? Que va, si era mi ex y no me amaba, por algo me dejó y se fue con mi amiga-Ironía dulce ironía.

-No todo fue lo que parece. Había motivos más fuertes-

-¿Más fuertes dices? No entraré en detalles, eso es pasado-.

Ginny evitó el tema y converso de cosas más triviales, entre otras cosas Hermione le dijo que lo de Ted estaba bien, pero que no se encariñara demasiado. Sufrirían ambos.

Pasaron una linda tarde conversando acerca de sus vidas y Ginny la puso al tanto de todo lo que había vivido estos últimos cinco años fuera del país.

-Entonces sueles acostarte con el primer tipo que te guste-

-No siempre, no me hagas parecer una puta. A veces lo soy, pero nunca cobro dinero-Ginny rió y Hermione la miró escandalizada.

-Después de Harry es difícil encontrar a un hombre que te haga sentir así o…- Se calló, se había ido de la lengua y estaba sonrojada Hermione se reía nada disimuladamente.

-Bueno si Ron me dejara supongo que sería igual que tú-. Ahora fue Ginny la escandalizada.

-Vamos, será tu hermano pero es un hombre. ¡Y que hombre!- La castaña rió mas fuerte y Ginny se quedó pegada, su hermano con Hermione en una cama. Sacudió la cabeza asqueada.

-No quiero ni pensarlo. Tengo unos cuantos regalos para ti, en cuanto pueda mandar a traerlos desde Paris. Lloraras de emoción-.

Era difícil no pasarla bien con Hermione, no tenían gustos muy parecidos pero hablar con ella sobre como se sentía y las cosas que vivía, se sentía realmente bien, como quitarse un peso de encima.

En cuanto a Hermione, pudo sacar conclusiones sola y con agrado se dio cuenta que Ginny no había olvidado a Harry, realmente distaba mucho de haberlo hecho. Quizás nunca lo hiciera, un amor como el de ellos, nunca olvidado. Pero había rencor en el corazón de la pelirroja, no había sido capaz de pasar por alto que la dejara y se fuera con su amiga de universidad.

-La otra semana haré entrega oficial del regalo de aniversario de mis padres. Algo tardío pero a mi y Fred nos costó conseguirlo-

-¿Qué regalo?-Preguntó Hermione en la puerta, Ginny estaba por irse.

-Pasajes para unas vacaciones por el atlántico, America central, America del sur, el pacifico y finalmente estados unidos-

-¡Wow! Suena como al viaje de la vejez de todo europeo. Les encantará seguro-

-Eso espero-. Se despidió de su cuñada y amiga, salió rumbo a su departamento.

Una linda tarde había sido. Se dio cuenta como en determinado momento Hermione la comenzó a observar de cierta manera que la puso incomoda. ¿Qué habría visto ella en sus ojos? Lo que su mente se negaba a aceptar seguro. Tampoco es que lo fuera aceptar así de fácil. Pero si Harry nunca amó a Alice ¿Por qué siguieron la relación? Por qué permitieron que ella saliera destrozada de Inglaterra y se refugiara en su mundo de dolor y frialdad. Excusas baratas son las que le dio él.

**Flash Back**

_Una bonita pelirroja de dieciocho años recién cumplidos estaba parada junto a un árbol siendo observada por un adolescente, ya hombre de diecinueve años, de cabello negro azabache y de ojos verde esmeraldas que mostraban dolor tras unas gafas redondas._

_-Acá estamos. Dime que pasa-Susurró la pelirroja preocupada se adelantó un paso para tomarle las manos, él retrocedió._

_-Ginny, ahora que tú ingreses a la universidad no creo que podamos seguir viéndonos-_

_-¿Qué? Pero si dijimos que haríamos lo posible. No se que cosa hiciste este año mientras yo estaba en el internado pero aceptó no saber. Además irás a Oxford junto con Hermione y podré ir algún día, puedo escaparme unos días, tú también puedes-_

_-No voy a estudiar, me voy. Yo soy muy joven para amarrarme a una mujer-. Los ojos de la pelirroja se agrandaron de la sorpresa y se tornaron menos brillantes y acuosos._

_-¿Amarrarte?-_

_-Si ya sabes, ahora soy más famoso, me iré de viaje conoceré gente nueva. Perdería mí tiempo estando contigo-. Ahora el dolor se cernía sobre su corazón, un peso en el estomago y las lágrimas pugnaban por salir._

_-No te entiendo. Dijiste que me amabas, te entregue mi corazón-_

_-Solo fue algo de adolescentes. Entiéndelo. Podemos ser amigos. Me voy en unos días, viajaré conoceré chicas, no quiero perder el tiempo. Tú también eres joven y bonita, puedes encontrar a alguien para que te ame…-_

**Fin de Flash Back**

Ginny sintió como sus lágrimas salieron y cayeron por sus mejillas, no las secó. Negar que lo amó con su vida y su alma, era una vil mentira. Lo amó como nadie ama a esa edad, se entregaron uno al otro y ella simplemente le hacía perder el tiempo. Excusas baratas que después de años analizó. Pero él lo sintió así y después ya no le importo. Conocer chicas, eso es lo que quería y después de un año va y se hace novio de su amiga. Lo odió por mucho tiempo, lo hizo y después descubrió que perdía sus fuerzas en alguien que no valía la pena, en alguien que ella pensó conocer. Verlo significó revivir muchos momentos y probarse si lo había olvidado o no, no lo hizo y la distancia solo disminuyó el dolor, ahora lo tenía cerca y lo seguía amando, pero Harry se había vuelto un desconocido, muchas cosas de su vida no entendía, tampoco quería hacerlo, no ahora. Después de que acabara ese año quizás ella no lo volviera a ver. La semana de la moda junto con los inicios de temporada se acercaba. Tendría que viajar, el trabajo de toda modelo aumentaba desde enero a marzo. Solo debía aguantar hasta fin de año y después todo habría acabado…

*****

-¿Entonces?-Preguntó Fred Weasley que era abrazado por su pelirroja hermana, miraban atentos a sus padres. Los cuales aún no emitían palabra alguna tras la noticia de sus pasajes en barco.

-No se que decir ¿Irnos?-Preguntó su madre sentándose en una silla.

-Si ya sabes. En barco, conocer el mundo. ¿Qué dicen?-Dijo Fred algo apenado por el poco entusiasmo de ellos.

-O vamos. Viajar en barco. A mi me parece genial-Dijo su padre dándole las gracias, abrazándolos -¿Y cuando partimos?-

-El veinte seis de diciembre, para que pasen la navidad acá, el barco zarpa desde el puerto de Barcelona, pasarán el año nuevo en el crucero. Nos mostraron el itinerario. No saben lo que es-Decía Ginny fascinada.

-Vamos Ma'-Animo Ron que se había mantenido callado, estaban solamente los hermanos. Absolutamente nadie más.

-Nos turnaremos para cuidar la casa-

-No se…- Molly aún no se convencía.

-Te mereces este descanso, además en estos meses que vienen todos estaremos ocupados con el trabajo-Apoyó Bill.

-¿Y la casa en año nuevo?-Preguntó la pelirroja mayor.

-Yo la cuidaré-Se ofreció Ginny, a lo que sus hermanos contestaron con silbidos y unos "ok" nada convencidos.

-Yo también estaré. Ustedes irán donde la familias de sus esposas, con Hermione y seguro Harry estaremos aquí-Comentó Ron mirando a su madre, tomó su mano entre las suyas-Ma' te mereces este descanso, imagina cuanto arte culinario conocerás-

Molly finalmente aceptó y se pusieron de acuerdo para todo; la navidad se pasaría con todos los pelirrojos y el día veintiséis Ginny y Fred llevarían a sus padres al aeropuerto para embarcarlos, en Barcelona los esperaría un bus que los llevaría al puerto para embarcarlos. Además Ginny, Ron y Fred estarían encargados de cuidar la casa por turnos. Aun que no haría mucha falta, se susurraron entre ellos. Si su madre los escuchaba seguro no querría irse.

*****

Los días pasaban volando y los zapatos se iban gastando. O algo parecido. Ginny se veía cada día más involucrada en la vida de Ted y no es que le molestara, al contrario, le encantaba el problema, radicaba en que tenía que estar demasiado cerca de Harry y si las cosas seguían así dudaba que pudiera aguantar hasta enero.

Harry era sencillamente complicado, la pelirroja poseía una larga lista mental de las cosas que podía y no podía hacer con Teddy. Se le colmaba la paciencia pero no preguntaba, no quería saber nada de la vida de él. Ya no. Ahora ella tenía su vida y él igual. El moreno se había repuesto más que bien del abandono por parte de Alice, allí fue cuando se dio que de verdad no estaban enamorados. En cuanto a la rubia, no daba señales de vida y hasta altura de la vida Ginny ya no le importaba absolutamente nada que tuviera que ver con su pasado. Así que solo le importaba Ted, su familia, su publicista y su amiga que en estos momentos estaba aún en Paris. Dudaba que Sophie volviera a Londres, no era inglesa pero había vivido su tiempo aquí. La extrañaba pero no podía renunciar a Teddy. Lo quería demasiado como para dejarlo a cargo de una desconocida y Harry.

La vida es perra, o eso pensaba ella. Quizás algún día le llegara una bofetada por nombrar a la vida así. Tal vez no, porque era la verdad.

Channel y toda la campaña daba frutos, había encantado a mucha gente y mucho críticos de la moda ahora respetaban la profesionalidad de Ginny, eso le agradaba de sobremanera. Diciembre había comenzado y con ella los casting's y contratos para millones de modelos que desfilarían en los meses de inicio de temporada. Enero-Febrero-Marzo. Todo se le venía encima después de fin de año, al menos contaba con dos semanas de vacaciones por navidades y año nuevo. Un respiro para su vida, el cual agradecía tomando una dulce tasa de chocolate caliente acostada a lo largo de su sillón. Día dieciocho de diciembre, seis y treinta de la tarde y afuera caía nieve.

El timbre sonó, sacándola de su dulce ensoñación. Abrió la puerta sin preguntar ni ver quién era, parada frente a ella estaba Harry con un bolso y Teddy sonriendo.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?-Preguntó más que desconcertada.

-Necesito que cuides a Teddy hasta que regrese-Harry parecía afligido.

-No puedo-Fue la respuesta instantánea de Ginny. Esas fechas no las podía pasar junto al pequeño, se aferraría demasiado a ella.

-Se que tienes vacaciones de navidades, por favor. Tengo que viajar con urgencia. Si no fuera urgente no estaría acá-

-Harry…-Susurró con pesar, abrió un poco más la puerta-Entra Teddy-Ginny bajó la cabeza y le sonrió al pequeño. Harry intercambio unas palabras con él y le entrego el bolso.

-Apenas pueda llamarte lo haré, se portará bien-Harry sonrió cuando miró la tasa que Ginny sostenía.

-Le gusta el chocolate caliente. Muchas, muchas gracias Ginny-Se acercó y sin más como si entre ellos hace años no hubiera pasado nada le beso los labios, solo un rose, le sonrió con pesar y se fue.

Ginny se quedó estancada allí con un mar de sensaciones que la envolvía de pies a cabeza. ¿Qué mierda se creía? ¿Que solo por hacerle un favor la podía besar? ¿Qué pensaba que era ella? ¡Cómo se atrevía! Más que nada Ginny sentía una furia enorme hacia el hombre que se acaba de ir. Un dolor en su corazón la invadió ¿Por qué lo había hecho? Había sido apenas un roce sublime pero le había caído como piedras en el estomago. ¿Qué se creía? Que rabia la que sentía, que el diablo se lo llevara. Cerró la puerta de golpe, su genio ya no era el mejor.

-¿Te sientes bien?-Le preguntó le pequeño que esperaba tras ella.

-Lo siento. ¿Quieres una tasa de chocolate?-

-Si por favor. Harry me sacó casi volando de casa-La siguió a la cocina con bolso y todo.

-¿Sabes donde va?-

-A una de sus misiones, supongo…-Contestó el pequeño castaño.

-¿Misiones?-

-Así les digo, parece como si lo fueran-. Ginny prefirió no indagar más y ayudó al pequeño a sentarse en uno de los sillones y su bolso lo dejó junto a él. El pequeño bebió y sonrió.

-Muy rico, gracias ¿Tienes reglas?-Preguntó

-¿Reglas? Solo ser feliz…-Ginny encendió la televisión.

-Me refiero a vivir aquí-

-Aaahh… Entiendo, Harry tiene las de él, supongo-Lo miró y subió los pies al sillón.

-Puedes subirte a las camas y los sillones sin zapatos, nunca los uso, siempre estoy con pantuflas. Puedes levantarte a la hora que sea, puedes andar con pijama en la casa y puedes ver televisión cuando se te antoje-Contestó, algún día este niño tendría que ser malcriado, así era feliz, con el desorden de vida que llevaba la pelirroja, le gustaría a él. Harry lo tenía muy recto, un niño tenía que ser más desenvuelto más feliz.

-¿En serio que puedo?-

-Por supuesto- Ginny le sonrió y el niño se quitó los zapatos y subió sus piernas al sillón, se acurruco allí con la tasa de chocolate. Ginny siguió viendo televisión y a la hora después se dio cuenta que él se había quedado dormido. Sonrió. Este niño le daría un poco de vida a su departamento, al menos por algunos días. Lo tomó en brazos y lo llevó a su habitación, lo acostó allí y lo arropó.

Estuvo todo el resto de la tarde ordenando lo que sería la habitación de él. La verdad era que la pieza que tenía para invitados no era muy grande y se mantenía así por que le daba flojera remodelar. Una vez la intentó convertir en un gran armario, llenarlo de zapatos, joyas, vestidos y demás. Pero quedó en nada, allí estaba tal cual; la cama, la cómoda y la ventana, no era espacioso pero bastaría. Sacudió, trapeó y puso sabanas limpias, pronto tuvo una pieza decente. Fue junto a Teddy y lo vio sentado en la cama refregándose los ojos con sus puñitos. Le comentó donde dormiría y lo ayudo a poner la ropa del bolso en la cómoda. Prepararon una cena improvisada. Al otro día irían a hacer las compras de navidad

*****

Ginny estuvo todo el día fuera de casa, decidió empezar con las compras temprano y almorzó comida rápida junto a Teddy. Se dio cuenta cuando fue fotografiada junto a él, al salir de restaurante. No le importó solo miró al frente y los vio, fue conciente que fue seguida por casi todo el centro y Ted se lo tomaba con diversión, asegurando que sería famoso, más de lo que fue cuando su abuela se fue y Harry se hizo cargo. Esto sorprendió a la pelirroja, pero le encantó que el pequeño ya lo tuviera bien asumido todo. Pasaron un lindo día y antes de ir a casa decidieron ingresar al museo de Londres, descubrió que Teddy le fascinaba e hizo nota mental para el regalo de navidad.

Al llegar a su casa los dos estaban muertos, aun que aún faltaban muchos regalos, al día siguiente iría con su madre y el pequeño a comprar más regalos y algunas prendas de vestir para el viaje de Molly.

Con desagrado Ginny descubrió que en las noticias del diario de prensa, salía tomada de la mano de Teddy con un montón de bolsas y comentarios acerca de su "reciente maternidad", llamó a su publicista.

-¡Si no quitan eso y piden disculpas públicas, juró que los destrozaré!-Le gritó a Pierre.

-_Cálmate mi niña. Fui más rápido que tú, acabo de colgar con el encargado de Channel y aseguran que se harán cargo-_

-¿Sabes quién es el tutor del niño hermoso al que cuido?-

-_No y la verdad no me interesa-_Le respondió el publicista

-Pues es Harry Potter y juró que si no se disculpan por ese comentario haré que él los hunda-. Y colgó bruscamente.

-Reciente maternidad y la…-Susurró Ginny enojada.

No recibió llamada alguna y volví a pasar una linda tarde junto a Ted y Molly. Aún que sin paparazzi, pero tenía la desagradable sensación de que la seguían, muchas veces se dio vuelta a mirar pero solo había gente común y corriente que hacía las compras navideñas. Que extraño.

El tercer día junto a Teddy fue de flojera absoluta, tomaron chocolate caliente y anduvieron en pijama todo el día. Ya tenía todos los regalos los cuales habían sido enviados a la casa de sus padres puesto que allí pasarían la navidad. De Harry no sabía nada y tampoco quería saberlo. Cuando llamó hizo que Ted contestará y se negó a hablar con él. Estaba totalmente indignada por lo que él había hecho y si él quería pensar que se comportaba como inmadura, pues que pensara lo que quisiera. No le importaba, que se fuera al demonio. Que la tierra se lo tragara.

Al pasar los días Ginny se descubrió tocándose los labios cada vez que pensaba en el moreno, se sintió patética, por las noches soñaba con el dichoso beso pero este se extendía más allá. Odiaba eso, odiaba que Harry se introdujera otra vez en su vida y en sus pensamientos. Lo había hecho tan bien los últimos meses. Pero ahora estaba desocupada, no había trabajo en el cual pensar y concentrarse. ¡Maldito fuera él!

El día veintitrés Harry se presentó en su casa y Ginny lo miró con el suficiente odio para que Harry no la volviera a mirar a los ojos. Lo saludó con un escueto Hola y se despidió con un seco Adiós, mientras que a Teddy lo abrazó y prometió volver al día siguiente cuando todos almorzaran y cenaran donde los Weasley.

*****

Harry se sintió avergonzado cuando volvió a ver a Ginny, la había besado obedeciendo a un impulso y fue lo peor que pudo haber hecho. Era dulce ceder a la tentación, pero no debía, ya no implicaría a nadie más en su vida.

El caso que llevaba ahora era realmente muy complicado, arriesgaba demasiado y tendría que triplicar la seguridad entorno a Teddy, el cual se veía bastante más cambiado. Ginny debió haberlo malcriado mucho, se veía más rosado, mas sano.

Ahora sabía que Ginny lo odiaba en serio, lo había mirado de tal forma que no quiso decirle nada, ni siquiera una disculpa. Se sentía avergonzado, pero ese día no pudo evitarlo. El impulso había nacido del deseo de volver a tenerla, de que su cuerpo y alma volvieran a pertenecerle, de que sus pecas, su piel tersa, su cabello pelirrojo, su amor y devoción volvieran a corresponderle solo a él. Pero se había equivocado. Ginny ya no sentía nada más que desprecio hacia él.

* * *

**Nota de la Autora: **Bueno ¿que les pareció? A pues, quiero muchos comentarios sobre lo que piensan de cuando Harry dejó a Ginny. Parece totalmente absurdo ¿no? Parece que Ginny fue completamente dramatica. Pero ¿no creen que a veces somos así de exagerados cuando alguien que realmente queremos nos decepsiona de esa forma? Comenten!

Besitos y millones de gracias por leerme. Denle click a las letras de verdes *-* MUCHAS GRACIAS ^^


	9. Capitulo 9

**Recuerden que todo pertenece a J Ká y yo solo soy una loca que arma aventuras tomando sus personajes(que ya no son del todo suyos) y creando aventuras demasiados fantaseosas y dramaticas para ser la vida real.**

* * *

La navidad fue agradable para todos, una navidad muy feliz, la primera navidad que Ginny pasaba en casa después de cinco largos años. Se había olvidado lo bonita y alegre que eran. Demás está decir que a Harry apenas lo saludó y miró. Algo reacia pero obligada por Hermione le dio el abrazo de navidad, el cual no duró mas de lo que dictan las normas de cortesía. Abrumada por todas sus cuñadas que no dejaban de gritarle lo hermoso que estaban los vestidos, Angelina juró que apenas tuviera a su hija bajaría de peso y se lo pondría para ser la envidia de sus amigas. A todas les había encantado los vestidos de diseñadores que les trajo, los tenía guardados en París y le pidió a Sophie que se los mandara. Teddy miraba fascinado el gran libro de colorear de dinosaurios y su álbum de antigüedades del museo Británico de Londres. El cual cuando lo vio le encantó, a ese pequeño le fascinaba completamente la historia, sobre todo, la de su país.

Después de un agradable almuerzo familiar en el patio de la casa, todos fueron yéndose hacia sus casas, Bill y Fleur junto a su hija partían al día siguiente junto a los señores Weasley, estos iban a Francia a pasar el año nuevo. Charlie partía de vuelta a Rumania George estaría junto a la familia de Angelina y Percy junto a sus hijas y esposa en la casa de sus abuelos. Así que todos ya se habían ido después de las cinco de la tarde. Hermione estaba con la señora Weasley poniéndose al tanto de cómo llevar esa gran casa, Ron dormía la siesta con su hija y Teddy la de él, en el cuarto de Ginny, Arthur lo mismo y Fred se había marchado. Así que Ginny salió de la casa, por que no quería estar en el mismo lugar que Harry. Ya no aguantaba más estar allí, no mirarlo y sentir la mirada de él sobre ella, era realmente incomodo.

Salió por el patio y camino hasta perderse a lo lejos, los dominios de su familia eran bastos pero nunca fueron usados, solo sabía que a metros de distancia se ubicaba una de las tantas riveras de río Tamesis, una desviación que termina a los kilómetros de su casa, claro que había que avanzar por el bosque, el cual no era denso ni oscuro. Camino y atravesó el bosque, llego a la desviación, no era muy ancha pero recordaba que en los días de verano solían bañarse allí, eran aproximadamente cuatro metros de ancho, nada más. Era lo bastante correntoso como para terminar ahogada y encontrada en Londres, por lo mismo su padre había contraído a base de piedras una mini piscina, una muralla de contención. Se sentó frente a este y comenzó a tirar piedras.

Había tenido que tener a Harry en la misma habitación que ella y no lo había hablado, ni una sola palabra aparte del saludo y las felicitaciones de navidad. No quería, le daba coraje acordarse del beso que le robó, con que cara, lo había hecho. Con que cara le da un beso, cuando fue el mismo quién pidió espacio. Sintió un movimiento detrás de ella y automáticamente se volteó su peor pesadilla se hacía verdad, Harry la había seguido, ni un poco de paz podría tener. Hizo como si nada y siguió mirando al frente, a metros más allá se ubicaba el pueblo del condado. Era pequeño y se podía cruzar por un puente que había a metros más allá de Ginny.

-¿Estás enojada conmigo?-

-¿Debería estarlo?-Le respondió con una pregunta.

-Lo estás, tu mirada lo dice todo-

-¿Mi mirada te dice que no tenías derecho a besarme?-Preguntó levantándose y mirándolo a los ojos. Si debía sacarse lo que tenía dentro ahora, lo haría.

-Fue un impulso, de verdad lo siento. Yo solo…-Ginny lo interrumpió

-¿Un impulso? Fue una falta de respeto hacia mí. No tenías derecho Harry-

-¿Tanto te molesto el beso? Era un beso, y menos que eso…-

-Tendrías un beso y mucho más si hubieras luchado-Susurró, pasó junto a su lado. Después de esa debilidad no se podía permitir estar en el mismo lugar que él.

-Había un motivo mayor-Le respondió Harry tomándola del brazo, girándola.

-¿Conocer más gente? Lo único que querías era deshacerte de mi idiota-. Tiró de su brazo para soltarse pero Harry le agarró los dos.

-¡Quería protegerte!-Respondió el, la atrajo hasta él y la beso. La besó como si el mundo fuera a terminar mañana, como si en eso se le fuera la vida, movió sus labios insistentes hasta que Ginny lo siguió, hasta que se relajó y abrió sus labios para profundizar el beso, la pelirroja enrolló los brazos alrededor de su cuello y el moreno la abrazo por la cintura y con la otra mano tomo su nuca atrayéndola aún más. Era un beso completo, pasional, sin ningún tipo de inhibición, como si hubieran vuelto siete años antes y fueran los mismos adolescentes amantes. Los labios se movían insistentes unos con otros, Harry quería todo de ella, la quería con desesperación, porque de repente se daba cuenta que volvía a vivir. En su cuerpo subía una adrenalina. Con su mano izquierda acarició la cintura de la pelirroja y la metió dentro de la camiseta de ella.

Ginny no hacía otra cosa que sentir, por primera vez en mucho tiempo estaba dejando que el hombre llevara la batuta, se estaba dejando hacer, se estaba deshaciendo entre sus brazos, y no quería pensar, solo quería sentir, quería olvidar todos esos años. Quería, quería, lo quería, para ella. Su cuerpo necesitaba oxigeno su mente necesitaba reaccionar, la lógica estaba reaccionando del shock. Empujó a Harry lejos, con la respiración agitada susurro.

-¿Protegerme de que? Las explicaciones ya no valen. Hace algunos años hubiera querido la verdad, ahora solo quiero distancia-Lo miró a los ojos y con el dolor de su ser continuó-Nos vemos en año nuevo. Después no más. Renuncio a volver y odio que eso le cause dolor a Ted. No quiero más tu presencia, no más-. Hecho a correr devuelta a casa, entró echa una bala, busco sus cosas y sin ningún tipo de explicaciones subió a su auto y salió rumbo a su casa.

No debía y no lo haría, no lloraría porque no valía la pena. Le dice que se aleja para protegerla y ahora como si nada la besaba. Le causaba dolor ¿Con que derecho? ¡¿Conde que derecho?! Aceleró y llegó a su casa queriendo patear lo primero que encontrara. No lo haría, no desperdiciaría energías en él. Tomó su celular y llamó.

En media hora Ginny se encontraba rumbo a una disco, había fiesta en una muy conocida, se perdería un rato en la bebida, luego quizás unas pastillas. La antigua Ginny volvería.

Esa noche Ginny estuvo completamente fuera de si, se emborracho hasta el pelo, se cambió mas de diez veces de disco, de pub en pub. Llamó a su amiga Maggie que seguía de fiesta en otro pub, una vez con ella consiguieron pastillas alucinógenas y después fumó marihuana. A las seis de la mañana despertó en un departamento que no era el suyo, se vistió y sin mirar atrás salió de la habitación en la que se encontraba, cerca de las siete y treinta llegó a su propio departamento. Fuera de si, cansada y con dolor de cabeza. Por una noche había dejado cualquier tipo de preocupación. Odió a Harry.

Se desmayó a medio camino a su dormitorio.

*****

La culpa es un ser que te come los sesos y te angustia hasta el dolor, te causa migraña y te pone en estado de autismo. Así más o menos se sentía Harry. Al llegar a la casa de los Weasley se enteró que Ted había salido con Molly al pueblo y Ron y Hermione se encontraban en la cocina dándole la cena a su hija.

Sentado frente a Ron y Hermione quienes lo miraban con cara de asesinarlo.

-¿La besaste?-Inquirió Hermione quedando con la cuchara de Rose a medio camino.

-¿Con que derecho?-Sugirió Ron en un tono nada agradable.

-No se, no se que hice… se agarró la cabeza y apoyó los codos sobre la mesa, se tapó la cara con las manos. La pareja se miró confundida y Hermione siguió dándole comida a la pequeña.

-¿Te acuerdas por qué la dejaste?-Preguntó el pelirrojo enojado-No puedes tirar por la borda todo lo que hiciste en el pasado-

-Ron basta. Dale espacio. Harry también sufrió-La castaña alargó la mano y Harry se la estrecho.

-No se que hice, se que no puede pasar otra vez. Ahora menos que nunca…-

-¿Se complica el caso?-Preguntó la mujer bajando a su hija, dejándola libre para jugar. Ron miraba el vacío.

-Mucho. De una simple denuncia por pagar menos, esta resultando ser uno de los casos más complicados de tráficos de órganos y drogas. Parece estar derechamente vinculada con la banda más buscada de Italia. Por eso tuve que salir. El gobierno otra vez solicita mi ayuda-Explico Harry.

-Por eso, aléjate de ella y Ted también…-

-No me digas lo que ya se…-Le contestó Harry a Ron.

-¡Si lo sabes por que insistes!-

-¡Por que la amo!-. Los tres presentes se quedaron pasmados ante esa confesión. Perfecto lo que faltaba, aceptarlo y reconocerlo ante sus dos mejores amigos, ahora se le venían los regaños y sermones.

-Pues solo faltaba que te aclararas tú. Yo lo sabía, se que si se lo cuentas Ginny es capaz de perdonar y quizás acepte las condiciones-Hermione se encogió de hombros.

-¡No lo permitiré!-Rugió Ron mirando a uno y a otro. Harry se debatía entre aceptar lo que decía Hermione, pero no, no podía hacer eso. No podía si quiera pensar en que Ginny se enterara y fuera participe de todo el peligro.

-¡Oh Ron! Esto es entre ellos, no tienes por que aceptarlo o no-Hermione se levantó del asiento enojada al igual como lo había hecho Ron hace unos momentos. Mientras Harry seguía sentado tapándose la cara con las manos.

-Esto es algo mío y mi dedición es y será que Ginny no se entere porque no la voy a poner en peligro-. Ron aceptó la decisión sonriente y salió de la cocina, Hermione fulminó con la mirada al moreno.

-Harry, se que sufres, pero si solo le dieras la oportunidad a Ginny de decidir…-Le susurró con el tono más dulce que pudo encontrar, le tomó la mano y se la apretó intentando reconfortarlo.

-No puedo hacer eso Hermione…-Ella hizo una extraña mueca y lo soltó. Harry hizo intento de sonreír, pero pareció un gesto de autocompasión. La castaña se fue y a Harry lo invadieron un montón de sensaciones.

Ahora no podía doblegar su decisión, no había marcha atrás. Él selló su futuro en el mismo momento en que le dijo a Ginny que debían terminar. Las excusas fueron vacías, sin fundamentos, como si no fuera Harry. Pero los años en el ejército, en el estudio de Leyes y en las miles de misiones que había hecho, su decisión se reafirmo. ¿Por qué aún así se hizo novio de Alice? Por que ella llenaba un espacio, llenaba sus momentos de fría oscuridad, cuando no había Teddy, cuando estaba solo y su conciencia luchaba por buscar a Ginny. Por eso, para cubrir esas debilidades. Ella aceptó todo eso cuando le contó como era su vida, por qué desaparecía a veces, porque llegaba con vendas y enyesado. Todo eso aceptó ella, y ahora al no tenerla al no podía sacar a Ginny de su mente. Su decisión flaqueaba cuando estaba en su presencia, cuando la tenía tan cerca que las ganas de besarla lo vencían. Ahora la había vuelto a lastimar, hipócrita se sentía. Lo vio en sus ojos al marcharse, ella no quería nada, ella quería volver a ser libre, se iría, se iría y su familia volvería a sufrir por culpa de Harry, se iría para evitarlo, esta vez no lo iba a permitir, esta vez no dejaría que se fuera. El único que se tenía que ir, pensó Harry, era él, se iría. Vivir en otro país y criar a Ted en otro lugar. Le serviría. Estados Unidos se abría a él con grandes posibilidades…

*****

Nunca en todo lo que llevaba de su vida, se había encontrado en una situación así. Ginny se despertó o volvió en si pasadas las cuatro de la tarde del día veintiséis, estaba tirada en el medio del pasillo, entre el gran sofá y la puerta de cocina, de boca, con un dolor horrible en sus piernas y en su cabeza. Como si hubiera corrido mucho y no había elongado, todos los músculos apretados, y su cabeza palpitaba, dolía y mucho. Se levantó y a gatas se encamino hasta su dormitorio, dio gracias porque las ventanas estuvieran cerradas, con el bolso en una de las manos, se arrastró hacía su cama, de a poco se levantó, cuando estuvo de pie sufrió un mareo y se sentó en la cama, un dolor agudo la recorrió, los músculos de los muslos se habían estirado, dolía, rechinó los dientes y fue peor, un dolor se extendió por el borde de su cara hasta la sien. Que cosa más atroz su cabeza giraba y giraba, unas ganas de vomitar la invadieron, con el dolor de su alma se levantó y sus piernas se estremecieron, termino por correr al baño y vomito todo, hasta lo que no comió, vomito y vomito, hasta sentir el ácido en su garganta, quemándole.

No recordaba absolutamente nada, tenía ligeras visiones y estaba haciendo conjeturas acerca de la tormentosa noche que debió pasar. Seguro había estado fuera de si, cuantas cosas habría probado, suerte que no había sufrido una intoxicación. Levantó la cara y su reflejo mostró lo que fue la noche anterior. Su cabello revuelto, totalmente desordenado, sus labios hinchados, sus ojos con ojeras y con toda la pintura corrida, en su mejilla derecha había un moretón, seguro por el desmayo y la caída, un poco más arriba, donde el cuero cabelludo comenzaba tenía un rasguño horrible, debía haberse pegado en la mesa que estaba junto al sillón.

Que desastre de persona, a penas se recuperara pediría una cita al ginecólogo, quizás con cuantos tipos se había metido y ni los recordaba, quizás que cosas pudieron transmitirle. Se sentía indigna y pisoteada. Había caído profundo.

Se acercó a la bañera y abrió los grifos, dejó llenando de agua tibia la bañera y salió. Buscó su celular, sus padres debían estar preocupados se supone que debía ir a despedirlos. Intentó decir algo antes de hablar y descubrió que había vuelto a perder la voz, estaba afónica. Mandó un mensaje a Fred. Los números y letras se le borraban, no podía enfocar bien. Un claro _mierda_ se leyó en sus labios.

_Lo siento… ¿Estaban muy preocupados?_

_No me llames que no puedo hablar…_

Se desvistió y fue junto a su mesa de perfumes y joyas. Tomó un frasquito y algodón, comenzó a sacarse el maquillaje su celular sonó y vio que era Fred. Aprovecharía que no podía hablar para sermonearla. Contestó

-_Eres una maldita desconsiderada, estaban preocupadísimos, suerte que alcancé a inventar un excusa diciendo que me había olvidado de que me habías dicho que no vendrías. ¿Cómo puedes ser tan irresponsable? Sabes que no veremos a nuestros padres en unos cuantos meses y tú ni siquiera te apareces a despedirte, una llamada hubiera bastado. Ginny controla tu vida. Nunca pensé que te estaría diciendo esto a ti. Me decepcionas mucho…-_ Colgó y Ginny se sintió el peor ser en la tierra. Fred tenía toda la maldita razón. Con el corazón encogido como plástico al sol, se metió en la bañera, ninguna espuma, solo agua.

Se relajó unos instantes. Y aun que fuera muy bajo, culpó a Harry por cada cosa que le había pasado en su vida. ¿Por qué diablos toda su vida giró en torno a Harry, por qué no pudo olvidarlo y dejar de amarlo, dejar que su vida dependiera de lo que hiciera Harry? ¿Cuándo se le fue todo de las manos? Sin poder controlarse estalló en un llanto a lágrima viva, quemaban sus mejillas al bajar, el corazón le dolía horriblemente, su cabeza palpitaba más fuerte que nunca. Ya no quería más, no quería sufrir más por alguien que hacía las cosas sin pensar, por impulsos.

Sus lágrimas caían y caían, su llanto se hacía más fuerte y no había nadie que pudiera aliviar su estado, su dolor. Se había hundido en una fosa donde no había ningún tipo de claridad. Su llanto le impedía respirar bien, se abrazó a si misma. Desnuda en el agua se sentía más expuesta que nunca, era como si de repente su corazón hubiera empezado a latir más lento. Y seguía culpando a Harry, si él hubiera sido un poco más jugado y sincero, aún seguirían juntos, afrontando juntos la vida, ella se hubiera titulado de Cirujana Cardióloga y Pediatra Infantil, tendrías hasta hijos y Teddy sería como suyo. Maldito fuera Harry por haberse ido de su vida y por haberla prácticamente obligado a irse del lado de su familia. Perdió a sus hermanos cuando más los necesitó, a su amiga Hermione que apenas y fue participé del sufrimiento por el que pasó. Si tan solo Harry hubiera seguido siendo el mismo tímido y honesto de siempre. Nunca pensó que a él se le fueran a subir los humos de la fama a la cabeza, ni a ella, cuando empezó a ser reconocida por su profesión, eso que era mucho más segura y con mucha más personalidad que él.

Su llanto no cesaba, pero ya no quería llorar más, cerró los ojos, respiró profundo y se hundió en el agua. Podía aguantar solo unos segundos pero lo intentó. Su cabello quedó mojado, luego solo sacó su cara del agua y se quedó allí hasta que el agua se heló. Ya no lloraba y tenía hipo. Se levantó de la bañera quitó el tapón y se ducho como corresponde.

Cuando estuvo vestida con su pijama de algodón y su bata de franela. Se encaminó hacia la cocina y vio la enorme pila de loza para lavar, no lo haría, hizo un poco de chocolate caliente y sacó unas galletas de la alacena. Encendió la televisión pero luego la apagó, aún no podía enfocar bien y el corte en la frente le ardía, se tomó el chocolate y comía las galletas las cuales en quince minutos fueron devueltas por su estomago. Había vuelto a vomitar, no era capaz de retener ni agua en el estomago, la garganta la sentía irritada por el ácido estomacal y ahora estaba vomitando bilis. Se secó el cabello con el secador eléctrico y se curó la herida de le frente, el moretón en la mejilla se volvía peligrosamente morado oscuro con matices verdes y descubrió con desagrado que tenía un chupetón en el cuello. Parecía como si sufriera maltrato intrafamiliar. Que asqueada se sentía, tendría que ver pronto a un médico y hasta un psicólogo si era posible. Se recostó en la cama pero a los pocos minutos se levantó y volvió a vomitar, ¡vomitaba bilis de verdad!. Se había intoxicado, se sentía afiebrada y la sensación del ácido en la boca no ayudaba en nada, volvió a la cama y se semi acostó, pronto sus ojos se cerraron…

* * *

**Nota de la Autora: Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!! ^^ Que gusto de nuevo (: No se que me pasa hoy, pero estoy feliz xD.**

**¿Que les pareció el capitulo? Solo denle click a las letras de verdes y haganmelo saber ¿ya? Porfis *.***

**Muchas muchisímas gracias a las hermosas que me dejan review no saben como me anima saber que aún siguen allí. Muchas Gracias!**

Sobre el capitulo solo digo que la cosa se pone interesante y "profunda".

Nicoll (:


	10. Capitulo 10

**Aclaro que los personajes pertenecen a J Ká y WB y los dos lo usan con fines de lucro (:**

* * *

Si ayer se había sentido asqueada, hoy se sentía una vil mujerzuela; No tenía absolutamente nada de voz, su moretón en la mejilla había empeorado, parecía una ardilla cuando mantienen comida en su boca, su raspón en la frente era una costra alrededor amoratada, sus músculos dolían más que nunca. Además de todo eso su departamento olía a diablos y su estomago aún no podía mantener nada dentro.

Se había despertado cerca de las doce del medio día, se había duchado y su cabeza ya no giraba, tomó su teléfono y había llamado a su ginecólogo, el cual tenía hora para las cuatro de la tarde. No había llamado a nadie y nadie la había llamado, agradecía eso enormemente.

Con un montón de base en su rostro, con lentes oscuros muy grandes, con el cabello suelto y sobre la cara, llamó a un taxi y salió de su departamento.

Volvió a las seis y treinta sitiándose más limpia, mucho más aireada y su estomago había soportado unas galletas de soda y agua. El doctor le había dicho que no tenía ningún tipo de infección y que no se hiciera los exámenes de sangre dentro de tres días, hasta que se fuera completamente las pastillas de su sangre. ¡Malditos alucinógenos! Le recetó unas pastillas para la resaca y algunas pomadas para sus moretones. Su voz, pues un antiinflamatorio pero ella sabía que al otro día su voz estaría de vuelta, como si nada hubiera pasado. Se recostó y sus ojos se cerraron rápidamente.

Cerca de las siete de la tarde su celular sonó y ella con resignación contesto, aun que su voz era un sonido ronco y áspero.

_-¿Alo?-_

-Hermione-Dijo con pesadez cuando escuchó su voz.

_-¿Otra vez de fiesta?-_

-Omite comentario que me siento… no muy bien- Rodó los ojos y se sentó en la cama, apretó los dientes cuando sus músculos se tensaron.

_-¿Estás bien?-_

-Debería estarlo mañana. ¿Qué pasa?-

_-Por año nuevo, vamos a ir donde mis padres, o sea la casa de tus padres estará sola-_

-¿Quieres que la cuide?-La interrumpió la pelirroja molesta, en esos momentos quería cualquier cosa menos una fiesta.

_-No. Solo me preguntaba si quieres ir conmigo, Ron, Harry_ _y los niños-_

-No-buscó una excusa-Yo tenía otros planes, con los de la campaña, ya sabes. Alcohol, música y sexo toda la noche-. Se imaginó los ojos de Hermione y sonrió, al momento se arrepintió. ¡Moretón estupido!

_-Entonces está bien, claro que el fin de semana estaremos en la gran casa, así aliviaré mi culpa por dejarla sola-._ Hermione rió y Ginny decidió no seguirla.

-Esta bien, no puedo hablar más, me duele la garganta. Cuídate. Adiós-Colgó y decidió levantarse.

Su cabeza ya no dolía ni giraba, lavar un poco de loza no haría mal y hacer una sopa de pollo, algo liviano para su estomago. Abrió ventanas y cortinas. Era un día de invierno helado, pero eso no importaba, solo quería ventilar su departamento y ordenarlo un poco.

Había dormido demasiado y decidió caminar dentro para que sus músculos ya no dolieran tanto. El antiinflmatorio había servido, su mejilla estaba menos hinchada y la costra de su frente no era tan visible, que buena era la pomada.

*****

Ginny se sintió completamente repuesta el día treinta y uno de diciembre, con gusto descubrió que su mejilla solo tenía un moretón que pasaba a ser verde-café, su costra aún estaba pero no era tan notoria, sus músculos estaban mucho mejor y su estomago que decir, la noche anterior había devorado dos barras de chocolate y no las había devuelto. Había sido una prueba pero el estomago de un Weasley que nunca había rechazado nada por más de dos días.

Se levantó e hizo su rutina diaria de ejercicios, se sentía cualquier cosa menos frágil y eso era bueno, más que bueno.

Aún así decidió no salir y pasaría el año nuevo encerrada en el departamento sola, sus moretones no podrían ocultarse y aún que lo hicieran, no tenía ganas de ninguna fiesta en varias semanas. Preparó un almuerzo para ella sola, vio películas románticas y volvió a llorar por su situación con Harry, nunca lo podría olvidar. Lo amaba y no seguiría negando la verdad. Tal vez si lo aceptaba en cuerpo, mente y alma, podría ser capaz de seguir adelante y hacer una vida. Aun que no se veía casada ni con hijos en varios años. Su dignidad, pensaba que la había perdido, pero pretendía recuperarla de alguna forma.

Comió chocolate y a eso de las seis de la tarde comenzó a preparar la cena, dejó todo listo y ordenado, una mesa sola, con vino, puesto para una persona. Que triste se estaba volviendo eso ¡Cenar sola en noche de año nuevo! Absurdo, completamente loco y era tan triste. Con resignación se dirigió al baño, se desnudo y observó su cuerpo. Nunca lo había echo, era alta pero no tanto, sus pechos no eran demasiado grandes ni demasiado pequeños, sus caderas eran algo anchas por lo cual no desfilaba en traje de baños, una vez desfiló ropa interior pero en traje de baño pocas veces. Su abdomen era plano y su trasero no era muy grande pero tenía el toque justo de acuerdo a sus caderas, su cintura era relativamente estrecha. Su cuerpo no era el de una modelo ideal, las modelos normalmente eran demasiado delgadas y altas, pero ella tenía el estatura mínima para ser una modelo, por eso se sentía orgullosa de haber conseguido todo lo que ahora tenía. Sacudió su cabeza, y se metió a la ducha, no iba a pensar en el cuerpo que tenía, se sentía bonita y sabía que lo era, su ego era grande.

Cambiada ropa con una falda negra y tacones de zapatos cerrados del mismo color, una blusa gris de seda manga corta, su pelo rojo suelto. A eso de las diez de la noche se dispuso a cenar, su gran ventanal de vidrio con las cortinas abiertas. A lo lejos se veía el gran Big Ben donde cada año lanzaban los fuegos de artificio. Se sirvió su copa de vino y comenzó su solitaria cena.

Cuando el reloj comenzó a marcar las quince minutos para las doce fue hacia el 'home theater'(*) y encendió una radio local, música de fiesta recibió y decidió subir un poco el volumen, se sentó a servirse su postre que consistía en un gran cuenco de vidrio colmado de helado sabor chocolate y menta con crema. Se volvió a levantar y apagó las luces, se llevó el cuenco con ella y se sentó en el enorme sillón mirando el ventanal. Se quitó los zapatos y subió los pies, definitivamente el año nuevo no era para estarlo sola.

Comenzó la cuenta regresiva y en susurros la siguió. Las campanas comenzaron a sonar ruidosamente y el cielo se iluminó con fuegos de artificio que ensordecían, vio con alegría lo hermosos dibujos que se formaban en el aire.

-Feliz año nuevo Ginebra-Se dijo para si misma. Dejó el cuenco junto a ella y se levantó, abrió el ventanal y salió al balcón, los ruidos que emitía la gente del radio bajaron de intensidad solo para poder escuchar como los gritos de los barrios vecinos gritaban feliz año nuevo. Una vez más miro el cielo y se quedó pegada observando los enormes círculos de puntitos que se dibujaban en el aire, fascinada porque sabía que sus hermanos gemelos se habían unido a la empresa que los producía y esas luces que en el cielo brillaban y desaparecían, les pertenecían a ellos y eran sencillamente geniales. Encantada y sonriendo observó en su entorno, mucha gente en los balcones observaban el cielo, otros desde las puertas de sus casas, niños corriendo en las calles, gente que iba hacía al río para observar mejor, familias enteras gritándose un feliz año. Que magnifico. Miró su celular. Lo había dejado apagado porque sabía que mucha gente se estaría llamando entre si, no quería que gente que no se veía en muchos años no pudieran comunicarse por el simple hecho que unos irresponsables consumistas no eran capaz de verse en una misma ciudad. Sonrió por intentar "ganarse un pedacito de cielo".

No estaba tan mal pasar un año nuevo sola, así la gente tendía a fijarse en los pequeños detalles de la vida, en lo importante que era la comunicación familiar. Se pregunto si cuando no estuvieran sus padres serían así sus hermanos, tan distanciados. No seguro que no, esto era simplemente para darse un respiro y tiempo con sus propias familias. Sintió como el frío invernal se colaba entre sus ropas y decidió entrar. Fue hacía su cuenco de helado a medio derretir y se lo acabo, los fuegos artificiales aún duraban y el humo contaminante se desperdigaba en el aire, que calamidad que cosas tan bonitas fueran tan dañinas. Decidió servirse más helado…

*****

El moreno depositó a su ahijado en su cama y salió de la habitación apagando la luz. Teddy se había divertido como nunca en casa de los padres de Hermione. Resultó ser que allí habían llegado bastantes familiares a saludar sobre todo sobrinos de la edad de Teddy, fue una distracción para el pequeño. Aún para él le resultó incomodo, nunca se había sentido incomodo con la atención femenina y menos si esta no estaba nada de mal, pero esas miradas sugerentes que le mandaron a lo largo de toda la noche lo hicieron sentirse así, incomodo. Al menos habían hombres y pudo con agradable sorpresa darse cuenta que era muy bien nombrado entre mucha gente de toda clase, siempre estuvo conciente de ser famoso por ser un niño sobreviviente del ataque a muerte hacia su familia que investigaba el caso de Voldemort, cuando creció fue más conciente de su fama, y ella creció aún más cuando fue el "salvador" de la reina y descubrió ante todos los del caso Voldemort, además muchas revistas lo nombraban por ser el abogado y, ahora último, soltero más codiciado. Pero tenerlo tan de cerca y sentir que mucha gente lo respetaba por su profesión, le hizo sentirse reconfortado y dio a muchos de ellos sus tarjetas por si alguna vez necesitaban representación judicial.

Alice se había dignado a llamar y le dijo que se encontraba en Australia, era medico en un hospital de una pequeña ciudad del país y ella confesó que si tenía a otra persona con lo cual ahora Harry confirmaba sus sospechas. No se disgustó ni mucho menos, simplemente le agrado que uno de los dos fuera realmente feliz con alguien más.

Se fue hacía su estudio u oficina personal, entro y se sentó. Había tomado la firme decisión de irse de Londres junto a Teddy, lo lamentaba por el pequeño porque perdería lo más cercano a una familia, pero era lo mejor, entre Ginny y él las cosas no se podían. Ya no podía estar en la misma habitación que ella y no sentir la imperiosa necesidad de besarla y abrazarla y decirle que la extrañó como las estrellas a la noche, que la necesitaba como el alcohólico al licor. Pero de nada servía si decirle todo eso la ponía en la mira de sus enemigos, en peligro casi mortal. No podía hacerle eso, se negaba rotundamente a que ella supiera la clase de trabajo que poseía, la forma en que su vida era arriesgada casi cada mes. Se preocupó esa noche cuando Hermione la llamó y su celular estaba apagado. ¿Y que si se había ido otra vez dejando a su familia? Harry no iba permitir que eso sucediera otra vez.

Un ligero golpe en la puerta lo sacó de su abstracción.

-Pase-Contestó. Un hombre alto de piel negra y ojos igual o aún más, apareció ante sus ojos, Harry con total familiaridad le sonrió.

-Harry, esta todo listo-Comentó el hombre con la mirada en el suelo.

-¿Pasa algo Thomas?-

-No me gusta la idea de cambiarnos. Mucho movimiento no trae nada bueno-Dijo el hombre de acento africano, con toda sinceridad.

-Directo al grano, como siempre-. Harry lo invitó a sentarse pero el hombre se negó y Harry decidió levantarse.

-Los cambios hacen bien. Allá será otro mundo, podemos causar alboroto y nadie se dará cuenta-.

-Te conozco y se que esa no es la razón por lo cual nos vamos-Thomas se encogió de hombros.

-Perspicaz-

-¡Diablos Harry! No queremos irnos, todo estaría en movimiento y sabrán la razón por la cual nos vamos, lo averiguarán. Ella no estará a salvo-

Harry lo miró sorprendido por ese ligero arranque de enojó de su africano amigo. Lo cierto era que tenía algo de razón pero su mente no daría espacio para razonamientos profundos, la decisión estaba tomada y todos miraban con gusto el hecho de cambiarse de país. Pero Thomas Fotso era un africano creyente que percibía el cambio y movimientos agitados como una mala señal.

-Hubo conversaciones y todos aceptaron, no me echaré atrás, si está todo listo nos iremos la semana entrante. Cuida a Teddy mientras salgo. No tardaré-Se dirigió hacía la puerta y al abrirla dijo-Hay asuntos pendientes-. Salió, se puso una chaqueta corta viento y salió rumbo a los estacionamientos.

Thomas observó por la ventana del living como Harry salía hecho una bala en su moto…

Con el viento apenas filtrándose por el casco que llevaba puesto, Harry se tranquilizaba, respiraba profundo. No podía dar su brazo a torcer, no debía. No. Su mente trabaja a mil por hora, sabía donde iba y porque debía asegurarse que ella aún estaba allí y que no se iría, que el único que saldría de sus vidas sería él…

*****

Ciertamente el helado había estado exquisito pero la botella de vino no la atraería así tan fácilmente, si bebía demás no podría hacerse los exámenes de sangre pronto, necesitaba estar segura que no tenía nada extraño en su cuerpo. Decidió, después de casi tres horas, recoger la mesa y lavar los trastos no sin antes subirle un poco más a la música, el suelo de la cocina estaría muy helado así que decidió calzarse sus zapatos de tacón. Todo listo, no tenía sentido estar levantada aún si no haría nada productivo, se fue hacía su habitación pero a medio camino el timbre sonó, se quedo quieta dudando. Decidió abrir sin siquiera mirar quien era por el ojo de la puerta.

Se quedó demasiado sorprendida y casi atemorizada por la presencia del hombre que tenía al frente ¿Como diablos se atrevía a venir después de todo lo que había pasado?

Por otro lado Harry se había quedado horrorizado al ver a Ginny, su pelo suelto algo revuelto, el moretón y la cicatriz en la frente.

-¿Qué diablos te paso-

-¿Qué diablos haces aquí?- Preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo pero Harry reaccionó primero, le tomo la cara entre sus manos y por un segundo Ginny creyó que la besaría pero solo le giró y levantó la cara para observar el moretón morado-verde que tenía en su mejilla, le pasó el pulgar para acariciarle.

Ginny se soltó bruscamente y retrocedió. Harry avanzó otro paso para volver a hacer lo mismo y observarle la cicatriz. La pelirroja se soltó.

-No te dije que podías entrar-Le espetó la pelirroja molesta.

-Vine a hablar contigo-Dijo el moreno arrugando el entrecejo.

-No tenemos nada de que hablar ¿Puedes irte?-

-No hasta que me digas que te pasó en la cara-. Harry avanzó un poco más y cerró la puerta del departamento detrás de él. Ginny retrocedió nuevamente.

-A ti no te importa, vete-Volvió a decirle la pelirroja más molesta que antes.

-Si no quieres que le diga a tus hermanos-La amenazó- Empieza a decirme que te sucedió-.

-No te incumbe y no vayas de chismoso con nadie-Le sugirió apuntándolo con el dedo índice.

-No me digas lo que tengo que decir, dime que te pasó-

-Si prometes que te irás-

-No prometo nada que no pueda cumplir-

Ginny lo miró entrecerrando los ojos, de verdad enojada.

-¿Pero quién mierda te crees que eres tú para exigirme o pedirme nada? Ni siquiera me pides disculpas por besarme de la nada, no respetas lo que te pido y vienes y me dices que te diga cosas que no quiero. Exigiendo cosas que no tienes derecho-Enojada, eso estaba más que claro, hace mucho tiempo Ginny se había dejado de sutilezas, iba de frente con la verdad, era lo mínimo que siempre pedía.

Harry la miró ligeramente sorprendido pero tan cabreado como ella por no responderle su simple pregunta.

-Bien mis disculpas señorita polvorita por besarla, beso que ciertamente respondió gustosa-Dijo el moreno con sarcasmo, se llevó la mano a la cara y se subió las gafas-Ahora dime que diablos te pasó-.

Batalla perdida, Ginny sonrojada, bajó la vista y la volvió a subir.

-Me caí y me golpee con esa mesa- Se giró y apuntó a la mesa junto al sillón, luego apuntó su cicatriz.- Me desmaye por que me intoxique en pastillas alucinógenas y estaba bastante drogada con marihuana-Se encogió de hombros, fue junto al ventanal y bajó las cortinas, encendió la luz y Harry seguía allí con la mirada perdida.

La cruda verdad de Ginny era cierta, siempre decía la verdad, nunca le gustó mentir y dudaba mucho que con esas clases de defensa personal que el mismo le enseñó hace ya muchos años, hubiera dejado que alguien siquiera le tocara un pelo.

-¿Por qué?-Preguntó él simplemente.

-Porque creí que podría olvidar de esa forma, muchas veces lo he creído pero después de un instante la verdad vuelve más dura que nunca-Su voz era bastante mas relajada y con toda la calma del mundo pidió:-¿Te vas a ir ahora?-

-No… Yo… me voy-Harry dudó unos instantes.

-Ahora te vas, me parece perfecto-

-Me voy del país-. Ginny buscó sus ojos sorprendida pero vio la verdad de sus palabras.

-¿Por qué te vas? ¿Te llevas a Teddy?-Preguntó alarmada, él se iba.

-Porque es lo mejor. No quiero que abandones a tu familia otra vez por mi culpa-

-¿Por tu culpa? ¿Otra vez? ¿De que mierda hablas?-

-De hace cinco años-. Ginny rodó los ojos.

-Tú dejaste de ser el centro de mi mundo el mismo día que me dijiste adiós. Eso ya te lo dije. Si me fui no fue por ti, fue por mi-. Ginny realizó esa mueca que solía ser de desprecio y fastidio, Harry enfureció.

-Eres una maldita egoísta. ¿Dejaste a tu familia solo por ti? ¿Dejaste una carrera en una universidad prestigiosa, en la cual tus padres se gastaron su vida para pagártela, solo por ti?-Ahora el le espetaba enojado.

-Pues si, no iba hacer algo que no quería. Si ellos decidieron tomárselo tan a pecho, pues problema de ellos, todo ese dinero se los devolví penique por penique(**)-

Harry se acercó a ella, la tomo de los brazos zarandeándola ligeramente.

-En que momento te volviste un ser tan despreciable y egoísta. No se como permití que Teddy se encariñara contigo-. Golpe bajo para la pelirroja. Se soltó de sus brazos y lo empujó.

-¿Ser egoísta y despreciable? Y es que nunca has evaluado tus acciones. Tu te fuiste y decidiste "conocer gente nueva"-Hizo comillas con sus dedos marcando la ironía-Hiciste cosas por las cuales nunca te pregunte, entregue todo de mi, todo te lo di y tu simplemente te marchaste para "conocer chicas nuevas". ¡Maldito ser insensible! ¡Tú si que eres despreciable!-Le gritó. Demasiadas reacciones en un día, Ginny se fue contra el pecho de Harry empujándolo y golpeándole, él le agarró los brazos y la inmovilizó.

Por un impulso, por sentirlo suyo una vez más Ginny se inclinó un poco, lo beso. Lo beso como si el mañana no existiera, con frenesí y pasión, pasó sus brazos por alrededor de su cuello y lo atrajo más hacia ella. Harry le respondió el beso con la misma intensidad y euforia. La abrazó por la cintura y Ginny se hizo el impulso y se abrazó el con su piernas, el moreno la levantó del suelo y entre beso y beso fueron acercándose al pasillo de las habitaciones. Harry paró en seco y ella se soltó, lo tomó de la mano, con sus miradas puestas en los ojos del otro ingresaron a la habitación de la pelirroja, iluminada por la escasa luz proveniente de afuera sus labios volvieron a unirse esta vez lentamente.

Ginny podía sentir la corriente eléctrica que le causaba la mano de él recorriendo su espalda y el roce de su lengua dentro de su propia boca, sentir como con la otra mano le acariciaba su larga melena pelirroja. No quería pensar, no quería arrepentirse, solo lo quería a él sin importar las consecuencias. Decidió actuar y con una de sus manos le quitó sus gafas y lo atrajo hasta un costado de su cama, aún con los labios unidos, depositó los lentes en la mesita de noche y decidió quitar un poco de ropa que ya comenzaba a estorbar.

Harry sonrió cuando sintió las manos de la pelirroja bajando el cierre de su chaqueta, quitándola, luego desabrochando su camisa, lo rodeó, bajando la camisa por detrás de él. Harry adivinó la repentina quietud de ella.

Más que asombrada, maravillada, miraba el tatuaje de dos dragones que lanzaban fuego, no era muy grande, pero se lograban captar los detalles del dibujo, estaban entrecruzados, igual que la fuente de agua en su casa.

-¡Que genial!-Susurro y apoyó sus labios en el hombro izquierdo de Harry donde estaba el tatuaje, recorrió con sus labios el dibujo y se giró para mirarlo de frente, Harry no estaba absolutamente nada de mal; tenía un torso bastante musculoso, no en exceso pero si trabajado, un fino bello le cubría el pecho y se unía como en un hilo en su abdomen hasta perderse donde descansa la perdición.

Harry lo miró a los ojos por largos segundos y ligeramente la empujó sobra la cama, ella se tiró de espaldas sonriendo, estiro sus brazos hacia él. El moreno se recostó junto a ella apoyando su peso en una de sus rodillas, se apoyó mejor en los codos y la beso, con tanto frenesí como antes, como si cada segundo que pasaba estuviera dictando el fin de los dos, como si en la boca del otro fueran a encontrar ese algo que se avecinaba y los dejaría con más sed del otro. El moreno desperdigó besos apasionados por todo el cuello de la pelirroja, son una de sus manos acariciando el muslo y parte de la pierna. Ginny agradecido el chupón se le hubiera ya borrado, sacudió los pies y sus zapatos se desprendieron, con una de sus piernas abrazó a Harry por la cintura. Sintió con delicia y placer la erección que tenía él y que podía sentir en su pierna izquierda, orgullosa de si misma pues solo ella estaba causando eso, ella estaba haciéndole sentir esas cosas y solo con besos y roces, no a otro si no a él.

Invirtieron posiciones y Ginny se sentó a horcajadas sobre él, ahora el sonreía mientras Ginny lentamente desabrochaba su camisa bajo su atenta mirada, se mordió le labio inferior y lo miró a los ojos mientras se quitaba la prenda. Bajó hasta situarse frente a su cara y lo besó, sin permiso arremetió contra su boca y dio paso a su lengua juguetona e intrusa, se acostó completamente sobre él y comenzó a descender con besos, primero por su cuello, luego por su pecho, besando sus hombros, lamiendo las clavículas y respirando su perfume, guardando todo en su memoria, siguió bajando hasta la hebilla del cinturón.

-Yo también quiero jugar señorita-. Harry la levantó y otra vez invirtieron posiciones esta vez fue él quién recorrió, con suma lentitud, el torso de Ginny, iniciando por su cuello, arrancando suspiros en la pelirroja, bajando por sus clavículas, besando la cima de sus pechos, por encima del sostén, bajando por el valle de sus senos y besando cada parte de su estomago. Ginny suspiraba y mojaba sus labios con placer. Harry nunca sería como otros, se daba el trabajo de besarla lentamente, sin dejar marcas visibles, dejando el sentido del tacto ardiendo en deseo de más, tan lentamente para que disfrutara cada parte de cuerpo. Ginny no hacía otra cosa más que suspirar y sonreír.

El moreno volvió a iniciar el mismo recorrido pero ahora acariciando sus piernas, y bajando el cierre de su falda. Sin darse cuenta Ginny en unos segundos se encontraba solo en ropa interior bajo la atenta mirada cargada de deseo del moreno.

-¿Cumple sus expectativas?-Preguntó ella divertida.

-Cumple todas y las excede…-. El moreno bajó nuevamente hasta los labios de la pelirroja, pero esta vez no fue lento, fue rápido para incrementar el ritmo con que sucedían los hechos, incrementando el acelerado pulso de Ginny. La cual llevó sus manos hasta la hebilla del cinturón y lo desabrochó, Harry la ayudó y rápidamente estuvieron en la misma condición de ropas. Nuevamente Ginny invirtió posiciones, ahora sentía la necesidad de Harry aún más dura, bajó hasta sus labios pero no se entretuvo y lamió cada parte de cu pecho, sin ningún tipo de pudor, rozo su palma contra la dura erección del moreno. Él gimió y cerró los ojos, la pelirroja volvió a hacerlo dos, tres, cuatro veces más. Hasta que Harry la ubicó frente a él llevó su mano a la espalda de la pelirroja y desabrochó el sujetador, sentándola en la cama y besando sus hombros pecosos, su espalda. La recostó de espaldas y apoyó su peso en las rodillas y codos. Ginny alcanzó su cuello y lo acercó besándolo apasionadamente, con tanto frenesí enrollando sus piernas, sintiendo nuevamente su erección. Él le quitó el sujetador y descendió a sus pechos ágilmente, besando lentamente la cima y luego el valle para llegar al pezón, mientras que con su mano descendía sobre el abdomen y bajaba hasta donde nos diferenciamos del otro sexo. Presionó levemente y Ginny soltó un gemido más que audible, esos dos tipos de torturas no deberían existir, esa sensación de aplomo en su vientre, la garganta se le secaba y Harry seguía besándole los pechos, lamiendo y succionando, esa presión que estaba aplicando allí abajo. Que tortura más placentera, gemidos y gemidos salían de su boca, no lo podía evitar, no los iba a evitar. En su vientre cada vez se acrecentaba más esa sensación de dulce tortura, un placer inmenso se formaba en el centro de su ser, casi gritó cuando sintió los tibios dedos de Harry dentro de sus bragas, gimió aún más fuerte, al sentir que la presión se hacía más fuerte, y los besos eran con tanto frenesí, con tanta devoción y amor. Acariciaba con sus manos el cabello negro azabache de su amante y lo instaba a continuar besándola de la forma que solo el podía hacerla. La sensación culminó en un exquisito éxtasis. Cuando sintió los labios de Harry cerca de los suyos lo besó sintiendo algo tibio salir de su ser, quedando en un estado de sopor que Harry rápidamente aprovechó.

Volviendo al mismo estado de frenesí, de dulce placer, incitando nuevamente cada uno de sus sentidos, volviendo a repetir cada uno de los besos dados, de nuevo lentos, otra vez rápidos y efusivos. Descubriendo nuevamente, indagando cada parte de sus cuerpos, descubriendo puntos débiles y sacando más de dos gemidos por cada uno. Sus cuerpos desnudos frotándose uno con otro. Harry arremetió dentro de ella con deseo e impero, con decisión y seguridad. Mientras ella respondía con gemidos y suspiros enrollando sus piernas en torno a él, atrayéndolo aún más, susurrando frases, alabando sus habilidades, arañando su espalda.

Se acercaban al ansiado orgasmo y sus respiraciones eran agitadas, sus cuerpos sudorosos respondían al deseo carnal que los unía. Ginny emitió un gemido profundo y colmado de éxtasis segundos después la siguió Harry con un sonido de placer que hizo que la pelirroja sonriera una vez más.

El moreno se quitó de encima y se acostó de espaldas, junto a ella. Ginny se levantó un poco y abrió las frazadas de su cama para cubrirlos a ambos, luego se abrazó a él y descanso su cabeza en su hombro. Se quedaron en silencio sonriendo como bobos en su primera vez, recordando los exquisitos momentos vividos.

Harry bloqueó cualquier pensamiento de racionalidad o lógica, sabía que después se arrepentiría, pero ahora no era tiempo para esas cosas.

Se quedaron dormidos y abrazados, tal vez fue el cansancio físico o el mental lo que los venció, simplemente cerraron sus ojos.

El primero en abrirlos fue el moreno que observó con regocijó como Ginny dormía de espalda hacia arriba descubierta, con su pelo tapando su cara, con las manos debajo de su cabeza, su respiración era lenta y pausada. Aún no amanecía y Harry vio en el reloj de la mesita de noche sus lentes, se los puso y miró la hora en el reloj de mesita que allí había. Cuatro y quince minutos de la madrugada.

Se dedico a acariciar toda la espalda de la pelirroja que al estar descubierta seguía estando tibia, movió el cabello pelirrojo y la observó fruncir el ceño luego relajarlo y sonreír entre sueños. Harry siguió con las caricias y decidió acercarse e intentó besarle los labios, Ginny sonrió y abrió los ojos, teniendo a Harry a solo escasos centímetros.

-¿Cómo estás?-Le preguntó acercándose y ahora si besándola, apenas un roce. Ginny volvió a sonreír.

-Más que bien…-

-No me gusta ese moretón allí…-. Ginny se giró y arrastrando las sabanas consigo se acostó de lado.

-Lo se por tu cara, pero me desmaye. A mi tampoco me gusta…-Buscó los ojos del moreno y de repente le saltaron las lágrimas a sus ojos. Se las tragó, no eran propicias para ese momento.

-¿Cuándo te hiciste ese tatuaje?-Preguntó ella cambiando de tema.

-Hace cuatro años… Símbolo de mi escuadrón en el ejército. Símbolo personal más que nada-

-Es muy bonito. Es el mismo diseño de la fuente de agua ¿no?-

-Exacto-. El silencio se hizo presente entre ambos.

Allí estaban, recién despiertos de una apasionada noche, conversando de cosas sin sentido, cuando deberían estar aclarando sucesos de su pasado.

-¿Por qué te vas?-Preguntó la pelirroja sin denotar emoción alguna en su voz. No quería pensar en su corazón ahora, solo quería que Harry se quedara sin importar consecuencias. Lo que él pidiera de ella en ese momento lo tendría porque ya no podía aguantar un día más fingiendo que eran extraños, que no lo quería de ninguna forma, porque todas esas cosas eran mentiras.

-Porque no quiero que por mi culpa te vuelvas a alejar de tu familia. Por mucho que me digas que no fue por mí. Lo se, aún te conozco, se que te fuiste porque estarías en la obligación de verme si te quedabas. Ginny no puedes dejar a tu familia…- Harry la miraba atento a sus ojos y la pelirroja hacía lo posible por evitar las iris verde.

-No me iré pero no lo hagas tú. No puedes llevarte a Teddy, no puedes alejarlo de lo más parecido a una familia que tiene. No puedes irte…-. Parecía suplica y no le importó, un poco menos de dignidad, a estas altura ya no importaba nada. Solo que Harry estuviera allí sin importar las consecuencias, porque lo extrañaba y demasiado para su pesar. Porque nunca lo olvidaría, porque ya no quería ni esforzarse, solo lo quería a él, cerca, para sacarle sonrisas de felicidad y darle palabras de amor.

Harry se quedó en silencio sin saber que responder, era injusto, la decisión no dependía solo de él. Aun que también sabía que los demás acataban. Quizás retrasar la partida no venía mal después de todo Ginny tenía razón con respecto a lo de Ted, no podía ser tan egoísta.

-No se…- Simplemente dijo y Ginny supo que no sacaría nada más y que era lo más cerca de un sí.

Se quedaron en silencio sin saber que preguntarle al de al lado. Muchos cosas que preguntar pero seguros que el otro no diría realmente la verdad, aun había desconfianza. Había tantas cosas que aclarar, pero ahora simplemente ninguno quería decir nada, aun que murieran de curiosidad.

La pelirroja se acercó y lo abrazo. En ese instante quiso decirle muchas cosas, oraciones como:_ te extrañé, te quiero, no te vallas, ¿por qué te fuiste? ¿Encontraste lo que buscabas? _Se le atoraban en la garganta y sus lágrimas pugnaban por salir. Lo abrazó más fuerte y se hizo de valor para no llorar. Un abismo se habría en su pecho. Solo una pregunta fue capaz de decir y fue la necesaria era lo único que quería saber.

-¿Y ahora que somos?-.

El moreno algo extrañado por la fuerza con que la pelirroja lo abrazaba recibió la pregunta con una sorpresa enorme.

-No lo sé…- Era miedo lo que sentía. Ahora cuando la razón daba paso en su mente, sentía miedo de dejar a la pelirroja, de dejarla y volver a su soledad amarga, tenerla implicaba más peligro aún. No sabía que haría, tenía una confusión en su cabeza, ya no sabía que estaba bien y que estaba mal.

-Podemos ser amantes nocturnos.-Sugirió Ginny sentándose en la cama frente a él.

Harry rió ante tal sugerencia.

-Estás loca-

-No lo estoy, yo estoy dispuesta, si tu no quieres que nadie se entere nadie lo hará-. Estaba dicho, la dignidad de Ginny se había ido por el caño, pero si esa era una forma de tenerlo estaba dispuesta.

-Yo no quiero eso. Como si fuera algo realmente malo, lo que si quiero es que de momento no lo sepa nadie de tu familia, menos Hermione. No hasta que sepamos como irán las cosas-.

La pelirroja se lanzó encima del moreno y lo besó con adorada pasión, una sensación de regocijo y alegría la recorrió y no le importó en lo absoluto, nada.

Se quedaron abrazados y besándose largos minutos, acariciándose y adorando al otro. Era una imperfecta felicidad, pero no importaba. Luego Harry tuvo que irse por Teddy y prometió llamarla lo más pronto posible.

-Feliz Año Nuevo-Le gritó cuando Harry estaba en la puerta este rió y grito lo mismo antes de cerrar la puerta del departamento.

A Ginny se le aguaron los ojos y no supo si fue porque se quedaba sola, o porque él había aceptado mantener en silencio su casi relación, o porque porfin lo tendría cerca como mucho tiempo deseó.

Se tiró de espaldas a su cama y no pegó ojo en todo lo que quedaba de noche recordando lo vivido…

* * *

**Nota de la Autora: **(*) Es un equipo de música lujoso y súper bueno para escuchar música, reproducir dvd's etc...

(**)Moneda Inglesa

Como están? Muchas gracias por llegar hasta aquí! ¿Todo pasó muy rápido? ¿Que piensan? Denle click a las letras de verde *.*

MUCHAS GRACIAS A LAS QUE DEJAN REVIEW. MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEERME! Sus dudas pronto se aclararan!!! *o*

Quizás el otro viernes no podré publicar, pero si no es el viernes es sin falta el día sabado por la tarde. Espero que me esperen y no se enojen u.u

Muchas gracias por llegar hasta aquí. Sean felices


	11. Capitulo 11

**Todo pertence a J Ká y WB y yo lo utilizo, no como ellos, yo lo utilizo sin fines de lucro. **

* * *

Y la esperada temporada de la moda llegó. Enero comenzó con una serie de desfiles en cada ciudad de la moda, con millones de ropas lucidas en cuerpos de esculturales y altas modelos. Ginny se la había pasado viajando desde el mismo diez de enero. Tuvo que desfilar para la casa de diseño Channel por cu campaña y también como simple modelo para casa rivales, cosas que no decían en su contrato, fueran o no rivales ella era modelo y su agencia la obligaba a participar de distintos eventos. A penas había tenido tiempo para su extraña relación con Harry. Como él prometió la llamó, se llamaban bastante, cuando se veían siempre era en restaurantes y siempre estaba Teddy, pocas veces caminó junto a él en la calle. Las oportunidades para besarse eran poquísimas y debía ser en un lugar estrictamente cerrado sin ser vistos, por supuesto Teddy no sabía nada de ellos. Nadie sabía nada y Ginny moría por decirle al mundo lo mucho que extrañaba y necesitaba a Harry Potter.

Como la vida da muchas vueltas y a veces nos mareamos, el tiempo pasa volando y ni sabemos donde vamos a parar. Ginny un día a fines de febrero cansada de ver a Harry solo a veces con gente de por medio decidió ir a su oficina. Estaba de paso por la ciudad de Londres y al día siguiente partía a París. Por la tarde, después del almuerzo salió en su auto rumbo al dichoso edificio. Con enormes gafas cubriéndole los ojos ingresó al edificio, con tacones altos y muy a lo ejecutiva subió al elevador y esperó pacientemente hasta llegar al último piso. Como era "terreno conocido" fue hasta el fondo directo a la oficina de Harry, como era habitual estaba la secretaria quien la vio acercarse, Ginny ni se inmutó a preguntarle nada iba directo a abrir la puerta.

-¡Señora espere! el Señor Potter esta ocupado-. Ya habiendo tenido una experiencia similar, subió sus lentes de sol y simplemente tomó el pomo de la puerta lo giró e ingreso. Quedó a medio camino. Harry estaba sentado tras su escritorio y en frente de espalda a ella había tres personas dos hombres y una mujer, vestidos formalmente, como abogados importantes. Estas personas y Harry la miraron sorprendidos y los colores se le fueron a la cara. Harry tenía una expresión entre divertida y enojada y su cara se debatía entre fruncir el ceño o sonreír, por la cara granate de su "casi-novia"

-Disculpe Señor Potter pero la señora aquí presente no me hizo caso e ingresó sin permiso-Se excusó la secretaria.

Ginny seguía de piedra sin saber realmente que decir, Harry ahora la observaba más serio.

-Yo… disculpen… Vuelvo más tarde- Y salió cerrando la puerta, tan roja como su cabello. Lo que hacían las ganas y deseos de ver a alguien. Bajo la atenta mirada de la secretaria decidió sentarse en la sala de espera, tomó una revista, guardó sus lentes en la cartera de mano y prácticamente enterró su cabeza en la revista. Que vergüenza llegar y entrar, estupida imprudencia. Los señores esos la habían mirado reprobatoriamente y Harry al parecer se había enojado por la interrupción.

Pasado unos quince minutos la puerta del despacho se abrió y por ella salieron estos tres señores, Ginny bajó la vista rápidamente y se tapó la cara con al revista fingiendo leer. Cuando estuvo segura que ya no estaban levantó la vista y con sus ojos por encima de la revista vio como Harry la miraba parado en el marco de la puerta, dejando un espacio invitándola a pasar. Con pesadez se enderezó y levantó, paso junto a él y este cerró la puerta con llave.

-Lo siento-Se disculpó la pelirroja parada delante del escritorio con su cartera encima de este.

-Debes hacer caso. Estaba en algo muy importante Ginny-. La aludida levantó la vista e hizo pucheros a modo de disculpa, observó a Harry con detención. Lo cierto era que el moreno se veía irremediablemente sexy y varonil en traje y corbata, de gris y camisa blanca. Su cabello desordenado como siempre, sus gafas y su sonrisa de medio lado la observaban divertido.

-De verdad lo siento… Te extrañaba-Soltó de repente mirándolo a los ojos que estaban demostrando cariño y comprensión.

-Yo igual te extrañaba-Contestó el moreno acercándose dispuesto a abrazarla y besarla. La pelirroja se escabulló por un costado y buscó con la mirada algo en la gran muralla de cristal, localizó lo que buscaba y fue hasta allí, pulsó el botón. Las persianas se bajaron dejando un poco oscura la habitación, con mucha más privacidad.

-Solos ¿recuerdas?-Preguntó. Ahora si acercándose y plantándole un feroz y nada tierno beso. Un beso cargado de pasión, de una casi desagradable sensación de angustia, como que si lo que vivieran fuera a acabar mañana. Harry profundizó el beso tomando la cintura de la pelirroja, atrayéndola hacia él, acorralándola contra el escritorio.

-Te eché muchísimo de menos-Confesó el moreno acunándole la cara entre sus manos. A lo que Ginny simplemente contestó robándole otro beso. Entre fogosos besos y caricias febriles Harry sentó a la pelirroja en el escritorio botando al suelo un par de cosas de ahí, entre abrió sus piernas y se acercó mas al cuerpo de la pelirroja, desabrochando su camisa, mientras la pelirroja hacía lo mismo con la suya.

-¿Seguro que aquí?- Preguntó ella mirando alrededor con preocupación.

-¿Dónde más?...-. Sellaron sus labios con un apasionado beso, el moreno descendió por el cuello de la pelirroja, besando cada poro de su piel.

Como una vez más, cada vez que estaba con él, Ginny se dejó hacer, dejó de pensar y razonar solo para que su lado sensible reaccionara ante cada caricia de su amante como había acostumbrado hacer. Miles de sensaciones la invadía, la incertidumbre, alegría, excitación, y muchas más que ya ni el nombre recordaba. Podía estar allí sentada con las piernas abiertas con un hombre besándola apasionada y fogosamente y al otro lado de la pared muchas personas trabajando en una rutina diaria, era esa adrenalina de pensar que abrirían la puerta aun que supiera que estaba con llave, lo que aumentaba la excitación del momento o simplemente era que había extrañado a ese hombre mucho más de lo que pensó. Lo cierto era que no estaba nada de mal la situación y que mientras Harry luchaba por tomar una posición más cómoda para besarle los pechos ella sentía unas enormes ganas de reírse de la situación. Pero simplemente se levantó y entre beso y beso se dejó caer sobre el sillón de la oficina con Harry encima, intentando una vez más amarse y decir sin palabras lo muchos que se querían y que se extrañaron todos estos años.

Esto no era cómodo ni mucho menos digno de ella, pero hace tiempo ya que había olvidado su dignidad en un callejón oscuro del camino de la vida. Estando así acostada sobre el cuerpo de su 'amante' en el sillón de su oficina se sentía totalmente plena y dichosa, aun que la situación actual de ellos no fuera la mejor, porque aún eran desconocidos en muchos aspectos.

Mantenía sus zapatos puestos y su falda estaba hasta la cintura con el cabello revuelto y sus mejillas sonrojadas, escuchaba muy nítidamente como el corazón del moreno latía fuertemente y su respiración era acompasada.

-Mañana me voy de viaje-Susurró, acariciando el pecho del moreno con sus delicados y tibios dedos. El moreno que seguía con los ojos cerrados sin inmutarse murmuro un si.

-Y quizás no vuelva hasta fin de mes, sin ningún tipo de comunicación visual contigo-.

-Te voy ha echar de menos y Ted también-. El moreno se enderezó llevándose con él a la pelirroja, ella algo sonrojada comenzó a ordenarse un poco la ropa.

-Me encanta que te sonrojes, así pareces ser la misma loca adolescente de antes-Comentó mirándola con atenta devoción.

La pelirroja sonrió bajando los ojos para luego levantarse y buscar toda su ropa. Mientras cada uno hacía el intento de mejorar sus desaliñadas prendas de vestir intentaron un poco de conversación real. Había estado juntos un mes o casi juntos si no fuera por el escaso tiempo de la pelirroja, y nunca había hablado o intentado arreglar la situación en la que estaban, ni siquiera hablar del pasado tormentoso que vivieron ambos.

-Entonces te vas una vez más…-Dijo él como quién no quiere la cosa.

-Es mi trabajo y tú también desapareces a veces…-Contestó la pelirroja abrochando los botones de su blusa, sin percatarse de la seriedad que los ojos del moreno expresaron.

-Pues también es por trabajo-

-Entonces estamos a la par-. Ginny se calzó los zapatos y recogió su cartera del suelo, también unos cuantos objetos que se cayeron del escritorio.

-Ginny, yo…-El moreno calló y bajó la vista disimulando mientras arreglaba su camisa.

-¿Tú que?-La pelirroja lo miraba atenta esperando como si fuera a decir algo realmente importante. Sabía que el debía explicaciones mucho más profundas que las de ella, que él debería disculparse una y mil veces por haberla dejado e irse con su mejor amiga, pero no, él simplemente no había dicho nada más aparte de un tierno _te extrañé_ y eso dolía, porque ella aun que no las pidiera necesitaba explicaciones para encontrarle una verdadera razón al que la dejara, porque aún no creía que el simplemente quisiera "conocer otras chicas".

-Te voy a extrañar mucho este mes-. Sus palabras fueron tan vacías a pesar de lo bonito de la frase, la decepción cayó más feo dentro de ella y no podía evitar venirse abajo una vez más.

-¿Solo eso? ¿Por qué mejor no me explicas la verdadera razón de por qué te fuiste? ¿Por qué no me dices por que buscaste "amor" en los brazos de otra? ¡¿POR QUÉ NO ME DICES LA VERDAD?!-Termino por reventar y explotar una vez más, porque no entendía por que mentía, porque a pesar de antes haberse creído ese cuento, ahora no. No creía nada y quería la real verdad.

Harry la mirada con sorpresa y tristeza.

-Sabía que no podías conformarte con eso. Aún que te lo auto impusieras nunca podrás ser sumisa-

-¡No se trata de una conformación Harry! Se trata de una verdad que me debes. Se que hay otra razón. Si me la dijeras yo podría entenderla. ¿Por qué no me dices?-

La tentación era algo que Harry conocía demasiado bien y que sabía siempre terminaba arrepintiéndose. Debía pero no podía y se dividía entre querer y no querer decirle la verdad. Había tan poderosas razones para no decirle nada y mantenerla en la ignorancia de toda esta situación. Si se lo decía ella podría simplemente no aceptarlo y alejarse de él, irse lejos, no podía permitir eso.

-¿Por qué crees que hay otras razones?-Preguntó sonriendo de medio lado sacando toda la arrogancia que poseía.

Ginny lo miró sorprendida creyendo por primera vez en varios meses que las razones de Harry habían sido verdaderas.

-¿Eran verdad? ¿Me dejaste por esa vil y baja razón? ¿Tan poca cosa era para ti?-.

La mentira ya estaba sobre la mesa y retractarse o poner una excusa solo haría que empeoraran las cosas.

-Nunca dije que fueras poca cosa, pero quería conocer más gente, viajar más-.

Totalmente irreconocible y Ginny no hacía otra cosa que enrojecer de rabia yy cólera.

-¡Eres un maldito desgraciado! Volví a creer en ti y volví a equivocar. Y me vuelvo ha arrepentir. ¡Te odio de verdad!-Gritó como en varios días no había hecho. Salió echa una bala de la oficina empujando a todo aquel que osó ponerse en su camino. Echa una fiera salió rumbo a su auto donde se pudo tranquilizar, agarró el volante fuertemente y respiró profundamente. Encendió el motor y aceleró a fondo.

Una vez más sin percatarse fue observada bajó la atenta mirada de un hombre con binoculares en lo alto de un edificio cercano, quién marcaba un número de celular y luego decía unas cortas palabras, cortando la comunicación…

*****

Harry fue junto a la puerta y de cobarde no siguió a la pelirroja que desaparecía por el elevador, bajó la mirada de muchos oficinistas ingresó de nuevo a su oficina y cerró la puerta con llave, termino de arreglarse la ropa y subió las persianas, abrió una ventana dando paso al viento primaveral que el aire avecinaba. Omitió el escrutinio diario que hacía a los edificios vecinos y cerró los ojos respirando profundamente. Estaba absolutamente conciente que su forma de actuar no era racional ni mucho menos lógica, las cosas se estaban torciendo y le aterraba tener que explicarle a Ginny toda la historia, no sabía que reacción podría tener ella y si decidía no volver a verlo ni hablarlo por el peligro el simplemente moriría. Era exagerado tal vez, pero se le hacía imposible decir una verdad y perder este escaso contacto que mantenía con ella, estaba profundamente aferrado a la idea de no volver a perderla…

* * *

**Nota de la Autora: **Hola ^^ bueno aquí vengo día sabado. No pude ayer por una actividad y nadaba pa' arriba y pa' bajo, literalmente. Siento mucho que sea tan corto, pero creo que es preciso ya el otro será más largo!. Se viene lo bueno. Pero denle click a las letras de verdes y me harán feliz y entonces será un capitulo muy bien inspirado (:


	12. Capitulo 12

**Aclaro que los personajes son de exclusiva propiedad de J Ká y WB y yo los utilizo sin fines de lucro, con el motivo de explorar mi imaginación y entretenerlos/as a ustedes (:**

* * *

Los días en Paris eran extremo, fabulosos. Bastante agotadores, pero divertidos y agradables. No pudo encontrarse con su amiga porque viajaba a otra ciudad en esos momentos, pero salió a bares y discos reservadas con conocidos de los medios. Se la llevó de viaje en viaje, estaba muy compenetrada con su carrera de modelaje, además su publicista decía que todo estaba indicando que la elegirían como rostro para un nuevo perfume, y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que así fuera. Durante semanas había desfilado hermosos trajes de noche, de día, adelantos realmente hermosos de las temporadas que se avecinaban, además de nuevos diseñadores que se las traían.

En los últimos días aprovechó de empaquetar todos los regalos que guardaba y los envió rumbo a Londres, puso a la venta su apartamento en el centro de la capital y vendió toda la ropa que allí había, todas las ganancias a caridad.

Claro está que no hubo un momento en que no pensara en Harry, apenas había hablado con él, más habló con Ted, quien le pasaba información acerca de los quehaceres de Harry. Descubrió que habían salido de viajes juntos y que habían visitado Italia y el sur de Francia en muy poco días. Las pocas veces que hablaron fueron temas banales y poco significativos. Lo extrañaba horrores pero nunca lo dijo, prefería llegar de vuelta a Londres y verlo. Además quería la verdad, quería saber todo de él. Que hizo ese año mientras ella terminaba la secundaria en el internado, que hizo después de su ruptura, quería toda la absoluta verdad por muy mala que fuera. Había cosas que no entendía y que sinceramente ya la carcomían de curiosidad como por ejemplo ¿Cómo es que tenía tanto dinero para llevársela de viaje en viaje? Sabía que un abogado ganaba bien pero nunca a ese extremo y mucho menos si hace tan solo un dos años que se desempeñaba como tal. Era todo muy confuso quería saber, de verdad que quería. Algo le decía que Harry mentía…

Había intentado sonsacarle información a Hermione pero no consiguió más que un _Harry gana bien porque hace favores al gobierno. _¿Pero que favores? Que cosas hacía, no podía estar con alguien y no saber nada en absoluto de él, por mucho que lo amara…

Decidió investigar un poco en Internet y no descubrió más que chismes y rumores. Quer era un soltero codiciado, que tenía mucho dinero, que poseía unas cuantas residencias en Londres, Estados Unidos y Francia, y otras cosas más que no venían al caso, que sabía eran mentiras como por ejemplo que era gay, que Ted era realmente su hijo de sangre, cosas absurdas. Lo único que le llamó la atención fue un fragmento de un diario donde se decía que era agente de gobierno, el periodista aquel actualmente hacía servicio comunitario por difamación contra Harry. ¿Por qué Harry se había ido tan a lo extremo como para demandarlo? No entendía, como muchas otras cosas sobre él.

La penúltima semana de Marzo regresó a Londres, se descubrió sonriendo muchas veces frente a escaparates del centro de la ciudad. Había arribado en la mañana y había salido por la tarde para mirar un poco la ciudad y adquirir cosas para su departamento que pensaba en remodelar. Muy contrario a su personalidad había llamado a Harry y le había comentado que estaba en la ciudad y que necesitaba hablar con él, Harry simplemente aceptó ocultando cualquier emoción en su voz, cosa que deprimió momentáneamente a Ginny. Decidida a seguir con su plan de hablar las cosas seriamente decidió partir al día siguiente por la mañana a sus oficinas, acorralarlo de tal manera que tendría que contestar cada una de sus preguntas, deseaba no perder el control y terminar discutiendo, como siempre.

Por la noche se preparó mentalmente para el día siguiente repasando cada una de las preguntas que le haría y cuantas veces respiraría profundo para no perder la calma.

Se duchó, se secó el cabello y rápidamente se fue a la cama para descansar un poco de los agotadores meses que había vivido…

*****

Dicen que cuando uno planea mucho las cosas nunca resultan y así había resultado ser. Ginny se encontraba frente a Harry de pie tras su escritorio escuchando uno de los mejores discursos del pelinegro. Todo relacionado sobre las miles de chicas que conoció cuando se separaron, de las muchas fiestas que asistió, de las veces que se emborracho como cuba, y que esos años vivió todas las cosas necesarias para ahora ser perfectamente maduro y profesional. La pelirroja estaba que echaba humo por los oídos, no cabía en si de tanta rabia y coraje. Contra todo respiró profundamente y siguió.

-Aún no me contestas que hiciste el año que yo estuve en Hogwarts-Comentó, volviendo a tomar asiento y moviendo el cuello tratando de relajarse. El moreno la miró directamente a los ojos y casi le pareció ver un poco de resignación en los orbes esmeraldas.

-Anduve por aquí y por allá, busque información, en general no hice muchas cosas Ginny-Contestó Harry, era como si estuviera hablando del clima y Ginny parecía como si fuera a explotar en cualquier minuto.

-¿Vagaste? ¿Así sin más?-Indagó la pelirroja.

-Sip-. Ginny rodó los ojos, cansada y harta.

-No puedo conversar contigo ahora, no te creo nada Harry. Quiero la verdad en serio…-Lo último lo susurró y el moreno frunció el ceño.

-Ginny te digo la verdad-

-Eso es muy poco de ti como para creerlo…-, La joven se levantó arreglo su falda, su camisa y tomó su bolso.-Espero que lo pienses, nos vemos cuando estés dispuesto a decirme la verdad-. Giró sobre sus pies y salió dando un portazo.

Harry se quedó echando raíces parado, no hizo nada por impedir que se fuera, Ginny había lanzado una clara advertencia y Harry se debatía entre decir la verdad, seguir con la mentira o marcharse de su lado. Cualquiera de las tres causaría sorpresa y dolor, no quería de verdad no quería involucrar a la pelirroja, iba a luchas contra viento y marea pero no quería que fuera parte de eso…

*****

Ginny salió del edificio hecha una furia, dando zancadas por toda la vereda por la cual iba, con una confusión de pensamientos y echando fuego por los ojos. Había decidido dejar su auto atrás y caminar un poco, necesitaba despejarse, pensar, analizar las cosas. No quería pensar que Harry había hecho todo lo que había dicho, era demasiado superficial, era como si no lo hubiera conocido realmente y eso era lo peor, pensar, sentir que no lo conocía realmente le dolía. Haberse enamorado de una persona que realmente no se conoce es el peor sentimiento que podía poseer. Sentía, algo le decía que Harry mentía, que esa no era toda la verdad, en los ojos de él se reflejaba la duda y la confusión, la sorpresa por todo lo que ella le había dicho, la manera en que lo enfrentó, exigiendo la verdad de todo. Quería pensar que de verdad lo conocía y había otros motivos por los cuales se alejó pero ¿Cuáles podrían ser esos motivos? Además ni siquiera fue capaz de contestarle de donde sacaba tanta plata, le salió con una sarta de payasadas con rodeos y logró desviarla del tema e introducir otro. No entendía y estaba confundida.

Decidió que acercarse al río tal vez le haría bien. Cruzó la calle y llamó he hizo parar al primer taxi que vio.

-Buenas tardes-Dijo al conductor, sonriéndole por el espejo retrovisor, sonrisa que el chofer devolvió. Explicó donde iba y se acomodo mejor.

Iba mirando por la ventanilla de su derecha y se fijó que no estaban yendo por donde ella había indicado, se inclinó hacía el conductor y descubrió que este había cerrado la ventanilla que los comunicaba, golpeó el vidrio y el chofer se giró para enseñarle una de las sonrisas mas frías y malvadas.

Abrió los ojos asustadas, con su corazón latiéndole a mil, intentó abrir la puerta para lanzarse por la puerta con el auto en movimiento, pero estaba con seguro. Comenzó a sentir un mareo, un olor extraño y un ruido también, descubrió como una mini botella de lata soltaba un gas, parecido al vapor, el olor la estaba adormeciendo, y su corazón no se calmaba, iba a sufrir un colapso si seguía así. Su cien comenzó a latir y el pulso en el cuello era muy visible. Sus ojos se cerraban y le ardían, en poco segundos cayó recostada, muy lejos de estar conciente…

*****

Movimientos, roses, susurros, su cuerpo le dolía y parecía haber perdido la sensibilidad en sus brazos, estaba recostada en algo duro, y escuchaba voces muy lejanas, abrió los ojos de a poco y todo parecía borroso, no se veía los brazos e intento levantarse, se dio un golpe en la cabeza con algo que estaba encima de ella, sus brazos no pudiera obedecer la orden que el cerebro mandaba para sobarse. Como un golpe más fuerte llegó a su cabeza los recuerdos de los momentos vividos, esa sonrisa, se aterró y comenzó a patalear, mover sus brazos, sus manos. Descubrió que estaban atados y ella estaba sobre ellos, que su falda estaba muy arriba, su cabello suelto. Intentó gritar pero no pudo, algo se lo impedía, una cinta adhesiva… Que la estaba lastimando, pataleo de nuevo con las lágrimas agolpándose en sus ojos. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué querían con ella? ¿Por qué a ella? Preguntas sin respuesta, sentía demasiado miedo, una sensación de vértigo, intentó volver a gritar pero solo se escuchaba gemidos ahogados, movió sus manos pero no podía hacer nada, de repente su cuerpo se había paralizado de miedo y no pudo evitar las lágrimas, estaba completamente desesperada, pataleó de nuevo y golpeó algo, estaba todo negro, abajo había un tope, estaba dentro de algo.

Se puso tensa al escuchar unas voces acercarse y pensando en ayuda volvió a gritar, un grito ahogado salió de sus muy cerrados labios. Las voces y movimientos se escucharon más fuertes.

-Parece ser que la mujer se despertó-Dijo la voz grave de un hombre con un marcado acento francés.

-No habrás hasta que lleguemos a destino. Son ordenes-Contestó otro hombre pero con un acento italiano. Un golpe se escuchó desde encima de Ginny, eso quería decir que estaba en una caja o algo así. Las lágrimas seguían incontrolables y no podía pensar, ojala se dieran cuenta pronto de su desaparición pero el único que sabía que estaba de vuelta era Harry, últimamente la prense no estaba muy pendiente de ella y dudaba que Hermione viera noticias de la farándula. Que alguien diera la alarma a la policía, a cualquiera. Tenía demasiado miedo. De rabia volvió a golpear la caja y descubrió que aún tenía puestos sus zapatos. La caja se abrió muy rápidamente y algo introdujeron, pronto se dio cuenta, un olor conocido y sus ojos se cerraron rápidamente, volvió a perder la conciencia…

Sintió como la zarandeaban y abrió los ojos asustada, recuperó el sentido de orientación mucho más rápido. Sintió como abrían la caja la tomaban dos personas y la ponían de pie sobre el suelo. Un montón de ruido, susurros, gente en movimiento. Perdió el equilibrio pero el hombre de la derecha la alcanzó a tomar sin siquiera darle importancia a que le había rozado su trasero. Ginny se escandalizó y el miedo se acrecentó muy fuerte, de repente era completa y absolutamente conciente de que había sido secuestrada, que no estaba segura y que estaba muy lejos de poder escapar o algo parecido. No podía abrir los ojos y algo le apretaba la cabeza, seguro tendría vendado los ojos, las muñecas las sentía demasiado apretadas y su corazón latía muy acelerado.

-Llévenla dentro-La voz de un hombre con acento ingles, muy refinado. Intentó captar todo lo que pudiera, sentía el olor del bosque, el aire húmedo, perfumes mezclados en el aire. Se escuchaban pasos, movimientos, susurros de personas.

La tomaron de un brazo, tironeándola. No sabía donde caminaba y daba pasos inseguros, además la persona que la tomaba del brazo ejercía mucha presión e iba deprisa. De repente sus tacos resonaron en el piso, estaba n piso de cerámica, el sonido era inconfundible. Aumentaron el ritmo con que la arrastraban, dio un paso en falso y su tobillo crujió al doblarse, sus tacones eran muy altos. Aún con los parpados cerrados las lágrimas de dolor se acumularon en sus ojos y un grito de dolor broto de su garganta pasando a ser un simple gemido por lo cerrado que se mantenían sus labios.

-Eso te pasa por andar como puta vestida en la calle-La voz de acento italiano salió del hombre que iba junto a ella.

Ahora era rabia. ¿Qué se creía él? ¿Era un mojigato o creía que aún vivían en el siglo XVII? ¿Andar con tacones en la calle era de perras? Su zapato derecho se había perdido en el momento en que se doblo el tobillo, le dolía, quería gritar de dolor, pero no podía. Quería empujar a ese hombre y salir corriendo pero a ¿Dónde? no sabía donde estaba, en que lugar se encontraba, el olor del lugar no decía nada.

Una puerta fue cerrada detrás de ella y de un fuerte empujón la sentaron sobre una silla al parecer, casi pierde el equilibrio y se va al suelo. Por descuido puso el pie derecho y sus ojos nuevamente se inundaron de lágrimas, ese era el pie malo.

Alguien le desató la venda de los ojos y pequeñas imágenes borrosas fue descubriendo. Era una habitación iluminada por la tenue luz del techo, tres hombres frente a ella, giro el cuello tratando de captar mejor las imágenes, a su izquierda una ventana con visillo, a su derecha la puerta con dos hombres armados junto a ella, detrás no pudo divisar por que le hablaron.

-Ginebra ¿no?-Preguntó el del medio con acento francés. Ginny lo miró atenta con una extraña mueca de dolor, angustia, miedo y rabia.

-¿Qué quieren de mí?-

-Supongo que si-Contestó a la pregunta del otro- Tú solo nos sirves para llegar hasta lo que buscamos-Explicó el de la derecha con acento ingles.

-¿Qué buscan? Mis hermanos pueden darles dinero a cambio de que me dejen libre-Intentó explicar, decir algo para tomar valor…

-Tus hermanos no tienen nada que nos interese. ¿Qué sabes sobre la misión de Potter?-

Ginny se los quedó viendo como si hubieran dicho un chiste irónico.

-¿De Harry? ¡De ese idiota yo no se nada!-Contestó enojada por la mención de él.

Una bofetada del hombre de acento ingles se estrelló contra su mejilla.

-No niegues nada. Te irá peor-Amenazó el hombre.

Ginny lo miró y examinó su figura. Era alto, de tez blanca, de pelo negro con canas, algo mayor por la apariencia de su piel arrugada, vestido totalmente de negro.

-Digo la verdad-Intentó calmarse, no gritar, no suplicar, nada… No entendía por que preguntaban por Harry.

-¿Qué sabes sobre él?-

-¡Les digo que no se NADA!-Gritó exaltada perdiendo la calma.

¡Paf! otra bofetada impactó en su mejilla.

No pudo evitar las lágrimas, tenía miedo. No le creían y ella decía la verdad.

-¡No te hagas la valiente y dinos que mierda se trae Potter con nosotros!-Gritó el de acento italiano que estaba a la izquierda, el mismo idiota que la había hecho doblarse el tobillo.

-¡No se nada de Harry! ¡Él nunca me dice nada!-Lo último sonó más a reproche. ¿Qué querían estas personas de él? ¿Y por qué ella? ¿Qué pasaba?

Los hombres se miraron entre ellos, el italiano se acercó amenazadoramente hacia ella.

-Dinos lo que sabes de Harry ¡Bastarda!-Rugió.

-¡Bastarda tu abuela!-Gritó enojada por que no le creían, sacando todo su lado masculino le escupió en la cara, recibiendo a cambio una bofetada tan fuerte que la tumbo de la silla. De repente el dolor se fue, un hilo de sangre broto de su labio inferior y todo se volvió negro…

* * *

**Nota de la Autora: **Hola^^ que tal? ¿Como estuvo? ¿Soy desgraciada? Lo sé(: En fin......... Millones de perdones por no haber publicado el viernes pero esta cosa no dejaba que ningún word se subiera a la red D: ToT . En todo caso no tenía listo el cap y les iba a subir una disculpa,¿vieron? el internet se confabulaba en mi contra para no hacerlas esperar con el cap. Me decidí y lo termine, lo subo ahora que puedo. Y les digo desde ya que me perdones, disculpen, etc... porque no podré subir capitulo hasta la semana del 16-17-18-19 de septiembre ToT. Empieza el aniversario del colegio donde estoy y estoy dispuesta a ganar si o si.. además este cap lo termine asi no más, no me convences, estoy pasando por una etapa algo depresiva y me cuesta expresarme =/. Espero me disculpen y sean pacientes, cuando tenga las vacaciones de fiestas patrias en mi país escribiré como contratada ¿vale? Entonces se quedarán con la duda y en el cap siguiente habrá más suspenso.

UN MILLÓN DE GRACIAS Y CARIÑOS A TODOS/AS QUE ME LEEN Y ME SIGUEN. BESOS.

Denle click a las letras de verde *.* Nos leemos (:


	13. Capitulo 13

**Si hay personajes que les suenan de algún lado, es porque los leyeron en Harry Potter o los vieron en Harry Potter las péliculas, los pongó aquí sin fines de lucro y con motivo de, no se cual... es muy tarde para pensar.**

* * *

La desesperación nunca se había hecho presente en su cuerpo, no hace muchos años, no creyó volver a sentirla de esa forma tan intensa. Ginny se había transformado en el centro de su universo y ahora su universo se había alejado, o lo habían alejado, que era mucho peor.

Estaba moviendo cielo, mar y tierra y no descansaría hasta dar con ella y matar a los miserables que la tenían, la verdad estaba saliendo a la luz y él no pudo hacer nada para mantenerla a ella en al oscuridad.

Cuando descubrió por la tarde que el automóvil de Ginny estaba estacionado muy cerca de sus oficinas, cuando el celular de ella no tomaba las llamadas y cuando supo que en su departamento ya no había más que aire, su mundo se vino abajo en menos de un segundo. Había llamado a todos los que tenía que llamar, estaba todo listo para partir en su búsqueda, porque cuando supo su desaparición ya sabía donde podría encontrarse, quién la tendría y por qué. Porque su peor miedo se había hecho realidad y lo que tanto quiso evitar se le escapó de las manos.

Iba a casa de sus amigos con Ted en la parte trasera durmiendo y con la aguja del velocímetro a ciento ochenta. Estacionó su auto frente a la casa y con Ted en brazos ingresó al porche donde una Hermione con cara de espanto lo invitó a entrar, lo guió para dejar a Ted en una habitación y bajaron rápidamente a la oficina donde Ron se paseaba como león enjaulado.

-¡Te dije que la dejarás en paz!-Rugió el pelirrojo.

-¡Callate!-Chilló Hermione cerrando la puerta rápidamente.

Harry se limitó a observar a sus amigos directamente a los ojos, dejando ver su lado más frío y calculador.

-Se que todo se me escapó de las manos. Hermione te pido que cuides de Ted y que divulgues en radio, televisión o periódicos que Ginny está de vacaciones en el caribe, necesito que te comuniques con su publicista y le mientas acerca de sus vacaciones. Ronald te pido a ti lo más grande, no le digas a tus hermanos, para todo el mundo la irresponsable Ginebra se ha largado a sus merecidas vacaciones caribeñas. Por favor. Yo juro por mi vida y la de ella que no vuelvo sin ella. Se donde está y parto está noche-Fueron palabras claras, seguras y muy escasas de emoción.

-No tengo problema, veré como encuentro al dichoso publicista-.

-Harry por favor, vuelve con ella.-Era una clara suplicaba que Ron se digno a decir.

Los hombres presentes se miraron y como un viaje al pasado se abrazaron dándose apoyo moral.

-Se que es difícil, pero no descansaré hasta acabar con esos desgraciados –Susurró Harry soltando al pelirrojo.

-Siento ser tan duro… Necesitaba hacerte entender que no era un juego que no siempre serán tan sencillas las cosas. Hermione en el fondo tenía razón, necesitas decirle a ella la verdad. Ninguno de los dos quería ver la realidad. Ahora vete…-

-¡Hombres!-Dijo la castaña rodando los ojos. Un amago de sonrisa por parte de los otros dos.

-Muchas gracias…-. Harry salió como alma que lleva el diablo en su carro, rumbo al aeropuerto.

*****

Una luz se colaba por la ventana y Ginny se removió en el suelo despertando de su inconciencia obligada. Los recuerdos de los hechos vividos se colaron rápidamente en su mente y descubrió que no era una pesadilla.

Se enderezó y sentó con las piernas extendidas y los brazos amarrados tras su espalda. Tenía un sabor a sangre en la boca y con la escasa luz del evidente amanecer vio su tobillo derecho hinchado a más no poder. Al verlo recordó el dolor de la fractura, del ardor de sus codos raspados. Desesperada por tocar con sus manos su cuerpo, descubrir con el tacto que otras heridas tenía, no podía, no tenía fuerza para luchar contra las amarras de sus muñecas.

No podía levantarse y apoyar el peso en sus tobillos, no podía moverse porque el tobillo se resentía con cualquier movimiento.

Inspeccionó el lugar en donde estaba, una habitación sin ningún mueble, por el diseño de las murallas parecía ser una casa antigua, de paredes blancas, a su izquierda la ventana, a su derecha una puerta, un techo alto, con eso era evidente la antigüedad de la casa. Se preguntó si podría gritar y con sorpresa descubrió que el miedo era demasiado intenso como para realizar tal acto. El miedo de sentir el dolor de los golpes, el miedo de ver esos ojos tan fríos. No creían anda de lo que ella decía. Una pregunta surgía muy seguida en esos momentos ¿Por qué a Harry? ¿Habría hecho algo malo? No sabía y se desesperaba mucho más intentando buscarle alguna lógica a todo lo que estaba viviendo.

Las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos cuando la manilla de la puerta giró y la puerta se abrió…

Intentó por todos los medios tranquilizarse evitar las lágrimas, no quería parecer cobarde, contra todo se negaba rotundamente a mostrarse indefensa y asustada frente a esos tipos.

-Espero que hayas reflexionado y decidido decirnos la verdad-. Ginny miró a los tres hombres desde el suelo con toda la frialdad que fue posible mostrar en su mirada a pesar de que sus lágrimas salían incontrolables.

-Ya les he dicho la verdad. Harry y yo somos amigos de infancia yo cuido a su hijo y nada más. No se nada de la vida de Harry, que ha hecho en estos años, ¡NO SE NADA!-Gritó haciendo amago de levantarse, cayó sobre su trasero con las lágrimas de dolor, arrugó el entrecejo. Los tres hombres la miraron desde su altura haciendo un chasquido con los dedos ingresaron dos hombres, la tomaron de las axilas y la sentaron sobre una silla que traían.

Cabe decir que la suavidad no estaba en su vocabulario. Mucho más tranquila que antes Ginny los observó con calculadora frialdad.

-Puesto que su hijo tiene una vigilancia excesiva se nos hizo imposible tomarlo en cambio tú, estabas bastante despreocupada y no es difícil saber donde estás con toda la prensa encima de ti-.

Ginny frunció el ceño ¿Vigilar a Ted? ¿De que estaba hablando este tipo? Además no era mentira lo de la prensa ¿Ella despreocupada? ¡No entendía!

-Ya les he dicho que yo no se nada sobre la vida de Harry-Repitió con toda la calma posible. Los hombres parecieron crisparse y uno se adelantó un paso hacia ella, su cara quedó frente a la de Ginny.

-Mira pelirroja te digo ahora que no se te dará alimento alguno hasta que hables y nos digas que sabes sobre Potter y el caso que nos atañe-

-No me interesa su alimento señor-Respondió Ginny con todo el desprecio en su cara y su voz. Una bofetada impactó en su mejilla derecha y el sabor a sangre se coló en su boca, su cara se dio vuelta y los hombres salieron rápidamente de la habitación.

Si sus cálculos no fallaban llevaba casi un día, podía aguantar el hambre pero hace casi un día que no comía, otro día más así. No estaba acostumbrada. El dolor que sentía por las magulladuras y golpes en su cuerpo era casi insoportable, eso evitaba un poco que pensara en el hambre.

Sentada en esa silla con el sabor a sangre en su boca hacia que se sintiera el ser más inferior en el planeta, el miedo atenazaba cada parte de su cuerpo, se sentía débil, su cuerpo finalmente se rindió al cansancio, perdió la conciencia sentada en la silla…

*****

Harry estaba acostumbrado a todo tipo de visiones doloras y hasta creía que era insensible a esas cosas. Pero ¿quién podría ser insensible al ver a la persona que amas tirada en el piso con un labio sangrando y su ropa sucia?

Harry avanzó desde la ventana al centro de la habitación donde Ginny permanecía inconciente y en un estado más que lamentable, se agacho junto a ella y no pudo evitar derramar unas lágrimas de culpabilidad y dolor. Tocó su rostro y lo sintió ligeramente helado, buscó el pulso y lo encontró débil. Era hora de sacar toda su frialdad.

Levantó la cabeza y miro en todas direcciones rápidamente, zarandeó ligeramente a Ginny y le do unas palmaditas en las mejillas, intentando reanimarla.

La pelirroja arrugó levemente el ceño y luego abrió los ojos, sus pupilas se dilataron e intentó gritar y zafarse del hombre que la tenía en sus brazos.

Harry rápidamente le tapó la boca.

-Shhh. Soy yo… Harry-Susurró muy cerca de su cara.

Ginny abrió los ojos desmesuradamente aún más y rápidamente lo abrazó por el cuello, derramando lágrimas que no hacían más que aumentar la culpa en el moreno.

-Tranquila… Tranquila…-Susurraba contra su oído, meciéndola entre sus brazos -Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento tanto. Perdóname-Le decía una y otra vez mientras que Ginny lloraba y sentía la cálida sensación de protección y esperanza, tomando cada fibra de su cuerpo.

Pasaron unos cuantos segundos así, Harry ante todo tuvo que seguir con el plan y actuar con frialdad.

-Levántate-Le dijo el moreno, tomándola ligeramente por la cintura. Ginny gimió y Harry la agarró para que no cayera.

-¿Qué pasa?-Preguntó alarmado.

-Mi tobillo-Respondió apretando los dientes.

No se había dado cuenta del tobillo de la pelirroja, lo tenía hinchado al doble con colores casi morados alrededor, rápidamente la sentó en el piso, sacó de su espalda una pequeña mochila, sacó vendas y se arrodilló junto a ella.

-Esto no es recomendable y te va a doler pero necesito que te mantengas en pie sin necesitar tanto mi ayuda-. La pelirroja simplemente asintió y se dedico a observar al moreno, intentando ignorar el dolor que sentía en el pie.

Lo vio tomar su pie con delicadeza y con la venda dar rápidas vueltas entorno al tobillo, apretando a más no poder. Esto era de lo más extraño, que Harry la viniera a rescatar, si es eso pretendía hacer, que de repente con él se sintiera a salvo y como si todo lo anterior vivido nunca hubiera ocurrido.

-Está listo, ahora levántate-El moreno aún susurraba, con algo de esfuerzo Ginny se levantó apoyando todo su peso en el pie izquierdo.

-¿Crees que puedes caminar?-

-Supongo ¿Dónde vamos?-Preguntó intentando dar un paso tras otro. Estaba agarrada del cuello del moreno y él la mantenía firma de la cintura.

-Vamos a salir de aquí pero necesito tú máximo silencio, cada orden que te de tómala en silencio, cualquier vacilación puede ser fatal Ginny. Ahora que estás aquí, conoces los peligros…-

-¿Y que si no quiero?-Preguntó la pelirroja sonriendo de medio lado.

-¿Y aún después de todo tiene humor para bromear con algo así?-

-Ya estás aquí. Nunca dejarías que me pase algo malo ¿o si?-Preguntó llegando hasta la ventana donde Harry la había estado guiando, se apoyo en la pared y respiró profundo.

-No volveré a dejar que te pase nada Ginny. Perdóname por todo esto.

-No hablemos de esto ahora, hay muchas otras cosas que aclarar ¿Qué vamos a hacer?-

-Bajamos por esta ventana y corremos hasta el bosque sin mirar atrás, correr hasta que yo te diga que pares ¿Entendiste?-

-Si, si… Pero ¿como bajaremos? Dudo evitar gritar si mi tobillo sufre otro golpe-Explicó haciendo una extraña mueca con los labios. Sin previo aviso Harry la abrazo y la apretó entre sus brazos, Ginny respondió el gesto automáticamente, apretándose contra él mucho más. No había palabras en sus bocas, había millones de preguntas pero no se atrevían a nada aún. Harry la soltó y le beso la frente.

-No es muy larga la caída, lo suficiente como para alcanzar a ayudarte…-El moreno abrió la ventana y saltó, quedó a unos cuantos centímetros abajo del marco de la ventana. Ginny se sentó en el borde y estiró los brazos hacia abajo buscando la ayuda del moreno. Una vez abajo fueron levemente cubiertos por unos arbustos. Pegados completamente a la pared. Harry miró en ambas direcciones y en sus labios Ginny leyó un claro "sígueme", como él, Ginny camino muy junto a la pared a pasos lentos y apoyándose en la muralla, rodearon la casa y Ginny se dio cuenta que era una mansión bastante lujosa y ostentosa.

Sentía la tierra en sus pies y los rasguños de las ramitas del los arbustos. Harry se detuvo y la miró de arriba abajo, abrió los ojos asombrado y rápidamente se sacó nuevamente la mochila.

-Ten-Le tendió un pantalón de algodón bastante ligero, unas zapatillas y un polerón. Ginny sin preguntar se los puso rápidamente, Harry guardó las otras prendas en su mochila y siguieron avanzando. Ginny estaba ligeramente más cómoda pero era doloroso caminar en el estado de su tobillo, seguro empeoraría al pasar el tiempo.

Llegaron a una esquina de la casa, más allá entre el bosque que lindaba con la mansión Ginny vio a dos hombres mirando en dirección a ellos, sus ojos se abrieron e hizo que Harry mirara en esa dirección, el moreno intentando enfocar con su gafas la tranquilizó haciendo gestos con sus manos, intentando decir, supuso Ginny, que los conocía.

La pelirroja mientras permanecía a la espera de un nuevo movimiento del pelinegro, escuchaba una respiración detrás de ella, muy distinta a la de ellos, áspera y profunda, se giró levemente y encontró a un gran perro doberman con los ojos inyectados en sangre a tres metros de ella, Ginny haciendo el menor ruido posible jaló del brazo de Harry para que este se girara. Apenas Harry se giró el gran perro comenzó a ladrar ruidosamente, y él se le unieron dos más que ladraban enloquecidos pero sin intentar atacar, simplemente ladrando como si alguien los tuviera amarrados con cadenas, crispados completamente. Unas alarmas comenzaron a sonar haciendo eco en todo el lugar.

-Ginny corre junto al muro y los que están allí parados te ayudarán.

-y ¿tú?-

-Yo nada… Haz lo que te estoy diciendo- Harry la empujó hacia tras de él para que corriera. Ginny por su parte dio dos pasos y cayó de rodillas al suelo con el dolor del tobillo más latente que nunca, unos brazos la pusieron en pie y supo que Harry estaba de nuevo junto a ella, corrieron dos metros y tras balazos se escucharon seguidos, Harry sin ningún tipo de sutileza la derribó hacia el suelo.

-Mierda, mierda, mierda-Decía Harry rápidamente mientras buscaba algo junto al gran bototo que llevaba por zapato. Era un arma, una pistola negra, la tomó con las dos manos mientras se ponía de espaldas e inclinándose ligeramente disparó tres tiros.

-Arrástrate hasta el muro a mi señal, toma-La pasó algo entre las manos y desde el muro esas dos extrañas personas que ella vio a lo lejos disparaban directo hasta la mansión.-Dispárala cuando te lo ordenen ¿entendiste? Es una bengala te recogerán en donde estés. No me tardare en alcanzarte-.

Ginny aturdida por los disparos, las alarmas y ahora el lamento de uno de los perros, asintió y sin poder decir nada se puso de boca, Apenas escuchó el grito de "ahora" gateó y gateó intentando no concentrarse en los sonidos y evitando cualquier pensamiento referente a su tobillo, faltando solo tres metros hasta la muralla se levantó y con todas sus fuerzas corrió y mientras ella luchaba por pasar al lado contrario dos hombres saltaron hacia dentro la ayudaron a pasar y corrieron junto a Harry disparando una y otra vez sus armas.

No supo como pero estuvo corriendo junto a dos hombres hasta sentarse en una total oscuridad entre las malezas del obscuro bosque. Se quedó sola respirando con dificultad, llorando por el dolor físico y su trauma mental, intentando salir del shock en el que se encontraba.

Era noche y estaba nublado, no había ni luna, ni estrellas nada par alumbrar esa noche, nada que le indicara donde se encontraba y donde estaban sus rescatores.

Estuvo por casi media hora sentada allí, hasta que escuchó pasos acercarse y su nombre saliendo de los labios de Harry.

Se levantó apenas le fue visible y se lanzó hacia sus brazos.

-Tranquil, tranquila, ya pasó, estás a salvo…-La consolaba el moreno acariciando su melena despeinada y sucia. Harry la dejó desahogarse tranquilamente y sus compañeros rápidamente se reunieron con él.

-Hay que avanzar rápido hasta el claro… No sabemos cuanto tarden en dar con nosotros- Los hombres presentes asintieron y se le adelantaron caminando, adentrándose aún más en el bosque. Ginny levantó la cabeza y lo vio a los ojos.

-Mi pie duele mucho…-Se quejó volviendo a sentarse, tragándose una vez más todas sus preguntas. Vio a Harry hacer unos movimientos y luego dirigió su vista al cielo.

-Ten-le dio una pastilla-Calmante y un desinflamatorio-. Ginny se los tragó en silencio luego se levantó.

-Supongo que hay que caminar…-Cojeando levemente comenzó a caminar.

-¿No quieres preguntar nada?-

-No, solo quiero llegar a mi departamento y dormir una semana…-

-Creo que eso no será posible, estás de vacaciones en el caribe-. Harry sintió la ira irradiar de la pelirroja pero luego se calmó.

-Donde sea que lleguemos quiero dormir en una cama decente-.

-Siento mucho todo esto-

-No más que yo…-

-Es mi culpa-

-No eres el centro de mi mundo-

-Pero tu acabas de pasar a ser del mío y lo que te pasó fue mi culpa-Se lo dijo de una forma tan calmada que Ginny por un momento creyó haberlo imaginado. Siguió intentando caminar en silencio, tragándose todas las preguntas, sabía que no era el momento, no quería escuchar confesiones cariñosas ahora.

Harry la siguió en silencio, cuando intentó ayudarla a caminar ella lo rechazó y se sintió aún peor.

Pasada una media hora en donde se encontraron con esos cinco compañeros de Harry, descansaban en unos troncos, a los lejos y en el claro silencio de la noche, ruedas de vehículos se escucharon y luces entre los enormes troncos.

Los seis hombres presentes tomaron sus armas, dos detrás de Ginny.

-Hay que dividirse. Gin vete con ellos te cuidarán cuando te den la señal dispara eso que te di. No falles…-Le besó la frente y los hombres que estaban a su lado la cogieron por los codos y la ayudaron a correr entre los árboles y troncos caídos. No preguntó donde iban, simplemente confiaba, ese moreno de aspecto africano le irradiaba mucha confianza y simplemente se dejó guiar por él. A lo lejos disparos se escucharon en la noche, y pies que corrían hacia ellos, con mucha agilidad Harry y los otros dos hombres se les pusieron a ambos lados.

Llegaron a un claro enorme y Ginny escuchó la orden de Harry para que disparara, era parecida a un arma, pero ni de juguete había tenido una en sus manos, temblando y torpemente levantó la mano derecha y la izquierda la siguió, con fuerza y con todo el valor del mundo disparó, una luz roja salió disparada hacia el cielo y las ruedas de los vehículos se escucharon más cerca. Disparos a ciegas se tiraron al suelo, pasados unos segundos un sonido muy fuerte y ruidoso rompió la noche, un helicóptero por encima de ellos se hizo presente y una cuerda descendió, uno de los hombres subió primero, pero los disparos se hacía cada vez más fuertes y las luces ya los iluminaban casi al completo. Harry se acercó a Ginny y la enganchó en esa cuerda.

-Toma, cuídalos con tu vida-El pelinegro le entregó una carpeta transparente y Ginny se la puso dentro del polerón.

-¿No vienes?-Preguntó alarmada mientras era jalada hacia arriba.

-No, luego, nos volveremos a encontraras, en donde llegues estarás a salvo, confía en estas personas y obedece a las ordenes. Por favor…- Harry la soltó y rápidamente Ginny fue elevada, unos brazos la tomaron y la sentaron cerca de una ventana, el sonido constante del helicóptero evitaba cualquier bulla que proviniera desde el suelo y pegada a la ventana intentó desesperada buscar a Harry en la oscuridad, las luces iluminaban el claro pero ya no había nadie, el helicóptero ascendió y el mismo africano fue el que cerró la puerta del helicóptero.

No supo cuando se quedó dormida pero de repente alguien la llevaba en brazos hacia una casa rodeada de arena blanca. Una isla…

* * *

**Nota de la Autora:** Siento MUCHISÍMO HABERME TARDADO TANTO De verdad mil de disculpas, no doy excusas por que agravan la faltan, simplemente les pido disculpas y tengo todo el empeño puesto en que no vuelva a suceder. ¿Un capitúlo intigrante? ¿Fome? ¿aburrido? Disculpen si hay faltas u.u pero es muy tarde y lo acabo de terminar porque ya no podía estar con la idea en la cabeza no escribirla y no subirla T.T lo siento mucho ^^ Enormes besos a tods las que me dejan reviews *o* son re lindas. Ahora todo lo que piensan sobre este capi, solo denle click a las letras dervesitas ^^ Las quiero y graaaaaaaaaaaaaaacias por dedicar el tiempo a mi fic ^^


	14. Capitulo 14

**Se deja claro que los personajes no me pertenecen a mi, son propiedad de J Ká y WB**

* * *

El sol del amanecer entibió su piel y encandiló sus ojos apenas puso un pie en la blanca arena que rodeaba esa isla, era extensa larga y amplia con ascensión hacia el centro donde reposa una enorme casa del más fino, elegante y carísimo estilo. De paredes altas y ventanales anchos, un camino de piedra que comenzaba un poco más allá, daba la bienvenida a la casa, hacia la derecha un muelle; con un yate y una lancha que iban y venían con el vaivén de las olas, con largas palmeras y rocas en donde la casa terminaba, era un isla amplia pero se podía ver el borde de la misma a unos metros más allá del muelle. El sol bañaba la isla y le daba un cálido aire veraniego, casi podía sentir como si estuviera de vacaciones en alguna playa caribeña, cosa que podría haber sido así si es que su carrera y su apretada agenda le dieran un poco más de espacio para ella misma. Casi era literal, el dolor de su tobillo había disminuido escasamente, sus magulladuras y cardenales seguían intactos y el dolor de cabeza crecía conforme los efectos del calmante desaparecían, el shock sufrido seguía allí, esperando el momento de estar sola y llorar, llorar como siempre solía hacer para descargarse, se sentía un persona débil y asustadiza, y eso en su vida jamás había sido así.

Miró el enorme hombre que estaba a su lado y la ayudaba a sostenerse en pie.

-Disculpe ¿Dónde estoy?- Consultó con toda la paciencia y tranquilidad que pudo encontrar.

-No creo que sea prudente decírselo, pero puedo asegurarle que está a salvo y lejos de Inglaterra-Respondió él con un acento africano muy claro y nítido, con voz profunda y áspera.

-No suena tranquilizador. ¿Sabes usted donde está Harry Potter?-

-Harry está a salvo y en camino, el helicóptero que nos acaba de dejar va en su búsqueda. Vamos a dentro para atenderle su pie-.

No sabía que pero ese hombre le inspiraba mucha confianza y en ningún momento había sentido desesperación al comunicarle que estaba lejos de Inglaterra, no le importaba en absoluto, solo quería dormir y calmar sus dolores.

Cuando ingresaron por el camino de piedras Ginny fue fijándose en su entorno, la casa estaba construida en una elevación en el centro de la isla y un muro de piedras que era casi invisible por los enormes setos que la cubrían. La puerta permanecía abierta, puesto que los otros dos hombres que venían con ellos habían ingresado hacía mucho. Accedieron a un amplio living y a su izquierda un comedor el cual estaba iluminado con enormes ventanales corredizos que daban a una terraza con vista al otro lado de la casa, al fondo de donde ella se encontraba parada, había una escalera caracol cuadrada bastante ancha, en el living había una chimenea y los sillones de un cómodo terciopelo verde oscuro, por detrás del living una puerta junto a varias estanterías con libros, cuadros de pinturas y fotos. Pestañeo seguidas veces al ver que muchas de esas fotos eran de un Harry bastante joven, con amigos y ex compañeros de Hogwarts y en varias se encontraba ella y no recordaba esas fotos. Arrugó el entrecejo cuando vio aparecer a una mujer por un pasillo que estaba al costado de las escaleras.

-¿Ginebra Weasley?-Escuchó su nombre y enfocó la vista, arrugó aún más el ceño.

-¿Cho Chang?-Inquirió con un repentino dolor de cabeza aún más fuerte. La vio hacer una mueca de disgusto con su cara y reemplazarla con otra más acogedora.

-Encantada de volver a verte-Respondió la joven igual que siempre, sus rasgos orientales y su esbelto cuerpo. Cho la miró de arriba a bajo y negó con la cabeza.

-Primero que todo creo que necesitas un baño, ropa limpia y un médico-

-Exacto-Contestó el africano.

-Creo que Granger mandó varias cosas que te pueden ser útiles. Hay que ir arriba-Miro al africano y se giró para subir las escaleras.

-Para ¿Hermione? ¿Desde cuando frecuentas a Hermione? ¿No es está la casa de Harry? ¿Qué haces tú aquí? ¿Qué hago yo aquí?-Inquirió extrañada pero más enojada que antes.

-Ya le dije que no es prudente que nosotros revelemos nada, Harry en su debido momento lo hará-

-Ya le he dicho a Harry donde debería meterse su protección, ella puede entenderlo todo ¿sabes?-

-Pero no es nuestro asunto-.

Ginny no entendía absolutamente anda y entre esos dos hablaban cosas que la confundían aún más.

A regañadientes la condujeron al piso superior y se encontró en el centro de un lugar lleno de puertas y pasillos, hasta parecía ser más amplió que el abajo. Había una pared en el fondo con un cuadro enorme de varias personas, era un grupo y sonreían a la cámara y por detrás había un bosque. Al costado de esa pared había una puerta y hasta allá la condujeron, no alcanzó a divisar a muchas personas en la foto pero pudo reconocer a Chang, al africano y al mismo Harry y todos los otros hombres que habían ayudado en su "rescate". Ingresaron en la habitación y sus ojos se cerraron por la repentina luz del lugar. Era una amplia habitación de blancas paredes con una cama de dos plazas, con sus respetivas mesitas de noche a cada lado, con un televisor pantalla plana en la pared, con un ventanal que daba a un balcón y la vista hacía la punta de la isla, con una puerta a su izquierda que mostraba un lujoso baño de cristal. La pieza mostraba huellas de personalidad y ya sabía de quién era esa personalidad aunque las paredes blancas en su totalidad no las entendía.

-¿Puedes caminar sola?-Preguntó la oriental.

-Si-Respondió ella automáticamente.

-Creo que puedes irte Thomas, yo la ayudaré-. El africano asintió y miró a Ginny.

-Cuídate y se prudente-

-Gracias por todo-. Ginny sonrió con sinceridad y el africano lo mismo. La pelirroja sintió un vacío cuando la presencia del hombre ya no estuvo en la habitación.

Miró hacía todos lados si saber que realmente pensar o sentir.

-¿Qué ha sido de tu vida?-Preguntó, para cortar el molesto silencio.

-Trabajo. Me temo que no puedo confesarte nada más Ginebra, Harry debe estar por llegar quizás…-Se tomo un segundo para continuar-Te voy a preparar un baño y en una hora volveré con un médico, creo que es un tiempo razonable. En los cajones y en el closet hay ropa tuya-.

Ginny asintió ¿de qué le servía discutir con ella si no le contestaría nada? La vio ingresar al baño y abrir llaves de agua, ni siquiera quiso sentarse en la cama por miedo a manchar la tela del cobertor. Era un lugar finísimo, elegante pero muy acogedor y eso le agradaba, pocas casas podía tener los requisitos de los ricos y ser acogedoras. Se quedó parada apoyando su peso en el pie izquierdo preguntándose que aspecto tendría, por la cara de Cho no debería ser muy buena.

-Listo. Esta tibia el agua, quizás quieras ducharte antes de meterte a la tina. Encontrarás lo necesario allí. Nos vemos-Salió cerrando suavemente la puerta.

Ginny se quedó estancada pensando en nada, como en blanco, asumiendo lo que había vivido e intentando también poder olvidar el terror que sintió en todo momento en aquel lugar. Sacudió ligeramente la cabeza, entró al baño y cerró la puerta.

Era un baño realmente lujoso, mármol crema, con ducha de cristal a su izquierda y al fondo un tina de hidromasajes a un nivel más alto que el piso donde se encontraba, un lavamanos a su derecha y el inodoro en la pared de la derecha, una ventana por encima de la tina, no sabía cual era el norte así que dudaba en que dirección miraba la ventana. Se quitó la ropa y cojeando se encaminó hasta la ducha abrió los grifos y la tibia agua recorrió su cuerpo. Se lavo el pelo y con sorpresa encontró sus propios útiles de aseo allí. Término salió e ingresó a la tina donde estuvo por largos veinte minutos.

Con una bata registró la habitación y dio con varias cosas de ropa, se puso un pantalón de algodón y una camiseta algo suelta, dudaba que fuera hacer frío pero por si acaso sacó la chaqueta a juego con el pantalón, se secó el pelo con la toalla, y desclasa volvió a ingresar al baño, vio su rostro en el espejo y se sintió fatal. Tenía rasguños y un cardenal en su mejilla derecha por las bofetadas recibidas, hirvió en cólera y deseó lo peor para esos seres, lágrimas surcaron sus mejillas pero las limpió rápidamente, no valía la pena llorar, no más.

Salió del baño y se sentó en la cama remangó su pantalón y observó su dañado tobillo, dibujó una mueca de dolor y pena, su tobillo estaba hinchado a más no poder y ya comenzaba a tornarse de colores raros.

Un golpe la sacó de sus dolores.

-Pase-Respondió. Era Chang con un hombre que la seguía y llevaba una bandeja con un desayuno.

-Ginebra Weasley te presento a Joseph Johnson doctor en medicina general-. Ginny le sonrió y extendió su mano.

-Te traje desayuno puse de todo porque no se tus preferencias-.

-Muchas gracias-Contestó. Jamás en toda su vida pensó que Cho Chang su no declarada enemiga le traería el desayuno a la habitación, no lo sentía como un triunfo.

-¿Me dejas revisar tu pie?-Preguntó el hombre. Era castaño, de tez blanca y acento norteamericano.

-Si-. Extendió su pie hasta él.

-¿Cómo te lo torciste?-Le preguntó mientras tomaba su pie entre sus manos y lo tocaba levemente.

-Me duele-Se quejó la pelirroja-Me llevaban rápido por un lugar no se donde, me apresuraron mucho y para no variar ese día había salido con tacones, uno de los tipos me llevaba más rápido que el otro y puse el pie en falso porque no veía donde pisaba y se me torció, el dolor incrementó con el tiempo, Harry me dio un desinflamatorio-Contestó.

-Es un esguince ni muy grave ni muy leve, hay que ponerte hielo no podrás caminar en unos días, te lo vendaré y tendrás que mantener el pie en alto. Después del desayuno tomate estás pastillas para el dolor-. Ginny recibió las pastillas y el hombre salió de la habitación. Cho le tendió la bandeja y Ginny se acomodo para servirse el desayuno. El medico volvió en unos minutos con un maletín, sacó vendas y mientras Ginny desayunaba le vendó el tobillo, lo dejó sobre un alzapiés y lo rodeo con bolsas de hielo y las acomodo para que no se soltarán.

-A penas sientas que se adormece retíralo, te voy a desinfectar esas heridas de la cara-. Ginny cerró los ojos y dejó la bandeja a un lado de la cama, sintió el ardor del alcohol, y arrugó la cara.

Sentada en la cama, sola en esa habitación viendo televisión vaya a saber uno como si estaba en medio de no sabía cuál océano, estaba interesante la película, pero nadie la había ido a ver, necesitaba respuestas a sus preguntas y su pie ya no tenía hielo, las pastillas habían calmado su dolor y no sentía hambre, pero sentía un vacío en su interior y necesitaba hablar lo que había pasado, necesitaba desahogarse, pero más que nada necesitaba ver a Harry y saber que estaba bien. No sabía si había llegado y esas malditas paredes no dejaban que se filtrara ningún ruido desde el exterior.

Sus ruegos al parecer fueron escuchado porque Harry Potter abrió la puerta en ese instante, vestido con ropa cómoda y bañado, pulcro. El muy desgraciado quizás hace cuanto había llegado y no la había ido a ver.

-Hola-Susurro el moreno viéndola a los ojos, completamente bañados de preocupación estaban sus orbes esmeraldas.

Ginny se lo quedó viendo sin saber si gritarle si responderle el saludo, si pedirle que la abrazara o simplemente ignorarlo.

En un segundo él estuvo sentado junto a ella en la cama abrazándola y acariciándole su húmedo cabello.

-Tenía mucho miedo, no sabía que pasaba, no se que pasa, no entiendo Harry ¿Por qué yo? ¿Que querían de ti? ¿Por qué conoces a todas estas personas? Esta casa-. Sin evitarlo un segundo más Ginny volvió a llorar y lo atrajo más fuerte junto a ella.

-Por favor, por favor no te vallas y quédate conmigo-Suplicó, dejando completamente de lado su parte enojona y pesada.

-No lo haré pequeña nunca más, tranquila…-. La abrazó contra si acariciando su melena hasta que se rindió al cansancio y se durmió profundamente. La recostó y bajo su pie puso un cojín, la abrigó con una manta y salió cerrando la puerta con un suave click.

Bajo directo hasta el comedor donde lo esperaban.

-¿Todo bien?- Preguntó Cho impaciente. Estaban sus seis compañeros, esperando.

-Está descansando. Todo va seguir según el plan, iré hacer unas llamadas. No es necesario que todos se queden-. Los presentes los observaron sorprendidos luego sonrieron.

-Queremos conocerla para burlarnos de ti-Contestó Joseph, el medico. Los presentes se retiraron, Harry movió la cabeza en negativa y entró a la ofina tras el living.

*****

Recibió un cálido aire en el rostro y abrió lentamente sus ojos. Un techo blanco, recordó donde estaba y giró al cabeza al ser conciente de la presencia junto a ella.

-Hola-Sonrió Harry

-Hola-. Ginny se desperezó y lo miro a los ojos por largo rato.

-¿Te sientes mejor?-Preguntó él, levantando la mano y acariciando su mejilla. La pelirroja cerró los ojos ante el contacto y aun así contestó:

-Algo molesta-Abrió los ojos- Quiero saber la verdad-. Estudió atenta las expresiones de Harry. Mientras él se sentaba en la cama, ayudó a Ginny con lo mismo y acomodó su tobillo.

-Supongo que lo inevitable pasó-Se encogió de hombros-¿Qué quieres saber?-.

Una pregunta obvia e innecesaria, pensó la pelirroja expectante.

-Todo. Desde el día en que salvaste a la reina y estuviste un año lejos…-

Harry caviló unos segundos y prosiguió.

-Lo que hice… Portar un arma y matar un hombre tanto por lealtad como por venganza, no tenía nombre. Me sentía sucio y contaminado. Se me dio la oportunidad de ingresar en el ejército y lo hice. Decidí actuar, quería encontrar una forma de no arrepentirme al portar un arma de endurecer mi forma de ser. En parte descubrí que me gustaba el hecho de estar en "acción". Quería cazar bandas, desbaratar mafias, descubrir cosas ilícitas, evitar la destrucción de familias como la mía, hacer el bien.-

Ginny miraba atenta el rostro pensativo del moreno, hablaba con pesar pero en cierto momento la voz se le impregnó de emoción.

-¿Sabes lo que son los mercenarios?-. Le preguntó él de repente.

Ginny lo quedó viendo entre sorprendida y dudosa- Pagan por sus servicios ¿no?-

-Son hombres sin nacionalidad y sin obediencia a nadie y si se les paga por sus servicios-. Ginny asintió.

-Eso soy, eso somos. Eso decidí hacer, un grupo que buscara tipos malos que los entregara a la justicia…

-¡No jodas!-Los ojos de Ginny se agrandaron por la sorpresa y Harry la ignoró.

-Estoy hablando en serio Ginny-. Harry se levantó de la cama y comenzó a pasearse, la pelirroja decidió no interrumpirlo.

-Luego que todo lo de Voldemort pasó, decidí unirme al ejército y luego al servicio secreto. El año que tu terminaste el internado yo entrené arduamente, al final entablé una estrecha relación con la Reina y conformé este grupo con las persona que había logrado conocer a lo largo de ese año. Mi grupo no obedecería a gobiernos ni naciones, trabajaría en privado. Pero conocía los riesgos que conllevaba estar con alguien, podrían capturarte, usándote en mi contra, no podía permitir eso. Después que rompimos tuve mi primera misión para el gobierno Estado Unidense, fue una gran paga y conocí muy de cerca los riesgos, agradecí enormemente que hubiéramos terminado. Mi grupo fue creciendo a lo largo del tiempo. Tengo grandes socios, Malfoy entre ellos, pude conservar mi nacionalidad gracias a la reina y mis compañeros obtuvieron su doble nacionalidad. El dinero que fui ganando me sirvió para estudiar leyes y eso me acercó aún más con casos de verdaderas bandas narcotraficantes, en estos años he podido desbaratar muchas bandas y verdaderas mafias- Hizo una pausa y paró de caminar, la miro a la cara y continuo- Alice sabía de todo esto, ella quiso quedarse pero tenía protección constante. Nunca te pude sacar de mí y Alice termino por cansarse de eso y los guardaespaldas. Cuando obtuve la tutoría de Teddy las cosas se complicaron aún más y deje de ir a las misiones, me concentre en trabajos de oficina hasta que me tope con cierta empresa que además de dar malos salarios estaba implicada en una banda de traficantes de órganos y farmacéuticos prohibidos. Si conseguía los papeles adecuados iba a dar con una de las más grandes bandas europeas de narcotraficantes además de una buena posición entre toda Europa y una suma bastante más que considerable que me podrá asegurar un buen futuro para Teddy y más maquinarias para el grupo…-.

Ginny se lo quedó viendo no pudiendo creer todo lo que acababa de decir él. La abandonó por querer jugar al superhéroe, por diversión, porque el brillo en sus ojos lo delataba, poniendo en riesgo a muchos cercanos.

-¿Por qué?-Preguntó algo ajena de sus pensamientos.

-¿Por qué qué?-Contestó él. Arrepintiéndose de reprocharle que la hubiera dejado. En cambio preguntó:

-¿Quién sabía de todo esto?-

-Ron, Hermione y Ted-

-¡¿Teddy?!-Ardió en cólera y se enderezó en la cama.

-Si, se lo conté a grandes rasgos, pero sabe guardar secretos-. Ginny de repente se entristeció y bajó la mirada.

-Ronald no quiso seguirme y me pidió que te dejara, que no podía ponerte en peligro. Hermione me ayuda de vez en cuando desde su posición en al prensa, ella lucho mucho para que yo te lo contara, discutió interminables veces con Ron para que no se metiere y no me dijera cosas. Pero yo lo decidí así porque no podía concebir que te fuera suceder algo, hasta ayer… Nunca imagine que en tampoco tiempo te fuera a vigilar-.

No sabía que cosa decir; si escuchar su verdad, al otra parte de la historia. Harry tenía grandes motivos que a la vez eran egoístas a su parecer. Reprochárselos… No podía, no debía, no quería o quizás si… Parte de ella quería de verdad quería gritarle unas cuantas cosas pero en su garganta se atoraban las palabras, nunca le había sucedido algo así, le desestresaba gritar verdades y a él siempre se las decía de frente y sin miramientos.

Harry estaba completa y absolutamente anonadado, no podía creer que Ginny no le estuviera gritando. Más que alegre, quedó preocupado, quizás ella aún estuviera bajo los efectos del shock.

Se quedaron en silencio preguntándose que pensaba el otro.

-No puedo creer que Ron te pidiera que me dejaras-Comentó ella, acomodándose en la cama.

-Era por tu seguridad-

-¿Mi seguridad? ¡Y una mierda! Se trataba del amor que sentía por ti, del pedestal en donde te tenía ¡Harry! Te amaba de verdad, di todo de mi parte. Me mentiste, quizás decirme la verdad y luego marcharte hubiera sido más sutil. Pero me engañaste, me hiciste creer lo peor de ti, me sentí el ser más inferior, no te quería ver, realmente llegue a odiarte profundamente, aún más cuando te largaste con mi mejor amiga. ¡Me sentía traicionada!- No hablaba, gritaba, y se estaba sacando unas cuantas cosas de encima.

Se levantó de la cama y se tragó el dolor. Harry dio un paso hasta ella, pero levantó la mano pidiendo un stop.

-No te acerques. Confiaste en ella y le diste a ella la oportunidad de elegir. A mi que me conoces desde los once años, me abandonaste ¡Estuve mal! Caí muy bajo y cuando creía estar saliendo a flote volviste a mi vida y arruinaste lo que llevaba construido en mi corazón. ¡Mierda Harry! Viví un horror ese día allí encerrada, me seguían y no me di cuenta. Tuviste oportunidades para decirme la verdad pero me mantuviste fuera. No entiendo tus motivos ¿Quiere jugar al superhéroe? ¿Sentir adrenalina en tu cuerpo? ¿Hacer servicios al país? ¿Poner en riesgo a tus amigos y familia? Y aún ahora cuando una vida depende de ti no eres capaz de dejar la diversión o lo que sea que signifique para ti ¿Por qué? ¿Qué es? ¿Por qué significa tanto?- Terminó hablando tan tranquila y se sintió tan aliviada que volvió a sentarse en el borde de la cama, no quiso despegar los ojos del rostro cabizbajo de él.

Mis padres murieron por esto Ginny. Es para mi un honor, obligación, orgullo o pesar, como quieras llamarle. Pero lo siento como mi deber y lo voy a cumplir. Solo tengo veinticinco años y puedo perfectamente hacerme cargo de los mejores mercenarios del siglo. Somos reconocimos y tenemos honores, hacemos un bien a las naciones-.

-¿Te lavaron el cerebro? ¿A costa de que? ¿De perder una familia? ¿De perder la oportunidad de tener tu propia familia he hijos?-

-Tengo una familia y un hijo. No voy a perder la oportunidad. Habrá alguien que me aguante-

-Pero nadie aguantará tener un hijo que tenga que vivir tras guardaespaldas toda su vida-

-Que curioso…-Comentó Harry sonriendo. Ginny lo miró interesada

-Hermione aseguró que tú podría ser capaz de aceptar mi trabajo y entenderlo-. La pelirroja se sonrojó y bajó la cabeza.

-Lo entiendo pero no le hallo la lógica-.

Se quedaron en silencio y sin decir una palabra Harry salió de la habitación y Ginny dejó caer sus lágrimas reprimidas. Que confusión era todo. Mercenario, dobles nacionalidades, parecía una novela de acción y suspenso. Se volvió a recostar y acomodó los cojines bajo su tobillo. Le dio vueltas al asunto pero no le hallaba la gracia. ¿Por qué lo hacía? Ella pensaba que a cualquiera le atraería buscar el peligro, Harry siempre había sido así, pero esto era mucho más serio. Los tipos de las mafias eran realmente crueles y se sentía afortunada de que tan solo le hubieran dado unas cuantas bofetadas, pero todo era tan confuso.

Además nunca le dio la oportunidad de elegir, ella en aquellos tiempos hubiera dado lo que fuera por quedarse junto a él, quizás hasta hubiera optado por unirse a su grupo, el que él la dejara no estaba muy claro peor lo hubiera intentado. Se hubiera aferrado a él como un calamar a su presa, nunca lo hubiera dejado ir. Pero estaba el hecho que ella consideraba noble, salvar familias mientras ella lo odiaba, mientras ella bebía y se emborrachaba, juraba nunca decirle a Harry lo bajó que una vez cayó. Deseaba que todo pasara pronto, ya no estaba segura de lo que sentía por él y mucho menos si quería permanecer junto a él después de todo esto…

* * *

**Nota de autora:** CHAN! ¿Que les pes pareció? ¿Quemantes de claraciones? Para aquellos que no entienden bien lo de los mercenarios busquen en la real academia o en google (: No aclaré antes pero seguiré publicando todos los viernes ^^ Enormes cariños y abrazos. Muchas y muchas gracias por dedicarle un tiempo para leer mi fic (: Se les agradece con todo el corazonsito xD Ahora denle click a las letras de verde y dejenme su opinión : D me harán muy feliz ^^


	15. Capitulo 15

**Muchos personajes son de J Ká y WB los demás mios : D**

* * *

Llevaba media hora en esa habitación cavilando sus pensamientos des que Harry había salido, dejándola con la palabra en la boca, se escuchó un suave golpe en la puerta y Harry ingresó a la habitación con una bandeja en sus manos, el almuerzo.

-Es tarde, pero no te quise despertar antes-Se excusó. La pelirroja se acomodó y el moreno dejó la bandeja en sus piernas, luego le pasó una revista.

-Llegó hoy…-Anunció. Ginny la tomó curiosa y abrió los ojos impresionada y emocionada.

-Es… ¡soy yo!-Chilló emocionada. Comenzó rápidamente a pasar las hojas buscando su página-Es la sesión que hice el mes pasado-Comentó emocionada. En la portada aparecía ella en ropa interior en una posición bastante seductora. En las otras páginas tenía otro tipo de vestuario y en general sus fotos eran bastante excéntricas a comparación de la portada.

-No puedo creerlo. Sinceramente amo a este fotógrafo, acepté de inmediato cuando me ofrecieron la sesión y la entrevista-Le decía a un Harry, bastante receloso.

-¿Cómo la conseguiste?-Preguntó ella mirándolo, cambiando la expresión emocionada a una seria. -¿Qué te pasa?-.

-No me agrada la portada. La revista llegó hoy porque a Cho le gusta-. Ahora la mala cara la puso la pelirroja.

-¿A ella? ¿La moda? Increíble-Comentó irónica, pasando por alto el comentario de Harry. Tener la revista abrazada contra ella le hizo recordar algo repentinamente.

-Harry…-Dijo abriendo los ojos mirándolo con una expresión de terror.

-¿Qué pasa?-Interrogó sentándose al borde de la cama.

-Los documentos, los que me entregaste, los había olvidado pero no los tengo, no recuerdo donde están-.

-Haaa, esos. No te preocupes Thomas te los quitó, los tengo que revisar… Tranquila.-

-¿Thomas?-

-El africano ¿no se presentó? ¿No te lo presentaron?-

-No-. Ginny se encogió de hombros y probó su almuerzo. Harry se levantó y abrió el ventanal, un tibio sol del atardecer iluminó la habitación.

Hubo un silencio, mientras Ginny engullía su comida, a lo largo de los años había desarrollado un gran apetito y jamás se contenía, ni siquiera porque era modelo, simplemente con ejercicio bastaba. Pensando eso recordó que necesitaba contactarse con su publicista y se lo hizo saber a Harry.

-Tendrás que esperar hasta mañana por la mañana porque dudo que te valla a contestar a estás horas-

-¿Dónde estoy?-Preguntó ella confusa.

-En mi habitación-

-Si pero ¿en que lugar del mapa?-

-Estamos en los mares caribeños bastante lejos de Inglaterra-. Ginny abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, nunca creyó estar cerca de su país pero tampoco tan lejos.

-¿Qué te hizo vivir tan lejos del país?-

-Es un lugar seguro, estamos rodeados de islas parecidas y no es territorio del reino unido. Además el caribe es un lugar ideal para vacacionar-

-¿Pero no es menos seguro porque si pasa algo en Inglaterra tardarías mucho en llegar?-Preguntó contrariada.

-No tanto, no van a atacar tan pronto, menos cuando tengo documentos importantes de ellos en mis manos, además en Inglaterra tienen buena seguridad puesta en nuestros amigos-. Harry se encogió de hombros y observó el atardecer mientras Ginny doblaba su pierna para examinarse su tobillo.

-¿Aún te duele?-Preguntó él, acercándose.

-No mucho, duele cuando me levanto, cosa que no volveré a hacer-Contestó. Estiro la pierna y acomodó su tobillo bajo unos almohadones.

-Entonces… Explícame como llegaron mis cosas hasta aquí-Exigió cruzándose de brazos. Harry la observó y sonrío.

-Le pedí a Hermione que buscara en tu departamento tus cosas y las mandara aquí con Cho-Se encogió de hombros.

-Pero si esta es tu casa ¿Qué hacen ellos aquí?-Sonó grosera pero la curiosidad podía con ella.

-Necesitó organizar las cosas Ginny, necesito saber cuales serán mis próximos movimientos, teniendo en cuenta no perderte de vista. La única forma era traerte aquí y que ellos vinieran, además siempre vienen cuando quieren descansar y esta es como la base. Más segura que la casa en Inglaterra-

-¿Tu cuartel secreto?-

-Algo así…-

-Apenas pueda caminar, me iré…-Sonrío ella a modo de autoapoyo.

-Eso lo dudo, no te perderé de vista Ginny, no de nuevo. Estaremos al menos tres semanas aquí…-

-¿Tú estás tonto? Tengo una vida y una carrera profesional que atender en Inglaterra. Estoy muy cerca de firmar un contrato por todo un año con Channel, incluyendo un perfume, y unos idiotas psicópatas no me quitaran esa posibilidad ¿Entendiste?-Lo apuntó amenazadoramente con su dedo y Harry la miró desde su altura.

-Tú parece que no me entendiste. ¡Son peligrosos Ginny! Lo que te hicieron fue por mera desorganización entre ellos. Fue una total y absoluta suerte ¡Entiende mujer! Pudieron haberte hecho cosas que te hubieran dejado marcada de porvida. ¿Por qué no comprendes mi posición?-

-Si la entiendo, pero no voy a vivir toda la vida escondida a demás tú y yo solo somos viejos amigos- Aseguró autoconvenciéndose.

-Viejos amigos… Como sueles decir tú ¡Y una mierda!-

-¿Entonces qué somos? ¡Porque ni tu te atreves a ponerle nombre a esta relación!-

-Me da igual que seamos, solo estamos vinculados y se que no dejaras que unos guardaespaldas te vigilen asíque olvídate de Inglaterra por unas semanas-

Ginny volvió a cruzar sus brazos, enojada como niña encaprichada.

-Entiéndeme por favor-Susurró Harry sentándose muy cerca de ella, en la cama- No quiero que te pase nada malo, solo dame tiempo para organizar las cosas y podrás irte. Prometo mañana a primera hora darte un teléfono para que te excuses-.

Ginny levantó la vista y lo vio peligrosamente cerca de su cara a solo unas palmas de su rostro. No quitó sus ojos de los verdes de él y vencida por la tentación su vista se dirigió a los labios del moreno, entre abrió los labios, se acercó aún más y sus labios se unieron en un cálido y anhelado beso.

Sintió como si sus baterías se renovaran y tuviera ánimos para hacer cualquier cosa, hasta se sentía con ganas de caminar y correr, ganas de saltar por la ventana, ganas de volar muy alto, los dos muy lejos de todo eso. Su lengua sin nada de escrúpulos se enredó con la de él en una suave danza, sus manos inconcientemente se enredaron en el cuello de él, jugando con los cabellos de su nuca, mientras él la atraía por su cintura. El besó se intensificó y las ganas de tener al otro más cerca también, el beso se hacía cada vez más pasional y la cercanía del otro los envolvía en una burbuja que quisieran nunca reventar. El oxigeno escaseaba y la pelirroja fue la primera en separarse, de a poco hasta que sus frente se tocaban y sus alientos se mezclaban.

-Te extrañé…-Susurró Harry, aludiendo al reciente hecho. Ginny sonrió y le devolvió un corto y casto beso.

-Idiota-Le dijo cuando lo abrazó-Yo también-Lo estrecho un poco más y luego se volvió a separar para envolverse en otro dulce beso…

*****

Al anochecer Ginny se encontraba sola en la habitación, con el pijama ya puesto. Se sentía presa entre esas paredes blancas, no podía conversar con nadie más que con Harry, y solo llevaba unas cuantas horas allí, quería descubrir toda la casa, conocer a los amigos de Harry, caminar por la blanca arena de la playa, ver el atardecer sentada afuera, pero aún no se atrevía a moverse, no hasta que estuviera su tobillo en orden. Su mente preguntaba una y otra vez si Harry dormiría con ella, y en su interior rogaba que fuera así. El simple acto que él estuviera junto a ella calmaba sus nervios por estar donde estaba. Según el reloj que estaba en su mesa de noche eran las once y treinta, no tenía hambre pero tenía miedo de dormir y tener pesadillas, antes no las tuvo por el cansancio, y si dormía sola temía que la soledad de la habitación le recordará eventos pasados. Le agradaba la calidez que tenía el dormitorio, ella nunca hubiera podido diseñarlo ni amueblarlo de tal forma que diera ese aspecto.

Harry ingresó en la habitación cuando Ginny se sentaba en la cama, esta levantó la vista y atinó a cubrirse con las sábanas.

-Vamos Ginny. Como si no te conociera-Y sonrió ante el leve sonrojo de la pelirroja-No puedo creer que este haciendo sonrojar a Ginebra Weasley-Exclamó él riendo y cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-¿Vas a dormir aquí?-Preguntó. De repente temía por su cordura.

-Es mi habitación ¿no?-

-Si, entonces dame otra donde dormir yo-

-Eres una nena. En esta casa los cuartos están todas ocupados y hasta me faltaban, nunca pensé que todos querrían quedarse. Así que haz el enorme sacrificio de dormir conmigo-él simplemente sonrió, sacó algo de la cómoda e ingresó al baño. Ginny miró su atuendo, desgraciada Hermione que no le enviaba más que su camisa de dormir de seda negra.

El moreno salió del baño y Ginny le sonrió, Harry tragó saliva y Ginny hizo lo mismo, omitió en preguntarle porque dormía sin polera y con pantalones largos de cuadros que lo hacían verse agradablemente sexy. Él caminó al lado opuesto de la cama, apagó las luces y la pelirroja encendió la de la mesita de noche. Se hizo presente un silencio interrumpido levemente por el rose de sábanas que ambos hacían al acomodarse en la cama.

-¿Nunca has dejado de usar el mismo perfume ni el mismo shampoo?-Preguntó él.

-El perfume sufrió una pequeña transformación porque comencé a mandarlo a hacer yo y mezclé otras esencias pero el shampoo siempre será el mismo-. Se acomodo mejor y le dio la espalda a Harry. Se giró muchas veces hasta quedar de costado frente a él.

-¿Estás cómoda?-Preguntó preocupado.

-Si…- Sin timidez y cansada de darse vueltas en la cama se acercó hasta él y lo abrazó, se acomodó en su hombro y sus piernas las enredó a las de él, rápidamente se durmió.

A esos de las tres de la mañana Harry se sobresaltó al escuchar un grito y asumió que había sido Ginny, quien permanecía sentada en la cama llorando en silencio.

Encendió la luz de la mesita de noche y la abrazó.

-Fue solo una pesadilla, tranquila, ya estás a salvo-Susurraba mientras acariciaba su melena y su espalda, su hombro se mojó por sus lágrimas saladas.

-Basta Gin, tranquilas, ya pasó todo eso…-

-Pen... pensé que… que no pa… pasaría esto-Hipó ella cuando Harry le acunó la cara entre sus manos.

-Es entendible, pero ya pasó, ya todo pasó. Estás a salvo-La abrazó contra él y no la soltó hasta que se tranquilizó. Le limpió las lágrimas y le dio un dulce beso en los labios.

-¿Estás mejor? ¿Quieres agua?-

-No, estoy bien, mejor…-. Harry la abrazó, apagó la luz y se recostaron juntos, se volvió a dormir en cuestiones de minutos…

*****

Al día siguiente Ginny despertó sola en la cama, revisó el reloj y se levantó rumbo al baño, se ducho y salió en vuelta en una toalla y con el cabello húmedo y suelto. Harry la esperaba sentado al borde de la cama, con los ventanales corridos y un fresco aroma de playa con una combinación de olores entre café, arena, brisa marina y los olores de sus perfumes. Miró la bandeja con su desayuno y sonrío.

-Buenos días y gracias-Sus ojos fueron a parar a los verde de Harry.

-Buenos días. Veo que tu tobillo no te causa inconvenientes-Apreció él. Estaba sentando de tal manera que parecía sin preocupaciones, como si de verdad estuvieran de vacaciones.

-Está mucho mejor, el hielo y el reposo de ayer hicieron bien. Me molesta levemente pero intentó no apoya mucho el peso en el-

-Se lo haré saber a J.J. Ten-Se levantó y le entregó un celular -Puedes llamar a quién se te antoje-Le dio un suave beso en la frente y salió de la habitación. Los ojos de Ginny brillaban de felicidad. Se cambió ropa rápidamente se volvió a vendar el tobillo, se tomó las pastillas y se sirvió el desayuno. Con los dedos temblando marcó el celular de su manager. Sonó tres veces y atendieron.

-Siento muchísimo haber desaparecido así, Pierre-Se disculpó.

-Buenas tardes-Comentó fingiendo enojo y Ginny se tranquilizó.

-¿No estás molesto?-

-No realmente cariño. Hable con los encargados y están contentos que descanses porque pretenden alargarte el contrato y trabajaras mucho a tu vuelta…-. El grito de Ginny se escuchó por toda la casa la bandeja con los restos del desayuno fue a parar al suelo y contuvo el impulso de saltar.

-No puedo creerlo. ¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Estás seguro?-. La puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe e ingreso Harry bastante asustado. Ginny se excusó con los ojos y se concentro en la respuesta de su asistente.

-Completamente seguro. Están contentos porque has salido en varias revistas, ve si puedes ingresar a Internet y verás cuantas revistas hablan sobre ti. Además con la nueva sesión fotográfica que hiciste para Guess?(*) estás dando de que hablar-

-¡Que emoción, que emoción!-Chillaba ella aleteando con sus brazos como si fuera a volar.

-Hay rumores de unas cuantas entrevistas pero necesito saber cuando vuelves para arreglar toda tu agenda-.

-Por supuesto. Creo que a más tardar en un mes o quizás menos. Pero haré lo posible por adelantar algunas cosas-. Miró fulminante a Harry que aún permanecía parado en la puerta.

-Está bien, acá haré lo posible por conseguirte las mejores entrevistas y contratos-.

-Muchas gracias Pierre. ¡Te amo! Tengo que colgar, cuídate mucho. Adiós-Y cortó. Miró a Harry aireadamente.

-¿Podrías tener un poco de cuidado con la loza?-Preguntó él mirando la taza de café quebrada en el piso de madera.

-Fue la emoción-Se disculpó-¿Tienes donde conectarse a Internet?-Preguntó reemplazando su mirada por una más relajada y convincente.

-Si tengo ¿Podrías por favor recoger la bandeja?-Salió dejando la puerta semiabierta. Ginny arrugó la frente y se agachó a recoger las cosas, con la servilleta limpió el suelo y agradeció no haber derramado el azúcar. Levantó la bandeja y la dejó en la mesa de noche, cogió de nuevo el celular y marcó.

-¿Quién habla?-Preguntó su cuñada y amiga desde la otra línea.

-Habla tu peor pesadilla. Juro Hermione que te haré la vida imposible a ti y a mi hermano, por haberme hecho esto-Cortó y en poco minutos el celular comenzó a sonar.

-Lo siento mucho-La prolongación de la o se escuchó por varios segundos-No era algo en lo que debía meterme Ginny, no podía contarte algo así. Era deber de Harry-

-¡Tú viste parte de lo que odie a Harry! Hermione, como dejaste que lo odiara de esa forma, cuando habían otros motivos, más fuertes para él-

-Lo sé. Pero no podía hacer mucho. Sabes lo testarudo que es él, además con Ron apoyando su decisión era realmente difícil-

-Ni me hables de él…-. Hubo un prolongado silencio que Hermione no se atrevió a interrumpir, esperó pacientemente a que Ginny tomara la palabra.

-Ya da igual… Aún no creo que todo esto me esté pasando…-Susurro y su tono de voz estuvo muy cerca de sonar lastimero.

-Lo se pequeña, pero ya pasó y estás a salvo. ¿Está mejor tu tobillo?-

-Supongo que Harry te ha estado llamando-

-En realidad yo lo he estado hostigando-

-Si está mejor ¿Cómo está todo por allá?-

-Bastante bien, Teddy te manda besos y cariños. He revisado con frecuencia Internet, por si salen noticias o rumores tuyos y nada… Todos creen que te tragó la tierra. Aparecieron si varias fotos de sesiones-Comentó Hermione intentando subirle el ánimo. Dio resultado por que Ginny se lanzó a contarle sus recientes experiencias sobre las sesiones, estuvieron más de quince minutos hablando sobre eso y Hermione no hacía más que contestar con monosílabos. Hasta que luego llegaron al tema reciente de la relación con Harry.

-¿Qué sientes por él?-

-No preguntes eso porque no lo se, no se que pasa, porque no entiendo, porque aún no me cabe en la cabeza que me haya mentido sobre todo esto. No puedo creer que confiara en Alice y a mí me dejara de lado-

-Pero era porque te amaba de verdad-

-Amaba… igual que lo amé a él. Ya no se que siento y no me gusta hablar del tema. Quiero largarme pronto de aquí pero sospecho que no lo conseguiré tan rápido-Comentó la pelirroja intentando cambiar de tema.

-Tienes que analizar bien las cosas, piensa bien y no reacciones hasta que este archipensado Ginny, solo tienes que darle tiempo al tiempo para saber que cosas sientes-

-Que cosas tan bonitas dices-Río Ginny.

-No es gracioso, me tengo que ir al trabajo. Cuídate y no te equivoques con él-Hermione cortó antes de recibir alguna réplica.

Ginny se quedó en un estado taciturno, pensando y pensando acerca de lo que sentía y pensaba sobre el moreno. Estaba clara en que lo quería y mucho, porqué consiguió que su corazón agrandara el amor que nunca olvidó de él. Eso estaba archisabido y muy aclarado. Ahora el punto era él, que pensaba él, que sentía él. Siempre sintió que Harry escondía algo, que algo le impedía confesar sus sentimientos, ahora que lo sabía le daba miedo, le asustaba tener que vivir con esa amenaza que implicaban sus enemigos, no quería un futuro así, ella tenía una vida a la luz de las cámaras, era blanco de constantes chismorreos, vivía bajo los flashes y eso impediría que ella tuviera seguridad constantes, si cualquier cosa le pasaba dudaba que quedará en silencio. Solo había salido en público con Harry dos o tres veces y habían salidos en diarios de casi toda Europa y habían provocado que fuera la mira de los enemigos de él. Todo se arruinaba en su relación y no estaba segura si quería una relación con constantes guardaespaldas que vigilaran sus movimientos, ni siquiera porque era famosa tenía uno.

*****

Ginny estuvo una semana más encerrada en esa habitación. Una de las mañanas cuando ya su pie estaba casi en perfecto estado se decidió a bajar. Harry había bajado hace mucho. Decidió darse una ducha ponerse ropa cómoda y bajar a desayunar para aprovechar de conocer a toda esa gente. Le picaba la curiosidad esa pequeña-gran isla, por el balcón se pudo dar cuenta que era una gran casa de madera, piedras y cemento con yates y lanchas que estaban ancladas al muelle enfrente de la casa, quería saber que cosas más interesantes albergaba esa isla. Además tenía ganas de correr, y caminar rápido no dolía. Con shorts, zapatillas y una polera sin mangas salió de la habitación. Dio con el pasillo y se dio cuenta que también tenía un gran espacio con dos sillones, una reja de madera alrededor de la escalera, cuadros en las paredes y una foto enmarcada al final del pasillo, se acercó hasta ella y observó a Harry, Cho, ese africano y varios hombres más incluida una rubia, todos sonreían a la cámara y reconoció la casa en Londres de Harry que hacía de fondo, observó las puertas cerradas que debían ser habitaciones. Todo era de colores cálidos y claros, el sillón de cueros beige que combinaba con las paredes, bajó las escaleras, unas risas y voces le llegaron y descubrió a quién pertenecía cuando llegó al rellano…

* * *

**Nota de la Autora:** (*) Guess? es una marca de jeans famosa por lanzar al mundo del espectaculo a modelos como Cluadio Shiffer :D Es sumamente importante para una model(según mi parecer) posar para esta marca de jeans ^^ pantalones, chaquetas, etc.

Holaaaaaaaaa : D Sorry por el atraso son como las 10 de la noche, pero me vole y me puse a leer y fuí xD

No dice mucho en general pero es puente para otro, en estos caps se aclaran bastantes cosas del pasado de Harry y Ginny debe sincerarse y decirle unas cuantas cosas qe él no sabe... Les dejo con la duda :P Bezasos y infinitas graaacias por leerme. Los quiero.

Una cosa mi fic, no lo dije antes porque no lo creí necesario, está inspirado por el fic de otra autora Annkora(13 minutos...) Aclaro y espero me crean que no copie la historia lo único que tome y no creo que sea un robo es que Harry allí y acá es abogado pero con distintos grados de importancia =/ Aclaro también que no copie ni la historia, ni la personalidad de Harry. Simplemente el oficio de él. Además yo no se el desenlace de la otra historia y nuestros capitulos tienen distintos grados de publicación =/ Solo lo digo como prueba para que vean por sí mismos que no copio nada =/ No estoy copiando absolutamente nada, creo que antes lo dije pero mi fic y la historia estan inventados a partis de una de las novelas románticas que yo leí hace mucho =/ Bueno eso =/ me siento incomoda con la situación =/ Espero entiendan ^^

Muchas gracias por leerme :D


	16. Disculpas

**Hola Bonito/as ^^**

**No se como empezar =( Directo al grano supongo. Siento muchísimo venir a decir esto y me pesa pero tengo que hacerlo. Por una serie de acontecimientos buenos y malos debo estancar el fic hasta aquí. Deseo que no sea por mucho tiempo. A lo mejor vendré los viernes pero esporádicamente. No es algo que me agrade pero es algo que debo hacer. A estas alturas del año con muchas cosas encima, necesito un respiro a veces y la idea es que un fic sea algo por lo cual desahogarse no por algo que deba estresarme más, y no lo estoy consiguiendo. Ni bien termine estas semanas de estresante colegio, cuando tenga tiempo de escribir, vendré como siempre con todas las ganas de escribir capítulos buenos, ahora siento que lo hago forzadamente y pienso que eso debe notarse. Hay partes en las cuales escribo con bastante detalle y hay otras que simplemente son pura basura, y no me gusta la sensación que dejan. No doy fechas exactas de cuando volveré pero lo haré más temprano que tarde, espero. Independiente de colegio hay otros motivos que estresan aún más y no me ayudan en lo que hago.**

**Siento mucho venir y ni siquiera traer un capitulo, la verdad era que si tenía un pedacito pero no era muy bueno y de verdad parecía forzado porque lo estuve revisando, no es agradable de leer =/**

**Pues nada más, espero que estén bien, no muy decepcionados, muchos cariños y disculpas D:**

**Aún es día viernes u.u'**


	17. Capitulo 16

**Todos o casi todos los personajes le pertenecen a J Ká y WB, yo los uso sin fines de lucro, solo para entretenerles...**

* * *

Al pararse frente a la gran mesa del comedor Ginny fue presa de todas las miradas del grupo de personas que se encontraban en esa habitación. Un ligero revoltijo de estomago y se sintió tremendamente idiota por eso, ¿Qué le pasaba? Ya antes había sido el centro de miradas ¿Qué tenían esas personas que podrían intimidarla? Absolutamente nada. Inhalo y expiro seguidas veces hasta sacar su voz desde lo más profundo.

-Buenos días- Sonrió de forma natural y caminó hasta acercarse. Harry fue el primero en levantarse.

-¿Te sientes bien?-Su mirada irradio preocupación, Ginny sonrió cuando lo miró a los ojos.

-Si. Además solo era una torcedura de tobillo-Se giró a los presentes y los miró sin mirar. Los observó pero no captó detalles simplemente puso sus ojos sobre todos ellos y luego los quitó, sus ojos volvieron a los de Harry. Descansaron solo un momento y comenzó a observar con más detalles esa gran y lujosa casa.

El comedor en donde se encontraban estaba rodeado por ventanales, al fondo la cocina tipo americana sin ninguna división entre las dos habitaciones. Los ventanales, al encontrarse la casa en altura, daban una mirada casi en totalidad a toda la isla. Junto a este comedor-cocina estaba el living. Los sillones de terciopelo verde eran iluminados por el sol de la mañana que entraba a raudales por los ventanales abiertos, se podía ver parte del otro costado de la isla.

Se giró nuevamente y vio que los presentes aún la miraban atentos.

-¿Quieres desayunar?-Preguntó Cho levantándose de su silla.

-Si claro…-Susurro-¿Te puedo ayudar?-Preguntó. Cho asintió sonriendo y Ginny ingresó en la cocina, había preguntado eso solo por curiosear en la casa. Cuando marchó escuchó una voz femenina que susurraba: _¿No se odiaban?_ Sonrió aún más e ingresó tras Chang en esa cocina.

Al parecer la oriental de cabellos negros conocía la perfección en donde estaba y Ginny ni siquiera pudo tomar la taza y llevarla a la mesa puesto que Cho lo hizo todo muy rápido. Alcanzó a guardar los detalles de la cocina; amplia, muebles de madera de roble, piso de cerámico parecida a uniformes rocas, una campana(*) en lo alto de la cocina, una despensa de cuatro puertas, un estante con frutas tropicales, muebles donde guardar loza y vasos. Bonito diseño, muy elegante, le agrada mucho la casa.

La sentaron en la cabecera de mesa opuesta a Harry, a su derecha Thomas y a su izquierda Cho. Todos parecían bastante jóvenes. Se sentía intimidada porque nadie hacía nada por disimular mirarla, como si estuvieran viendo a un animal muy desconocido. Ni siquiera Harry sacaba los ojos de ella y eso la incomodaba aún más. Carraspeó y comenzó a servirse el desayuno. Las miradas se disiparon y Harry tomó la palabra.

-Supongo que no conoces a nadie excepto Thomas, J.J y Cho- Comentó Harry. Ginny simplemente asintió.

-A mi derecha está Neville Longbottom-Señaló Harry con una mano y sonrió ante la cara de asombro de la pelirroja.

-¿Neville?-Chilló total y absolutamente sorprendida. El aludido sonrió abiertamente.

-Supe que no me reconociste en el momento que te ayude a saltar el muro-

-Lo siento mucho, de verdad. ¿Qué haces aquí? Digo no se, nunca pensé que este tipo de vida fuera para ti-Comentó ella volviendo a su estado de animo inicial, impasible.

-Yo tampoco lo creí hasta que pasaron unos cuantos meses-Respondió el sonriendo con sus ojos brillando.

Ginny recordaba a Neville como uno de los más fieles amigos de Harry, uno de pocos que lo ayudó con el caso de Voldemort a la edad de dieciocho años. Estaba cambiando, sus mejillas redondas habían sido reemplazadas por pómulos profundamente marcados que le deban un aspecto muy varonil, sus ojos azules brillaban con su pelo castaño oscuro, era todo un hombre, sin ningún ápice de adolescente. Sus hombros anchos y brazos musculosos que se tensaban bajo la fina remera de algodón.

-Bueno a mi lado izquierdo está Jane **Mac Cárthaigh** o mejor en ingles Jane McCarthy-La aludida sonrió abiertamente y Ginny quedó ligeramente impresionada. Conocía muy pocas mujeres con semejante sonrisa y sinceridad en sus ojos. Eran ojos ámbar y su pelo oscilaba entre el rubio y castaño claro ceniza, aun que apenas la miró unos segundos Ginny pudo captar la belleza oculta en sus profundos ojos. Borró los pensamientos y sonrió.

-Al lado de Nev-Prosiguió Harry-Está Alex Johnson. Hermano menor de Joseph-. El parecido era evidente, los dos castaños de ojos oscuros, pero se diferenciaban apenas quizás en el tamaño de su musculatura y su delineado rostro. Ginny sentía que una incomodad la recorría, estos hombres eran sumamente guapos, si esa era la palabra correcta, su belleza y su musculatura intimidaba mucho.

Ginny simplemente sonrió intentando tranquilizarse ¿Desde cuando se intimidaba por un hombre? Trabajaba con chicos mucho más carilindos que esos y siempre podía sacar bastante bien su personalidad coqueta.

-Al lado de Jane está Nicoll Herrera-. Ginny observó a la aludida, tenía rasgos algo adolescentes, no parecía tener la edad de ella, incluso parecía mucho menor; de cabellos castaños oscuros ondulados, de ojos cafés, de pestañas largas y rectas, pómulos redondos y su sonrisa era bastante tierna.

-Hola-Saludó ella en idioma español(**)

-Hola-Respondió Ginny con casi excelente español. Nicoll algo impresionada tanto como los demás en esa, sonrió más abiertamente.

-Bueno-Prosiguió Harry confundido-Junto a Nicoll se encuentra Alejandro, nuestro amigo español-. Era evidente, su nariz recta, su cabellos negro y ondulados, de hombros anchos y brazos bronceados, una sonrisa ladeada que a Ginny se le antojó sumamente coqueta y sexy. La saludó con Hola con ese acento español marcado en su voz profunda. Ginny sonrió pero evitó responder un coqueteo. Intentó ponerse seria.

-Y bueno Thomas lo conoces pero no se han presentado-Finalizó Harry con una expresión distinta en el rostro, parece que si se habían percatados del coqueteo implícito en el saludo del español.

-Ginebra Weasley-Ginny extendió su mano al africano junto a ella, este se la estrechó sonriendo, reluciendo sus blancos dientes.

-Hola otra vez-Estrecho su mano contra la de la pelirroja y la soltó.

-Luego Cho y Joseph-Explicó Harry, los aludidos sonrieron y siguieron desayunando.

Ginny observó calladamente el mar por los cristales, se sumió en sus pensamientos mientras desayunaba en silencio. Sin mirar sabía que los demás observaban a Harry y luego a ella, en incertidumbre. Sentía algunas miradas sobre ella. Su estomago se revolvía y no pudo seguir disfrutando el desayuno que consistía en una taza de café, huevos y tocino revuelto, pan y jugo. Dejó el plato de lado y levantó la vista, varios rostro cambiaron su posición con brusquedad y Ginny sonrió con gracia.

-No todos son ingleses ¿verdad?-Preguntó.

-Técnicamente no, obtuvimos una doble nacionalidad gracias a nuestras proezas-Parecía realmente orgulloso de todo sus logros ese Alex.

-Yo soy Latinoamericana, de Chile, mejor dicho-Contestó Nicoll, a pesar de ser latinoamericana su acento se parecía bastante al inglés, lo imitaba a la perfección.

-Nosotros somos norteamericanos erróneamente llamados americanos. Somos de California del Sur-Explicó Joseph señalando también a Alex.

-Yo soy irlandesa, no del Reino Unido-Su forma de hablar lo dejaba bastante claro, y esa pequeña aclaración dejaba bastante claro que era orgullosa de que su pueblo no se sometió bajo los mandatos de Inglaterra.

-Yo soy español, de Barcelona, específicamente-Alejandro en cada palabra impregnaba un deje de arrogancia pero que no parecía ser pesado, simplemente algo innato dentro de su persona.

-Yo soy africano, específicamente de Cabo Verde-.

-Todos tienen sus nacionalidades más la inglesa, su profesión aparte de lo que hacemos. Nev, Alex y yo somos abogados. Joseph es medico general especializado en cirugía. Jane es enfermera. Cho es Bioquímica. Alejandro es Arquitecto. Thomas es Ingeniero en Mecánica Automotriz y Nicoll es Licenciada en Historia y Literatura-.

-Wauuu-Ginny se sorprendió aún más, todas estás personas con esfuerzo y dedicación habían conseguido una carrera. Aún en la situación de peligro constante en la que vivían. Y ella simplemente abandonó su carrera a la primero oportunidad que tuvo de olvidarse de Harry, se alejó de una de las cosas que más la apasionaban, la medicina.

*****

Al pasar los días Ginny conoció aún más a toda la gente que habitaba esa casa, la cordialidad y la familiaridad con que la trataban era reconfortante, sentía que todas esas personas jóvenes y esforzadas eran de verdad su familia. Sobrecogedor, esa era la palabra que describía mejor su situación.

Este era el último día en que la casa estaría tan llena de gente, todos volvían a sus otras vidas laborales, escuchaba las risas que se encaminaban hacia el muelle para subir al yate y marchar al aeropuerto más cercano. Algo así como que no todos caían en el helicóptero. Ya se había despedido de todos ellos y había optado por dar privacidad a los amigos.

Estaba sentada en la arena, bajo una enorme palmera en lo que uno llama el patio, claro que este no era en absolutamente nada cerrado. Había un enormes sol que comenzaba a esconderse tras el horizonte, el olor de la brisa marina era delicioso y el sonido del agua en la orilla calmaba su cuerpo. Tenía sus brazos cruzados y apoyados en sus rodillas, su mentón apoyado allí. No podía si no pensar en lo tranquilizador que era escuchar solo el sonido del mar y el de las palmeras y árboles tropicales agitarse con el viento.

Evitaba por todos los medios pensar en la semana que se le venía encima junto a Harry, los dos solos en esa enorme casa. Pero él estaba firme, no se irían hasta que los demás se aseguraran que las cosas estaban calmadas y explicadas a las autoridades inglesas. No extrañaba nada en particular, solo su acogedor departamento, antes de todo esto era lo único que tenía, había aprendido a no echar en menos a su familia ni a sus amigos, los que una vez perdió cuando se mudó de Inglaterra a Paris. El sentimiento que persistía en su interior no era precisamente extrañar alguien más bien extraña el movimiento, el andar y venir, ese que siempre evitó esto, estar pensando y volviendo al pasado una y otra vez. Pero es que de repente todo había cambiando, todo cuanto ella vivió resultó ser falso, los motivos eran falsos, casi echó a perder su vida por un motivo algo mas noble e incomprensible, pero fuerte. Todo lo que odio ya no tenía razón de existir y su conciencia repetía una y otra vez la misma pregunta ¿Por qué no contó con ella?

Por qué simplemente no dijo la verdad, ella tal vez no hubiera pensado esas cosas, no se hubiera mudado del país ni mucho menos cortar su carrera en la universidad la cual le costó sus noches en vela.

Ya no había atardecer, ahora reinaba la noche y la arena se iluminaba con las luces que las murallas altas tenía, no había luna, unas cuantas estrellas titilaban pendidas del oscuro cielo. El mar se movía al compás de las corrientes. Algo en el suave vaivén de las olas la hizo levantarse y caminar hasta allí, descalza como andaba sintió el agua en sus pies, no estaba helado, era cálido. Se abrazó a si misma y miro el horizonte, el mar no la intimidaba. Sin pensarlo mucho se devolvió bajo la oscura palmera y se quitó la ropa, no pensó si alguien la estaría viendo no pensó en nada.

Nunca se había bañado desnuda en el mar, en la piscina si. Nunca tampoco tuvo la oportunidad, camino hasta que el agua le llegó a la cintura y se sumergió rápidamente, era exquisita la sensación de libertad. Sentir el agua directamente en sus partes íntimas la inquietó pero luego lo dejó de lado. Nadó a lo largo del lugar donde se hallaba sin adentrarse mucho en el mar, era deliciosa la sensación que recorría su cuerpo. No se había bañado en el mar ninguno de los días que llevaba en la isla, no quería, se sentía expuesta. Ese secuestro la había cambiado de muchas maneras.

Escuchó un silbido y luego su nombre, se volteó y en la orilla con sus ropas en la mano vio a Harry, a lo lejos podía imaginarse y ver claramente la sonrisa ladeada de él. Cruzando los brazos encima del pecho avanzó hasta él, donde el agua le llegara a la cintura.

-¿Qué se supone que haces?-Preguntó el moreno entre enojado y divertido.

-¿Qué se supone que parece?-

-No contestes con otra pregunta-

-No me digas lo que tengo que hacer-Contestó ella enojada- Algo me poseyó y me halle desnuda en el mar-. Se encogió y avanzó de vuelta al mar.

No miró atrás hasta que sintió unos brazos rodeando su cuerpo desnudo.

-Me acaban de poseer-Susurró Harry en su oreja. A Ginny la recorrió un escalofrío, se tenso y luego se relajo.

-Esta exquisita el agua-Comentó. Un beso depositó él antes de soltarla, aprovechó para escabullirse debajo del agua. Nado y nado antes de ser atrapada, casi deja entrar el agua a sus pulmones del susto. Subió a la superficie y respiro profundamente.

-¡Tonto! Casi me ahogo-. No tocaba fondo y estaba flotando, Harry lo mismo.

-No iba a dejar que te ahogaras-. La atrapó por los hombros, la beso. La sorpresa no la hizo responder, luego cedió y moviendo sus piernas y apoyando sus brazos en los hombros de él, lo beso más profundamente. No tenía ganas de pensar y dejó de hacerlo por varios minutos, minutos en los que de repente se halló tendida en la arena, desnuda bajo el cuerpo de Harry, quién apoyaba su peso en una rodilla posada entre las piernas de ella. Cedió a las caricias y se unió a ellas, acarició sus hombros, sus brazos, su abdomen, su espalda, su trasero. Mientras sentía una dureza en su abdomen, sonrió en el beso y Harry la soltó.

-¿Cuál es el chiste preguntó?-. Mojado, apenas iluminado y con esa palmera encima de él, se veía realmente sensual.

-Eso de allí abajo…-Rió ante la cara de desconcierto de él, lo empujó y dando un impulso ella, se vio encima de él sentada a horcajadas un poco más arriba de su pelvis. Bajó lo suficiente hasta quedar nariz con nariz.

-¿Hay algo para comer?-Preguntó a escasos centímetros de su boca. Harry se quedó con la palabra en la boca porque Ginny salía corriendo con sus ropas en la mano directo a la casa.

Llena de arena en lados que picaban, Ginny se metió en la ducha a enjuagarse, un cuerpo estuvo junto a ella en segundos. Se ducharon juntos entre beso y beso. El vapor del agua caliente empañó rápidamente los vidrios y sus mejillas se tornaron rojas con el calor. Salió antes que él, sin permitirle que la secara.

Buscó ropas cómodas tarareando una canción mientras Harry hacía lo mismo.

-¿Cómo se fueron?-Preguntó mientras se vestía.

-Los vinieron a buscar un bote de las islas cercanas, los llevaría a la más grande a tomar el avión-. Ella contestó con silencio.

*****

No sabía si el vino y la pizza hacían mal al estomago, pronto lo sabría. Sentados en el living comiendo la especialidad de Harry, pizza italiana, con vino, con el fuego frente a ella escuchando una suave música, mientras Harry relataba una de sus misiones. Había tenido verdaderas pruebas en su vida, varias veces por lo que decía estuvo a punto de salir mal herido. Intentaba por todos los medios alejar cualquier preguntar con relación a ella, no quería decir todas las cosas que había hecho esos años. Contestaba con preguntas cualquier cosa referente a ella y él muy pacientemente aceptaba y contestaba.

-Espero que no todas las noches tengamos que comer pizza-Le dijo mientras bebía de su copa.

-Claro que no. Sé cocinar otras cosas. Pero parece que tú no-Recibió un golpe en el brazo.

-Si se cocinar pero no me gusta si tengo que hacerlo para mi sola, perdí la costumbre-.

-Supongo que con tu vida y tus amigos de alta alcurnia, nunca almorzabas en tu casa-.

-Exacto. Desde que me dejé la universidad fue así…-Terminó susurrando las palabras y miró en otra dirección.

-No entiendo porque no te gusta hablar del tema, te conté como fueron las cosas de mi lado ¿Por qué no me cuentas las de tu lado?-

-Porque no quiero y no creo que haga ningún bien…-

-Yo creo que si. Ginny se que lo que pasó hace dos semanas te ha cambiado, se que contarte la verdad lo hizo aún más. Pero quiero poder remediar, quiero que vuelvas a ser la misma de antes-

-Eso es imposible, tendrías que retroceder el tiempo y hacer que las cosas de hace siete años no pasen-. Harry la observó sin tener nada más que rebatir, era cosa de ella hablar, no podía obligarla.

-¿Quieres más vino?-Preguntó, ella asintió con la cabeza, tomó la copa bebió de ella y suspiro.

-Ese año, cuando me dijiste que querías conocer gente nueva "cambiar de aires"-Hizo comillas con los dedos, y se apresuro a hablar antes de que se arrepintiera- Mi corazón se rompió en mil pedazos, elegiste justo el día siguiente en que me había entregado a ti completamente, por mucho que fuera madura y fría en las peores circunstancias, me heriste en lo más profundo, en muchos sentido el haberme acostado contigo para mi era realmente de importancia, no era algo más en una relación, era algo poderoso que haría que nuestra relación se fortaleciera, pero te fuiste y me dejaste y no pasaba ni un año de eso y estabas saliendo con una amiga que yo recién había conocido en la universidad. Los motivos que me diste dieron a entender, después de todo, que tú conmigo no querías nada, que con acostarte conmigo bastaba, que solo eso querías. Estuve enojada y herida, mientras en la universidad se llevaba acabo un aniversario de una facultad, me eligieron candidata y por cosas que realmente no me acuerdo fui a dar a Londres a una agencia de modelos, me aceptaron y me mandaron a Paris a trabajar, congele la universidad y con una llamada de teléfono me despedí de todos…-Se cayó y bebió más vino, quizás era eso lo que la estaba haciendo hablar, el alcohol.

Harry la miraba atento y en sus ojos se dibujaba la angustia y el arrepentimiento.

-Gin, Lo siento tanto. Yo nunca vi las cosas realmente así. Cuando simplemente nos dejamos de hablar y las escasas veces que nos veíamos solo nos "odiábamos", una de esas veces llevaste a Alice, me cayó bien, por e-mails nos hicimos amigos. Al tiempo después comenzamos a salir, pero tú nunca demostraste interés. Yo simplemente acepte que a ti ya no te importaba y luego tuve una cita, pero más allá de amor o pasión, en la relación con ella había mucho cariño, quizás por eso nunca lo vi como algo tan malo. No se Ginny, lo siento tanto…-

-Eso ya es pasado, no importa. Cuando me fui de Londres me jure hacer cualquier cosa con tan de olvidarte-Ginny se cayó y miro el fuego, apoyó su cabeza en el respaldar del sillón y luego se levantó para luego sentarse en el piso.- Comencé modelando en publicidades y en revistas nacionales de Paris, mi aspecto no era el mejor para una supermodelo. Luego vino el episodio horrible, salía casi todas las noches, me emborrachaba, me drogaba, salía con tipos me acostaba con ellos, no era algo que cualquier modelo hace, no de esa manera y mucho menos con la gente que me rodeaba. Al pasar los meses la agencia me envió a un desfile de pasarela y conocí a Pierre, se interesó por mí y nos fuimos conociendo, me ayudó de muchas maneras a salir del hoyo en el que estaba metido, concentre mi vida con el propósito de ser reconocida y allí fue cuando comencé a posar para marcas de ropas importantes. Pierre fue un pilar sumamente importante en mi vida, hizo que me convirtiera en "una mejor mujer". Dejé de salir tanto y me vincule con gente de, como dices tú, más alta alcurnia. Conocí a Sophia la única mejor amiga que tuve allí. Fue fantástico desde allí hacia delante, viajaba mucho, aprendí varios idiomas. Y salí de la oscuridad y ahora estoy donde estoy, con un montón de paparazzis cerca de mí, con varios tabloides intentando bajar mi carrera de modelo…-La pelirroja tenía su mirada extraviada en algún punto de la enorme casa, Harry no la miraba, estaba centrado en sus propios pensamientos. Si que debió vivir un infierno y ahora que sabía su parte no podía clamar su culpa, porque si él hubiera hecho las cosas correctamente nada de esto hubiera pasado. Si el había vivido un montón de pruebas de vida ella las había vivido el doble, Harry jamás se había drogado, jamás se había acostado con una mujer si no la quería de verdad. Las cosas que había experimentado no eran casi nada comparado con las cosas que Ginny debió decidir, y solo por olvidarlo y alejarse de él. Ni siquiera se alejó de los Weasley's a cambio obligo a Ginny a hacerlo. Con eso no se le agrandaba el ego al contrario, lo hacía sentirse terriblemente culpable, se empequeñecía a su lado.

-Yo se que no soy la mejor persona, y las cosas que hice en muchos sentidos son absurdas, cualquier feminista intentaría asesinarme-Harry sonrió y Ginny también.

-No son absurdas, entiendo y comprendo tu intrincado plan para olvidarme y entiendo que te hice mal, me siento terriblemente culpable, si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes tal vez no estaríamos aquí, ahora… Hermione tenía razón, como siempre, tenías que saber la verdad-.

Ginny levantó la mirada hasta él y sonrió apenas, sus ojos estaban nublados de una tristeza que comenzaba por fin a exteriorizarse.

Todos esos años alejada de las personas que más necesitaba, haciendo trizas su futuro y luego como un pequeño rayo de luz apareció su carrera de modelo junto a Pierre. Pero era imposible olvidarse de esos dos años sola, completamente sola en una ciudad desconocida, con un idioma completamente nuevo. Cuantas veces lloro y se sumió en la depresión, sin atreverse a llamar por miedo a que su voz la delatara y tuviera que volver, volver para verlo a él. A la única persona que amaba con su ser y la traicionó.

-Todo lo que pasaste fue por mi culpa Ginny, nunca tuve la intención de hacerte todo este mal, yo solo quería que te alejaras para que nada te fuera a pasar y fue peor, todo terminó mal. Yo…-

-Harry ¡Basta! No me importa tu culpa ¿si? No la necesito. Deje de necesitar de ti hace bastante. Y no importa como acontecieron las cosas después de. El hecho fue que no confiaste en mí y eso ahora es lo que más duele. Más allá de las cosas horribles que viví esos años. No confiaste en mi, yo más que nadie-Se levantó enojada, solo así podía sacarse las emociones y sentimientos acumulados, gritando.-No sirve preguntarte por qué. Está claro que el protegerme no sirvió, las cosas están hechas. ¡Ya no importa!-

-¡Pero quiero intentar arreglar el pasado Ginny!-Gritó él tan enojado como ella, estaban frente a frente, parados entre la mesa de centro y el gran sofá.

-¿Para qué? ¿De que sirve?-

-Para poder tener un futuro, quiero estar contigo-Susurro, se acercó hasta ella y tomó su cara entre sus manos. La observó a si de cerca, quedando en el aire las ganas de besarla. No ahora, ahora no debía.

-Yo no se si quiero la vida que llevas tú Harry-Respondió sacando las manos de él de su cara, se dio media vuelta y caminó hasta la terraza, abrió la ventana corrediza y sintió la brisa en su rostro. No quería llorar, nunca fue esa su manera de expresar sus sentimientos, jamás fue tan dependiente de llorar, ella prefería gritar, patear, empujar pero no llorar. Llorar siempre fue para débiles. Controló el impulso de soltar lágrimas y miro todo y nada.

Lo amaba más que a nada quizás mucho mas que antes pero no estaba preparada para llevar una vida así de agitada, con sus misiones y ella con sus viajes de trabajo jamás podrían estar juntos, mucho menos si debía someterse a una vida llena de guardaespaldas. La familia para ella siempre fue sagrada, era algo mágico, su familia era mágica, la unión entre los Weasley's era demasiado fuerte. Ella quería una familia igual, dudaba que con esos trabajos fuera así. Ninguno de los dos renunciaría a lo que tenían. Sus vidas se habían formado para estar separadas, así era el destino, no quería cambiarlo. De momento…

*****

Los días pasaron con real apuro. Ginny no fue conciente hasta el último día en esa isla que no había llegado a nada junto a Harry, que apenas había descubierto secretos escondidos en ese lugar y que sus mini vacaciones terminaban. No había sido lo más cómodo los últimos días junto a él. Se evitaban, Ginny salía de la casa y no volvía hasta el almuerzo, luego lo mismo. No hablaban nada aparte del tiempo y de cómo volverían. Era incomodo.

Odiaba a cada momento el acontecer de su vida, ojala todo hubiera sido diferente, ojala él simplemente le hubiera contado todo y ella quizás en ese tiempo habría optado por permanecer junto a él. Si eso significaba tener su amor para siempre.

Agradecía que Harry no durmiera en esa habitación por las noches y agradecía que sus ojos no delataran sus lágrimas nocturnas. No sabía de que otra forma librarse de su rabia, su impotencia, su tristeza y sobre todo como librarse de esa sensación de vértigo que creaba su cuerpo cuando estaba junto a Harry, sensación que sabía exactamente que nombre tenía. Sobre todo ese miedo de perderlo y el coraje que no era capaz de encontrar para luchar por eso.

Podía simplemente dejarla ir y aguantar y reprimir ese amor como tantas veces hizo. Pero ahora de repente no podía, de repente todo dependía de si ella permanecía junto a él. Pero entendía su posición, comprendía perfectamente todas las razones de ella. Pero no quería alejarse, era un sentimiento mucho más allá de toda lógica, no la quería perder de nuevo. Sentía que no podría seguir viviendo como antes.

Harry se levantó y miró por la ventana de su estudio. Allá abajo en la playa permanecía Ginny sentada sobre la arena abrazada a su cuerpo con su pelo brillando por el sol de la tarde que comenzaba a ocultarse. Todas las tardes era lo mismo, todas las tardes ella miraba la puesta de sol y evitaba su presencia.

Su indiferencia era dolorosa.

*****

-Esta deliciosa la cena-Comentó Harry-Agradezco que cocinaras hoy-Le sonrió con amabilidad y siguió con lo suyo.

-De nada, parecía lo adecuado-Contestó con la vista fija en el plato.

Pasó un largo silencio apenas interrumpido por la suave música que salía del equipo de música en el living.

Ginny hacía lo posible por no mirarlo a los ojos, no quería sentir la calidez con que la miraba, sus decisiones flaqueaban junto a él.

-¿Nunca has pensado en volver a estudiar medicina?-Preguntó Harry interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. Ginny lo miró sorprendida y bajó la vista rápidamente.

-Antes si-.

-¿Antes?-

-Antes era una de las cosas que más me gustaban, ahora está en segundo plano-Miró su plato y lo alejó de sí.

-Asumo que no te gusta hablar del tema-Argumentó él viendo como sus ojos reflejaban tristeza.

-Asumes muy bien-Contestó ella mordaz.

-No le veo la gracia a trabajo y tu vida bajo el microscopio de la sociedad criticona de hoy. Deberías pensar en retomar tus estudios, creo que aportarías mucho más al mundo-.

Los ojos de Ginny destellaban de enojó cuando los fijó en las orbes verde de Harry. Una suave ola de enfurecimiento la poseyó.

-Creo que no es de tu absoluta incumbencia mi trabajo. Y si crees que no le aporto nada a la sociedad me parece profundamente desagradable. ¡Eres un idiota!-Ginny se levantó de un salto y la silla quedó en el suelo.

-¡No soy ningún idiota! Solo estoy expresando mi opinión-Contestó él levantándose de su silla con toda calma.

-Nadie te pidió tu opinión señor crítico. Te pido que hasta mañana cuando nos vayamos de aquí no me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra ni a buscar, si es que tan poco te gusta lo que hago-. Ginny se dio media vuelta y caminó hacia las escaleras.

-Lamento decirte esto-Ginny se detuvo un paso antes de subir el primer escalón, de espaldas a él, mientras Harry continuaba-Pero puesto que tu trabajo no me gusta tendré y a ti te molesta mi presencia, no podrás ver a Ted-.

La seriedad de sus palabras fueron confirmadas cuando Ginny al darse la vuelta vio la expresión en el rostro de Harry. Una ola de calor intenso le subió hasta la cabeza.

-¡Eres un grandísimo idiota!-Ginny caminó a zancadas hasta él-Me podrás haber quitado a toda mi familia, a mis amigos y casi hasta mi vida, pero a Teddy, con el amor que le tengo no podrás alejarlo de mi-. Le habló a escasos centímetros de su cara, su cercanía era cualquier cosa menos amorosa.

-¿O si no que?-El rostro del moreno era de absoluta calma.

-Si no, juro por todo lo valioso en este mundo que todo cuanto tienes de vida saldrá a la luz pública y no solo la reina conocerá tu trabajo-.

-Hazlo, no hay problema. Una cosa me inquieta eso sí…-Contestó él.

Ginny lo miró de hito en hito sin pestañear no creyendo que sus amenazas no surtieran efecto. Sus manos las mantenía a sus costados apretadas en puño y sus ojos mostraban preguntas no formuladas.

-Me inquieta eso de que te robe a tu familia y amigos. Dejémoslo claro desde ya, puesto que no nos volveremos a ver a partir de mañana. Primero yo jamás te "robe" a tu familia. Tú, muy cobarde por cierto, huiste del país echando abajo todo el concepto que tenía de ti. Yo nunca haría algo así. Con ese acto de intentar olvidarme conseguiste que todo el mundo te viera como una cobarde quién huía a la primera oportunidad porque no era lo suficientemente madura para afrontar un quiebre en una relación. Esa imagen les diste a todos y me incluyo-.

Ginny se alejó un paso atrás de Harry, era un golpe bajo esa declaración, era una nueva perspectiva y una nueva revuelta a su pasado.

-Segundo. Jamás te robe ninguna amiga. Si es que te refieres a Hermione, la incluyo en la familia. Si te refieres a Alice, esa puede que haya sido tu culpa. Jamás le dijiste a ella quién era yo, hasta cuando te fuiste. La traías a casa y ella no sabía que yo era tu ex. Lo supo cuando para ella, tal vez, era demasiado tarde. Y cuando yo vi en ella la posibilidad de mostrar que estaba bien, la tomé y cuando ella lo supo no objetó nada, estuvo allí.-

-No tienes derecho a culparme a mí de haberte enamorado de ella-

-¿Enamorarme? Jamás he estado enamorado de Alice ¡Ginebra! Y ella lo sabía, tampoco ella lo estuvo de mí. Simplemente junto nos hacíamos compañía-

-Y te abrigaba y te volvía un experto en la cama-Comentó con ironía.

-Muchas gracias por el cumplido, y si me abrigaba por las noches-.

-¡Eres un hijo de puta!-La bofetada que se estrelló contra su cara hizo eco por toda la casa. Cuando iba para la segunda Harry le agarró la muñeca.

-Mi madre era mucho más respetable-.

La proximidad que quedó en ellos se hizo evidente para Ginny cuando sintió que pos su nariz se colaba el suave aroma de la crema de afeitado de él, cuando sus respiraciones comenzaban a mezclarse entre sus rostros, cuando los ojos de él no expresaban nada más que cariño y perdón.

-Necesitaba que dijeras todas esas cosas Ginny, necesitaba saber que me crees culpable de todo lo que pasó. Y lo soy. Entiendo que no quieres estar junto a mí porque tienes miedo de que tu vida se transforme en una cárcel porque cualquier movimiento en falso y puede pasarte lo de hace semanas. Entiendo perfectamente y no te preocupes, no me volverás a ver, porque me voy a Estados Unidos, serás bienvenida cuando quieras ver a Teddy allí.-

Ginny se quedó pasmada, plantada allí sin saber exactamente que decir, vio como Harry comenzaba a retirar los platos de la mesa, como luego de limpiar toda la mesa se iba hacia su oficina.

-No puedes irte-Susurró mientras las lágrimas bañaban sus mejillas.

*****

Estar en su departamento era lo más relajador del mundo, antes. Antes era una sensación de paz que ahora no sentía. Luego de haber abierto todas las ventanas y dejar sus maletas en la pieza. Se sentó en un sillón frente al balcón e intentó ordenar el mar de pensamientos que la invadían.

Primero, llorar no serviría más de nada.

Segundo, Harry estaba muy decidido a irse.

Tercero, Hermione vendría en dos días a conversar con ella muy en serio, según palabras de Ron, quién la había traído desde el aeropuerto.

Cuarto, echaba horriblemente de menos a Teddy y para aumentar su sufrimiento, tendría que ir a despedirse.

Quinto, más que nunca antes, en su interior sentía un vacío y un abismo de lo más desolador.

Sexto y último, estaba absolutamente segura que ni todos los kilómetros del mundo podrían hacer que dejara de amar a Harry Potter y todo lo que él implicaba.

* * *

**Nota de la Autora: **

**(*) **No se como le llamen en su país pero con esa campana, me refiero a esa "ventilaciones" que van encima de las cocinas, absorven el calor, las grasas y esas cosas...

**(**) **Con ese español me refiero al español de que hablamos los lationoamericanos, no al de los Españoles

Hola bonitas/os Mucho tiempo sin pasarme por aquí D: Lamento de veras haber dejado esto así. Pero lo estoy retomando de apoco. Todo está más relajado por aquí.

Creo que el capitulo dice bastante sobre la "relación" de Ginny y Harry. En todo caso lo dejo en sus manos. Solo denle click a las letras de verde y haganme saber si están molestos o enojado.

No digo rotundamente que volví, pero trabajo en el siguiente capitulo, cada que puedo. Gracias por su apoyo en los reviews. Me hacían arrepentirme de dejarlo, pero me sirvió bastante. Me queda decir que esto está llegando a su final, tres capitulos incluyendo el epilogo. Creo...

Espero que esten súper bien. Besitos y nos estamos leyendo ^^

Dejenme review's *hace pucheros


	18. Capitulo 17

**Todos los personajes le perteneces tanto a J Ká como a WB. Aquí se usan sin ánimo de lucro, solo por diversión y entretención.**

* * *

Despertó con una sensación de horrible angustia. Miró el reloj junto a su cama y vio que marcaba las cuatro de la madrugada. Nada conseguiría que volviera a retomar el sueño si implicaba volver a soñar con perros, disparos, Teddy alejándose y Harry fingiendo no conocerla.

Se levantó de un saltó y a oscuras caminó hasta la cocina donde se sirvió un vaso de agua.

Su vuelta a Londres había sido algo llamativa; para desgracia de ella, los tabloides la habían acribillado a preguntas sobre sus vacaciones, en un lugar donde nadie la conocía, sobre su carrera junto a chanel. Por un instante donde los paparazzis la rodearon, se preguntó que le gustaba de esa vida. Pero rápidamente se había olvidado de eso. Luego en la junta con los encargados de la campaña para el perfume que ella sería rostro, más que nada filmaría diversos comerciales, observó muy bien el contrato y hasta intentó aplazar la fecha para firmarlo. Pero fue imposible y su lado emocionado triunfó y terminó por firmar el dichoso contrato.

Ahora sola en su departamento estaba volviendo a recordar todas las cosas inminentes que se le venían y no tenía ganas de que pasaran. A la hora de almuerzo vendría Hermione y la pequeña Rose, y al día siguiente iría a la casa de Harry para buscar y despedirse de Ted. Solo de pensar que tendría que verlos a los dos por última vez se le apretujaba el corazón.

Caminó hasta el sillón donde con sus piernas dobladas se sentó. Observó el departamento a oscuras, apenas alumbrado por la escasa luz que se colaba desde las calles.

Había evitado por todos los medios no salir esos dos días que llevaba en Londres. No quería encontrarse rodeada a cada momento de camarógrafos y salir a cenar tampoco, de momento la soledad de su departamento estaba bien. Se había contactado con su amiga en Paris para poner en venta el departamento y todos sus contenidos, la ropa que le quedaba sería subastada y sus libros de medicina y otros textos llegarían en tres días. Quizás todo volvería a la normalidad en el verano que ya se sentía en las calles de Londres. Quizás cuando todo el ajetreo diario de su vida empezara. Tenía una sesión de fotos para una revista en los próximos días. Eso bastaría para distraerla lo suficiente.

Podía permanecer horas y horas sentada pensando en lo podría hacer y como podrían resolverse las cosas pero solo eran eso, pensamientos. Se veía incapaz de actuar, más por miedo a perder lo que había conseguido que por miedo a que fuera secuestrada por algún "enemigo". Con la vida que llevaba estar rodeada de guardaespaldas o personas que la vigilaran, era complicado por así decirlo.

Estuvo largas horas sentada hasta ver el amanecer, luego encendió la televisión y no fue hasta las ocho de la mañana cuando se levantó a ducharse para luego servirse un desayuno y salir a hacer compras necesarias para el almuerzo.

*****

Cerca de la una el timbre de su puerta sonó y apagando el fuego de la cocina salió a recibir a su cuñada y amiga. Respiró repetidas veces y ensayó su mejor sonrisa, tenía que ocultar cualquier sentimiento negativo. Abrió la puerta.

-¡Hermione!-Sonrió al verla cargando a una adormilada Rose.

-Ginny, cuanto tiempo-Hermione la abrazó por largos segundos, sorprendiendo ligeramente a la pelirroja que correspondió rápidamente el abrazo.

-¿Cómo estás?-Preguntó, haciéndola pasar al interior. Ginny tomó en sus brazos a Rose y la llevó a su dormitorio, la depositó en su cama para que siguiera durmiendo. Cuando volvió Hermione observaba todo con detalle desde el sillón donde permanecía sentada.

-Estoy bastante bien-Contestó a la pregunta antes formulada. -Y ¿Tú?-

-Bien, retomando la rutina-Sonrió-¿Quieres algo de tomar?-

-Jugo estaría bien-. Ginny ingresó a la cocina desde donde la llamó para seguir avanzando con el almuerzo. Hermione se quedó de pie cerca de la cocina con el vaso en la mano.

-¿Te ayudo en algo?-

-No, gracias. Está todo casi listo-

-No sabré cocinar pero puedo cortar verduras bastante bien-. Ginny rió ante el comentario.

-Falta que esto termine de cocerse y las ensaladas están en el refrigerador-.

A eso le siguió un silencio entre las dos, mientras el ruido y el olor de la cocina inundaban el lugar. Puso la mesa en silencio; los cubiertos, los vasos, el jugo, las ensaladas. Todo bien. Mientras Ginny sacaba los platos extendidos Hermione atacó con lo inminente.

-¿Cómo te tomaste lo de Harry?-. Ginny dejó lo que hacía y se sentó en una silla del comedor y luego fijo la vista en Hermione que hacía lo mismo. Hubo un largo silencio antes de contestar.

-Muy mal, más porque no me lo contó antes. Era una tremenda verdad que cambiaba profundamente todo lo que yo tenía como realidad. Lo peor era que ustedes sabían, tú que alcanzaste a ver en lo que me estaba convirtiendo con todo eso, no fuiste capaz de decírmelo. No entiendo como no pudiste decírmelo…-

-Lo sé y por eso me arrepiento. Pero no era algo que se manejara con facilidad. Yo sabía lo que hacía Harry a grandes rasgos, no nos contaba con lujo de detalles, no hasta después que te fuiste y fue imposible contactarnos contigo… No era algo que estuviera en mis manos-. Hermione evitó los ojos de Ginny por muchos segundos.

-¿Cómo te sientes al respecto de todo lo que ha pasado?-Preguntó la castaña ahora si fijando su vista completamente en el rostro de Ginny.

-¡No eres mi psicóloga Hermione!-Contestó la pelirroja alzando ligeramente la voz, común en ella por estos días.

-Lo sé, y no grites. Pero quiero poder ayudarte-

-No hay nada en que ayudar, estoy bien. Todo estará mejor si Harry se aleja de mi vida-

-No estará bien. No me mientas y tampoco a ti-Contraatacó Hermione. Ginny se levantó de la silla e ingresó a la cocina, volvió con un vaso de vino en las manos.

-¿Serás alcohólica?-Preguntó con la ceja alzada.

-Claro que no. Solo quiero beber vino. Mira Hermione, si Harry se va, mi vida volverá a ser la de antes, antes de que regresara a Londres. Hasta quizá pueda olvidar a lo que se dedica-.

-¿Vas a fingir que lo que te pasó nunca fue? ¿Vas a quedarte sentada mientras se va?-.

-Si…-.

De momento, pensó Hermione, no insistiría más, solo conseguiría que Ginny se taimara y siguiera a la defensiva. Debía ser más relajada. ¡Pero la exasperaba! Con que tranquilidad hablaba de dejar ir al hombre que amaba. Ginny no era de esas, ella peleaba hasta el final, algo debía de estar atascando a la verdadera Ginny.

Se sentaron a comer, conversando sobre su familia, amigos, la vida en general, evitando por todo momento el tema "Harry Potter". A los minutos después se despertó Rose y Hermione le dio de comer bajó la atenta mirada de Ginny.

Se le removía el estomago de ternura al ver a su sobrina con su madre. Nunca antes le había pasado. Había dejado de pensar en ser madre hace bastante tiempo, había dejado de lado ese instinto. Y ahora que veía a Hermione con esa delicadeza y ese amor que solo una madre profesa. Pero ya llegaría el hombre del cual se enamoraría y formaría una familia. O eso pensaba. Con al vida que llevaba con la efusividad que evitaba a los hombres que buscaban algo más largo con ella. No pretendía quedarse soltera toda la vida, antes de todo esto, simplemente no pensaba en anda más que en si misma y en lo que vivía diariamente. Ahora con todas esas cenas familiares, con el amor que profesaban sus hermanos a sus hijos, se contagiaba y su corazón parecía contraerse al pensar que tal vez no podría pasar eso con ella y el hombre que amaba.

-¿Por qué no quieres luchar?-. La preguntaba de Hermione la descolocó momentáneamente.

-¿luchar?-Se hizo la desentendida sabiendo exactamente a lo que se refería.

-No te hagas-

-¿Luchar por qué?-

-¡Ginebra! ¡Por el amor a todo lo sagrado! ¡Estás dejando, por segunda vez, que el hombre que más amas se vaya!-

-¿Segunda vez?-

-Hace años podrías haber luchado con garras y colmillos lo que te pertenecía, sin embargo, te quedaste prácticamente sentada viendo como Harry se llevaba parte de ti y tu vida. ¡Lo amabas, lo amas y lo amarás! Aun que lo evites, aun que pienses que la rutina te hará olvidarlo. ¡No podrás! Porque sabes, y estoy segura de eso, que esta vez caló mucho más profundo porque con todas las vivencias recientes estás más aferrada a él que nadie-.

-Yo no iba a correr detrás de nadie. Cualquier feminista estaría bastante más que enfada contigo.-

-¿Que importa el feminismo ahora? Cuando amas de verdad todos los criterios se van por el desagüe. No entiendes ni de razón ni de lógicas, solo se actúa de corazón, sin pensar. ¿Cuándo olvidaste eso?-

Sin pensarlo y sin sentirlo, las lágrimas salieron casi como cascadas por sus ojos, no podía evitarlo, porque muy dentro de ella sabía que Hermione tenía razón. Se tapó la cara con sus manos y dejó que sus lágrimas salieran sin control.

Hermione dejó a Rose en su silla que siempre llevaba consigo, y abrazó a Ginny. Acarició su cabello y se arrodilló junto a ella.

-Lo amas Ginny. No dejes que se te valla. Todos esos miedos pueden ser superados. De eso se trata esta vida-.

-No puedo evitar que se valla, él no quiere que nada me pase. Nuestras profesiones se interpondrían constantemente-Ginny calmó su llanto, convirtiéndose en ligeros hipidos.

-Pero esa es la gracia de todo esto. Juntos pueden solucionar todos. Si tú no lo dices lo que piensas en tampoco lo hará. Deberías saber a estás alturas que las mujeres siempre tomamos la iniciativa y si lo hacen primero ellos sería como un insulto ¿no?-. Hermione sonrió y Ginny le siguió mucho más calmada.

-Ahora ya no insistiré más. Creo haberte dicho lo necesario, más nada puedo hacer. Por favor no sufras más- Hermione la abrazó y le sirvió un vaso de jugo, luego comenzó a retirar las cosas de la mesa…

*****

En la noche Ginny permanecía sentada sobre la alfombra abrazándose las piernas dobladas, miraba a través del ventanal frente a ella. La ciudad era iluminada por las luces de los distintos edificios y por los grandes postes de luz en las calles.

Miraba sin mirar, una mala costumbre que había adquirido, fijar la vista en algo y no verlo realmente sino pensar en otra cosa muy distinta. Era una noche calurosa y el aire acondicionado no era suficiente.

No podía concentrarse en absolutamente nada, no podía leer sus antiguos libros de medicina porque sus pensamientos viajaban a velocidad luz hacia Harry y Ted.

Ese pequeño se había colado muy intensamente en su corazón en apenas unos meses se había encariñado extremadamente con él. Quería verlo quería estar segura que no sentía ni frío ni hambre, cosa absurda que le fuera a pasar estando con Harry, pero no podía evitarlo. Ese instinto de protección crecía en ella y mucho más el amor que le tenía.

Miró la hora en el reloj de su móvil; diez y treinta. Suspiró. No tenía nada de sueño y el hecho de cerrar los ojos y pensar en mañana le provocaba un retorcijón de estomago nada cómodo. Dio un saltó al escuchar el teléfono de casa sonar tan alto entre tanto silencio. Se estiró y al tercer tono contestó.

-¿Diga?-Silencio por unos segundos.

-_¿Ginny?-_

-¿Teddy?-Una alarma se encendió en su interior.

-_Hola-_. Ginny dudo, la voz de él era distante, se escuchaban ruidos de vehículos desde el otro lado. Su corazón comenzó a bombear sangre más rápido de lo normal, su pulso se acelero.

-¿Teddy donde estás?-

-_No importa donde. Oye no quiero irme lejos de ustedes. No dejes que Harry me lleve. Por favor_-. El corazón de Ginny pareció detenerse de tanta angustia, la voz del él era tan apenada, tan desolada, compungida y triste.

-Esta bien yo le diré a Harry.-La bocina de un vehiculo casi le revienta el tímpano-Teddy dime donde estás. ¡Ahora!-Exigió la pelirroja levantándose del suelo, realmente preocupada.

-_No impor…_-La vos fue interrumpida, luego gemidos y luego se cortó la comunicación.

No importó que nadie la pudiera escuchar aún así gritó con todas sus fuerzas-¡Teddy!-. Completamente fuera de si Ginny comenzó a tiritar, sus manos temblaron al dejar el teléfono en su lugar. Su mente navegando una y otra vez en busca de una respuesta, de algo que hacer. Lágrimas de desesperación comenzaron a brotarle de los ojos, mientras cogía su móvil y buscaba el número de Harry, tomó las llaves de su carro y salió corriendo, escaleras abajo, ni tiempo perdió en esperar un ascensor.

-Coge el teléfono maldito idiota-Repetía una y otra vez mientras corría sin parar escaleras abajo-¡Cógelo!-Murmuraba desesperada sin estancar sus lágrimas. Una vez llegó a los estacionamientos por el móvil salió una voz que anhelaba escuchar.

-_¿Diga?_-

-Harry. ¡Dios! Dime que Ted está contigo-Pareció estupido, pero quería creer que era una broma cruel.

-_Ted está en su habitación ¿Quieres hablar con él? ¿Ginny estás bien_?-.

-¡No!-Más lágrimas descontroladas salieron de sus ojos, y la desesperación alcanzó por completo su sistema nervioso, los temblores se hicieron aún peores.

-_¿Gin que te pasa?_-La preocupación era evidente en el interlocutor.

-Busca a Teddy rápido-Ginny colgó incapaz de hacer dos cosas a la vez; hablar con ese temblor en los labios e intentar poner la llave con el temblor de sus manos. Encendió el motor tan rápido como hubo puesto la llave y aceleró. Jamás en toda su vida había conducido de esa forma, aceleró a mas de cien y esquivo como pudo cada uno de los autos y se pasó todos los rojos, apenas frenando por si chocaba el impacto no fuera tan fuerte. Rechazó cada una de las llamadas de Harry por no poder hablar con ese temblor y el miedo atroz que la recorría.

El portón en la casa de Harry permanecía abierto e ingresó mientras dos autos salían tan rápido como su kilometraje se los permitía. Se bajó del auto y corrió hacia la puerta que se abría en ese instante.

Harry permanecía erguido tras la puerta y en sus ojos no se reflejaba más que ira y miedo.

-¡Harry!-Gritó. Ya a estás alturas sus lágrimas eran demasiado incontrolables y el temblor en sus manos era demasiado notorio bajo las luces del recibidor de esa enorme casa.

Harry la agarró a la carrera por los brazos y la zarandeó.

-¡Cálmate y dime exactamente que pasó!-Exigió sin nada de pena al ver el estado histérico de ella.

-Me llamó y dijo que no quería irse que yo hablara contigo, pero luego se cortó la comunicación y yo… yo… ¡Harry dime que no le pasó nada!-Suplicó Ginny. El estado en que ella se encontraba no era saludable, el corazón parecía latirle más lento y su vista se nublo por unos segundos, sacudió la cabeza, no podía desvanecerse en este momento. Los temblores no cesaban y el llanto era tan angustiado, con hipidos de profunda pena.

-Tranquila Gin-Harry la estrechó contra si, acercándosela lo que más pudo.

-Busca en las computadoras por el GPS de Ted. Llama a Thomas y dile que busque en los muelles lo mismo para Neville y Jane. Comunícate con Alex y dile que viaje de regreso urgente, lo mismo para Joseph, Cho y Alejandro-. Cualquiera fuera la persona tras ella salió muy rápido de la habitación.

-Ya Gin, tranquila. ¡Todo estará bien!-.

Ginny se abrazó más hacia él y no permitió que la moviera hacia ningún lado, se quedó allí respirando su aroma el tiempo suficiente para calmarse, respirar profundo. Se separó y limpió sus lágrimas.

-¿Por qué crees que se escapó?-

-Es obvio-Contestó él y añadió-No quería irse y no quiso decírmelo porque sabe mi razón para irme-

-¿Y cual es tú razón tan poderosa para que él no quisiera rebatirla?-

-Tú-. Harry se alejó rumbo hacia su estudio y Ginny se quedó echando raíces en medio del pasillo de entrada, procesando muy lentamente las palabras recién escuchadas. _¿Yo?_ Se preguntó hacia sus adentros. Luego prefirió seguir a Harry.

Él permanecía tras la computadora y un poco más allá Nicoll hacía lo mismo pero con otro computador un poco menos moderno.

-No está-La voz de ella apenas fue audible y Harry la miró sin denotar ninguna expresión.

-No puede haber desaparecido tan…-Un celular interrumpió la frase de Harry y Nicoll rápidamente contestó. Luego paso a explicar la situación rápidamente a su interlocutor. Ginny no se atrevió a interrumpir un poco más adentro en la habitación y se apoyó contra el marco, abrazándose. Nicoll cortó y explicó.

-Dice que si lo hicieron explotar el GPS debe estar registrada la última señal que emitió, que busque en los informes-. Se acercó hasta Harry y lo empujó fuera de la silla, este sin protestar la dejó hacer y ella rápidamente comenzó a escribir en el teclado y luego concentraba su vista en el monitor.

Harry se pasó la mano por el pelo nervioso y se apoyó en una estantería. No emitió palabra y Ginny desvió la vista hacia sus pies. Recién allí se dio cuenta que el frío que sentía no era por el ambiente si no más bien a que había salido de casa descalza y con sus pantalones cortos de seda que usaba para dormir más su remera de algodón que ni pegaba ni juntaba con su otra parte del pijama. Sintió una repentina vergüenza porque iba sin sujetador. Cruzó los brazos por delante de su pecho. Nadie había comentado nada sobre su apariencia, ni de cómo se sentía, solo buscaron la información necesaria. Algo en su cerebro emitió señales para que lágrimas de desesperación, ante la situación, corrieran mejillas abajo. Lloro en silencio por varios segundos, mirando el piso.

En la habitación reinaba un silencio tenso apenas roto por el sonido de las teclas al ser golpeadas.

-¡Ya está!-El gritó de Nicoll le hizo levantar la vista-Estuvo en la calle 53 entre el metro y el parque-Sin recibir ninguna orden marcó un número en su móvil.

-Comiencen todos por la calle 53 y pregunten a quien sea. ¡Rápido!-Luego colgó. Miró a ambos.

-Solo resta esperar alguna señal o indicio de algo. Yo iré hacía la 53 consultando también los aeropuertos y los puerto de embarque por celular. Creo que tú deberías calmarte un poco más antes de salir tras el volante hacia donde sea que yo te diga. Esta vez las cosas no serán a tu manera Harry. Y ya sabes porque.-Nicoll paso junto a Ginny despidiéndose con una sonrisa de apoyo, y a lo lejos se escuchó como cerraba la puerta de entrada, como se encendía su vehículo y como las ruedas sonaban al rodar por la gravilla de la entrada.

Ginny se abrazó más a sí misma e intento entender las palabras de Nicoll. No podía. Levantó la vista y se dio cuenta que Harry fijaba directamente su vista en ella.

-Lo siento-Le susurró acercándose-Siento haber interrumpido en tu vida de nuevo de esta forma, siento que sufras esto-.

-Prefiero esto a pensar que lo estuvieras sufriendo tú solo-. Le sonrió apenas.

Harry comenzó a pasearse.

A Ginny la situación le resultaba de lo más extraña, no concebía que él estuviera tan quieto ante lo que estaba sucediendo, se lo imaginaba más histérico, más con ganas de moverse que de estarse quieto mientras los demás hacían todo.

Luego sintió como él la tomaba del brazo y la guiaba escaleras arriba. Si mal no recordaba hacia su habitación. Ingresó sin protestar y espero cerca de la puerta mientras el iba y venía buscando algo.

-Toma-Le dijo. Ginny recibió un pantalón y una remera.-No creo que sean de gran ayuda, te quedaran grandes pero te abrigarán un poco mejor. Puedes ponerte mis pantuflas-.

-No fui conciente hasta recién que estaba en estas fachas. Salí tan rápido como mis sentidos me lo permitieron. Estoy mus asustada. ¿Tú crees que fueron ellos?-Preguntó con el temblor en sus labios otra vez.

-Quisiera creer que no, pero me temo que si-

-¡¿Y porque no haces nada?!-La pelirroja soltó la ropa enojada por lo vacía que sonaba la voz de Harry en esos momentos. Como si lo que pasara no le importara.

-¿Qué quieres que haga? Estamos seguros que de una u otra forma me tienen vigilado, por eso los chicos no quieren que me mueva de la casa, cualquier movimiento mío les da la señal para que le hagan cualquier cosa a Ted. Así fue contigo. No puedo fallar, de cierta forma tú podías más pero el es un niño. Tengo que, contra mi instinto estarme quieto y dejar que los demás actúen hasta que estemos seguros donde lo tienen-. Ginny se abrazo más a si misma y miró a Harry con admiración y tristeza, sabía mas o menos como debería estar sintiéndose no haciendo nada. Tomó la ropa y se la puso por encima de su pijama, luego cogió un cobertor de la cama y con las pantuflas y él, bajaron hacia la cocina. Sirvió café para ambos y se sentaron en la alfombra frente a frente, esperando, esperando…

En un silencio absoluto se mantuvieron por una larga media hora.

Ginny no evitó el impulso de tenerlo cerca y no tocarlo, se acercó hasta él y cubrió a ambos por la espalda con el cobertor y lo atrajo hacia si, acarició su cabello negro, besando la coronilla y acariciando suavemente su cara.

En silencio, todo seguía en silencio y la impaciencia era evidente en el pulso de Harry.

-¡Como aún no son capaces de encontrar nada!-Rugió, irguiéndose para luego levantarse. Ginny se abrazó las piernas y se cubrió mejor con el cobertor.

-Ya aparecerá algo…-El móvil de Harry sonó de repente sacándolos de la incomoda situación.

-¿Diga? unos momentos.

-¿Qué?-La cara de Harry se desencajó unos momentos y luego se relajo.

-Estaremos en unos minutos allí. Cancela todo-Colgó el móvil.

-Lo encontraron y está bien. Pero hay que moverse rápido-.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-Pregunto la pelirroja levantándose.

-Iremos en tu auto-Salió como alma que lleva el diablo y Ginny lo siguió a penas y corriendo por miedo a caerse de bruces al piso con esos zapatos tan grandes.

Una vez dentro y con Harry acelerando por la avenida, adentrándose rápidamente en el centro de Londres y siguiendo la calle lateral al río Támesis comenzó a explicar la historia.

-Caminó desde el parque que esta a pocas cuadras de tu departamento, hasta la calle junto al río que da a un pasaje sin salida, cerca de un embarcadero, mal oliente y lleno de ratas. Palabras de Nicoll. Dice que no se va a mover hasta que yo le jure que no nos iremos de Inglaterra ni de Londres-

Todo el aire que había mantenido dentro de ella salió de repente y se sintió hasta ligera, contempló las calles pasar por la ventanilla del asiento del copiloto de su auto. La valentía de Ted era excesiva, caminar por Londres a estas horas, por las calles laterales al río que a pesar de los años y la "civilización" seguían igual de repugnantes y poco respetadas.

Se alivió muchísimos al saber que él no estaba en las mismas manos que ella hace unas semanas. Y prometió reprender estrictamente a Ted por todo esto.

Aparcaron junto a unos autos con luces encendidas que se fijaban hacia el muelle alejado de ellos, aun costado un pasaje sin salida, frente una bodega y al otro lado el río, la salida era por donde ellos habían venido. Se bajaron y caminaron un poco más allá del muro, pasaron debajo de una cuerda que decía "prohibido el paso" y dieron con Thomas, Nev, Jane y Nicoll, un poco más allá justo al borde del muelle estaba escasamente iluminado Ted, con una pequeña mochila en su espalda.

-¡Vamos!-Ordenó Harry, para nada conciliador, apenas llegaron junto a los demás.

Ted ni se inmutó y sus ojos parecieron desafiantes ante la escasa luz.

-No hasta que me jures que no nos iremos de Londres-. Los demás al darse cuenta que esto llevaba para rato, se alejaron y los segundos se escuchó como sus autos se alejaban por el pavimento en mal estado.

-Ted. Por favor vamonos. Nos tenías sumamente preocupados-Interrumpió Ginny acercándose un paso más. Ted retrocedió uno más, muy al borde del muelle.

-¡Detente! ¿Que es este acto de rebeldía? Tan solo tienes siete años. No se como tuviste el valor para arrancarte de casa. ¿Desde cuando prefieres huir que decirme las cosas?-.

-Porque se que no me ibas a escuchar-

-¿Quién lo asegura?-

-Harry por favor. Hacía calor antes, pero esta helando ahora-

-No me quiero ir Harry. Tú tampoco te quieres ir ¿verdad?-Inquirió el pequeño. Ginny miró a uno y luego a otro.

-Vamos Teddy, se puede hablar esto en casa. Prometo que se hará lo que sea para tu bien-. El pequeño sonrió feliz y se adelantó, paso de largo a Harry y fue hasta Ginny. Ella feliz se agachó y lo abrazó, hace tanto no lo hacia y hacia tanto no lo veía. Lo levantó en sus brazos y caminó hasta el auto esquivando la cuerda.

-No deberías haberle hecho eso a Harry. No sabes como estaba-Lo reprendió sin una pizca de enojada.

-Lo se, pero no sabía que hacer. De verdad no quiero irme-.

A los pocos minutos volvió Harry y se pusieron en marcha.

-¿Puede quedarse conmigo hasta mañana?-Preguntó Ginny de repente. Ted desde atrás sonrió.

-Creo que sería un regalo después de lo que hizo-

-¿Es eso un no?-Ginny frunció el ceño.

Se quedaron en silencio, Harry estaba visiblemente enojado, sus ojos parecían más oscuros que de costumbre y la forma en que agarraba el volante hacía que los músculos de los brazos se le tensaran.

Se estacionaron fuera del edificio de Ginny.

-Pueden bajarse. Mañana traigo tu carro. Cuídense-. Su actitud era tan seca y ácida, Ginny se sintió mal por él. Se había llevado el susto de su vida por una locura y ahora ni siquiera podía castigarlo. Se acercó hasta él y le beso la frente.

-Gracias por dejarlo estás últimas horas antes de su partida. Prometo convencerlo de que eso será lo mejor para él-Ginny se obligó a sonreír, mostrando todos sus dotes de actriz. Él simplemente se encogió de hombros y cuando los dos estuvieron en tierra se alejó a todo motor…

* * *

**Nota de la Autora: **Wowwwwwww! lamento muchisímo haber desaparecido de esta forma D:

¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? Ya va quedando nada de fic D: tres más epilogo =/

No diré cuando vuelvo con otro capitulo, puesto que es inpredecible. Si le spongo fecha me siento presionada u.u' XD Además que empezaré a trabajar y tsss ya ni se que días tendré desocupados y cuales no =/

Todos sus comentarios dando click a las letras de verde. Enormes GRACIAS por seguir leyendo ^^ Cariños desde Chile (=


	19. Capitulo 18

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a J Ká y WB, yo humildemente los utilizo para mi diversión y si quieren, la suya ^^**

* * *

Tener a Ted para ella otra vez fue como darle un poco de más oxigeno a su cuerpo.

Cuando estuvieron dentro tomando un rico chocolate caliente, con una brisa fría colándose por el ventanal abierto que no importaba porque el calor de ambos más el chocolate, lo descartaban. Miró al pequeño junto a ella y sonrió. Su cabello castaño, sus ojos chispeantes, todo en el se notaba mucho más feliz.

-Ted ¿Por que me colgaste y no terminaste la frase? Creíamos que te había secuestrado ya sabes quién-

-Lo siento. Es que un señor detrás mío, parece que necesitaba hace mucho el teléfono, y me tomó por los hombros y me alejó de un empujón-Contestó como si fuera una cosa cotidiana.

-¡Te podían haber hecho daño! Cuentas con Harry para todo, hacerle algo así. No fue una buena decisión además tan solo tienes seis años. ¡Solo por la ciudad!-Ginny lo miró casi no creyéndole lo que decía.

-Pedí un taxi que me esperó a unas cuadras de la casa. Me trajo hasta el parque que está por acá cerca. Pero Harry no me creería ni me tomaría en cuenta si tan solo me quedaba en tu casa. Así que me quede cerca, dudando si llamar o no. Me puse el teléfono y ese señor me insistía y me insistía para que le pasara el teléfono, por eso cuando te llame hablaba así, hasta que el señor se molestó demasiado y me empujó lejos de el teléfono. Muy grosero de su parte. Luego me dije que Harry me encontraría de inmediato así que decidí romper el GPS, lo hice explotar-En esta parte emitió una risa de algo que solo el entendía-Compre un encendedor de cigarros y le prendí fuego, pero nada pasaba así que con el gas del encendedor y el fuego lo explosioné-Término y se encogió de hombros para luego llevarse el poco de chocolate a los labios.

-Harry te va a castigar severamente cuando le cuentes todo-. Ginny lo abrazó, atrayéndolo más hacia si, le beso la coronilla. Le acarició el cabello por largo tiempo, hasta que sintió que el peso de él ya no era el normal, entonces lo llevó a la cama.

Dejó las tazas sucias en el fregadero, se devolvió al living y dejó a medio camino su mano que viajaba hacia el teléfono.

Lo que él decidiera hacer ya no le incumbía, no podía exigirle que se quedara si no estaba dispuesta a entregarse por completo e interrumpir la rutina de su vida. No entendía exactamente que era lo que él quería, si quedarse o irse por ella. Había dicho las dos cosas, pero la confundía, la actitud de él hacia ella hoy había sido la mar de lo extraña. Lejano, frío casi como un desconocido. Eso de muchas maneras calmó bastante su estado de histeria, fuera por al razón que fuera. Él no quería nada con ella. Punto.

Se dio media vuelta camino hacia su dormitorio…

*****

Despertó cuando sintió que una pequeña mano le movía el hombro.

-Ginny-Susurró Teddy cerca de su cara-Tú celular adentro está sonando-Le movió de nuevo el hombro y la pelirroja se enderezó. Cuando tuvo el móvil entre sus manos, ni cuenta se dio de a quién pertenecía la llamada, simplemente contestó.

-¿Alo?-

-_Ginny. Buenos Días, siento despertarte_-La voz de Harry la despertó al instante.

-No lo creo-Contestó con tono osco borrando esa estupida alegría reciente.

-_No importa. Me preguntaba si tendrías la amabilidad de traer a mi ahijado y tú presencia a mi casa, para almorzar-_.

-Claro a eso de las tres estaremos por allá-Cortó. Sabía de antemano que a las tres siempre es muy tarde para almorzar más aún tratándose de Harry…

Se preguntó millones de veces como iría a casa de Harry si no tenía su 4x4 así que decidió llamar un taxi. No eran de su agrado, siempre se sentía segura con su propio auto en como ella doblaba o en como ella pasaba los cambios. A las doce salió de su departamento con lo necesario. Vestida de jeans a media pierna, con sandalias y una blusa sencilla, su cabello suelto y sin maquillaje y con sus lentes de sol. Era un día caluroso de abril y Ted lo podía sentir con sus largos jeans, zapatillas y camisa manga larga que Harry siempre le pedía que se pusiera. Podía ser bastante estricto y pesado cuando se lo proponía. A veces hasta molestaba en serio. Se había quejado Ted la noche anterior. Por lo mismo Ginny tendría unas cuantas palabras con él.

Cuando ingresaron a la gran casa y pagaron el taxi Harry les esperaba en la puerta sin una expresión que mostrara su estado anímico. Ginny respiró profundamente antes de situarse frente a él.

-Hola-Saludó él apenas mostrando una sonrisa más de cortesía que nada, pensó la pelirroja.

-Lo siento mucho Harry-Se adelantó Teddy y en su cara se dibujaba una mirada de total arrepentimiento.

-Disculpa aceptada, pero más tarde hablaremos los dos ¿Por qué no vas a bañarte mientras arreglo todo aquí abajo?-. El pequeño aceptó y se perdió escaleras arriba.

-Hola Ginebra-. Se hizo a un lado y la pelirroja ingresó con una seria molestia latiendo en su cabeza.

-Disculpa por haber robado a Ted ayer por la noche, pero necesitaba despedirme de alguna manera de él-. Comentó dándose la vuelta para ver a Harry cerrando la puerta.

-Está bien, entiendo-

-Ayer no parecías entender…-

-Ayer no pensaba muy racionalmente-

-Me preguntaba cuando lo haces-. Ginny lo miró enojada y se volvió rumbo al living, se sentó de sopetón en el sillón individual con su bolso de mano sobre sus piernas, cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

-No te invité para que peleáramos. Solo quería decirte algunas cosas antes de irme…-.

La frase quedó suspendida en el aire y en el interior de Ginny algo se trizó aún más.

-¿Ves que no piensas racionalmente? Si lo hicieras verías que estás yéndote solo por ti. Ni siquiera has hablado claramente con Ted. Solo estas pensando en el bien que te hará a ti, sea cual sea…- Lo miró directamente a los ojos, sin vacilar, intimidando con su mirada, expresando todo lo que sentía con respectó a su marcha. Por mucho mal que él le hiciera a ella ahora, necesitaba cerca de Ted, porque era algo por lo que vivir cada día, por lo que sonreír un día domingo, algo que diera un poco más de movimiento a su vida. Si bien quería a sus sobrinos, desde hace siete años no había tenido un contacto realmente cercano con su familia, escasas visitas en días festivos. Para los cumpleaños se dignaba simplemente a llamar. Se alejó poco a poco, hasta que él día de su regreso solo tuvo a un amoroso Teddy dispuesto a darle diversión a sus días. Lo poco que estuvo con ella fue lo suficiente para llenar su vida, lo suficiente como para querer un hijo propio y sentirlo tan suyo como Hermione sentía a la pequeña Rose y aunque Ted no fuera biológicamente hijo de Harry le profesaba un amor y protección igual o de una manera mucho más profunda al ser el único ser vivo que le quedaba al pequeño.

Harry no contestó, calló y bajo la cabeza sin siquiera dignarse a devolver la mirada. En su interior tenía un tornado de confusiones. Necesitaba una solo frase para que se quedara y sabía, no la conseguiría. No en esta vida y definitivamente no de la boca de ella. Sabía, también, que no podía irse, que ese viaje estaba cancelado hace mucho, que no se lo comunicó a nadie más que a su grupo de trabajo y negocios, porque de esa forma pensaba que ella podría reaccionar, decirle algo, pedirle algo… Sentía unas ganas tremendas de huir, de perderse por meses, de quitarse partes de su responsabilidad, de estar a solas y pensar sin preocuparse en otras cosas, pero no podía. Teddy no era una carga más, no era una responsabilidad más, pero si estaba pensando solo en él cuando decidió que debían irse. No podía, muy profundamente siempre lo supo. Pero su lado rebelde siempre le obligaba a decir cosas o hacer cosas que luego pensaba estaban mal.

Se pasó la mano por la cabeza y despeinó su cabello aún más, levantó la vista y le devolvió la mirada a la pelirroja.

Ginny sintió como si algo le cayera desde el cielo. La expresión que vio por un momento en los ojos de él hizo que sintiera lastima. Era como si algo le presionara o molestara demasiado.

-No nos iremos Ginny. No había tenido tiempo para hablar con él, pero no nos iremos. Anoche estuve realmente muy asustado y siento haberte tratado así. Mi cabeza no daba para más. Creo que necesito unas vacaciones…-Sonrió cansado y se levantó rumbo a la ventana.

Ginny se quedó allí asimilando que de verdad no se irían, que de verdad los tendría. Era una alegría y una amenaza, pero ella decidiría en que se convertirían.

-Me alegro bastante…-Susurró-Creo que necesito un cigarro-Se levantó y salió de la casa, cerró al puerta y encendió el cigarrillo. Se sentó en el borde de la pileta con la estatua de dragones. Ahora sabía lo que significaba, el símbolo de ellos, el tatuaje de Harry. Fumó la mitad y Harry salió a su encuentro.

-No me gusta que fumes y espero que Teddy no te haya visto ni te vea-.

-No fumo dentro de mi departamento y nunca en presencia de niños. Solo en momento que realmente creo que necesito…-

-Absurdo-

-No es tu problema-

-Ya lo creo…-. Harry se cruzó de brazos y la observó. Había algo en ella que hacía que fumando se viera más tentadora. Nunca le gustaban las mujeres que fumaban especialmente porque el olor le molestaba y él no lo hacía. Pero ella se veía rebelde y mayor, madura… Absurdo.

-Es grosero pero ¿Qué comeremos?-Preguntó soltando el resto de humo que le quedaba del cigarrillo. Lo boto al suelo lo piso y luego lo recogió para guardarlo en una cajita de su bolso.

-Que conciente… No se, aún no se que preparar-

-Es mejor comiences luego-. Se devolvió y camino unos cuantos pasos.

-Ginny ¿Dónde nos deja esto?-Interrumpió Harry. La pelirroja se volteó y un sus ojos se reflejó la sorpresa luego relajó.

-En donde siempre. Somos viejos amigos, casi familiares que alguna vez atrás confundieron sus sentimientos con amor…-Contestó lo más fríamente posible.

-Dudo que lo hayamos confundido…-

-Tal vez no. Tal vez si nos amamos de verdad pero yo no te pedí que me mintieras-.

Harry la miró sorprendido por el tono de enojo con el que hablaba. Esta vez no iba a apaciguar e iba a terminar la discusión.

-¡Por qué no entiendes! No podía ponerte en peligro de esa forma-

-¡Pero podías haberme dicho la verdad! Tal vez yo te hubiera entendido y hasta en esos años me hubiera sometido a una vida de resguardos. Todo por ti ¡Porque SI te amaba!-

-Y yo también. De la misma o más profunda forma. ¡Pero mi lógica!-

-En el amor no existen lógicas. El amor de vive sin pensarlo y esa es una razón por la cuales se sufre. Si no fuera así y todo se pensara con exactitud ¿No crees que sería una vida aburrida?-

-¿Y por qué no eres capaz de olvidar eso? ¿Por qué eres rencorosa?-.

Ginny lo miró completamente enojada casi fuera de si, se acercó hasta quedar a solo un paso.

-¿Rencorosa? Solo porque no cabe en mi mente el hecho de que me mintieras, de lo cual me entere hace unas semanas ¿solo por eso te crees con el derecho de llamarme rencorosa?-

-Si… Rencorosa por que hace semanas te enteraste de la verdad y aún no cabe en tu pequeña cabeza que alguien te mintiera. Porque no eres madura como para comprender exactamente que yo con 18 años solo intentaba protegerte. Lo siento si era imperfecto. Pero mi lógica de amarte me decía que esa era la única manera de alejarte de mí, aun que a mi mismo me causara un dolor más horrible que el tuyo. ¡Fui yo quién tomó la decisión de herirte apropósito de esa forma! ¿Sabes como me sentí todos esos años? ¿Sabes ahora como me siento conociendo tu verdad? ¡Si yo soy egoísta tú también lo eres! ¡Solo fuiste capaz de ver a tu alrededor pensando solo en ti! ¡También le hiciste daño a tu familia!-

Ginny lo miró iracunda.

-Adoro que Teddy se quede, en serio-Susurró-Pero odio profundamente el hecho que te debas quedar…-Lo miró mostrando en su mirada todo el desprecio que fue capaz de encontrar. Se giró y caminó rumbo a su carro que vio estacionado más allá. No importó demasiado que al abrirlo la alarma retumbara por todos lados, apagó con las llaves que estaban dentro y encendió el motor para luego perderse por la carretera de afuera.

*****

-Ya sabía yo que debía haber bajado de igual manera…-Comentó Teddy cuando Harry se sentó a su lado en la cama.

-¿Se escucharon los gritos?-

-No, pero lo suponía-Se encogió de hombros.

-Ted lo que hiciste ayer estuvo muy mal, no importa cuales sean los motivos. Sabes que no debes alejarte de la casa, no de esa forma-El tono que utilizó el moreno era todo menos condescendiente.

-Lo se, siento haber arruinado el GPS…-Bajó la vista apenado. Hasta el osito de peluche tirado bajo la cama podía sentir el arrepentimiento de Ted.

-Si te hubieras dignado a decirme las cosas me hubieras dado la oportunidad de decirte que no nos iremos a ningún lado a menos que tú quieras-. La sonrisa que mostró el pequeño era capaz de ser envidiada por cualquier estrella.

-¿De verdad?-. Vio confirmada su respuesta con la cabeza del moreno y se lanzó a sus brazos.

-Harry perdóname de verdad. Se que estabas muy preocupado ayer-

-Ya, pero se que no volverás a hacerlo y con eso me conformo. También preocupaste a Ginny, estaba en una crisis de nervios que ni te imaginas-Alivió el comentario con una risita.

-Deberías de apreciarla más-

-¿Más aún?...-Luego sonrió ante la cara de desconcierto del pequeño-No importa ¿Almorzamos?-. La respuesta fue interrumpida por el timbre de la puerta.

Cuando abrió la puerta con Ted detrás de él sonrió alegre y estrechó la mano del hombre pelirrojo cuando lo invitó a pasar.

-Tío Ron-Saludó Ted abrazando las piernas del pelirrojo. Este lo alzó.

-Hola Teddy ¿Cómo vas?-

-Muy bien-. Lo bajaron y tomando en cuenta que parecía que se venía una conversación importando, captó la mirada de su padrino y se fue hacia el living.

Harry pasó a su estudio junto a Ron.

-¿Algo para tomar?-

-No gracias. Vengo a la carrera-. Harry se extrañó y lo invitó a continuar.

-Se que me dijiste que no te irías…-Ronald al pasar los años era más dado a conversar y decir las palabras adecuadas, mucho tiempo con Hermione también tenía sus ventajas.

-Y…-Harry dejó la frase inconcluso.

-Venía a disculparme por portarme así con respecto a mi hermana-Enfasís en "hermana"-Se que fui partidario de que la dejaras en paz, no la he visto no se como estará ella. Ni siquiera me atrevo a aparecerme por allá con ese carácter endemoniado que tiene. Se que no debe estar del todo bien. Se que tú siempre, después de todo las has amado y se que no quieres luchar por ella por lo que ella pueda sentir. Pero te pido que lo hagas. Ginny de verdad no merece esa montaña rusa que lleva por vida. Ella merece algo más de estabilidad respecto a las emociones. La conozco lo suficiente como para saber que ahora se niega a olvidar lo que sucedió y esa disque mentira solo porque es su coraza y porque tiene miedo de que todo salga mal. Como todos, supongo…-.

Harry si que estaba impresionado, Ron o tenía muy ensayado lo que iba a decir o de verdad ahora se manejaba con lo que respecta a palabras bonitas y sinceras.

-¿Intentas convencerme de que Ginny es para mi y que luche por ella a pesar de su negación y miedo?-Preguntó confundido, ahora tomando un fuerte trago de whiskey.

-Algo así. Quiero hablar con ella y se que solo conseguiré que recuerde malos ratos sacando a relucir tiempos pasados. Pero también se que eso es lo mejor, que de una vez acepte todo lo que pasó y que nunca nada fue con la intención de herirla…-

-Eso llevo intentando estas semanas… Ojala tengas suerte. Yo no creo que pueda hacer mucho. Ella puede tomar esa presión y mandar todo al cuerno e irse nuevamente, aún después que esté muy atada a Ted. Conocemos como es de exagerada para algunas cosas y cuando no maneja la situación tiende a evadir las cosas lo que más pueda…-

-Lo se. Y tienes luz verde con respecto a mí-El pelirrojo miró los ojos de Harry iluminarse levemente y se alegró de que no lo golpeará por bipolar.

-¿A que se debe este cambio?-

-¿No ves los periódicos?-

-Ehm… ¿Deberías?

-Si cuando la mujer que amas está involucrada en el medio…- Se acercó hasta el escritorio y sin permiso alguno se metió al computador e indagó en Internet hasta dar con un artículo.

-Léelo, salió hoy…- Harry se apresuró hasta él y comenzó la lectura. Su furia que muy pocas veces sacaba a relucir explotó sin compasión al finalizar el dichoso artículo.

-¿Qué mierda se creen todos ellos?-La ira siempre era llevada a la violencia. Harry arrojó el vaso a medio terminar lejos del escritorio, con un enojo que era capaz de envidiar a todos los titanes.

El contenido del artículo parecía una mala biografía de la vida de Ginny. Comenzaba relatando su escaso paso por la universidad donde la criticaban de no haber terminado porque su cerebro no daba, esto adornado con palabras absurdas que en el fondo reflejaban el mal manejo de la ironía. Luego continuaban con su comienzo en París, atacando profundamente los años en que Ginny estuvo más abajo que el hueco que existe en el océano pacifico. Tratándola en pocas palabras como una promiscua y regalada, solo para terminar la frase que todo eso lo hizo por llegar a la cima. Luego de eso se atenían al presente tomando sus vacaciones extrañas como una juerga que la llevó a terminar en una lejana isla afrodisíaca inventando miles de basuras acerca de algo parecido a sexo a lo loco con tipos desconocidos. Luego su llegada a Londres donde se le vio en la calle bajando del auto del "afamado" Harry Potter en pijama, que no era otra foto tomada de la noche pasada con lo ocurrido con Teddy. La trataban como una modelo mediocre que con mucho esfuerzo (y eso bastante cargado de ironía) había conseguido hacerse su carrera de modelo en Chanel. Lo peor y eso hería bastante a Harry que trataban a Teddy como un niño entrometido y huérfano bajo el ala del abogado caído en la redes de Ginny.

Le salió un tic.

-Estos desgraciados me las pagan como que me llamo Harry James Potter-. Golpeó el escritorio con tal fuerza que varios de los objetos cayeron al suelo.

-¿Puedes llevarte a Teddy? Moveré unos hilos y haré que ese periódico cierre para siempre. Primero bajo el consentimiento de Ginny…-.

Decir que el edificio donde vivía estaba lleno de paparazzis era poco. Estaba atestado, fuera del lugar había miles de camarógrafos, ni siquiera intentaban disimular. Harry decidió pasar de largo así evitaría que le vieran, entro directamente a los estacionamientos anunciando que era el abogado de Ginebra Weasley. Seguro ella estaría en una crisis de nervios horrible. Subió el ascensor hasta dar con el piso de ella, luego tocó su puerta. Esperó…

Siempre odió que interrumpieran cualquier cosa que estuviera haciendo. Sobre todo si hacía algo importante, como ahora, que descargaba sus tensiones en la maquina de ejercicios de su mini gimnasio. ¡Solo buscaba algo de paz!

Abrió la puerta sin preguntar y de frente a ella se encontraba a quién menos quería ver en esos momentos de frustración.

-Hola-El saludó de Harry fue acompañado por su mano, su sonrisa algo culpable luego se transformó en una socarrona. Pronto se recordó porque.

Llevaba un peto apretadísimo que solo le cubría el pecho y mostraba su abdomen, unas calzas ajustadas, su cabella amarrado en una cola y su cuerpo visiblemente sudado.

-¿Qué quieres?-Preguntó enojada al ver como Harry ingresaba tan pancho por su casa.

-Por tu cara y tu aspecto supongo que no sabes nada de nada-

-¿Que habría de saber?-Le molestaba que él tuviera esa sonrisa de sabelotodo.

-¿Tienes Internet? Busca respecto de ti misma en él-. Ginny extrañada por tal consejo hizo caso y fue en busca de netbook. Se sentó en unas de las sillas del comedor.

-Ya lo hago yo mejor…-Dijo el moreno acercándose mucho para desgracia de ella. Estaba por sobre su hombro, escribiendo sobre el teclado del pequeño aparato.

-Allí está…-. Ginny se centró rápidamente.

Y su cara fue cambiando rápidamente, que rápido podía tomar colores su cara ya sonrojada por el calor. Seguro había estado haciendo ejercicios. La vio atraparse la cabeza entre las manos después de cerrar de un golpe brusco el netbook.

-¡El diablo se lleve a todos esos hijos de puta!-El tono fue parecido a un murmullo pero no sacaba la cabeza de entre sus manos.

-Siento traerte malas noticias. Pero como abogado pienso actuar, no solo porque me nombrar a mi o a ti, si no porque absolutamente nadie trata a mi ahijado de huérfano de forma tan despectiva-. Y eso era visible. Harry estaba igual o peor que Ginny en lo referente a la ira.

-Solo yo tengo el derecho para llamarme regalada pero absolutamente nadie me llama promiscua-Se levantó de un salto yendo directamente hacia la puerta, Harry la detuvo por el brazos y la arrastró hacia el ventanal cuidadoso que nadie les viera.

-Si no se los lleva el diablo me los llevo yo ¿Tienes algún arma cerca?-. Abajo había demasiada gente, todo tipo de periodistas, esperando cualquier oportunidad, si no fuera por Harry jamás se hubiera enterado de tal aberración.

-No quiero que termines en la cárcel-Contestó.

Se quedaron en silencio cada uno sopesando sus ideas y cual de todas ellas podría ser la mejor.

-Puedo demandarlos y hasta podría hundir al periódico ese-Comentó Harry sentándose cerca en un sillón.

-Pero eso no saciaría mi sed de venganza-

-Debes aprender que eso no lleva a ninguna parte. Además ¿Qué podrías darle tú aparte de dinero? Con cualquier movimiento que tú hagas ellos ganan trabajo y dinero-

-Odio tú lógica-

-Lo sé-Sonrió casi tristemente al recordar su última discusión.

Todo se confundía. Estaba ella tan entretenida descargando su furia en cada una de las maquinas que tenía para hacer ejercicio cuando llegó él y le trajo tremenda noticias, haciendo que olvidara **momentáneamente **su discusión anterior.

-Necesito estar sola-

-Que bien. Puedes irte a tu cuarto-

-¿Qué? Quiero que te vayas-

-No lo haré hasta que me digas que los demande, necesito mover hilos. Pero primero necesito que me contrates como tu abogado-

-Estás contratado ¿Feliz? Vete…-

-No Ginny, capaz y hagas una locura-Tomó su celular y marcó números.

Ginny se fue hacia el cuarto donde antes se ejercitaba y siguió con su labor anterior, trabajar los abdominales. No quiso quedarse escuchando las conversaciones de Harry. Ya tenía bastante de él, sin embargo, agradecía enormemente que estuviera, si no, seguro cometía una tontería.

No estaba muy segura en como reaccionar delante de él. Había meditado mucho en las palabras que él le había gritado, mucha razón les había dado, aun que no quisiera tenía parte de razón y de forma repentina, de pronto todo se veía más claro. Se puso así porque le hirieron su orgullo por eso y porque odiaba sentirse traicionada otra vez. Podría perdonar y seguir pero no era capaz de olvidar tan simplemente, menos si él era un recuerdo cercano y constante. Pero confiaba en él. Ni siquiera dudo cuando había llegado pidiéndole que revisara en Internet, simplemente le hizo caso y ahora le estaba contratando, dejando de lado los abogados. Quizás mantener un contacto cercano haría que no discutieran tanto, punto a favor de ella porque podría tener mucho más cerca de Teddy.

Se subió a la maquina para trotar no quería abdominales por hoy. Harry ingresó en ese momento y se apoyó en el marco de la puerta.

-Todo bien, están buscando fallitas a ese periódico y ahora me voy yendo para comenzar a redactar la demanda en contra del periodista. Agradecería que más tarde te pasaras por mi casa para revisar cualquier contratiempo-

-Dudo que pueda salir de mi casa ¿Puedes esperarme? Me ducho y me voy contigo, podrías pasar a dejarme al edificio de Chanel para aclarar el asunto y decir que tú me representaras…-.

-Esta bien…-Harry rodó los ojos.

Su celular resonó quince minutos después y contestó. Tenían información sobre otra cosa, debía irse pronto, era importante.

Se acercó y golpeó la puerta de la habitación de Ginny, no respondió nadie, intentó un poco más fuerte. La puerta se abrió y Ginny con el cabello mojado una blusa suelta y unos jeans, se asomó.

-¿Puedes apurarte? Debo regresar pronto por otro motivo-. Ginny no contestó y se volvió hacia dentro. Harry miró la cama sin hacer, varias prendas esparcidas por el piso.

Un revoltijo en su estomago… Esa cama le traía demasiados recuerdos un tanto subidos de tono. Se acomodó sus lentes en la nariz. Avanzó casi de forma inconciente por la habitación. Era observado bajo la atenta mirada de Ginny que intentaba peinarse en vano, dejó la tarea a medias. Harry la estaba incomodando observando. Se preguntó si estaría recordando lo mismo que ella. Le subieron los calores de repente cuando sus miradas se fijaron en los ojos del otro y sintieron esa pequeña conexión que existía entre ambos desde aquel día en esa habitación. Se mordió el labio inferior y retiró sus ojos, busco sus zapatos y tomó su bolso. Roció perfume sobre ella y vio como él cerraba los ojos repentinamente, aspirando el aroma. Necesitaban los dos salir de allí.

Prácticamente corrió hacia la salida de su cuarto pero una mano la atajó y la hizo retroceder de espaldas, casi parecía sacado de una película. Estaba pegada al pecho de Harry y escuchaba su acelerada respiración, soltó su bolso y sintió como las manos de él rodeaban su cintura apretándola, si es que era posible, más a él. Era difícil no poder resistirse porque lo anhelaba mucho, su abrazo, sus besos, sus caricias, ahora las necesitaba. Las había tenido recientemente y su cuerpo, mente y alma le exigían volver a tenerlas. Sintió como el posaba su barbilla encima de su cabeza y como lentamente inhalaba el olor que desprendía su cabello mojado.

No podía articular palabras, tampoco es que lo quisiera realmente.

Con todo el valor y la fuerza de voluntad se giro para quedar cara a cara con un sonriente Harry. Sonrió por inercia, porque se contagiaba rápidamente de su humor. Lo abrazó también, por la cintura. Apoyó la cabeza en su pecho y escuchó el rápido latido de su corazón. Era acelerado y se abrazó aún más fuerte.

No supo cuando ni porque pero se halló deslizando sus labios por sobre los de él, con suma ternura y paciencia. Puso los brazos detrás de su cuello y atrajo su cabeza y en ese acto sin remordimiento y con firmeza introdujo su lengua a la suave danza de sus labios. El ritmo lo incrementó él y él fue quién introdujo su mano bajo la blusa de ella acariciando todo aquello que rozaba. Y ella fue quién cedió a las caricias estirando la cabeza hacia atrás para que besara sin pudor alguno su cuello. Se aprisionó mucho más a él. La estaba envolviendo una exquisita sensación y las tenciones entre ellos se convertían en placeres, siempre tuvo esa teoría, por algo un tiempo atrás terminaron haciendo el amor. Estaba levantando su camisa cuando sintió como el pecho de él vibraba ante la risa y como sus labios se desplegaban en una sonrisa.

-¿Cuál es el chiste ahora?-Su tono indicaba que estaba molesta por la interrupción.

-Sabía que muy dentro de ti querías esto entre nosotros-. Ginny chito y se alejó un paso para mirarlo mejor desde su altura. Se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Si lo sabías porque no me besaste antes?-Entrecerró los ojos, aparentando enojo.

-Porque tenía miedo. Yo necesito que vuelvas a confiar en mí. Se que es difícil que olvides esa mentira y creo que en cada pelea serás capaz de sacármela en cara-Rió-Pero te amo. ¡Gin te amo!-Gritó, sí, gritó. Porque era la verdad y no podía ocultarla. Ella se veía indecisa y confusa, pero no importaba si tenía que insistirle toda una vida, lo haría.

-Harry yo… no se…-Susurró pero no bajó la vista estaba segura de lo que sentía, pero no se sentía con la capacidad de decirlo en voz alta.

-¿Confías en mí?-

-Si-

-Entonces solo démosle tiempo al tiempo…-

*****

_Tiempo al tiempo_. Aún retumbaba en su cabeza esa frase, no es que no creyera en ella, pero es que el tiempo le había demostrado que nada funcionaba del todo así. No tratándose del amor.

Escuchaba pero no escuchaba lo que Pierre le estaba diciendo en esa apresurada reunión junto con agentes de Chanel. Lo que habían escrito sobre ella perjudicaba bastante su imagen y las fotos que habían encontrado de ella eran bastante evidentes de que lo que decían era verdad ¡Pero eso había sido cuando tuvo problemas! Ya no era así. Pierre finalizó y ella procedió a lo que llevaba diciendo casi toda la tarde.

-No procederé así. Lo que se habla de mí verdad o no me perjudica a mí y a mi familia. No voy a aceptar que se me trate así y yo tomaré cartas en el asunto. No quiero que esto sea silenciado. Porque alguien famoso no les cae bien no pueden andar hablando ese tipo de cosas. ¡Falacias!-Exclamó enojada.

-Entiendo que quieras tomar las cosas a tu manera. Pero lo que nos conviene a nosotros es mantener todo bajo perfil-

-A mi también me conviene así, pero no puedo dejar las cosas así. Tengo que hacer público el hecho de que mienten sobre mi persona-

-¡Pero que importa lo que digan los periodistas!-

-¡No solo los periodistas leen esos artículos! Toda la gente puede formarse una opinión bastante bizarra de mí. No lo voy a permitir. Eso bajaría bastante la preferencia que tienen del perfume y todo lo que mi nombre lleva ¿Es que no entienden? ¡También puede perjudicar la próxima campaña!-

-¡Pero para eso están nuestros abogados!-

-¡No! Yo quiero a alguien que está directamente involucrado en esto. Y ese es mi amigo Harry Potter. Él estará encargado con lo referente a las demandas. De hecho ya presentó la demanda ante el juzgado y su posición en la cámara de lores hará que esto sea mucho más serio que un simple chismorreo de farándula, como ustedes lo quieren dejar… No voy a permitir eso. Mi contrato no dice que debo estar bajo la tutela de los abogados de ustedes-Se levantó algo cabreada. Comenzó a pasearse por la oficina. Molesta era poco. De repente sobre ella sentía una presión enorme, unas ganas de encerrarse y no salir, por un día no pertenecer a ese mundo bajo los flashes y permanecer en el anonimato. Ahora de repente el mundo del modelaje no le atraía en lo absoluto. Además de todo eso no le gustaba nombrar a Harry como su amigo. No después de lo que había pasado entre ellos y de lo que podría pasar. Sentía una euforia tremenda de volver a verlo.

Los presentes parecieron meditar sus palabras.

-Me siento bastante desplazado pero la Señorita Weasley tiene bastante razón. Esto es mejor que salga a la luz y que quede como un hecho bastante grave que como un chismorreo de farándula-El abogado citó las palabras de Ginny y le sonrió.

-Muchas gracias… Ahora si no queda más por decir, me debo retirar. Buenas tardes-Sonrió a los presentes, media vuelta y salió mostrando todo su porte, pose y nivel de modelo. Con enormes anteojos de sol y el cabello suelto salió del edificio de la marca. Subió al taxi que la esperaba reacia puesto que aún recordaba ese episodio antes de su secuestro por esos desgraciados. No podía sacar su auto con todos esos camarógrafos al acecho.

Era de vértigo. Casi no podía respirar bien, volver a ver a Harry. ¿Qué sería de ellos? ¿Podrían sus trabajos darle tiempo a su relación? Con todo esto ¿Quería ella seguir perteneciendo al mundo del modelaje? ¿O preferiría su espacio? ¿Volver a la universidad? Por supuesto que no, no ahora. Su contrato era para un año, después quizá podría pensar en volver a la universidad; eso estaría bien. Sería otra vida, un descanso, quizá si pudiera sacar alguna marca de ropa, perfume o comprar acciones. Todo ese dinero ahorrado en estos años podría servirle. Comprar acciones de alguna empresa nueva, un diseñador bajo su tutela. Hacer negocios. Eso podría funcionar… ¿Qué hacía que ella ahora pensara en retirarse? ¿Un simple artículo que hablaba mal de ella? Antes hubo peores, cuando recién comenzaba y su fama fue repentina ¿Era Teddy? ¿Era Harry? ¿Era ese instinto de sentirse amada y pertenecer nuevamente a una familia? ¡¡¡Qué mierda era!!!

* * *

**Nota de la Autora: **Feliz Navidad, ojala haya sido hermosa junto a sus seres queridos. Feliz Año Nuevo, ojala que sea mucho mejor que el anterior y mucha suerte en todas las cosas que se propongan este año.

Disculpas de todas las disculpas. Soy de las personas que piensa que cuando se demoran tanto en subir capitulos se pierde la magia y las ganas de leer. A no ser que sea una gran escritoria y como se que no lo soy, se que tal vez algunas ya se aburrieron. Pero prometo que no pasara este verano sin el final de este fic. Siento mucho ahber demorado tanto, fue de floja absolutamente, porque lo tengo escrito hace mucho. Pero las ideas se me van hacia el otro fic D:

Ojala les haya gustado el capitulo. Besazos y cariños desde aquí. Todos sus comentarios y criticas, puteadas (si les complace xD no me lo tomaré a mal xD) todos solo dando click en las letras de verde. Gracias por seguir allí, si es que lo ahcen D: Pronto lo sabre ^^


	20. Capitulo 19

**Todos los personajes (o la mayoría) son de exclusiva creación de J Ká que ahora está en Barbie *.***

* * *

Darle tiempo al tiempo, darle más tiempo aún, perdería la cabeza. Ginny no confiaba aún en él, no del todo. Si lo hiciera, hubiera dicho en voz alta lo que gritaban sus ojos y su cuerpo. Él nunca la dejó de amar, pero ella ahora era tan diferente a la Ginny de antes, parecía que en cualquier momento le volvería a recriminar por sus mentiras y engaños. Aún tenía rencor dentro de ella.

Vivir bajo todo ese mundo de flashes y publicidad, no haría ningún bien o tal vez si. No podía renunciar a su trabajo para que ella tuviera tranquilidad en el suyo, ella no quería renunciar al suyo para vivir bajo el mando de él. En ese tema difícilmente podría ceder. Pero estaba dispuesto a intentarlo, intentar llevar una vida con sus propios trabajos, aún cuando tuviera que re doblar la vigilancia de ella.

Debía hacer caso de su corazón, la quería junto a él y haría todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para tenerla, exceptuando dejar su trabajo…

Primero debía concentrarse en la reunión que estaba teniendo.

-¿Rechazaron la demanda?-Rugió de repente Harry poniendo mas cuidado y atención a lo que acaba de decir Alex.

-Tal cual lo oyes. Aseguran que ante el juez son pruebas infundadas. No me dejaron tampoco ir directamente al juez…- Los presentes se dirigieron miradas cautelosas.

-Me parece absurdo…-Contestó Cho con mirada seria.

-No tanto si imaginas que las pruebas se echan encima a varios funcionarios del gobierno-Alejandro se encogió de hombros.

-Punto a favor por pensar-Comentó amargamente Nicoll rodando los ojos, bajo la expresión sorprendida de varios en la mesa-Pienso que es mejor dejar la demanda con algún juez lo bastante ajeno a los asuntos en cuestión. Son muchos funcionarios acusados de varios delitos. En este caso Harry debería utilizar su influencia con la realeza e implantar la demanda haciendo una copia de esas pruebas y entregarlas-.

-Tienes razón. Con lo poco confiable que son estos funcionarios ingleses, puede que hasta intenten borrar y quemar prueba. Esto está demorando mucho y los involucrados intentarán cualquier medida desesperada, corren riesgo nuestras familias…-Explicó Jane con el fuerte acento irlandés impregnado en su voz.

-Entonces es el fin de la discusión, solicitaré una visita a la Reina, seguro podré verla mañana por la mañana y apenas tengamos su favor implantaré la demanda con un conocido juez, bastante justo y firme en sus decisiones…-. Harry se levantó y comenzó a pasearse. Una parte de si odiaba utilizar esos medios y otra se alegraba porque así su demanda tendría favoritismo y el proceso judicial demoraría menos. Aún había gente que creía fielmente en el reino. Se detuvo al ver que todos comenzaban a pararse.

-Estén disponibles mañana, los llamaré en cualquier momento-Les dijo, despidiéndose de cada uno. Miró ceñudo cuando Nicoll forcejaba para soltarse de Alejandro que parecía bastante molesto.

-¿Nicoll puedes quedarte? Necesito unas palabras contigo-. La aludida contestó con una cabeceada y le dirigió una fugaz mirada de reproche a Alejandro cuando traspuso la puerta de entrada, alejándose hacia su carro.

Harry se detuvo junto a la entrada, cuando todos se hubieron alejado cerro la puerta y le dirigió una mirada de curiosidad a la castaña frente a él.

-¿Qué pasa con Alejandro?-Directo al grano.

-Nada. Ese es el problema ¿Era para esto? Yo imaginaba una fascinante charla sobre mujeres-Sonrió con alegría.

-No des vuelta las cosas. No deberías tener esos encontrones con él, no hace bien al ambiente del grupo…-

-No hice tal cosa…-

-Tú mirada lo refleja claramente, no deberías haberte acostado con él-Recriminó el moreno

-¡Harry! No puedo creerlo-Los ojos de la castaña relampaguearon de furia- Tengo bastante edad para saber lo que hago y es bastante incomodo que me hables de esto. Se lo que hago, déjame a mi resolver mis problemas por favor… Tu resuelve los tuyos porque la demanda tan publicitaria no hará ningún bien al grupo-Caminó hasta la puerta y tras abrirla casi choca de frente con Ginny que estaba parada con la mano estirada justo para tocarla.

-Disculpa-Le dijo al pasar junto a ella derecho a su auto. Ginny cruzó una mirada de curiosidad con Harry y luego dirigió su vista a la enfuruñada Nicoll que subía a su auto y se alejaba.

-Hola…-Harry interrumpió los pensamientos de ella, con una mirada nerviosa la invitó a pasar haciéndose a un lado de la puerta.

Entró sin mirarlo a los ojos y sin contestar el saludo, caminó hasta situarse en el comedor que mantenía las sillas desordenadas en torno a la mesa.

-Hola… ¿Pasó algo con Nicoll?-Contestó y preguntó tras dudar ligeramente.

-Me dio un rapapolvo sobre no meterme donde no me llaman- El moreno se encogió de hombros y sonrió. El corazón de la pelirroja saltó y comenzó a bombear más rápido de lo normal.

Parecían dos niños que se miran a los ojos después de haber compartido su primer beso, entre ternura, vergüenza y cariño. Su intestino de estaba revolviendo de manera asombrosa al mirar los ojos de Harry, casi se le cortaba el aliento. Era una extraña sensación de júbilo y preocupación. Obvio que tenía miedo de afrontar las cosas así sin más y era bastante preocupante no conocer exactamente el futuro de esta relación. Se había preguntado, durante todo el trayecto desde el centro de Londres hasta la mansión de Harry, si de verdad confiaba en él. Y ahora frente a ella tenía la respuesta, le confiaría hasta la vida. Nunca tuvo duda de amarlo, menos ahora que podía leer en sus ojos, como antes, que el sentimiento era recíproco. Pero era ese miedo insistente que le atenazaba las entrañas y le atormentaba la cabeza, de cómo se desarrollaría esa relación con las profesiones de ambos. No quería dejar de hacer lo que hacía, al menos eso lo hubiera dicho muy firmemente hace algunos meses pero ahora la duda se cernía en ella de forma bastante profunda, era una duda latente. Antes su trabajo lo hacía porque le agradaba la idea de ser famosa, de tener ropa de marca, de poseer ese encanto. Pero ahora, su familia estaba más con ella, tenía a Ted y además a Harry, que no por último era menos importante. ¿Qué hacer?

Sacudió la cabeza y agradeció que Harry no hubiera interrumpido sus pensamientos, pero se había acercado a ella sin que lo notara y lo tenía peligrosamente cerca, sonriéndole de esa forma socarrona que le causaba un vértigo placentero.

Sonrió de forma inconciente y lo empujó ligeramente.

-Tenemos que hablar-No quería pero debía, necesitaba saber que sería de ellos. Se dio media vuelta, dejó su bolso sobre la mesa y empujó una silla para sentarse junto a esta. Harry hizo lo mismo, se miraron por largos segundos, intentando descifrar la mirada de otro.

-¿Quieres algo de tomar? ¿Comer?-

-No nada, estoy bien así-Contestó, se quitó la chaqueta y mantuvo su mirada firme en los ojos verde esmeralda de él.

-Tú dirás-

-Harry-Comenzó soltando un prolongado suspiro-Yo no puedo darle tiempo al tiempo. Yo necesito saber si esto va a funcionar, no quiero volver a sufrir de la misma forma. Sería lo peor, terminaría por arruinar la comunicación entre ambos-. Directo al grano. Y en sus ojos, sabía, se hacía evidente su desesperación para aferrarse a algo.

El moreno frunció el ceño y ladeó la cabeza, intentando encontrar una explicación.

-No puedo asegurarte si funcionará o no. Yo estoy dispuesto a que lo haga, pero tú aún no confías del todo en mí. Independiente de eso, entiendo a lo que te refieres más exactamente y no, no voy a dejar mi trabajo así como tú tampoco dejaras el tuyo-Se levantó y comenzó a pasearse por la habitación. Ginny se levantó con él, odiaba permanecer sentada cuando todas esas emociones se retorcían en su interior.

-¿Tú crees que funcione? ¿Tú crees que si yo sigo mi vida parecida a como era antes pueda funcionar a pesar de tu trabajo?-

-Creo que sí, yo puedo brindarte seguridad aún cuando tu vida este rodeada de cámaras. Creo que eso sería beneficioso, cualquier cosa que te suceda siempre aparecerá en la televisión, en los periódicos, en las radios. Un punto a favor contra cualquier cosa que piensen o puedan hacerte. Pero necesito saber si tu estás dispuesta eso. Necesito saber si puedes confiar en mí lo suficiente como para estar bajo vigilancia y que así estarás a salvo, así yo podré estar tranquilo-Se detuvo y vio el momento justo cuando los ojos de ella se llenaban de indignación.

-¡No puedo creerlo! Pretendes tú seguir tu trabajo mientras mi vida es resguardada las veinticuatro horas del día por alguien que ni siquiera conozco solo para aliviar tu conciencia. ¡No puedes pretender que yo deje esa mini-libertad mientras tú expones tu vida de esa forma! ¡Mientras tú juegas a ser el súper héroe!-

-¡No se trata de mí! ¡No es un juego! ¡Muchas vidas dependen de mí! Soy un tipo de policía ¿lo recuerdas? ¡Hago el tipo de cosas por las cuales algunos países no se arriesgan! ¿Tienes idea de cuantos niños he salvado deteniendo el tráfico de órganos de una sola mafia? Tal vez me da cierto placer esa adrenalina que siento cada vez que irrumpimos en una bodega, pero me da aún más placer saber que muchas personas sobre todo niños están jugando tranquilamente fuera de sus casas. ¡Sin ningún riesgo de ser secuestrados, abiertos y vendidos! ¿Por qué eres tan incapaz de ver eso?-. Ginny vio por primera vez en muchos años los ojos de Harry casi nublados de pesar y pena, retiró la mirada avergonzada por su actitud. El miedo de perderlo, de no poder lidiar con la relación y terminar peor que antes, la estaba bloqueando de cualquier pensamiento coherente. Estaba siendo egoísta y lo sabía. Levantó la vista cuando él comenzaba a dar la vuelta encaminándose hacía su oficina. Se apresuró y lo abrazó por detrás, enterrando la cara en su espalda.

-Si confío en ti. Puedo someterme a eso y entiendo que lo haces por ayudar. Pero podría perderte para siempre y eso sería aún peor. No quiero pensar más nada que no sea hoy. Harry por favor solo dime que funcionará…-Susurró de forma ahogada contra la camisa de él. Harry estiró sus brazos y retiró las manos que rodeaban su torso, las soltó para luego poder abrazarla de frente.

-Por supuesto que todo funcionará Gin, si confías es mí debería bastar-. Le beso la coronilla inhalando el perfume de su cabello, embriagándose con sus aromas. La apretó aún más y acunó su cara entre sus manos, quedaron frente con frente perdiéndose en la mirada del otro. Regocijándose en el hecho de que ambos confiaban en el otro y se reflejaba en sus miradas.

Ginny se dio un impulso y lo abrazó por el cuello, quedando de puntillas en el suelo, apretándose mucho más a él.

Buscó su boca con desesperación, con frenesí y luego con una suavidad arrolladora. Se besaron por minutos, quizás hasta por horas. Ginny volvía a recordar esa real dicha de sentirse querida, volvía a sentir en su cuerpo ese extraño sentimiento de seguridad y cariño.

Se separaron muy lentamente sonriendo en el acto.

-¡Te extrañaba!-Aseguró Harry con real júbilo. Ginny rió bajito, casi parecía con vergüenza.

-Y yo a ti…-Susurró atrayéndolo hacia ella bruscamente por la nuca.

Con una necesidad espantosa el deseo creció entre ellos, expandiéndose por todo su cuerpo y llenando el lugar. Harry comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo, llegando a su redondo trasero y empujándolo hacia él con las manos, dando un apretón que Ginny respondió con gemido. Cuando sus bocas se liberaron él recorrió su mandíbula bajando hasta el cuello, besando hasta donde la blusa recatada de ella le permitía. La tomó de la cintura y con un impulso se vio rodeado por las piernas de ella. Haciendo notar toda la fuerza que su musculoso cuerpo poseía la llevó escaleras arriba, cuando cerraba de una patada la puerta de su habitación, Ginny recuperó el contacto con la tierra. Se mordió el labio, nerviosa.

-¿Dónde está Ted?-Preguntó preocupada.

-No te preocupes-Le mordisqueó el lóbulo de la oreja-Está con Hermione…-Comenzó a desabrocharle la blusa, haciendo casi una tortura sentir sus dedos por su abdomen muy lentamente. Buscó sus labios desesperada por hacer algo. Mordisqueaba el labio inferior de él mientras Harry tiraba bastante lejos su exquisita blusa de seda celeste. Sus labios se movieron frenéticos bajando nuevamente por su cuello hasta sus pechos. Ginny se arqueó hacia tras para dar mas espacio, un leve cosquilleo la recorrió concentrándose cada vez más en la parte baja de su estomago. Suspiro de placer.

Estaba quedándose atrás y lo sabía. Depositó sus manos en las caderas de él mientras buscaba su polera y comenzaba a subirla. Harry dejó los besos y ayudó en la tarea de quitársela. Cerró los ojos al contacto de los labios de ella contra sus hombros, por su clavícula izquierda, cedió cuando ella lo empujaba hasta la cama y apoyó ambas manos a los costados de él, besando su torso bajando y bajando hasta la hebilla de la correa que rodeaba su jeans. Cuando logró desabrocharle totalmente los pantalones subió de nuevo con sus besos por su cuello, mandíbula y finalmente hasta toparse con los labios deseosos de él. No permitió sublevaciones y ella con mucha iniciativa se adentró en su boca, tocando con su lengua todo lo que hallaba.

Cuando lograron despojarse de todas sus ropas, Ginny estaba bajo Harry suspirando contra sus labios mientras acariciaba uno de sus pechos y por suplicas no dichas bajaba sus labios hasta donde hace poco estaba su manos, cuando sintió su lengua rozar uno de sus pezones casi grita, no era una primera vez, tampoco sería la última, pero el hecho que simplemente fuera él y con esa necesidad tan apremiante, hacía de lo que estaba haciendo una completa tortura de placer. Bajo su mano libre por su estomago haciendo un circulo entorno a su ombligo, hasta tocar la parte mas intima y más sensible al placer. Con un gemido ahogado soportó las caricias, cerrando en un puño sus manos que apretaban las sabanas de algodón, gimiendo, sintiendo una tirantez en su estomagó, un calor ardiente comenzaba a envolverla, mientras Harry pasaba su lengua de un pecho a otro. Con labios entre abiertos por suspiros sintió por fin esa tensión dolorosa expandirse como oleadas extremadamente placenteras por todo su cuerpo, estallando sus sentidos en mil pedazos convirtiendo eso en un gran orgasmo.

Recibió gustosa los labios de él. Lo abrazó con languidez, mientras hacían de su beso algo más que tierno. Cerró los ojos automáticamente cuando él comenzaba a instalarse entre sus piernas.

-Abre los ojos Gin…-Susurró Harry con la voz ronca de deseo. Obedeciendo a esa clara orden seductora, lo hizo. Y vio los ojos verde esmeralda opacos de deseos sus pupilas dilatas, mirándola tan atentamente que se sintió pequeña. Levantó la cabeza y apenas le dio un roce a sus labios.

-Harry yo…-Este era un momento bastante oportuno para decir lo que la estaba torturando hace años -Harry yo… yo te amo-No fue un susurro y salió mucho más claro y firme de lo que ella se sentía. Harry abrió más los ojos y la besó con pasión ávida.

-Yo creo que te amo más-Contestó tras soltarle los labios.

La dicha que Ginny estaba sintiendo solo era empatada por la de Harry. Era una inflamación en sus corazones, una tranquilidad espiritual perturbada apenas por el momento de deseo y excitación que estaban viviendo y que Harry estaba reavivando con sus labios besando el cuello de ella y bajando por el valle que formaban sus pechos. Bajó lo suficiente el cuerpo para penetrarla lentamente con el sonido ahogado de un gemido que emitió Ginny sin cerrar los ojos, mirándolo muy atentamente mientras se internaba más a fondo en ella, comenzando un vaivén de caderas, un suave roce que producía el mas carnal y primitivo de los placeres. Se besaron más profundamente mientras Harry volvía a acariciar uno de sus pechos, Ginny sonrió con malicia y lo empujó ligeramente con sus manos luego con el cuerpo, hasta que Harry captó la idea y sonriendo a su vez invirtieron posiciones. Acomodó sus piernas dobladas entorno a él, acomodándose a la sensación nueva de tenerlo mucho más adentro. Comenzó con un movimiento circular y luego arqueando el cuerpo con movimientos de vaivén. Cuando escuchó los gruñidos guturales que emitía con cada movimiento de ella aceleró porque la fricción además la estaba matando lentamente, la excitación, la tensión y esa dolorosa sensación de placer bajo su vientre fue en aumento hasta que ya no hubo más, hasta que se extendió por todo su cuerpo creando nuevamente esas olas de doloroso placer. Siguió y siguió hasta escuchar el sonido inarticulado que emitió Harry al llegar a su propio orgasmo.

Sonrió y se estiró encima de él, saliendo de ella Harry la recostó a su lado, ambos desnudos cubiertos por la luz del sol de media tarde que entraba a raudales por la ventana. Ginny dibujaba círculos irregulares en el pecho de él e intentaba acompasar su respiración, respiraba profundamente, emitió un suspiro largo y arrullador que hizo reír y a la vez agitar el cuerpo de Harry.

-Puedo concluir que estás conforme-Comentó acariciándole el cabello pelirrojo que llameaba a la luz del sol primaveral.

-Yo diría que dichosa. Siento que todo vuelve a estar en su lugar, me siento como si volviera a tener diecisiete y fuera alocada. Como me dijiste una vez…-Le beso donde hace poco dibujaba signos irregulares, se enderezó y se cubrió al colocarse lo que parecía ser la polera de pijama de él.

-Yo también, aunque nunca fui alocado…-Contestó como si meditara realmente lo que había dicho.

-No, tú eras Sr. Correcto y solo conmigo te permitías ser más libre… Por eso me gustaba que estuviéramos solos siempre, para que fueras esa personalidad la que aflorara, cuando pasó todo con Voldemort pudiste mostrar quien eras. Una persona cariñosa, atenta, alegre, agradable, fiel, tierno y celoso-Rió cuando Harry frunció el ceño.

-¿Celoso?-Preguntó casi pareciendo incrédulo.

-Si, no lo niegues ¿Te acuerdas que te lo hice admitir cuando golpeaste a Dean Thomas?-

-Ahh…-Harry sonrió con placer cuando recordó dicho episodio que fue el más monumental de sus celos sin fundamentos, terminó castigado pero con un enorme placer de haber golpeado a ese chico.

Ginny sonrió mas abiertamente, parecía que nunca volvería a estar triste. Solo mirarlo hacía que su sonrisa se expandiera, estaba tan relajado, sin ya más problemas que superar, sin mentiras ni engaños, los dos completamente desnudos casi literalmente, si no fuera por su polera. No recordaba la última vez que se había sentido de tal manera, no recordaba haberse sentido de tal forma que pareciera drogada de felicidad.

Se recostó nuevamente junto a Harry y lo abrazó mientras ambos se cubrían con la sabana hasta la cintura. Su estomagó rugió y en el silencio de la habitación se escucho casi estruendoso.

-¿Tienes hambre?-Preguntó.

-Si, no almorcé, se demora bastante el taxi hasta aquí…-Se disculpó con una sonrisa.

-No se diga más. Te cocinaré algo.- Harry se levantó con energía y buscó un pantalón simple se lo puso mientras Ginny buscaba su bragas y se acomodaba la polera de él que parecía perfectamente un mini vestido.

Le preparó un exquisito estofado de pollo para dos, con vino y bastante romántico a pesar de lo poco planeado. Estuvieron toda la tarde y parte de la noche, compartiendo y demostrando parte del amor que se tenían, susurrándose palabras entre cortadas, satisfechas, placenteras, graciosas. Haciéndose mimitos, arrullos, caricias, besos amorosos y sonrisas tiernas… Parte de lo mucho que se vendría pronto.

*****

Eso fue poco con los meses que le siguieron, a pesar del escaso tiempo que tenían para estar con el otro. Su relación se hizo más formal y sus padres al llegar después de seis meses de viaje en crucero, se alegraban casi desbordando felicidad de que hubieran vuelto a estar juntos.

Para Ginny el primer mes no fue fácil, dejar a Harry y viajar a Francia para grabar el comercial y publicidad del perfume nuevo de Channel, fue casi una tortura y no pasaba cinco minutos sin llamar a Harry. Fue de las mil maravillas la grabación y pronto en Londres comenzaría la sesión de fotos oficial para la campaña.

Para Harry, tampoco fue fácil. La demanda se interpuso en el juzgado con garantía de tener las pruebas bajo llaves. Al termino de un mes llevaban mas de la mitad de pruebas demostradas, era un juicio largo que normalmente demoraba seis meses y ya en uno tenían la mitad avanzado, habían vuelto a intentar atacar, pero la efectividad de su grupo dio en el clavo y lograron apresar a más gente involucrada. Se había resguardado mucha seguridad en torno a ellos gracias a la gentileza de su majestad la Reina.

Teddy había sido fácil, casi lloró de alegría cuando le dijeron que oficialmente ya eran novios. Lo cual Harry muy románticamente le pidió en una cena a la orilla del rió en un paseo nocturno que terminaron celebrando muy abrazados en el departamento de Ginny. Teddy era feliz y se notaba de sobra, una luminosidad que era muy parecida a la de Harry y Ginny, en sus ojos.

Con respecto a la otra demanda. Dicho y echo el periodista y el periódico que escribieron y publicaron el articulo de Ginny, terminó quebrado por la millonaria demanda, pero Harry como era bondadoso de sobra a veces, compró el periódico y lo transformó en una revista medica, y así le dio más importancia y real trabajo a los periodistas que tenía a su cargo. También podía ser fuente de investigación. La revista científica estaba a nombre de él y Ginny. Como justo acuerdo a "los daños contra su integridad y moral". No era gracioso hablar de la vida de los demás con esa total libertad.

Era un futuro difícil pero como el amor a veces puede con todo, entre los dos iban a lidiar con cualquier problema que se les presentara, viniendo de la mano de quién fuera.

Ginny lo amaba y estaba segura, Harry la amaba y estaba seguro. Nada salvo ellos y su familia importaba…

* * *

**Nota de la Autora: **Un completo asco???? Ogghh! no estaba muy segura D: porqué me costo un millón poder crear la escena D: en serio que sí. No estaba segura, pero también me parecía injusto tenerlo allí sin subir. Tampoco quiero poner más porque no hay nada que agregar, a mi parecer está todo, justo preciso...

Espero que me dejen sus opiniones, de todo tipo ^^ Millones de gracias por leer y estar allí. Falta el epilogo y chan-chan! D: finish u.u'

Ojala les haya gustado^^ Besitos y denle click a las letras de verde *.* Cariños ^^


	21. Epilogo

Ginny comenzó a pasearse inquieta por el escaso espacio que había en esa sala. Su vestido de color champagne con su larga cola se enredaba en sus pies, la sostuvo en sus manos y siguió con su paseo.

Estaba visiblemente nerviosa y no era de menos. Estaba por casarse ¡Si! Después que hace seis meses Harry se lo pidiera en un paseo nocturno junto al Támesis que acabo en una mini celebración en su departamento. Sonrió con placer al recordarlo.

Ahora estaba nerviosa, porque Harry la noche anterior había salido en una misión al parecer importante. Ya se había acostumbrado, pero ¡SE IBAN A CASAR! y no aparecía. Su celular no contestaba… Casi le saltaban las lágrimas a sus ojos de desesperación. Estaba toda su familia y sus amigos en la iglesia, incluidos algunos medios de comunicación esperando fuera de la Abadía donde se celebraría la boda con todo el lujo posible. Harry había insistido tanto en celebrar la boda a lo grande, les había costado una millonada arrendar una de las Abadías mas antiguas de Inglaterra. Parecía un viejo castillo medieval empinado en una colina cercana a un acantilado al este de Londres. Era magnifica en estructura, además allí mismo sería el banquete en un gran comedor. Era todo tan hermoso, tan delicado. Pero si Harry no aparecía no bailaría nada en esa magnifica pista de baile en el centro del salón donde estarían las mesas para la comida. No bebería en el bar abierto. Y su vestido de novia quedaría impecable casi sin usar. Quedaría para vestir santos con su vestido de seda champagne…

La puerta junto a la capilla se abrió de golpe y entro una atareada Hermione vestida con su elegante vestido color crema de dama de honor.

-Ginny ¡Harry viene en camino!-. Ginny dejó escapar todo el aire de golpe y soltó la cola del vestido.

-Lo mataré ¡Lo juro!-Contestó recibiendo el abrazo de Hermione. La ayudó acomodar la cola detrás de ella y le arregló el cabello y retocó maquillaje.

-Gracias-Susurró Ginny emocionada cuando esta se fue.

Respiró profundamente muchas veces y se concentró en los detalles de la boda. Entraría todo el cortejo de agasajadas incluidos los padrinos que eran por supuesto Ron y Hermione. Luego ella junto a su padre del brazo y detrás Teddy y Victorie llevándole la cola seguida de Rose que entraría roseando pétalos de rosas blancas. La boda era con estricta vestimenta de Blanco, perlas, cremas, etc. Solo colores suaves. Luego de toda la ceremonia irían al banquete donde en la mesa principal estarían ellos con sus familiares, amigos y cercanos, y recibirían los saludos y demás felicitaciones correspondientes. Al final de todo se iría con Harry a su luna de miel en su solariega casa en la Isla del Caribe. Que por estas fechas de Mayo debería estar ideal por el verano que se aproximaba. Hace tres años cuando visitó esa casa era exquisita y se supone estaban en invierno-primavera ahora con el verano en todo su esplendor, debería estar exquisita. Tocaron la puerta e ingreso Teddy dando un mensaje que todo estaba listo…

Harry permanecía más que nervioso, parado en el altar se retorcía las manos. Había llegado hace cinco minutos a la Abadía junto a todos sus compañeros que hicieron mucho barullo para ubicar sus asientos en la capilla. Ahora mientras ingresaba el cortejo, seguida la marcha nupcial y una sonriente Ginny tomada al brazo de su padre. El vestido, como ella había dicho muchas veces, era exquisito. Sabía debía estar mostrando una sonrisa idiota pero no importaba. El vestido de exquisita tela color champagne la cubría desde los pechos hasta la punta del zapato que apenas era visible en su andar, de corte imperio sin muchos adornos ni detalles era liso, pegado al cuerpo, con una larga cola detrás de ella, con un velo fino sobra su cara con una tiara de oro y diamantes en lo alto de su cabeza, con el pelo semi recogido con bucles y diminutas flores enredadas en su cabellera pelirrojo que brillaba más que de costumbre.

La tomo del brazo cuando llegó junto a él.

-Cuídala mucho…-Susurró Arthur.

-Por supuesto-Contestó Harry sin despegar los ojos de Ginny. Con los labios brillando, sus ojos y su pelo, su piel tersa, sonrió conteniéndose para besarla. Solo podía hacerlo cuando toda la ceremonia hubiera acabado.

Fueron presa de escrutinio, susurros y risitas, estaban tomados de la mano, cada vez apretándolas más conteniendo su nerviosismo. Cuando pronunciaron sus botos, cuando las sencillas argollas de oro estaban en sus dedos anulares respectivos, cuando escucharon el claro "puede besar a la novia". No faltó más, se acercaron casi saltando de alegría. Harry levantó el velo, con ternura y pasión unieron sus labios, profundizando cada vez más el beso. Un carraspeo los sacó de su fantasía.

-Tienen que salir de la Iglesia- Le dijo Neville sonriendo. Aceptaron con una cabeceó y no quitaron la vista del otro. Afuera los llenaron de arroz, pétalos de rosas y más felicitaciones.

Subieron riendo a la carroza tirada por sementales caballos blancos, que los llevarían a un paseo mientras lo invitados se acomodaban en el salón para luego recibirlos.

-¿Por qué demoraste tanto? ¡Estaba casi colapsando!-Lo retó dándole un codazo en las costillas.

-¡Auch!-Se quejó Harry casi doblándose en el asiento.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Te golpearon?-Ginny le tomo el brazo asustada.

-No-Se rió-Me caí-. Ginny lo miró entrecerrando los ojos.

-Explícalo resumido que no tenemos mucho tiempo…-Ni siquiera por asomo era una sugerencia, era una clara y firme orden.

-Iba corriendo y tropecé, caí por un mini cerro y tengo algunos rasguños, quedé inconciente, por eso nos demoramos… Lo siento-. Ginny lo miró ya no tanto sorprendida, al pasar los años ya casi estaba acostumbrada.

-No te disculpes. Entiendo… ¿Te sientes mejor?-Preguntó intentando no soltar la larga y esperada perorata sobre su trabajo.

-Eso creo. Al menos podré bailar-Sonrió y le dio un beso en los labios, que comenzó a profundizarse y a producir un calor en el ambiente. Se soltaron riendo.

-Lástima que solo puedas bailar…-Comentó con una cara de inocencia que ni el párroco de la iglesia creería. Harry rodó los ojos y la volvió a besar.

El momento de intimidad termino cuando los caballos frenaron y tuvieron que bajar. Dentro del gran salón fueron recibidos con aplausos y aún más felicitaciones. Se dirigieron a la mesa recta casi al final del salón. A la media hora todos los invitados compartían un delicioso almuerzo entre conversaciones banales y risas. Ginny tenía su mano derecha tomada por la de Harry y se obligaba a comer con la izquierda.

-Harry… Cariño-Susurró-¿Por qué no me sueltas?-

-Lo siento-La soltó de golpe- Supongo que tendrás que soportar que con estos anillos me crea dueño de ti lo suficiente para no soltarte-Rió y Ginny lo miró mal.

-Claro…-Rodó los ojos y siguió comiendo.

Dentro de ella algo apreció brillar, si era dueño de ella, lo negaba pero sabía era exactamente así. El amor podía lograr grandes cosas. Sonrió disimuladamente y siguió comiendo, mientras conversaba amigablemente con su madre.

Una felicidad la embargaba y pensando en ella y se le inundaban los ojos en lágrimas. Era una sensación de estabilidad que venía sintiendo desde que cumplió un mes de tener de novio a Harry. Había cosas del futuro que desconocía, pero había solo algo que estaba asegurado, su amor por Harry, con ese amor dentro de ella que se cultivaba cada día, jamás podría dejar de amarlo. Aún cuando no estuviera del todo contenta con el trabajo de él, aún cuando su carrera como modelo seguía avanzando, aún cuando su carrera de medicina la esperaba al terminar las vacaciones, aún cuando sabía que dentro de unos meses no trabajaría en nada más que en ese hermosa criatura que empezaba a crecer dentro de su vientre. No iba a olvidar su amor, no iba a dejar de amarlo. Nunca, **nunca olvidado**.

Sonrió cuando Harry le volvió a tomar la mano, está vez de pie, esperando abrir el baile. Se levantó sonriendo y acepto. Con un casto beso se dirigieron a la pista. La tomó de la cintura y su mano delicadamente tomó la de ella. Un vals lento, pausado, rítmico.

-Agradezco que Hermione pensará en lo incomodo que sería una larga cola en el baile…-. Harry comprendió a que se refirió ella con el "magnifico vestido" estos seis meses, la cola se la había sacado y solo quedaba un sencillo vestido de novia, ideal para bailar un vals.

-Yo también lo agradezco-. Ginny acomodó su cabeza en el hombro de él y lo abrazo, otras parejas entraron a la pista.

Ardía en deseos de decirle allí mismo que sería padre. No era lo ideal, debía esperar ¿no? Pero sentía una felicidad burbujeante, no era capaz de guardar en secreto absolutamente nada, menos para él, mucho menos algo tan importante. No arruinaría ninguna magia.

-Harry…- Susurro, aún con su cabeza apoyada en su pecho.

-Hmmm- Contestó como adormilado.

-Vas a ser padre-¿Para que andar con rodeos? Se preguntó.

Harry la tomó de los hombros con una brusquedad y fuerza increíble, la miró de pies a cabeza con una extraña mezcla de sentimientos evidenciándose en sus ojos verde esmeralda.

-¿Lo dices en serio?-Preguntó incrédulo, zamarreándola ligeramente. Sus ojos se abrían como platos ante la emoción.

A pesar de eso nadie los estaba mirando, eran tapados por muchas parejas de baile y Harry no había elevado su tono de voz.

-¡Suéltame!-Susurró Ginny sorprendida y semi-enojada.

-Lo siento, lo siento-Se disculpó y la soltó-¿Lo dices en serio?-Sus ojos brillaban de forma extraña y ahora sonreía abiertamente. Ginny se contagió

-¡Si!-Gritó contentándole y abrazándolo por el cuello. Harry le devolvió el abrazo más que contento.

-¿Pero como?-Preguntó cuando la felicidad había amainado levemente. Ginny lo miró entre sorprendida, irónica y feliz.

-Bueno…-Harry sonrió- Digo… ¡No puedo creerlo Ginny! ¡Seremos padres!-La abrazó nuevamente, estrujándola casi contra su cuerpo.

-¡Cálmate!-Le sugirió por lo cual Harry la volvió a tomar por la cintura y siguieron bailando la música lenta que sonaba.

-Te amo Gin-Susurró contra sus labios. La besó, la besó como si fuera su último aliento, como tantas veces otras, como si el mañana no existiera. Y la volvería a besar de esa forma; porque la amaba, porque tenían un futuro incierto ante ellos, pero sabía siempre contaría con su apoyo, su valentía y su amor. Porque Ginny cuando amaba era incondicional, fiel, leal y todos los sinónimos habidos y por haber.

-Yo te amo aún más-Ginny hizo una mueca de desprecio y luego rió. Lo abrazo más fuerte. Y se apretó junto a él.

Nunca importaba cuan incierto podría a llegar a ser el futuro si se estaba con la persona que más se amaba. Si se ama el futuro podría resultar algo sin importancia, para ellos era de suma importancia, puesto que en ese momento el futuro de ambos estaba ligado a la criatura que comenzaba a tomar forma dentro de Ginny…

Se apretó aún más a él y dejó que una lágrima corriera por su mejilla, una lágrima muy diferente a las de antes, una que encerraba la más pura emoción de felicidad y regocijo. Ginny se notaba cambiada, su vida había resbalado hasta caer y de apoco levantarse para luego dar un salto enorme y encontrarse en los brazos de Harry Potter el hombre que había amado desde muy pequeña, y de esos brazos no pensaba soltarse nunca más. Nunca más y por siempre feliz, ahora que lo pensaba, eran palabras muy bonitas. Sonrió y pensó interminables veces en la oración que muchas personas y ella misma se había dicho. **Nunca Olvidado.**


End file.
